Asylum Breakout
by Primrose Blossom
Summary: [CHAPTER 9 UPDATED!] Di sebuah rumah sakit jiwa, seorang pemuda mantan pencandu narkoba yang memiliki masalah dalam mengontrol emosinya bertemu dengan pemuda lain yang menderita gangguan obsesif komplusif dan skizofrenia. Bersama-sama, mereka menyusun rencana untuk melarikan diri.
1. PROLOG

**ASYLUM BREAKOUT**

 **[-||-]**

 **PROLOG: ABOUT THAT BOY**

* * *

Tangannya memar, barangkali sudah yang keseratus kalinya. Ia lagi-lagi meninju petugas, kali ini salah satu perawat yang tampaknya membuat dirinya kesal setengah mati. Kalau kau tanya kenapa ia merasa kesal, barangkali alasannya hanya karena muka pria itu terlihat mesum, dan ia membencinya.

Park Chanyeol bukan orang baik, tapi setidaknya ia tidak mesum dan bejat seperti petugas ini.

Ia tidak suka cara pria itu menatap pria lain di hadapannya ini—yang omong-omong tengah terperangah sambil menggigil ketakutan.

"Mesum bangsat," kata pria itu, tubuhnya menjulang tinggi sementara rambutnya berwarna silver terang dan mata gelapnya memancarkan amarah. Pria yang tadinya tengah menggigil dihadapan pria yang sedang berang itu berani bersumpah kalau ia dapat melihat lalapan api neraka dari kilatan matanya.

"Cha-Chanyeol," bisiknya, suaranya bergetar.

Baekhyun, pria pendek yang tengah menggigil itu kini lagi-lagi merasakan sesuatu merambat naik dari punggung hingga tengkuknya. Ia merasakannya, dorongan kuat untuk membasuh tangannya. Ia membenci ketika perawat itu menatapnya atau bahkan menyentuhnya. Ia merasa kotor. Ia ingin membasuh tangannya—tidak, ia ingin membasuh seluruh tubuhnya, menggosoknya kuat-kuat dengan sabun mandi. Sesuatu seperti awan berwarna kelabu berbau busuk merambat naik, berputar-putar di sekitar tangan dan lengannya. Perlahan, ia mengalihkan tatapan dari pria tinggi di depannya dan menatap tangannya yang mengelupas dan kemerahan. Sedikit rasa perih menyengat kulit di sekitar kukunya yang sudah bopengan.

Melihat Baekhyun yang mulai panik, Chanyeol berkata sembari tersenyum, "tidak, tidak apa-apa. _Take a deep breath. You'll be just fine."_

Baekhyun mengikuti saran Chanyeol, menarik napasnya dalam-dalam. Ia berusaha mengenyahkan pikiran dan perasaan gatal yang terus-terusan membuatnya ingin mencuci tangannya—tidak semudah yang ia pikirkan, tapi setidaknya sedikit bekerja.

Perawat yang menjadi sasaran amukan Chanyeol adalah Lee Sangkyun—perawat yang hari ini bertugas mengawasi makan siang mereka. Chanyeol tahu kalau perawat sinting ini diam-diam sering memandangi Baekhyun dengan tatapan aneh—matanya yang sedikit juling itu seringkali memindai tubuh Baekhyun mulai dari kepala hingga kaki, lalu berhenti pada bokong Baekhyun—oh, ya, Chanyeol tidak mungkin salah. Ia sering memergoki Sangkyun melakukannya, dan ketika ia merasa kedapatan oleh Chanyeol, pria itu hanya akan memutar bola matanya dan bersiul rendah.

Chanyeol sungguh, sungguh tidak menyukainya. Ia merasakan gejolak amarah setiap kali hal itu terjadi—meskipun sebenarnya ia selalu saja merasakan gejolak marah setiap waktu.

Dan hari ini tampaknya adalah hari yang baik bagi Perawat Lee untuk mati, pikir Chanyeol. Ia tertawa sarkastik di dalam kepalanya sendiri.

"Bagaimana dengan mencongkel matamu terlebih dahulu menggunakan sendok makanku, Perawat Lee?" kata Chanyeol, tertawa keras. Ia melompat ke atas meja makan, membuat pasien yang lain bergeser memberi ruang. Sebagian dari mereka menatapnya tertarik, sebagian lagi memindahkan nampan makan siangnya dan makan di pojok ruangan sambil berceloteh pelan.

Lee Sangkyun mundur perlahan, tangannya meraba-raba _handy talkie_ khusus petugas yang tersemat disabuknya, dengan cepat meraih dan berteriak. "Pasien mengamuk di ruang makan!"

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya, berjongkok di atas meja makan dan menggaruk kepalanya dengan sendok. Tampangnya bosan dan tidak tertarik. "Butuh sekali bantuan ya, Perawat Lee? Maksudku, kita sesama pria harusnya saling menyelesaikan urusan secara jantan."

Perawat Lee mulai menaikkan lengan baju seragamnya. "Jangan bertingkah, Chanyeol. Kau baru saja keluar dari kurungan. Apa kau mau dikurung lagi?"

Baekhyun, yang berada tak jauh dari mereka, terkesiap. "Tidak, Perawat Lee!"

Tersenyum sinis, Lee Sangkyun menatap Chanyeol. "Kau dengar kan, kata teman kecilmu ini?"

Chanyeol terkekeh geli. "Tentu saja." Katanya, lalu dalam sekali lompatan, ia menerjang perawat malang itu hingga ia tersungkur, melesat cukup jauh di lantai sambil terbatuk-batuk, membentur meja makan di belakangnya. Chanyeol berdiri pada kakinya, membalas tatapan ketakutan Lee Sungkyun dengan eskpresi wajah yang tenang namun mengerikan. "Bagimana kalau sebelum itu, kubunuh dulu kau?" katanya, lalu ia berjalan dan menduduki pria itu, meraih kerah seragamnya kasar dan meninju wajahnya berkali-kali.

Telinganya berdenging, ia tidak bisa mendengar apapun selain bunyi tumbukan kepalan tangannya yang menghantam wajah perawat itu berkali-kali. Perawat Lee berhenti menggeliat, sepertinya sudah kehilang kesadaran. Darah mengucur dari hidung dan mulutnya.

Chanyeol begitu marah hingga ia sendiri tidak bisa mendengar Baekhyun bersembunyi di bawah meja makan dan memeluk lututnya, mulai menangis.

Baekhyun melihat banyak hal hari itu. Ia selalu melihat sulur-sulur hitam mengerikan merambati tubuhnya—baunya busuk seperti bangkai, dan ia tidak bisa menghilangkan sulur itu kecuali ia mencuci tangannya atau mandi. Biasanya akan baik-baik saja kalau Chanyeol menyuruhnya memejamkan mata dan berhitung, tapi pria itu sibuk mengahajar orang lain dan itu membuatnya takut.

Beberapa petugas dengan tongkat baton kemudian memasuki ruangan makan, membanting pintu kuat-kuat.

Chanyeol sudah selesai dengan urusannya, membiarkan Perawat Lee terlentang dengan wajah dan pakaian yang bersimbah darah. Pria itu duduk sambil terengah, lalu berbalik ke belakang dan menatap Baekhyun yang sedang menangis pelan—Chanyeol tersenyum, ia menampakkan deretan giginya yang rapi, kemudian bergumam _tidak apa-apa_ kepada Baekhyun.

Dalam tangisnya, Baekhyun dapat melihat lebam pada buku-buku jari tangan Chanyeol, yang membuatnya makin merasa buruk.

Seorang pertugas kemudian melayangkan batonnya tepat pada leher Chanyeol, dan dalam sekali ayunan, Chanyeol terjerembab ke lantai. Baekhyun menangis makin keras. Namun Chanyeol masih menatapnya sambil tersenyum. Pandangannya kabur, lalu menggelap, dan satu-satunya hal yang ia lihat sebelum kehilangan kesadaran adalah Baekhyun yang meraung, menangis begitu kuat sehingga hatinya remuk.[]

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **A/N: TADAAAAAAA! So this this the project that I've talked about before. Gimana gimana? Apakah ini membuat kalian tertarik?**

 **Aku belum mutusin genrenya apa tapi HAHAHAHA (apa-apaan pula) but I guess there will be a little bit angst? I am so excited for this one, I hope you guys feel they same way!**

 **Have a nice weekend babies! xoxo**


	2. Chapter 1 - Newcomers

_"Inside his silver head, there is only a little kid with a never ending mourn."_

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1**

 **[-||-]**

 **NEWCOMERS**

* * *

Byun Baekhyun, 24 tahun, bertubuh pendek dengan rambut gelap dengan kening dan hidung yang selalu mengerut jijik, mengedarkan pandangannya dengan tampang tak senang ke dalam ruangan sempit berisi tiga orang di dalamnya.

Ia dipindahkan ke ruangan lain hari ini, dengan dalih bahwa Profesor Choi yang mengurusnya selama enam tahun belakangan ini berkata bahwa ia sedang dalam tahap perkembangan yang baik, dan ia perlu beradaptasi dengan lingkungan barunya. Baekhyun memiliki ruangan khusus sebelumnya, dan ia sudah menempati ruangan itu selama enam tahun terakhir. Ruangan itu memiliki fasilitas paling nyaman bagi Baekhyun—terhadap ketakutannya akan penyakit dan bakteri. Ruangan itu bagaikan gelembung amannya selama ini.

Berdasarkan penjelasan Profesor Choi saat konseling terakhir mereka, Baekhyun sudah tidak 'separah' sebelumnya— _ha, tentu saja_. Ia sakit mental. Ia tahu kalau semua keluarganya menganggapnya sakit jiwa. Baekhyun tidak pernah mau berjabat tangan dengan orang lain, selalu mandi dan mencuci tangan berkali-kali, merapikan dan membersihkan kamarnya yang lama setiap beberapa jam sekali—intinya, sekarang ia sudah lebih baik. Baekhyun sudah mulai mau berjabat tangan dengan orang lain, meski ia harus selalu mensterilkan tangannya dengan _hand sanitizer_ setelah ia bersalaman dengan wajah panik dan jijik, dan hanya akan mandi atau mencuci tangan beberapa kali sehari. Rekornya paling banyak adalah lima kali, dan ya, _itu_ termasuk jauh lebih baik.

Selama bertahun-tahun, Baekhyun merasakan _stress_ akibat kebutuhannya ini, meski begitu ia tetap melakukannya bahkan ketika ia tahu apa yang ia kerjakan adalah hal sia-sia—karena ia akan selalu kotor, entah seberapa kali ia membersihkan dirinya. Manusia itu sumber pernyakit. Hati kecilnya selalu merasa seperti itu. Baekhyun juga sangat sadar bahwa segala kegiatan yang ia lakukan—mencuci tangan, mandi, membersihkan barang-barang, hanya akan memberinya kenyamanan sementara, membuatnya tenang meski hanya sesaat.

Maka dari itu, Profesor Choi nampaknya berpikir bahwa menempatkan Baekhyun dalam satu kamar bersama pasien lainnya adalah hal yang bagus.

Baekhyun berjengit ketika ketiga kepala itu menoleh ke pintu secara bersamaan untuk menatap pendatang baru yang kini tengah berdiri sambil mengangkut boks kardus yang bahkan kelewat besar untuk tubuhnya sendiri—seprai, selimut dan bantal bersih yang dilipat rapi, baru saja ia ambil dari petugas _laundry_ , lengkap dengan sekotak kecil _hand sanitizer_ , dan sekotak lain berisi sabun cair ada di dalam boks kardus tersebut.

Di dalam ruangan sempit itu, terdapat lima dipan kasur kayu yang diletakkan secara selang-seli. Di sebelah kiri terdapat tiga kasur, tiga-tiganya sudah berpenghuni, sementara dua kasur di sebelah kanannya masih kosong. Di tengah-tengah pada ujung tembok terdapat jendela yang diberi teralis besi, sementara di samping jendela terdapat toilet berukuran kecil. Lalu ada wastafel di samping pintu masuk, tepat di samping kanan dimana Baekhyun sedang berpijak sekarang. Baekhyun merasakan tangannya gatal lagi. Sensasi aneh yang ia rasakan ketika dorongan untuk mencuci tangan memenuhi kepalanya.

Ia tidak suka kamar ini.

Kamar ini sempit dan berbau pesing. Baekhyun ingin muntah. Kepalanya pusing. Tapi petugas yang mengantarnya kesini sudah mendorong tubuhnya menggunakan baton di tangannya—dan tidak, Baekhyun tidak mau dihajar menggunakan baton itu.

Pria itu maju selangkah dan meringis, memeluk boks kardusnya erat-erat. Seeorang yang sedang baring di kasur paling ujung menyeringai dan melambai padanya. Baekhyun terpaku untuk beberapa saat. Ia sungguh tidak ingin tidur di salah satu kasur ini—apalagi kasur ujung yang paling dekat dengan toilet berbau pesing itu—Baekhyun segera saja merinding. Dorongan dalam perutnya makin kuat.

Perlahan, Baekhyun beringsut. Setidaknya, kasur yang paling dekat dengan wastafel masih lebih baik dengan kasur di depan toilet itu—tetap saja, jaraknya tidak begitu jauh, dan baunya masih pesing—ya Tuhan, bau pesing dimana-mana.

Baekhyun dengan cepat meletakkan boks kardusnya di atas kasur, mengusak-usak isinya dengan panik. Ia meraih botol sabun cair dan hampir berlari menuju wastafel. Tangannya bergerak cepat menghidupkan keran air, dan bunyi gemercik air yang berbenturan dengan wastafel membuatnya sedikit tenang. Ia mengatur napasnya perlahan, memejamkan mata.

Ketika ia membuka mata, ia melihat wajah pria berumur 24 tahun yang terlihat pucat dan lelah tengah menatapnya balik dari pantulan cermin retak. Ia membuang napas berat dan menuangkan sabun cairnya ke telapak tangan, melihat sedikit kulit di bagian kuku-kukunya sudah memerah dan mengelupas, lalu mulai menggosok tangannya perlahan. Rasanya sedikit perih, namun Baekhyun tidak berhenti.

Ia terus menggosok tangannya sampai napasnya teratur.

Ia tidak merasakan seseorang berjalan di belakangnya, mengendap-endap bagaikan kucing. Itu adalah pria yang tadinya sedang duduk di kasur tengah, entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri di samping Baekhyun.

Ketika Baekhyun akhirnya hendak membasuh tangannya, pria itu harus berjengit horor karena ia mendengar seseorang di sampingnya baru saja menyedot ingus dari tenggorokkannya—kau tahu, kan? Bunyi menjijikkan yang seseorang lakukan ketika cairan kental menyangkut di tenggorokan?

Perlahan, Baekhyun menoleh ke samping dengan ngeri. Pria itu berdiri sangat dekat, masih berusaha menyedot ingusnya, lalu tahu-tahu saja— _cuih_.

Ia baru saja meludahkan cairan kuning kental ke wastafel, dan cairan kental itu menempel pada tepiannya.

"Ah, sori _noona_." Kata pria itu, mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan meringis tepat di depan wajah Baekhyun.

Mata Baekhyun membelalak, sementara ia melihat sulur-sulur hitam berkumpul di sudut matanya, mengeluarkan bau busuk, berbisik riuh.

Baekhyun berteriak, dan kemudian tak sadarkan diri.

* * *

Kim Jumnyeon, 27 tahun, pasien kleptomania yang sudah dirawat di Sowon Mental Hospital selama hampir tiga tahun, hari ini mendapatkan teman sekamarnya yang baru. Pria itu baru saja tiba—Junmyeon mendengar bahwa dia adalah anak spesial Profesor Choi karena ia memiliki kamar pribadi sebelumnya—cih, Junmyeon bisa saja membeli rumah sakit jiwa ini kalau ia menginginkannya, tahu. Pokoknya, pria ini jelas terlihat normal. Dia tidak terlihat _sakit_ , kau paham, kan?

Umurnya mungkin lebih muda dari Junmyeon, bertubuh pendek dengan rambut gelap, dan ia memeluk boks besarnya seakan hidupnya bergantung dengan benda itu.

Intinya, pria ini tidak nampak berbahaya. Hey, jangan salahkan dirinya kalau ia sedikit berprasangka. Junmyeon hanya tidak ingin sekamar dengan orang sakit jiwa yang hobi mencekik—ya, dia punya teman sekamar yang seperti itu, dulu sekali.

Junmyeon melirik Kim Jongdae yang duduk dengan waspada di kasurnya, kepala mereka sama-sama menoleh ke pintu dengan sikap tertarik. Sejujurnya, Jongdae saja sudah cukup membuatnya pusing—ah, bukan Jongdae, sebenarnya. Jongdae adalah pria paling nomal sekaligus paling _sakit_ di ruangan ini. Ia normal kalau ia sedang menjadi Jongdae, dan bisa menjadi begitu berisik dan bersemangat kalau ia sudah berubah menjadi adiknya, Kim Jongin—yep. Tebakan kalian benar. Kim Jongdae menderita _dissociative identity disorder_ , atau singkatnya, kepribadian ganda.

Tapi sudah sebulan lalu sejak Jongdae mengalami episode, jadi seharusnya mereka baik-baik saja hari ini.

Lalu ada Kim Minseok di kasur paling depan, yang hari ini tampak lebih kalem dari biasanya. Kasus Minseok (mereka seumuran), bahkan bagi Junmyeon sendiri, agak spesial. Initnya, Minseok memakai terlalu banyak heroin hingga pikirannya rusak, dengan cara yang amat menarik. Bahkan menurut Junmyeon, Minseok adalah orang yang memiliki pikiran sangat terbuka, karena menurutnya, ia bisa menjadi apa saja yang ia inginkan di alam semesta ini.

Manusia bukan hanya manusia, dan Minseok membuktikannya.

Ada hari-harinya ia menjadi batu—iya, dia berdiam diri, tidak bergerak maupun makan, rekor terlamanya adalah empat hari, ada hari lain ketika ia menjadi bunga, rumput, pepohonan, dan yang terakhir kali adalah celana dalam.

Junmyeon akan ceritakan itu lain kali, karena si anak baru tampaknya tegang, dan Junmyeon tanpa sadar tersenyum lalu melambai kepadanya.

Pria itu tidak membalasnya, namun hanya berjalan kaku menuju kasurnya dan meletakkan boksnya, lalu tahu-tahu saja mulai mencari-cari sesuatu dengan panik di dalam boksnya dan menuju wastafel untuk mencuci tangan.

Kim Junmyeon sudah melihat banyak orang gila, dan yang ini sejujurnya agak baru. Ia biasanya akan selalu tahu apa masalah orang dalam sekali lihat, tapi pria ini ambigu. Junmyeon menebak-nebak apa yang membuat pria itu bisa sampai ke kamar ini, namun tidak satupun dapat terpikirkan olehnya.

Tapi tak lama kemudian ia mendengar kasur kayu di sampingnya berderak halus dan melihat Jongdae berjinjit-jinjit menuju wastafel, mengendap bagaikan pencuri ulung. Junmyeon tidak perlu menebak dua kali untuk tahu bahwa Kim Jongin sudah kembali.

Ah, sayang sekali kalau kau harus dikerjai pada hari pertamamu. Sejujurnya Junmyeon cukup prihatin.

Kemudian si anak baru berteriak dan pingsan—ya, dia pingsan, dan Junmyeon tahu mereka dalam masalah.

Pria itu mengerang. "Kim Jongin!" teriaknya kesal, sementara pria yang menjadi sasaran amukan hanya nyengir lebar dari depan pintu kamar.

"Sambutan selamat datang," katanya dengan wajah kalem yang sangat ingin Junmyeon tonjok.

Tak lama setelahnya, ia melihat Minseok memeluk lututnya. "Apa lagi hari ini?" kata Junmyeon jengkel.

"Bola tidak bisa berbicara." Jawab Minseok.

Junmyeon memutar bola matanya. "Kau baru saja berbicara, Minseok."

"Reset."

 _Oh, astaga._

* * *

Baekhyun terbangun di ruangan medis, terlonjak begitu kuat sehingga ia jatuh dari kasur besi. Ia berteriak, dan seseorang melemparinya sebotol _hand sanitizer_. Ia berdiri dengan cepat, menuangkan isi botol dan menggosok tangannya kuat-kuat.

"I-ini tidak cukup," kata Baekhyun, melihat begitu banyak kepulan awan hitam dari sudut matanya, "a-aku mau mandi." Tuntutnya, bergegas pergi.

"Baekhyun," panggil seseorang dari kasur besi di sebelahnya.

Baekhyun berbalik dan melihat Profesor Choi Shinwoo, menatapnya sambil bersedekap.

Baekhyun menggigil, ia melihat sesuatu merayap di langit-langit, berbau busuk. "Aku mau mandi."

Pria paruh baya di hadapan Baekhyun menghela napasnya, lalu mengangguk. Ia memberi kode kepada perawat yang sedang berjaga di depan pintu, yang kemudian menuntun Baekhyun untuk mandi.

Tepat setelah satu jam lima puluh tujuh menit setelahnya, Baekhyun kembali ke ruangan medis, lengkap dengan piyama bersih yang berbau seperti pewangi baju dan rambut yang masih meneteskan air. Baekhyun menunduk malu. "Maafkan aku."

Profesor Choi menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa. Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf." Pria itu kemudian berjalan dan duduk di meja dokter di ujung ruangan. Baekhyun duduk di hadapannya, mengernyitkan dahi sedikit ketika ia melihat setitik debu di atas meja. "Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Baekhyun menggeleng seketika, mengutis-ngutis kutikula pada jempol kukunya. "Aku ingin kembali ke kamarku."

Profesor Choi melepaskan kacamatanya. "Kita sudah membicarakan ini, Baekhyun."

"Tidak." Baekhyun mengatupkan rahang. "Aku tidak merasakan kemajuan yang kau bicarakan. Aku masih terganggu dengan hal-hal yang…" Baekhyun menggigit bagian dalam bibirnya, "kotor," lanjutnya, melirik debu di atas meja.

"Aku mengerti kekhawatiranmu." Ucap Profesor Choi tenang, kembali memasang kacamatanya. "Tapi kau memang mengalami kemajuan, Baekhyun. Aku tidak mengada-ada."

"Aku tidak merasakannya." Tegas Baekhyun.

Pria di hadapan Baekhyun itu menatapnya cukup lama, sebelum akhirnya berkata, "apa kau masih melihat atau mendengar sesuatu?"

Baekhyun terdiam. Ia tanpa sadar melirik sudut matanya, melihat sulur-sulur hitam bergerap pelan, tidak mendekat, hanya bergerak dalam riak tenang, berbisik-bisik halus dan berbau seperti mulut seseorang yang tidak pernah gosok gigi.

"Tidak." Jawab Baekhyun.

Profesor Choi menatapnya tidak yakin, mengamatinya dari balik kacamatanya. "Kau bisa duduk di sini tanpa perlu sapu tangan, benar?"

Baekhyun berhenti mengutis kukunya. Ia melihat dirinya sendiri, duduk di atas kursi kayu yang barangkali sudah diduduki dan dijamah tangan-tangan kotor, dan ia duduk di atasnya. Baekhyun bergetar dan menarik napas dalam. Ia selalu membawa sapu tangannya dulu, meletakkannya di atas kursi-kursi sebelum duduk—tapi sekarang ia duduk tanpa alas.

Ketika matanya menatap jempol kukunya, sudutnya sudah berdarah.

"Kau tidak merasakannya, memang benar." Profesor Choi berucap perlahan, "tapi aku selalu memonitormu, Baekhyun. Sangat sulit bagi pasien sepertimu untuk menunjukkan kemajuan—jangan tersinggung—"

"Aku tidak tersinggung." Kata Baekhyun cepat, merogoh botol _hand sanitizer_ dari dalam saku piyamanya, menuangnya pada telapak tangan dengan gopoh. Ia berdesis sedikit ketika campuran alkohol dalam cairan itu mengenai luka pada sudut jempolnya, menyadari bahwa sulur-sulur hitam di sudut matanya mulai mengabur. Ia membuang napas lega.

Profesor Choi tersenyum. "Aku tahu." Katanya. "Aku percaya kau bisa sembuh sepenuhnya."

Mata Baekhyun tertuju pada lututnya. "Aku tidak yakin begitu."

"Semuanya butuh proses dan usaha, Baekhyun. Aku yakin aku tidak perlu menjelaskan ini lagi padamu." Profesor Choi membuka lemari mejanya, mengeluarkan satu map yang berwarna kecokelatan. Ia mengambil beberapa kertas dari dalam map itu dan meletakkannya di atas meja. "Salah satunya, bisa dimulai dengan berkenalan."

Baekhyun menaikkan alisnya. Ia melihat kertas-kertas di atas meja, membacanya cepat, sama sekali tidak berniat untuk menyentuhnya. Sebuah profil, atau biodata pasien, mungkin?

Profesor Choi membalikkan kertasnya menghadap Baekhyun. Ia melihat foto di sudut kiri kertas, foto seorang pria yang Baekhyun yakini merupakan teman sekamarnya, yang melambai kepadanya tadi pagi.

"Kim Junmyeon," Profesor Choi memulai. "Dia anak tunggal dari Kim Canning Factory, Perusahaan Pengalengan. Orang kaya, benar. Ibunya mengirimnya kesini karena dia agak…"

"Agak?"

"Dia suka barang-barang berkilau dan bagus."

Baekhyun menatap Profesor Choi bingung. "Aku tidak mengerti."

"Kleptomania." Jawab Profesor Choi. "Dia sedikit memiliki dorongan untuk mencuri barang-barang orang dan menumpuknya di dalam ruangan khususnya."

Kerutan di dahi Baekhyun makin dalam. Pria ini sama sepertinya. Tampak sangat normal— _kelewat normal_ dan _kelewat kaya_ untuk mencuri barang-barang milik orang lain.

"Kemudian," Profesor Choi menumpuk kertas lainnya di atas kertas Junmyeon, "Kim Minseok. Dia punya sedikit kelainan jiwa yang percaya bahwa dirinya bisa berubah menjadi apapun, sedikit membuat kewalahan ketika ia percaya dirinya batu—tidak mau makan dan minum, tidak bergerak."

Baekhyun menatap foto Minseok. Ia terlihat pucat, matanya berbentuk seperti mata kucing.

"Kim Jongdae," lanjut Profesor Choi, kembali meletakkan kertas lain di hadapan Baekhyun, "dan adiknya Kim Jongin." Ia menambahkan satu foto lain, seorang bocah yang barangkali berumur kurang lebih sepuluh tahun, tersenyum lebar dengan satu gigi depan yang ompong, berkulit gelap dengan mata yang berbentuk bulan sabit. "Jongdae hidup berdua dengan adiknya, mereka yatim piatu. Jongdae masih SMA ketika ia kehilangan Jongin yang waktu itu berumur sebelas tahun."

"Kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Jongin agak sedikit… hiper. Jongdae bercerita bahwa ketika ia pulang, rumahnya kebakaran. Dari investigasi polisi, api berasal dari kompor gas yang tidak sengaja terbuka."

Baekhyun mengerutkan hidungnya. "Ulah adiknya?"

Profesor Choi mengangguk. "Kurang lebih seperti itu."

"Lalu kenapa ia bisa disini? Maksudku, apa hubungannya dengan adiknya?"

Profesor Choi menatap foto Jongdae dan Jongin bergantian, ada emosi di matanya yang Baekhyun tidak bisa jelaskan. "Jongdae tidak mampu pulih dari trauma itu dan ia menciptakan Jongin ke dalam pikirannya. Sewaktu-waktu, Jongin akan muncul sementara Jongdae tertidur atau bersembunyi."

Baekhyun hampir mengeluarkan desahan sedih dari mulutnya. Pria bernama Kim Jongdae ini nampaknya sangat baik. Terlalu baik hingga ia tidak bisa melupakan adiknya dan menciptakannya untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Kurasa dia yang meludahiku." Baekhyun menunjuk foto bocah ompong itu dengan dagunya, eskpresinya jijik.

Pria paruh baya dihadapannya tergelak. "Ya, itu Jongin."

"Aku masih tidak mengerti." Baekhyun menggeleng. "Kenapa kau melakukan ini?"

"Mereka semua teman sekamarku dan pasien khusus yang aku tangani, Baekhyun."

"Kau memasukkanku ke dalam ruangan berisi tikus percobaanmu?" Baekhyun mendongak menatap Profesor Choi. Matanya tajam.

Meski begitu, pria itu hanya tersenyum. "Kau tahu aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu."

Baekhyun tidak menjawab dan kembali menatapi lututnya.

"Mereka semua menunjukkan kemajuan yang sangat baik selama beberapa tahun terakhir ini, sama sepertimu. Aku hanya berpikir jika kalian bisa membantu satu sama lain."

Baekhyun hanya mendengus kasar.

Profesor Choi menautkan jemarinya. "Kumohon, Baekhyun. Cobalah untuk beradaptasi. Aku percaya kau mampu. Kau bisa melakukannya."

Baekhyun jengkel, jelas saja. Ia ingin kembali ke kamarnya. Tapi ia melihat kilatan tulus dari mata Profesor Choi, dan ia sungguh-sungguh membencinya, karena ia tahu ia tidak akan bisa melawan pria ini.

"Aku selalu berpikir bahwa aku adalah orang yang sangat beruntung karena bisa merawat kalian disini, dan mereka semua orang baik, Baekhyun. Mereka hanya sedikit…"

"Gila. Sama sepertiku." Kata Baekhyun dingin. "Tidak apa-apa. Kau bisa mengatakannya."

"Spesial." Jawab Profesor Choi, jelas tidak setuju dengan pernyataan Baekhyun. "Mereka, dan dirimu, kalian spesial."

Tidak perlu jawaban bagi Profesor Choi ketika ia mulai mengemasi kertas-kertasnya dan meletakkannya kembali ke dalam map. Ia kemudian berdiri dan tersenyum cerah, kerutan-kerutan kecil terbentuk di sekitar matanya. "Ayo kita coba sapa lagi teman kamarmu."

Baekhyun mengerang.

* * *

Junmyeon dan Jongdae—yang sekarang sudah bertransformasi menjadi Jongin, berdiri dengan cepat dari atas kasur mereka ketika mereka melihat Baekhyun masuk. Ia kembali dikawal oleh dua orang perawat yang menyematkan baton hitam di pinggang, tampak siap siaga untuk menariknya kapan saja.

Pria di depan pintu itu berjengit ketika ia mendapatkan perhatian yang tidak ia inginkan.

" _Noona!"_ ia mendengar pria di samping Junmyeon berteriak. Suaranya bernada tinggi khas anak-anak, dan ia bertingkah _sangat_ aneh.

Baekhyun mendur selangkah, menatap keduanya tidak yakin, melirik sedikit pada kasur paling depan—Minseok, tengah bergelung di atas kasurnya tanpa bergerak.

Junmyeon dengan cepat meraih kerah Jongin, menariknya mundur. "Maafkan dia." Kata Junmyeon, kemudian menendang tulang keringnya pelan. Jongin mengaduh dan menatap Junmyeon sengit. Pria itu kemudian berbisik, dan Baekhyun masih dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas. " _Dia laki-laki, bodoh."_

Jongin menelengkan kepalanya, menatap Baekhyun tidak yakin. "Lalu kenapa wajahnya sangat cantik?" suaranya benar-benar membuat Baekhyun merinding karena ia memang terdengar seperti bocah berumur sebelas tahun. Ia bahkan berbicara dengan gaya yang sengaja dibuat-buat konyol sehingga nampak menjengkelkan.

Junmyeon menatap Baekhyun dan Jongin bergantian. "Maafkan aku." Kata pria itu akhirnya.

Baekhyun meringis, pelan-pelan melangkah masuk dalam kamar dan berdiri di samping kasurnya. "Ti-tidak apa-apa." Baekhyun tergagap.

Mereka terdiam selama beberapa saat.

"Baekhyun." Kata pria berambut gelap itu. "Namaku Byun Baekhyun."

Junmyeon mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Kim Junmyeon." Katanya, lalu menunjuk Jongin. "Ini Kim Jongda—sori, maksudku Kim Jongin. Kalau dalam mode normal, namanya Kim Jongdae. Dan itu," ia menunjuk seseorang yang sedang berbaring di kasurnya tanpa bergerak, masih bergelung memeluk lututnya erat-erat, "Kim Minseok."

Baekhyun menatap Minseok tidak yakin. "Kenapa dia?"

"Tidak usah pedulikan dia." Jawab Junmyeon, ia menyeringai.

Jongin kemudian maju selangkah, tidak begitu dekat namun Baekhyun masih dapat melihat wajahnya dengan jelas. "Maafkan Jongin, _noona_. Jongin tidak bermaksud untuk menganggumu."

"Profesor Choi sudah bicara kepada kami," Junmyeon menimpali. "Kami tidak tahu kalau kau…"

"Tidak apa-apa." Kata Baekhyun cepat. Matanya kemudian beralih kepada Jongin. "Aku baik-baik saja, Jongin."

Junmyeon kemudian membuang napas lega. Profesor Choi memang berbicara kepada mereka sebentar mengenai kondisi Baekhyun saat beberapa perawat membawanya ke ruangan medis. Tidak pernah terpikir oleh Junmyeon bahwa pria yang nampak sangat rapuh ini memiliki gangguan yang sangat rumit. Itu menjelaskan mengapa Baekhyun memiliki kamar sendiri sebelumnya. Profesor Choi juga berkata bahwa Baekhyun mengalami halusinasi dan kadang berbicara sendiri.

"Kalau begitu, apa kau laki-laki?" tanya Jongin setelahnya.

Baekhyun mulai membongkar boks besar yang belum sempat ia kemasi, lalu mengangguk. "Ya."

"Tapi Jongin ingin memanggilmu _noona_. Jongin tidak punya _noona!_ " Jongin memajukan bibirnya ke depan, memasang wajah merajuk.

"Aduh," kata Kim Junmyeon, memegangi pelipisnya, "dia mulai lagi."

Baekhyun meringis. "Tentu." Jawabnya.

Junmyeon mendongak cepat dan matanya membelalak menatap Baekhyun tidak percaya. "Kau serius?!"

Baekhyun menurunkan boksnya ke bawah, mulai memasang seprai barunya. Kamar ini masih berbau tidak menyenangkan, namun Baekhyun akan berusaha untuk menahan rasa mualnya. Lagi pula, setidaknya ia tidak melihat sesuatu dari sudut matanya—belum. Pria itu mengedikkan bahunya. "Aku tidak masalah dengan itu." Ia kemudian beralih menatap Jongin. "Kau bisa memanggilku dengan apapun yang kau mau, Jongin, termasuk _noona_."

Jongin berteriak girang sekali, melompat sembari bertepuk tangan dan meninju perut Junmyeon sebagai perayaan, membuat pria itu memaki pelan.

" _Jinx_!" Jongin menuding Junmyeon. "Jongdae _hyung_ berkata kau berhutang sepuluh ribu won kepadaku setiap kali kau memaki, Junmyeon _hyung._ "

Junmyeon memegangi perutnya. "Jongdae sialan."

" _Jinx_ dua kali!" Jongin melompat riang lagi. "Dua puluh ribu won!"

Untuk pertama kalinya, Baekhyun sadar dirinya baru saja tersenyum kecil.

Jongin hendak berlari ketika Junmyeon berusaha untuk memukul kepalanya, dan ia bermaksud untuk bersembunyi di belakang Baekhyun. Baekhyun berjengit bahkan sebelum Jongin menyentuhnya, namun Junmyeon meraih kerah bajunya terlebih dahulu.

"Ingat apa yang Profesor Choi katakan padamu." Kaa Junmyeon, suaranya memperingati. Ia menarik Jongin mundur hingga pria itu duduk di kasurnya.

Jongin menunduk lesu. "Baekhyun _noona_ tidak suka disentuh." Ia memajukan bibirnya lagi beberapa senti. "Kalau Jongin menganggu _noona_ , Paman Choi tidak akan membelikan Jongin es krim. Paman Choi sering membelikan Jongin es krim dan Jongin suka es krim." Suaranya terdengar sedih.

Baekhyun mengatup rahangnya rapat-rapat karena ia tidak bisa menyangkal kalimat barusan. Ia juga tidak bisa berkata bahwa ia baik-baik saja jika Jongin menyentuhnya. Ia masih belum terbiasa dengan sentuhan orang lain.

"Baiklah," kata Junmyeon akhirnya, menepuk tangannya dengan gestur yang dibuat-buat riang, "isitrahatlah. Sudah cukup untuk satu hari ini. Ayo, Jongin. Tidur siang."

Jongin mengangguk, memasukkan dirinya sendiri ke dalam selimut.

Junmyeon mendongak dan menatap Baekhyun. "Kau boleh melanjutkan kegiatanmu," katanya, melirik boks Baekhyun yang baru setengah dibongkar. "Ini agak telat, tapi, selamat datang."

Baekhyun tidak membalas tatapan Junmyeon. Wajahnya memerah. "Terima kasih," cicitnya pelan.

* * *

Baekhyun bertahan beberapa hari setelahnya dengan baik, setidaknya ia berpikir begitu. Minseok hanya bertahan menjadi bola selama satu hari, ia kembali normal setelahnya, begitu juga dengan Jongin yang segera menghilang begitu ia bangun dari tidurnya, yang omong-omong kemudian memperkenalkan diri sebagai Kim Jongdae kepada Baekhyun.

Yang membuat Baekhyun takjub adalah kenyataan Jongdae terlihat sangat sopan dan ramah. Ia berbicara dengan suara layaknya seorang pria alih-alih bocah sebelas tahun, dan berkali-kali meminta maaf kepada Baekhyun atas masalah yang sudah Jongin sebabkan untuknya.

Minseok adalah pria pemalu yang tidak banyak berbicara, hanya sesekali melirik Baekhyun dengan wajah penuh minat, tapi tidak pernah benar-benar berbicara kepadanya.

Selama tiga hari itu, tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang berusaha melakukan kontak fisik kepada Baekhyun—yang sesungguhnya sangat membuat Baekhyun lega.

Yang masih menganggunya hanya bau pesing dari toilet, entah berapa kali ia menyemprotkan pewangi ruangan yang ia dapatkan dari gudang suplai, ruangan itu masih berbau tajam amoniak.

Baekhyun juga menyadari bahwa dirinya menjalankan hari-harinya cukup normal. Ia bangun pagi, membasuh muka dan melakukan olahraga massal di halaman depan jam 06.30, mandi jam 07.30 (ia masih mandi di kamarnya yang lama), dan kemudian sarapan di ruang makan jam 08.00. Baekhyun biasanya akan muncul di ruang makan sedikit lebih lama karena ia menghabiskan waktunya untuk mandi, dan makan tergesa-gesa setelahnya.

Baekhyun bisanya akan duduk sendirian di pojok ruang makan, dan kadang-kadang Junmyeon mengajaknya bergabung. Mereka duduk di meja yang sama, namun masih memberi jarak kepada Baekhyun. Minseok masih akan mencuri-curi pandang kepadanya, dan ketika Baekhyun mendapatinya sedang menatapinya bahkan saat makan, Minseok akan tersedak dan segera mengalihkan tatapannya.

Setelah sarapan, mereka biasanya akan mengikuti kegiatan harian seperti membaca, terapi, belajar, menghadari kegiatan keagamaan, atau sekedar tidur di kamar masing-masing. Baekhyun lebih memilih kembali ke kamar dan menggosok giginya, lalu membersihkan tempat tidur dan menyusun botol-botol sabun cairnya.

Jam malam mereka adalah jam 10. Seluruh pasien sudah harus berada di kamar saat jam 10 malam. Masing-masing kamar berpintu teralis akan segera dikunci hingga pagi. Rutinitas ini berjalan seperti ini selama beberapa hari. Membosankan, namun tenang.

Tidak ada yang aneh (apa yang kau harapkan dari rumah sakit jiwa, omong-omong?), dan ia tidak melihat atau mendengar apapun selama beberapa hari ini.

Malamnya, hujan mengguyur bumi dengan begitu derasnya. Baekhyun tidak bisa mendengar apa-apa selain bunyi gemuruh hujan. Namun ketika ia tidur malam itu, Baekhyun yakin ia mendengar seseorang berteriak kesakitan diantara bunyi gemuruh tersebut. Baekhyun tidak yakin jam berapa persisnya, dan berniat untuk mengabaikannya saja. Ia yakin suara-suara kesakitan dan penderitaan itu hanya berasal dari kepalanya. Ia sering mendengarnya, terutama ketika ia melihat sulur-sulur hitam berbau tajam di sudut matanya—tapi ia tidak melihat apapun.

Ia terbangun ketika ia mendengar bunyi bisik-bisik, kali ini ia yakini bukan berasal dari kepalanya. Baekhyun membuka mata, melihat ketiga teman kamarnya sedang berdempet-dempet di depan pintu, berusaha melihat dari balik teralis besi.

Kilat menyambar di langit, memantulkan silau yang menembus jendela mereka.

Junmyeon menyadari bahwa Baekhyun terbangun. "Mereka membawa orang baru!" desis pria itu. "Aku harap dia membawa banyak barang bagus."

Di sebelahnya, Jongdae menggeleng. "Kau bisa tidur lagi, Baekhyun. Jangan pedulikan kami."

Tapi kemudian Baekhyun terlonjak saat ia mendengar jeritan itu makin nyaring, disusul dengan makian dan bunyi _gedebuk_ berkali-kali yang sangat keras—bunyi baton yang dihantamkan ke tubuh seseorang.

"Bangsat! Lepaskan aku!"

Makian bergema dari penjuru lorong, beberapa perawat berlari melewati pintu mereka menuju ujung lorong. Seseorang mengamuk.

"Aku bisa menuntut kalian semua, bajingan!"

Baekhyun duduk tegak sekarang, menatap was-was pada pintu teralis yang dikerumuni oleh ketiga teman kamarnya. Kepalanya berkali-kali mendongak ke atas, berusaha untuk setidaknya melihat apa yang sedang terjadi, tapi ia tidak melihat apapun. Ia juga tidak berusaha untuk ikut mendesakkan dirinya ke depan pintu—yah, kalian tahu alasannya.

Baekhyun menarik selimutnya mendekat.

Ia melihat lorong kemudian menjadi terang-benderang, sementara kamar-kamar lain juga mulai riuh. Beberapa petugas mengayunkan baton mereka ke pintu teralis, berusaha membuat pasien dalam kamar lain diam. Sebagian menyuruh mereka untuk kembali tidur, tapi tidak ada yang benar-benar mendengarkan.

Jongdae menyadari bahwa Baekhyun nampaknya tertarik, jadi ia menepuk Junmyeon dan melirik Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun," panggil Junmyeon. "Apa kau ingin melihat?"

Baekhyun melongo sebentar, menatap ketiga orang di depan pintu itu bergantian. Ia kemudian meringis. "Tidak apa-apa," katanya, menggeleng halus. "Kalian saja."

Tapi kemudian Jongdae menarik Minseok dan Junmyeon menjauh dari pintu. "Kemarilah," katanya.

Baekhyun menatap mereka ragu, namun ia akhirnya keluar dari selimut dan memakai sandalnya, lalu berjalan pelan menuju pintu, sementara ketiga teman kamarnya menjaga jarak di belakangnya.

Baekhyun melirik sedikit, sedang terjadi kegaduhan di ujung lorong, beberapa perawat membawa pasien baru yang mengamuk, rupanya.

Pria tinggi, rambutnya berwarna silver terang, dan ia jelas pantang menyerah. Ia tidak mau dikekang, dan berkali-kali mengayunkan tinjunya yang nampak tidak stabil, sementara langkah kakinya sempoyongan. Seorang perawat mengayunkan batonnya ke bahu pria itu, dan ia mengerang nyaring. Baekhyun bergidik ngeri. Pria itu terjerembab, dan petugas lain menembakkan pistol setrum kepada pria itu.

Tubuhnya mengelepar untuk beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya berhenti. Ia berbaring telungkup, tidak bergerak.

Lorong kembali sunyi.

"Apa dia pingsan?" tanya Jongdae.

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan, matanya masih tertuju kepada pria itu.

Beberapa perawat kemdian menyeretnya, mereka bahkan tidak membawa kasur roda untuknya. Hanya menyeret tubuhnya yang ternyata setengah pingsan, karena Baekhyun masih melihat jarinya sedikit bergerak.

Bagaikan adegan _slow motion_ , pria itu diseret oleh tiga orang perawat melewati depan kamar mereka. Baekhyun memperhatikannya dengan seksama. Wajahnya pucat dan babak belur, hidung dan pelipisnya mengucurkan darah. Ia mengenakan kemeja putih dan celana kain hitam yang kotor dengan noda kecokelatan seperti tanah dan noda lain yang jelas-jelas adalah darahnya sendiri.

Mereka menyeretnya dengan posisi terlentang, menarik tangannya hingga terdengar bunyi gesekan yang mengerikan antara lantai dan punggung pria itu.

Baekhyun sempat menangkap matanya ketika mereka melewati tepat depan kamarnya, dan Baekhyun yakin pria itu sedang menatapnya balik. Rambutnya berantakan, dan matanya nampak tidak fokus, hanya setengah terbuka seperti ia sedang mengigau.

Baekhyun bahkan yakin saat ia sudah agak jauh, mata pria itu masih menatapinya.

Di sebelah Jongdae, Junmyeon bergidik. "Aku punya perasaan buruk."

Minseok menatapinya, mengangguk setuju.

"Kamar ini masih punya satu kasur, dan seingatku kamar lain sudah penuh." Jongdae berucap pelan.

Baekhyun dengan cepat berbalik menatapi ketiga orang di hadapannya.

Junmyeon meringis. "Kita mungkin akan mendapatkan _psycho_ sebagai teman baru. Sungguh malam yang menyenangkan."

Minseok membuang napasnya jengah. "Selamat malam, kalau begitu." Ia kemudian berjalan pelan menuju kasurnya sendiri, memadatkan diri dalam selimutnya.

Jongdae menguap. Ia tidak berkata apa-apa dan ikut kembali ke kasur, disusul oleh Junmyeon yang tampak jengkel.

Baekhyun bergidik ngeri. Ia mulai merasa nyaman dengan kamar ini, dan ia tidak butuh teman sekamar baru yang hobi mengamuk. Dengan perasaan pahit, Baekhyun mencuci tangannya di atas wastafel, lalu berjalan menuju kasurnya sendiri. Entah berapa lama ia memperhatikan rintik-rintik hujan yang turun mengaliri kaca jendela, kilat di luar menjilati awan-awan gelap kelabu yang terasa jauh.

* * *

Junmyeon benar. Pria dengan rambut silver menyala itu berdiri depan kamar mereka sembari memeluk boks besar keesokan harinya, tepat setelah mereka bersiap-siap untuk membersihkan diri sehabis olahraga pagi. Ia diapit oleh dua perawat yang berdiri di kanan dan kirinya, kali ini baton siap di tangan alih-alih di sabuk pinggang.

Baekhyun dapat mendengar Junmyeon menyumpah kecil, sementara Jongdae memberinya tatapan memperingati. Minseok sama bingungnya dengan Baekhyun, menatap pria itu dan dirinya bolak-balik dengan ragu.

Baekhyun merasakan sedikit _déjà vu_ setelah ia melihat pria itu berdiri di depan kamar mereka. Ia seperti melihat dirinya sendiri. Bedanya, pria ini nampak keras dan sengak, seperti dirinya siap mati untuk melawan dunia, sementara Baekhyun hanya seorang pengecut yang takut kotor.

"Kalian bercanda." Kata pria itu, tergelak kecil. Ia menyikut perawat di sampingnya yang langsung menghadiahinya dengan tatapan siap membunuh. "Aku? Bersama culun-culun ini?" Ia menunjuk seisi kamar dengan dagunya, "tidak, tidak. Aku butuh kamar sendiri. Berapa harganya? Aku bisa membayarnya."

Perawat di sebelah kirinya mendengus. "Kau pikir ini hotel?! Masuk!" Ia menendang bokong pria itu hingga ia terjengkang ke depan, mendarat dengan sangat tidak elit di lantai kamar mereka, sementara boksnya jatuh ke samping dan mengeluarkan isinya hingga berantakan. Kedua perawat itu tertawa merendahkan dan kemudian berlalu.

Baekhyun terkejut dan mundur selangkah, mengeluarkan bunyi seperti tercekik.

"Ah, sialan." Maki pria, itu, mengusak rambutnya kesal.

Ia bangkit dan memungut barang-barangnya diiringi sumpah serapah yang membuat Baekhyun berjengit. Keempat pasang mata di dalam ruangan mengamatinya dengan hati-hati. Ketika ia berdiri, mata pria itu bertemu dengan mata Junmyeon, dan ia membalas tatapannya dengan sengit. "Lihat apa, brengsek?!"

Baekhyun dapat melihat Junmyeon mengepalkan tangannya, namun Jongdae menahan lengannya.

Pria itu menyeringai, merasa puas bukan main.

Ia lalu melemparkan boksnya di atas kasur dengan kasar, Baekhyun kembali terlonjak. "Hmmmm…" katanya, menggaruk-garuk lehernya. "Aku tidak suka kasur ini." Matanya kemudian beralih kepada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mulai melihat sesuatu dari sudut matanya. Ia tidak menyukai ini.

"Oy, dungu." Panggilnya, matanya menatap Baekhyun yang perlahan mundur. "Mau tukar tempat tidur denganku?"

Baekhyun merasakan tangannya gatal, dan sesuatu merayap dari langit-langit. Tapi ia tidak akan menyerah hanya karena pria sinting ini. "Tidak." Jawab Baekhyun, namun suaranya bahkan mengkhianati dirinya sendiri. Ia terdengar takut, suaranya bergetar.

Pria itu tersenyum miring. "Oh, tentu saja kau mau." Ia berjalan pelan menuju kasur Baekhyun. "Park Chanyeol tidak biasa menerima penolakan."

Diakhiri dengan kalimat itu, pria itu mulai meraih bantal, selimut, seprai, semua yang bisa ia gapai dan melemparkannya ke penjuru ruangan. Ia berteriak, bertingkah seperti king kong sinting. Ia menghancurkan segala barang-barang Baekhyun, sementara Baekhyun menatapinya dengan mata yang terasa panas.

Ia bahkan tidak mampu untuk sekedar berteriak, jadi ia hanya bisa mundur, merapat ke dinding sementara pria itu mengamuk, lalu terduduk dan memeluk lututnya, mulai menangis.

Baekhyun bahkan tidak mendengar Minseok yang jarang berbicara akhirnya berteriak, memintanya untuk berhenti dan melempari Chanyeol dengan bantalnya sendiri sementara Junmyeon sudah mulai mengayunkan kepalan tangannya.

Pemandangan seperti ini cukup familier bagi Baekhyun. Ia dibesarkan di dalam keluarga yang senang akan kekerasan, namun bukan berarti ia terbiasa karenanya.

Ia melihat pria berambut silver itu menginjak-nginjak seprainya, sementara Jongdae berusaha untuk menghentikannya. Ia hanya menerjang Jongdae dengan kakinya yang panjang, membuat pria itu tersungkur melengkung sembari memeluk perutnya. Baekhyun tahu ia tidak bisa berdiam diri, ia tidak bisa melihat teman-temannya yang sudah memperlakukannya dengan baik selama beberapa hari ini dipukuli oleh orang sinting seperti pria ini.

Jadi Baekhyun berdiri, tubuhnya gemetar sementara matanya yang berair melihat sulur-sulur hitam memenuhi sudut-sudut ruangan. Sulur-sulur hitam bergelenyar, tebal dan berbau busuk.

 _Bunuh dia._

Seseorang berbisik di telinganya. Ia kenal suara ini. Ia pernah mendengarnya sebelumnya, karena ia pernah membunuh seseorang sebelumnya.

 _Bunuh dia seperti kau membunuh Ayahmu. Bunuh dia._

Baekhyun melihat sekelilingnya dengan panik, ia tidak bisa menemukan benda tajam apapun, jadi ia meraih botol-botol sabun cair dan _hand sanitizer_ yang berserakan di lantai, yang sebelumnya sudah ia susun rapi.

Ia melemparkannya kepada pria ia secara membabi buta, beberapa botol mengenai kepala silvernya dan membuat pria itu makin menggila. Ia menggeram, menoleh untuk melihat Baekhyun dengan mata yang penuh amarah. Perlahan, ia berjalan mendekati Baekhyun. Baekhyun melihat hanya ada satu botol terakhir di tangannya. Ia mundur, pinggangnya membentur wastafel. Baekhyun melemparkan botol terakhir dan mengenai pelipis pria itu.

Dia menyeringai, ekspresinya tampak sinting.

Junmyeon dan Minseok berusaha menahan kakinya, sementara Jongdae sudah tak sadarkan diri di lantai.

"Menjauh!" Baekhyun berteriak, dan pria itu menelengkan kepalanya untuk melihat Baekhyun dengan senyum miringnya.

"Brengsek!" maki Junmyeon ketika pria itu menendang wajahnya. Junmyeon meraung membekap wajahnya selagi darah segar mengaliri jemarinya.

Pria itu berbalik sebentar hanya untuk mendorong Minseok yang berusaha menggelayuti lengannya. Lalu kembali menghadap Baekhyun dan tersenyum.

"Sudah cukup main-mainnya." Kata pria itu, suaranya sedingin es.

Baekhyun gemetar hingga kaki. Ia menumpukan seluruh beban tubuhnya pada wastafel. "Jangan dekati aku." Kata Baekhyun pelan, seluruh tubuhnya terasa gatal. Ia melihat banyak sulur-sulur hitam berputar-putar di sekitar tubuh pria itu. Tapi pria itu masih terus berjalan, jarak mereka sangat dekat dan Baekhyun tidak yakin ia bisa melarikan diri. "Jangan dekati ak— _heeook!"_

Pria itu mencengkram leher Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun tidak bisa bernapas, matanya berkilat aneh. Baekhyun bersumpah ia mungkin mengalami episode paling buruk.

Ia tidak bisa melihat apapun selain sulur-sulur hitam dan wajah pria itu. Bahkan tangan yang mencekik lehernya bukanlah tangan manusia. Itu sulur-sulur hitam berbau busuk yang sering ia lihat.

Baekhyun meronta, kakinya menendang-nendang, tangannya menampar-nampar pria itu, mencakar lengannya, memintanya untuk berhenti. Tapi pria itu makin mengeratkan cengkramannya pada leher Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yakin pria itu mengatakan sesuatu, tapi ia tidak bisa mendengar apapun selain bisikan-bisikan kuat yang entah datang darimana. Tak lama setelahnya, Baekhyun menggelepar, mengalami kejang. Ia merasa sulit bernapas, bola matanya memutih sementara kaki dan tangannya meronta hebat.

Setelahnya, Baekhyun tidak melihat apapun lagi selain kegelapan. Semuanya gelap dan sesak.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **A/N: HALO?! ANYONE MISS ME? NO ONE? OKAY.**  
 **Maafkan saya, lagi-lagi tidak tahan membuat karakter Chanyeol seperti seorang bajingan.**

 **Maafkan aku kalo chapter ini agak telat karena aku bener-bener melakukan beberapa _research_ mengenai masalah gangguan kejiwaan ini, yang sejujurnya agak susah. Aku agak nggak yakin sebenernya mau nulis ini, tapi aku harap ini nggak terlalu mengecewakan sebagai chapter pembuka.**

 **Sedikir reviewnya untuk chapter ini, please? Aku butuh feedback apakah ini udah cukup realistis, atau kurang atau gimana, I'll take all of your advices, so please?**

 **OH, LAST BUT NOT LEAST, SELAMAT NATAL DAN TAHUN BARU BAGI YANG MERAYAKAN!**  
 **xoxo**


	3. Chapter 2 - The Broken Boy

_"The schizophrenic mind is not so much split as shattered. I like to say schizophrenia is like a waking nightmare."_ —Elyn Saks

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2**

 **[-||-]**

 **THE BROKEN BOY**

* * *

Belum sampai seminggu pindah ke kamar baru, Baekhyun mendapati dirinya dua kali terbangun di dalam ruangan medis, berbaring kaku di atas kasur besi yang membuat bunyi derit tak menyenangkan setiap kali ia bergerak. Baekhyun tidak akan menyanggahnya, ini memalukan. Ia tidak tahu kalau dirinya selemah ini. Ketakutannya terhadap sesuatu yang sangat konyol membuatnya begitu rapuh.

Ia tidak sepanik saat terakhir kali ia bangun di ruangan ini, dan entah mengapa ia mengingat semuanya dengan jelas. Hari hampir menjelang sore ketika ia membuka matanya, dan ia berdesis pelan saat ia mencoba untuk bergerak. Sesuatu terasa terik di lehernya.

Ketika ia untuk duduk, ia melihat Jongdae berbaring di kasur seberangnya. Napasnya pelan dan teratur. Baekhyun ingat bahwa pria sinting itu menendang tulang rusuknya, dan Baekhyun berharap Jongdae baik-baik saja. Baekhyun mengaduh pelan saat ia menegakkan punggungnya di atas kasur besi, meraba lehernya hanya untuk memberi kulitnya sedikit tekanan dan berjengit karenanya. Ia tidak perlu melihat cermin untuk tahu bahwa lehernya mungkin memar akibat cekikan pria itu. Dia jelas pria kuat, Baekhyun sama sekali bukan tandingannya.

Baekhyun melonjak sedikit ketika ia mendengar suara halus napas seseorang, dan mendapati Minseok sedang duduk di kasur di sampingnya. Pria itu duduk di tepian kasurnya menghadap Baekhyun, kakinya ia biarkan terjuntai tidak menyentuh lantai keramik.

Mereka saling bertatapan untuk sesaat, setelah akhirnya Baekhyun memecah keheningan dengan berkata, "apa kau jadi batu lagi hari ini?"

Minseok tersipu, sebuah reaksi yang tidak akan pernah terpikirkan oleh Baekhyun. Pria itu menunduk malu-malu, kakinya yang bergelantungan di tepian kasur bergoyang perlahan. "Tidak." Balasnya kemudian, mendongak menatap Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tidak pernah benar-benar berbicara dengan Minseok sebelumnya, karena Baekhyun yakin pria ini mencoba untuk menghindarinya, jadi Baekhyun hanya membalasnya dengan 'oh' kecil dan mengangguk. Pria itu berusaha mengalihkan pikirannya dengan menatap Jongdae yang tertidur dengan tenang, tapi ia jelas bisa merasakan tatapan lain dari samping kiri kasurnya.

"Dia baik-baik saja." Tutur Minseok, suaranya halus dan pelan. Ketika Baekhyun menoleh, Baekhyun paham bahwa 'dia' yang sedang Minseok bicarakan adalah Jongdae. "Profesor Choi tidak disini, jadi Dokter Woo Chanyoung yang mengurusnya tadi. Sedikit memar di tulang rusuk, tapi ia baik-baik saja. Oh, dan hidung Junmyeon patah. Dia di kamar sekarang."

Baekhyun yakin bahwa mulutnya sedang menganga.

Minseok menyadarinya dan menunduk lagi. "Apa aku membuatmu tidak nyaman?"

Mata Baekhyun membulat sedikit dan ia menggeleng kuat, meringis karena urat di lehernya terasa tegang dan ngilu. "Bukan begitu." Tegas Baekhyun cepat. "Aku hanya tidak pernah melihatmu berbicara… yah, begitu banyak. Aku malah berpikir bahwa _kau_ yang berusaha menghindariku."

Minseok mendongak dan matanya mengerjap cepat, menatapi Baekhyun dengan kilat tak percaya. "Bagaimana mungkin? Maksudku, kenapa aku harus menghindarimu?" suara Minseok terdengar sedikit keras, kemudian berubah menjadi cicitan halus ketika ia melanjutkan, "kau menawan."

Baekhyun tersenyum. Ini pertama kalinya seseorang mengatakan Byun Baekhyun menawan. Baekhyun yakin sekali Minseok perlu membasuh matanya dengan air suci. "Sungguh?"

Minseok mengangguk. "Kau aneh, dan menawan." Katanya sekali lagi, "kau melakukan sesuatu berulang-ulang dan kau mengigau saat malam hari. Menurutku itu menarik."

Baekhyun mengeluarkan tawa halus. Ia tidak yakin bagian mengigau itu, tapi Minseok mungkin memang mengatakan yang sesungguhnya—tentang Baekhyun yang senang mengigau saat malam hari, tentunya. "Kurasa itu pujian."

"Itu _memang_ pujian." Minseok menegaskan.

"Terima kasih, kalau begitu." Kata Baekhyun, kemudian menyadari sedikit guratan berupa cakar di pipi kanan hingga ke lehernya. "Kau baik-baik saja?" Baekhyun menunjuk cakaran itu dengan dagunya.

Minseok membalasnya dengan anggukan. "Seorang perawat sudah membersihkan lukanya tadi. Bagaimana denganmu?" Minseok menunjuk lehernya sendiri.

Baekhyun mengedikkan bahunya. "Ngilu."

"Lebam." Komentar Minseok. "Tampak buruk."

Baekhyun menyentuh lehernya dan merasakan kulitnya sedikit menghangat. "Kurasa begitu."

Pintu ruangan medis terbuka, dan Baekhyun melihat Junmyeon berdiri dengan tulang pipi yang sedikit lebam dan hidung dan diperban. "Syukurlah kau tidak mati." Katanya, menyapa Baekhyun.

Baekhyun meringis.

"Kau baik?"tanyanya, berjalan masuk dengan pelan.

"Kurasa kau harus menanyakan hal itu kepada dirimu sendiri." Jawab Baekhyun, hidungnya berkerut ketika ia memindai wajah Junmyeon dengan matanya.

Ia beralih menatap Minseok. "Bagaimana denganmu?"

Minseok meloncat turun dari kasur besi, bunyi deritnya membuat Baekhyun merinding. "Bernapas dengan baik." Jawabnya.

"Bagus." Kata Junmyeon, mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat-erat. "Karena aku sungguh ingin membunuh bajingan sinting itu." Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam setelahnya, menatap Jongdae dengan bahu merosot. "Jongdae yang malang."

Baekhyun yang tadinya tengah berusaha untuk turun dari kasur, berhenti mendadak. Ia melihat sekitar ruangan dengan was-was. "Dimana dia sekarang?" tanyanya, suaranya halus dan waspada.

"Siapa?" tanya Junmyeon, kemudian, "ah, si sinting itu? Perawat yang bertugas hari ini memberitahuku bahwa namanya Park Chanyeol. Dia mantan pengguna narkoba dan punya masalah dalam mengontrol emosinya. Kau tahu yang membuatku sangat jengkel? Umurnya baru dua puluh. Kita dihajar oleh bocah ingusan berumur dua puluh tahun. HA! Kalian percaya itu?!" Junmyeon merentangkan kedua tangannya frustasi, menatapi Minseok dan Baekhyun bergantian.

Tidak ada reaksi dari Minseok maupun Baekhyun, membuat Junmyeon berdeham malu. "Pokoknya," katanya dengan kening berkerut jengkel, "dia dihajar oleh petugas setelah dia mencekikmu. Tujuh orang menggebukinya dan barulah ia bisa ambruk. Dia jelas punya energi kingkong." Junmyeon melirik lebam pada leher Baekhyun, "lalu membawanya ke ruangan _itu_."

"Ruangan _yang_ itu?" mata Baekhyun membesar, ia menutup mulutnya.

Junmyeon dan Minseok mengangguk bersamaan.

Ruangan yang mereka maksud seringkali disebut sebagai Ruangan Bermain bagi para pasien di Rumah Sakit Jiwa Sowon, dan ruangan itu benar-benar bukan tempat bermain seperti namanya. Ruangan itu biasanya akan digunakan khusus untuk pasien yang sering mengamuk, dan percayalah, kau tidak akan mau masuk kesana. Selain kerena perawat maupun petugas bisa saja menggebukimu sampai tewas di ruangan itu, kau juga bisa _rusak_ setelah kembali dari sana. Mereka mengikatmu di kasur besi menggunakan tali, lalu mulai menyiksamu menggunakan hal-hal yang tidak akan pernah mau kau bayangkan. Seringnya, mereka akan menyetrummu berkali-kali hingga pikiranmu menjadi kosong.

Kebanyakan pasien yang kembali dari sana biasanya akan bertingkah seperti mayat hidup. Tidak ada apapun di mata mereka selain kehampaan, mereka duduk dalam diam dengan sudut bibir meneteskan liur.

Baekhyun tidak menyukai pria bernama Park Chanyeol ini, tapi tampaknya Ruangan Bermain adalah sesuatu yang sangat keterlaluan.

Baekhyun mendengar Minseok berbisik halus setelahnya. "Dia tidak akan kembali dari sana dengan selamat."

Junmyeon, yang Baekhyun yakini membenci pria itu sebanyak dirinya, bahkan memasang wajah prihatin.

"Ah," kata Junmyeon akhirnya, "aku hampir lupa. Perawat Yoon memintaku untuk membawa kalian kembali ke kamar jika kalian sudah merasa baikan."

Baekhyun melirik kasur Jongdae. "Bagaimana dengannya?"

"Dia akan tinggal disini untuk sementara waktu." Sebuah suara muncul dari depan pintu, dan disanalah berdiri Perawat Yoon Taekyung, sedang bersedekap jengkel. "Kembalilah ke kamar sekarang!" perintahnya.

Ketiga pria itu berlalu dengan patuh.

* * *

Chanyeol tumbang ketika seorang perawat menghantamkan baton ke lehernya. Ia sudah bertahan sejauh ini—ia sering menghajar dan dihajar orang, dan ia mendapatkan sensasi yang luar biasa ketiga gigi lawannya berlepasan saat kepalan tangannya menghantam wajah mereka. Tapi saat ini Chanyeol tanpa senjata, dan banyak orang menggebukinya sekaligus, sementara beberapa perawat lain menarik tubuh mungil yang baru saja ia cekik ke atas tandu, tak sadarkan diri. Wajahnya pucat.

Chanyeol bergelung, kaki ditekuk pada tubuh sementara lengan memproteksi kepala. Ia menyumpah dan mengerang kuat saat tendangan, terjangan dan pukulan baton menciumi tubuhnya. Rasanya luar biasa menyenangkan. Ia merasakan mulutnya penuh dengan darah, dan meludahinya sembari tertawa.

Kesenangannya tidak bertahan lama karena dalam satu kali ayunan kuat pada tengkuknya, Chanyeol kehilangan kesadaran.

Ia terbangun dengan sinar putih yang menyilaukan, dan berpikir mungkin dirinya sudah mati. Tapi ia mendengar bunyi dentingan besi. Ia memejamkan mata kuat-kuat dan berusaha memfokuskan matanya. Samar-samar, indera penciumannya mendeteksi bau tajam antiseptik.

Ketika menyipitkan mata—ia tidak yakin apa itu pastinya—tapi sebuah bohlam putih besar yang diberi corong menyinari wajahnya, dan ketika ia berusaha bergerak, ia merasakan kaki dan tangannya terikat.

Ia mendengar bunyi decitan kasur besi. Ia melongok ke bawah dan mendapati tubuh, kaki dan tangannya terikat pada pegangan besi kasur. Ia meronta, dan menyadari bahwa dirinya tidak sendirian di sana.

"Lepaskan aku brengsek! Hey! Hey! Kau yang disana!" Chanyeol berteriak kepada salah seorang perawat wanita yang sedang mencuci sesuatu di ujung ruangan pada wastafel, yang juga Chanyeol yakini sebagai asal dari bunyi dentingan besi.

Setidak-tidaknya, ada empat perawat dalam ruangan. Semuanya memakai seragam putih dan masker, tiga laki-kali dan satu perempuan.

Tidak satupun dari mereka menggubris Chanyeol.

Pria itu mulai meronta, menghempas-hempaskan tubuhnya pada kasur, membuat kasurnya bergeser dengan bunyi decit nyaring. Ruangan itu tidak begitu luas, dengan cat putih kusam pada temboknya dan banyak sekali lemari-lemari kaca tinggi di sudut-sudut ruangan. Chanyeol berbaring telentang di atas kasur besi di tengah ruangan, di samping kirinya terdapat meja yang juga terbuat dari besi, tapi Chanyeol tidak bisa melihat barang-barang di atas meja itu. Ada layar monitor dan sesuatu yang berbentuk seperti mesin aki dengan banyak kabel dan tombol-tombol di samping meja besi tadi. Semua tulisan pada mesin itu dalam bahasa Jerman. Salah satu kabel terbuhung dengan helm besi berbentuk lingkaran yang hanya akan melingkari pelipismu.

"Astaga, kau punya banyak energi." Komentar salah satu perawat, ia memakai kacamata dan ada _name tag_ di seragamnya, tapi Chanyeol tidak terlalu peduli untuk membacanya. Ia menarik kasur Chanyeol yang tadinya bergeser mendekat. Ia meraih bohlam dengan corong di depan wajah Chanyeol dan menyingkirkannya.

"Lepaskan aku." Kata Chanyeol, menggeram rendah. Matanya berkilat-kilat marah.

Perawat itu meraih salah satu gunting besi dari meja di sampingnya, mengangkatnya di depan wajah Chanyeol. Kilauannya membuat Chanyeol menyipit. "Kau cukup menjadi masalah, kau tahu itu, kan? Kami kewalah karenamu. Dan kau baru disini selama satu hari."

Chanyeol menyeringai, perawat itu menarik mundur guntingnya. "Bangsat. Kau banyak omong sekali. Lepaskan aku sekarang."

Perawat itu membuang napas jengah. "Baiklah." Katanya. "Kau punya tiga pilihan. Dipukuli sampai mati, dicabuti semua kuku, atau…" dari balik maskernya, Chanyeol tahu perawat ini sedang tersenyum, "bermain dengan alat favoritku disana." Ia menunjuk helm tadi.

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya. "Bagaimana kalau kau tutup mulut dan segera lepaskan aku, lalu aku akan memberkahi hidupmu dengan tidak menonjokmu hingga tewas?"

Perawat itu mengedikkan bahunya. "Helm setrum, kalau begitu." Ia kemudian menoleh pada perawat wanita yang sedang mencuci perkakas di wastafel, "Hani, bantu aku." Wanita itu mengangguk dan berjalan mendekat. Sepatunya berkelotak nyaring. Ia menarik mesin itu mendekat, dan Chanyeol mulai meraskan serangan panik.

"Mau apa kalian?!" sergah Chanyeol, suaranya bergetar.

Tidak seorang pun menjawab. Kedua perawat lainnya berjalan mendekat ke kursi besi dan mulai memegangi kaki dan tangan Chanyeol. Sementara perawat wanita tadi mulai menghidupkan mesin, ia memasangkan helm itu di kepala Chanyeol. Besinya dingin, melingkar sempurna di kepalanya.

"Tenanglah," kata wanita itu, "hanya sakit sedikit."

Perawat lain di hadapannya mendengus, kemudian kembali menarik bohlam corong di depan wajah Chanyeol.

"Siap?"

Ketiga perawat lain mengangguk, dan salah seorang dari mereka menekan tombol.

Chanyeol tidak tahu pastinya, tapi setelah itu, sengatan hebat menjalari muali dari kepala hingga ujung kakinya. Tubuhnya menggelepar hebat. Ia mendengar bunyi gemuruh nyaring di telinganya, urat-urat lehernya bermunculan ketika punggungnya menegang terangkat ke atas.

"Naikkan tegangannya."

Gemuruh di telinga Chanyeol makin kuat. Ia berteriak, mulut menganga dengan kaki dan tangan yang menghentak hebat. Bola matanya memutih.

Perawat wanita itu mengangguk dan memberi kode untuk mematikan alat. Tegangan hebat berhenti mengaliri tubuh Chanyeol, dan ia terdiam. Matanya setengah terbuka, menatap cahaya putih yang nampak begitu terang di hadapannya. Ia berharap ia mati. Ia sungguh ingin mati. Lagi pula, tidak ada yang benar-benar menunggunya untuk pulang. Bahkan kakak tertuanya membuangnya di tempat laknat ini. Tidak masalah jika ia mati.

Ia ingin bertemu Ibunya.

Chanyeol menghembuskan napas dengan pelan dan berat. Ia tidak bisa mendengar apapun lagi, bahkan suara panik dari beberapa perawat yang mulai menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya. Ia tidak lagi merasakan apapun saat seorang perawat melompat naik ke atas tubuhnya, memberinya tekanan dengan kedua telapak tangan berkali-kali pada dadanya.

Matanya masih menatap tak bergerak pada kilauan cahaya, perlahan membentuk sebuah wajah yang sangat ia rindukan.

 _Chanyeol, sadarlah. Sadarlah, nak!_

Chanyeol yakin wajah itu berkata sesuatu, berteriak nyaring dalam keputusasaan.

 _Kau anak baik, aku selalu tahu. Kau adalah hartaku, ragaku. Kau anakku. Anakku yang baik. Bangunlah._

Chanyeol terbatuk kuat setelahnya, mendadak merasa begitu pening ketika oksigen tiba-tiba saja menyerbu paru-parunya. Tangannya bergetar hebat sementara air mata mulai meggelinang dari pelupuknya. Ia terengah, dadanya naik turun dengan cepat.

Perawat laki-laki yang pertama kali berbicara padanya tadi kini sedang duduk diatas tubuhnya. Sama terengah seperti Chanyeol, pria itu menarik maskernya hingga putus dan melemparkannya dengan kesal. Wajahnya nampak licin akibat bulir-bulir keringat, dan ia menatap Chanyeol yang sedang berusaha mengatur napasnya dengan tatapan yang Chanyeol tidak bisa mengerti.

Tanpa ada satupun yang berbicara, perawat itu kemudian merangkak turun dari kasur besi dalam sumpah serapah.

Chanyeol merasakan tekanan yang begitu kuat dari kepala dan dadanya, tapi ia hanya diam dan menghirup udara rakus-rakus. Degup jantungnya tak kunjung menjinak. Ia berusaha melirik dari bohlam corong, namun ia tidak melihat apapun selain terangnya cahaya yang menyinarinya. Tidak ada wajah seorang wanita yang selalu ia rindukan.

Tidak ada Ibunya.

* * *

Chanyeol tidak akan pernah tahu bahwa ia sebenarnya hampir mati, jantungnya berhenti berdetak untuk beberapa saat akibat syok— _ah, itu sebabnya. Wajah Ibu._

Ia mungkin tidak akan pernah tahu dengan kenyataan itu kalau si perawat pria yang pertama kali berbicara padanya, yang belakangan Chanyeol ketahui bernama Lee Sangkyun—melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan Chanyeol dan bergumam pelan tentang CPR. Chanyeol balik menatapnya dengan tatapan kosong. Pria ini ceking dan bungkuk. Dengan kondisi tubuh dan wajah yang nampak selalu jengkel, bagaimana mungkin pria tolol ini bisa menjadi seorang perawat?

"Hei, pasien sinting. Kau dengar aku?" kata pria itu, matanya bergulir dari si perawat wanita—Hani, dan kedua perawat pria lainnya.

Chanyeol duduk di tepian kasur besi, hanya menatapnya dan ia bergeming. Suaranya terdengar jauh dan sangat jelas pada saat bersamaan, membuat kepala Chanyeol sakit. Ia merasakan seperti ada tekanan di atas kepalanya, membuat sekujur tubuhnya kaku.

"Dengar," potong perawat lain—Choi Minho, wajahnya sekesal anak lima tahun yang baru saja diomeli Ibunya, "aku tidak ingin dipecat."

"Aku juga," kata perawat satunya lagi, Lee Taemin.

"Jadi kau sebaiknya tutup mulut." Perawat Choi mengacungkan telunjuknya di hadapan Chanyeol, nada suaranya memperinganti. "Kalau kau berbicara mengenai insiden hari ini kepada Profesor Choi Shinwoo, kau benar-benar akan menyesalinya seumur hidupmu."

Lee Sangkyun menimpali, namun suaranya bergetar. "Bersyukurlah setidaknya kami melakukan CPR padamu. Jika tidak, kau pasti sudah mati sekarang."

Chanyeol terdiam selama beberapa detik, matanya menatap masing-masing perawat dalam ruangan itu bergantian. Ia kemudian tertawa, keras sekali. Mereka semua ketakutan karena hampir membunuh pasien gila. Ya ampun. Sungguh menggelikan.

Tidak ada yang tertawa selain Chanyeol, dan mereka semua menatapi pria berambut silver terang itu seakan ia adalah orang sinting—yang sesungguhnya memang benar adanya.

Lee Sangkyun menggeram tak senang. Ia juga menuding Chanyeol. "Kuperingatkan seka—"

Chanyeol berhenti tertawa dan menepis tangannya cepat, membuat tubuh ceking tak berbobot itu bergeser sedikit. Tepisan itu tidak kuat, namun cukup membuat Perawat Lee bergeser dengan mata membelalak, sementara Chanyeol mendengus.

Chanyeol tidak akan mengingkarinya, tapi tubuhnya bergetar begitu hebat ketika kakinya menjejak lantai. Ia harus berpegang sebentar pada kasur besi, dan berjengit ketika dinginnya lantai marmer menusuk telapak kakinya. Tanpa ia sadari, ia mulai menggigil.

"Minggir," perintah Chanyeol, suaranya tajam. "Biarkan aku kembali ke kamarku."

Ia tidak mau berlama-lama dalam ruangan sinting ini, jadi ia berjalan tertatih-tatih, seakan beban tubuhnya membuat kakinya sendiri kewalahan.

"Kau tidak boleh kembali ke kamar!" bentak si perawat wanita kesal—Hani. "Kau masih dalam percobaan dan kau seharusnya berada dalam kurungan!"

Tapi Lee Sangkyun mengangkat tangannya dan menggeleng. "Biarkan saja dia." Katanya, dan Hani memberinya tatapan tidak setuju.

Chanyeol tidak memperdulikan apapun lagi setelahnya. Ia memfokuskan seluruh energinya untuk berjalan, sementara tangannya menyusuri dinding sebagai pegangan.

Di sepanjang lorong, lampu-lampu sudah dihidupkan, dan Chanyeol menebak hari sudah mulai malam.

Ia merasakan bulir-bulir keringat menuruni pelipisnya.

Perjalanan menuju kamarnya bukanlah sesuatu yang mudah. Chanyeol terengah begitu ia tiba di depan kamar, tangannya mencengkram erat teralis besi pada pintu. Ketiga penghuni kamarnya terkesiap berbarengan begitu mereka melihat Chanyeol. Salah seorang di kasur ujung bahkan sudah siap-siap memegangi bantal, barangkali bermaksud untuk mempertahanan diri sebelum Chanyeol menggebukinya.

Tapi Chanyeol tidak berniat untuk menggebuki siapapun saat ini. Berjalan saja ia tidak mampu, bagaimana mungkin ia bisa menggebuki seseorang? Ia malah akan mati kalau ia coba-coba menggebuki orang saat ini.

 _Mati._

Chanyeol tersenyum sinis.

Kenapa ia tidak mati saja sekalian? Hidup benar-benar menjemukan.

Ketiga pasang mata memperhatikan gerak-geriknya was-was. Tapi Chanyeol tidak peduli. Ia berjalan dengan tubuh bungkuk, keningnya berkerut dalam karena menahan rasa ngilu dan dingin yang merambat naik ke tengkuknya. Piyamanya basah oleh keringat.

Pria itu mengerang pelan ketika ia berhasil duduk di kasurnya, dan orang-orang di kamarnya berusaha keras untuk mengabaikannya setelah itu. Tapi Chanyeol tahu bahwa mereka masih bersikap waspada.

Chanyeol menendang boks kardusnya dari kasur, dan seorang pria lembek di kasur sampingnya terlonjak. Perhatian kembali terpusat padanya, namun Chanyeol membungkuk dan meraih selimutnya lalu bergelung di atas kasur, menggigil hebat.

Ia memejamkan matanya setelah itu, menahan rasa nyeri di sekujur tubuhnya. Chanyeol meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja setelah ia tidur, ia percaya itu.

Ia tidak tidur dengan nyenyak setelahnya. Meski matanya terpejam, ia dapat mendengar hal-hal lain, tidak terlalu jelas. Bunyinya seperti radio rusak, dan pandangannya kabur. Cuaca malam di musim panas seharusnya cukup menghangatkan tubuhnya, tapi ia merasa tubuhnya baru saja dimasukkan ke dalam _freezer_.

Chanyeol dapat tidur tanpa mimpi setelahnya, merasa dirinya mengambang di atas air, namun terbangun ketika ia merasakan tangan seseorang terletak di atas dahinya. Ia membuka matanya sedikit, mengerang pelan ketika rasa sakit di belakang matanya menjadi begitu kuat.

Ia melihat wajah seseorang, tidak begitu jelas. Namun matanya tampak lelah dan merah, seakan-akan ia sedang menahan tangisnya.

" _Ka-kau demam tinggi."_ Suara pria itu terdengar sangat jauh dan lembut. _"A-apa yang harus kulakukan?"_

Raut wajahnya memperlihatkan bahwa ia panik. Apa ia mengkhawatirkan Chanyeol? Pria itu tidak tahu. Tapi jika memang benar, kenapa? Kenapa pria ini mengkhawatirkan dirinya? Sementara Chanyeol sendiri berharap dirinya mati?

Selain itu, kenapa wajahnya begitu _manis_?

Di ruangan kabur yang temaram, wajah pria itu bersinar begitu terang. Bahkan saat ia menangis, hidung serta pipinya memerah, Chanyeol mendapati bahwa pria itu sangat cantik.

Kenapa dia menangis? Apa dia begitu mengkhawatirkan Chanyeol sehingga ia menangis? Tapi kenapa?

Tidak ada penjelasan yang logis di benak Chanyeol selain berpikir bahwa pria ini adalah seorang malaikat. Dan jika pria ini memang benar malaikat, ia tidak akan keberatan jika pria ini yang akan mencabut nyawanya.

* * *

Waktu berjalan dengan begitu alot. Baekhyun menenggak beberapa pil pereda nyeri yang ia dapatkan dari Perawat Yoon, yang kemudian menggerutu dan memaki tentang betapa Baekhyun bisa menjadi begitu menyebalkan. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum kala itu, berjengit ketika perawat itu menyerahkan pilnya. Kulit mereka sedikit bersentuhan dan Baekhyun mengatupkan giginya, berlari cepat menuju kamarnya hanya untuk kembali mencuci tangan, lalu menghembuskan napas lega setelah ia selesai.

Obat pereda nyeri itu memiliki efek kantuk, dan meski sudah menelan beberapa, Baekhyun sama sekali tidak merasakan kantuk itu datang menyergapnya. Ia malah merasa lebih siaga dari sebelumnya. Meski harus ia akui, rasa terik di lehernya kian berkurang.

Penghuni kamarnya tampak normal-normal saja. Jongdae masih di ruangan medis, beberapa perawat menjaganya untuk malam ini. Hanya gerutuan Junmyeon yang memenuhi udara musim panas saat itu, tentang betapa hidungnya terasa ngilu bahkan saat ia menghirup napas. Ketika mata mereka bertemu, Baekhyun meringis dan memberi Junmyeon tatapan prihatin.

Mereka bertiga mengemasi kamar dalam diam, saling sibuk masing-masing. Baekhyun terutama merasa begitu resah ketika ia melihat botol-botol sabun cair dan _hand sanitizer_ -nya berserak di lantai, jadi ia meraup semuanya dan meletakkannya sembarangan pada meja kecil di samping tempat tidurnya. Ia mencuci tangan setelah itu, kemudian kembali duduk di tepian kasur untuk menyusunnya rapi.

Secara total, ada lima botol sabun cair dan lima botol kecil _hand sanitizer_ seukuran saku. Saat hendak menyusunnya, Baekhyun membaginya menjadi dua. Lima botol sabun cair di kiri, dan lima botol _hand sanitizer_ di kanan. Kemudian ia mengerutkan keningnya, merasa bahwa susunan itu sangat salah. Ya, _sangat salah_ sehingga menganggu pikirannya.

Ia menyusunnya lagi, kali ini selang seli. Tapi kemudian ia merasa botol-botol itu memakan begitu banyak tempat, dan mengatur ulang susunannya. Ia meletakkan semua botol di sebelah kiri, berjejer memanjang sesuai kategorinya.

Baekhyun tersenyum puas.

 _Lebih baik,_ pikirnya riang.

Baekhyun tidak yakin berapa lama ia menghabiskan waktu hanya untuk menyusun botol-botol itu—hey setidaknya itu membuatnya tenang—dengan tersenyum atau mengerutkan hidung tak senang.

Ia mendegar bunyi pintu teralis terbanting pelan, seperti bunyi ketika seseorang menubrukkan tubuhnya pada besi dingin itu, disusul bunyi terengah.

Baekhyun menoleh ngeri, mendadak berdiri. Begitu juga dengan Junmyeon dan Minseok. Buku jari Baekhyun memutih karena ia menggengam salah satu _hand sanitizer_ dengan sangat erat—bersiap untuk kembali melemparinya ke kepala silver yang berdiri sambil membungkuk di depan pintu kamar mereka. Tangan pria itu mencengkram pintu teralis seakan seluruh hidupnya bergantung pada benda itu.

Perlahan, Baekhyun mengendurkan cengkraman tangan pada _hand sanitizer_ -nya. Ia memasukkan benda itu ke dalam sakunya cepat. Baekhyun menoleh Junmyeon gugup—yang omong-omong sudah memproteksi diri dengan bantalnya—namun pria itu juga sama bingungnya dengan Baekhyun. Sebelah alisnya terangkat tinggi.

Tidak melunturkan perasaan was-wasnya, Baekhyun memperhatikan pria itu dengan seksama. Ia kelihatan sangat…. tidak sehat. Baekhyun harus menahan dirinya untuk merasa kasihan. Minseok mungkin benar. Pria yang jago menggebuki orang seperti pria ini sekalipun bahkan tidak akan mampu.

 _Ya Tuhan_ , pikir Baekhyun, _apa yang sudah mereka lakukan padamu?_

Pria itu berjalan sambil membungkuk, tubuhnya bermandikan keringat seakan ia habis berlari bermil-mil. Keningnya selalu berkerut seperti ia sedang menahan sakit. Wajahnya pucat, dan bibirnya kering.

Jika memang perawat-perawat itu menggebukinya, seharusnya pria itu sudah pingsan sekarang. Baekhyun dapat melihat sedikit bilur-bilur di wajahnya, tapi ia tidak teler. Kenyataan bahwa rambut putihnya mencuat ke segala arah membuat Baekhyun makin yakin bahwa mereka memberinya hukuman setrum yang mengerikan itu.

Tapi pria ini tidak seharusnya disini.

Maksudnya—beberapa pasien yang sering membuat onar akan masuk ke dalam ruang kurungan selama beberapa hari untuk merefleksikan diri (Baekhyun berpikir ini omong kosong) namun tetap saja, meskipun begitu, Baekhyun tidak ingin satu ruangan dengan pria ini.

Bagaimana jika ketika Baekhyun terlelap nanti ia akan merangkak naik ke kasur dan mencekik Baekhyun?

Pria berambut gelap itu menggeleng, memaki dalam hati. Ia jelas tidak akan bisa tidur malam ini—atau bahkan malam-malam setelahnya.

Sebagian dari diri Baekhyun ini berlari dari kamar dan berteriak memanggil perawat untuk membawa pria sinting ini ke dalam kurungan, tapi Baekhyun tidak melakukannya. Ia tidak tahu mengapa, tapi rasa iba dalam dirinya perlahan muncul, meskipun ia sudah berkali-kali berkata untuk tidak merasa kasian.

 _Oh ayolah, dia mencekikmu!_

Tapi tampaknya pria ini tidak berusaha memukuli mereka lagi. Ia hanya berjalan dalam erangan yang berusaha ia sembunyikan, seakan-akan tiap langkah yang ia ambil mengurangi masa hidupnya.

Baekhyun menatapi Minseok dan Junmyeon lagi, dan dari dugaan Baekhyun mereka berdua sudah mengendurkan kewaspadaan.

Perlahan, Baekhyun menghembuskan napasnya.

Ia berusaha kembali melakukan aktivitasnya, yang sejujurnya sulit dilakukan saat seorang pria yang hobi mencekik berada sekamar denganmu. Baekhyun mau tak mau sesekali melirik pria itu, dan ketika Baekhyun melakukannya, pria itu menendang boksnya yang belum ia bongkar. Baekhyun melompat sedikit, merasa malu bukan main. Boks itu tadinya berada di atas kasur, dan kini sudah tergeletak miring di lantai, menumpahkan isinya yang tak seberapa.

Pria itu menghempaskan tubuhnya pada kasur dan ia berjengit, mengerang kesakitan lagi.

Ia membungkuk dengan susah payah, meraih selimutnya dan kemudian berbaring. Ia menutupi hampir seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut itu, namun selimutnya terlalu kecil hingga ia harus bergelung. Baekhyun bisa melihatnya menggigil.

Baekhyun menoleh untuk memandang Junmyeon.

 _Apa dia baik-baik saja?_ Baekhyun bertanya tanpa suara.

Minseok mengedikkan bahunya dan berbalik membelakangi Baekhyun, mulai menggenahi kasurnya sendiri.

Sementara Junmyeon membalasnya, _aku tidak peduli,_ sama-sama tanpa suara. Ia juga ikut-ikutan menyibukkan dirinya setelah itu.

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya. Ini tidak bagus. Ia punya perasaan buruk tentang ini.

* * *

Baekhyun membenci dirinya sendiri.

Ia tidak tahu kenapa ia bisa merasa begitu khawatir terhadap seseorang yang baru saja berusaha mencekiknya sampai mati tadi siang.

Salahkan akal sehatnya—ah, tunggu dulu. Menurut keluarga besarnya, ia tidak punya akal sehat. Baekhyun 'kan pasien rumah sakit jiwa. Mana mungkin ia punya akan sehat.

Baekhyun meringis ketika ia memikirkan itu. Sebagian dalam dirinya merasa perih, namun juga menggelikan. Ia seperti menonton komedi horor ketika ia mengingat masa lalunya.

Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya pada ruangan temaram itu. Sudah lewat jam sepuluh dan lampu-lampu lorong sudah dimatikan. Seberkas cahaya rembulan masuk menembus jendela, dibantu oleh lampu lapangan sehingga membuat kamar itu tidak menjadi begitu gelap.

Junmyeon dan Minseok sudah terlelap begitu kepala mereka mencium bantal, sementara pria di samping kasur Baekhyun… entahlah. Baekhyun tidak yakin. Ia terlihat seperti sedang tidur, namun napasnya tersengal dan ia menggigil. Sesekali bahkan mengerang pelan.

Ia jelas-jelas sakit.

Baekhyun menghembuskan napasnya letih.

Ia sudah duduk bersandar pada punggung kayu kasurnya untuk entah berapa lama. Baekhyun tidak mengerti kenapa ia sama sekali tidak bisa tidur. Mungkin, sebagian dari dirinya takut pria di samping kasurnya ini akan mencekiknya saat ia terlelap, tapi sepertinya bukan hal itu yang membuat Baekhyun gusar.

Ada hal lain, dan Baekhyun, sekali lagi ia katakan, membenci dirinya yang tidak pernah bisa mengabaikan penderitaan orang lain.

Baekhyun sedikit merasa getir. Tidak ada orang yang menolongnya saat kaki maupun tangan Ayahnya menginjak dan menghantam tubuhnya seperti ia makhluk hina yang seharusnya tak pernah dilahirkan—tapi ia tidak bisa melakukan hal yang sama untuk orang lain. Tidak ada yang pernah tahu, sedikit pertolongan bisa saja menyelamatkan hidup orang lain.

Sedikit pertolongan yang harusnya dulu ia berikan kepada Ibunya.

Baekhyun mendadak saja duduk dengan tegak. Ia menoleh ke samping kirinya, menatap seonggok daging yang menggigil. Mata Baekhyun terasa panas.

Sebuah impuls yang kemudian menjadi dorongan kuat kemudian menjalari tubuh Baekhyun. Pria itu menyibakkan selimutnya, mengenakkan sandalnya dan berjalan pelan menuju kasur di sampingnya.

Dalam cahaya temaram sekalipun, Baekhyun dapat melihat keringat mengaliri wajah pria itu. Rambut silvernya lepek, napasnya putus-putus dan ia memeluk erat selimutnya. Baekhyun tidak tahu kenapa, tapi ia merasa ingin menangis.

Dan ia melakukan satu hal yang bahkan tidak pernah terpikirkan olehnya sebelumnya.

Ia berjongkok di samping kasur itu, sementara tangannya terangkat ke atas, menyibakkan helaian silver dan meletakkannya ke dahi pria itu.

Baekhyun terkesiap. "Ka-kau demam tinggi," bisik Baekhyun, dan air matanya mulai berjatuhan. Ia mendengar pria itu mengerang pelan.

Ia menarik tangannya dan mengepalkannya kuat. "A-apa yang harus kulakukan? Bagaimana?" ia sungguh tidak mau mengacaukan ini. Bagaimana jika apa yang ia perbuat justru membuat pria ini makin sakit?

Ia berjalan menuju kasur Junmyeon dan mengguncangkan tubuhnya sekuat tenaga.

Junmyeon mengucek-ucek matanya. "Baekhyun?"

"To-tolong." Baekhyun terisak. "Harus lakukan sesuatu."

Mata Junmyeon melebar dan ia duduk, menyibak selimutnya. "Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

Baekhyun menunjuk kasur di depannya, matanya berair dan hidungnya memerah. "Dia sakit. Tubuhnya panas. Kita harus panggil perawat."

Junmyeon bangkit, menatap Baekhyun dengan bingung.

"Tolonglah, Junmyeon." Baekhyun mulai merengek, meraih lengan Junmyeon.

Dalam keadaan normal, Junmyeon pasti akan sangat terkejut. Pria di hadapannya ini tidak tampak seperti Baekhyun. Meskipun baru mengenal Baekhyun beberapa hari, ia ragu bahwa Baekhyun bisa merengek dan terlihat begitu panik seperti ini. Baekhyun selalu tampak tenang, seakan ia sedang menahan dirinya dari sesuatu.

Junmyeon menunduk dan melihat tangan Baekhyun yang menggelayuti lengannya. Hal itu malah membuatnya lebih syok. _Saaaaangat menarik_ , pikir Junmyeon.

Tapi ia tidak berkata apa-apa, setelah akhirnya mendengar erangan halus dari seberang kasurnya.

Junmyeon memanggil Minseok, yang segera saja tegak seperti orang linglung.

"Bisakah kau buat keributan di depan pintu?" tanya Junmyeon tanpa memberi waktu kepada Minseok untuk mengumpulkan nyawanya.

Minseok menguap. " _Huh_? Kenapa?"

"Lakukan saja!"

Minseok merenggangkan tubuhnya dan kemudian bangkit.

Baekhyun tidak yakin dengan apa yang dimaksud Junmyeon untuk membuat keributan di depan pintu, tapi mereka tidak punya pilihan. Pintu teralis kamar selalu dikunci tiap jam 10 malam, dan jika mereka beruntung, mungkin ada beberapa perawat yang berjaga malam dan bisa mendengar kegaduhan yang mereka buat.

Baekhyun memandangi Minseok yang tiba-tiba saja kelihatan bugar, lalu meraih meja kecil di samping kasur tidurnya dan menghantamkannya kuat-kuat pada teralis besi. Bunyi hantamannya menusuk telinga Baekhyun dan membuat pria itu mengatupkan rahangnya kuat-kuat.

Selagi Minseok menghantamkan mejanya pada teralis, Junmyeon bergegas menuju kasur Chanyeol. "Darimana kau tahu suhu tubuhnya tinggi?"

Baekhyun mengusap air matanya, mengedip beberapa kali. "Aku meletakkan tanganku di dahinya."

Junmyeon menatapnya seperti ia sedang kerasukan. Tapi ia juga segera meletakkan telapak tangannya pada dahi Chanyeol. "Kau benar. Dia terkena demam tinggi."

"Apa dia akan baik-baik saja?" tanya Baekhyun, suaranya bergetar.

"Hanya demam tinggi, Baekhyun." Junmyeon menatapinya dengan hati-hati, berpikir bahwa ada yang aneh dari Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mendongak menatap Junmyeon, matanya berair lagi. "Aku tidak terlambat, kan? Aku bisa menyelamatkannya?"

Junmyeon tidak tahu pasti apa yang ia ocehkan, tapi pria itu mengangguk sebagai balasan. "Kita akan berusaha menyelamatkannya. Nah, bagaimana kalau kau duduk dulu?" ia meraih bahu Baekhyun—sesuatu yang kembali membuat Junmyeon melebarkan matanya karena Baekhyun tidak berjengit dan tidak menolaknya—lalu membawanya pelan ke kasurnya sendiri. ia tampak seperti orang linglung yang ketakutan. "MINSEOK!" Junmyeon berteriak. "LEBIH KERAS!"

Minseok tidak menyahut, tapi menghantamkan mejanya sangat kuat hingga bagian kuncinya penyok. Ia melemparkan meja itu sekali lagi, dan teralis besinya bengkok. Lalu dalam sekali terjangan, teralis besi menjeblak terbuka.

"Berhasil!" ia berbalik dan menoleh kepada Junmyeon.

"Kemarilah, bantu aku." Kata Junmyeon, menyibakkan selimut Chanyeol dan berusaha memapahnya. Minseok dan Junmyeon akhirnya bersama-sama membawa pria itu keluar kamar, sementara lampu koridor mulai kembali hidup. Beberapa kamar riuh.

Baekhyun mengekori mereka dari belakang, tepat ketika Junmyeon memaki. "Pria king kong ini," keluh Junmyeon, "dia berat sekali. Ayo, Minseok, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun mengangguk.

Junmyeon dan Minseok tidak setinggi Chanyeol, sehingga membuat kaki pria yang tak sadarkan diri itu terseret di lantai.

Ketika mereka berjalan meniti lorong, terdengar bunyi derapan kaki. Beberapa perawat pria dalam balutan baju tidur berlari kearah mereka dengan baton siap di tangan. Baekhyun menghitung, jumlahnya ada tujuh orang secara total.

"Oh! Syukurlah!" seru Junmyeon, "tolong! Teman sekamar kami sa—"

Junmyeon tidak sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena ketika perawat-perawat itu mendekat, mereka memukuli Junmyeon dan Minseok bersamaan, sementara pegangan terhadap tubuh Chanyeol terlepas, pria itu jatuh dengan kepala menghantam lantai terlebih dahulu.

Baekhyun berteriak, segera bersimpuh. "Tidak!" ia meraih Chanyeol, membawa kepalanya ke dalam pangkuan. Tangannya bergetar hebat ketika ia melihat rambut silver pria itu mulai dibasahi warna merah. "Dengarkan kami! Kami tidak berusaha kabur! Teman kamar kami sakit! Tolong— _ACK!_ "

Salah seorang perawat menendang dadanya, dan tubuhnya terlempar. "Merusak properti rumah sakit! Kalian semua masuk ke dalam kurungan!" teriak pria itu. Ia meraih lengan Baekhyun dan mulai menyeretnya.

Kaki Baekhyun menendang-nendang lantai. Perawat itu menariknya makin jauh dari Chanyeol yang tergeletak tak bergerak dan Junmyeon serta Minseok yang bergelung akibat dipukuli. Baekhyun menyadari sesuatu. Ia melihat sudut matanya, merasa ngeri bukan main. Sesuatu merayap pelan di langit-langit, warnanya semakin pekat, dan mereka berjalan mendekati Baekhyun.

Ia mulai meronta, berteriak.

Tapi ia mendengar bunyi pintu besi menjeblak terbuka, dan perawat itu menghempaskan tubuh Baekhyun masuk ke dalam ruangan sempit itu. Punggung Baekhyun menghantam dinding dan ia mengerang. Ketika ia berusaha berdiri, perawat itu sudah mengunci kamarnya.

Kamar ini bagaikan mimpi buruk bagi Baekhyun.

Tidak ada kasur, meja, toilet. Hanya berupa ruangan kosong dan pasien dipaksa tidur di lantai dingin. Ada lubang kecil di bagian bawah pintu, berbentuk persegi tempat dimana mereka mengantarkan air minum dan makanan.

Baekhyun merangkak panik menuju lubang itu. Ia mengulurkan tangannya keluar lewat lubang, berteriak meminta perawat itu untuk membuka kuncinya. Ia berusaha menggapai apa saja, namun perawat tadi mengayunkan batonnya pada lengan Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun berteriak.

Dengan cepat, ia menarik tangannya mundur, dan mulai memeluk lututnya.

Baekhyun melihat lengannya memar. Ia duduk di dekat pintu, punggung bersandar pada dinding, mulai menangis.

Baekhyun mendengar bunyi _hisssss_ pelan, bunyi seekor ular.

Ia mendongak dan melihat sulur-sulur gelap merayapi lubang persegi itu. Baekhyun merangkak menjauh, duduk di pojok terujung ruangan. Ia memeluk lututnya yang bergetar.

"Menjauh," kata Baekhyun. "JANGAN DEKATI AKU!"

Tapi perintah putus asanya sama sekali tak bekerja. Sulur-sulur itu merayapi lantai, tepat di depan pintu, makin banyak dan makin banyak, membentuk figur manusia yang selalu ia benci seumur hidupnya. Ia melihat wajah yang dibuat oleh sulur hitam itu sedang menatapnya dan menyeringai. Baunya seperti tikus mati.

"Kau tidak nyata." Kata Baekhyun pelan. Ia menutup telinga dengan telapak tangannya, lalu menggeleng kuat. "Kau sudah mati. Aku mendorongmu dari balkon. Kau sudah mati."

 _Kau yang akan mati setelah ini._

Sulur hitam itu membuyar, lalu memadat lagi, membentuk sesuatu yang jauh lebih nyata. Figur seorang pria dengan kumis tebal dan kepala botak. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, mengulang mantra _kau tidak nyata_ berkali-kali. Ia mulai tersedu-sedu.

 _Kau tidak nyata. Kau tidak nyata. Kau tidak nyata. Kau tidak nyata. Kau tidak nyata. Kau tidak nyata. Kau tidak nyata._

Baekhyun memberanikan diri untuk mendongak, melihat gumpalan hitam itu masih berdiri di sana.

"AYAHKU SUDAH MATI! KAU TIDAK NYATA!"

* * *

 **A/N: Sighs... so this is it.**

 **Agak telat ya ngepostnya. Maaf yang sebesar-besarnya.**

 **DAN ASTAGA AKU NGGAK NYANGKA TERNYATA RESPONNYA BUAT ASYLUM BREAKOUT BAKALAN SEBAGUS INI (nangis)**

 **TERIMA KASIHHHH SEKALI LAGI, WHAT CAN I DO WITHOUT YOU GUYS SERIOUSLY  
**

 **Sejujurnya aku mengalami sedikit kesulitan karena atmosfir penulisan cerita ini beda banget sama Accidentally You! yang serba fluff. Meski begitu aku beraniin buat nantang diri (alias sok) nulis sesuatu yang agak berat kaya gini.**

 **Semoga tidak failed dan mengecewakan ya teman-teman.**

 **Terakhir, another review, please? :) *blink-blink***

 **LOTS OF LOVE xoxo**


	4. Chapter 3 - Sweet Nightmare

_"Painful memories didn't just ease back in—they shoved the door open hard, all of them at once."_ —Harlan Coben

* * *

 **CHAPTER 3**

 **[-||-]**

 **SWEET NIGHTMARE**

* * *

Sebenarnya, apa yang menyebabkan seseorang bisa menderita gangguan mental? _Well_ , meski penyebab dalam kebanyakan kasus gangguan jiwa sukar diketahui, berdasarkan hasil penelitian, hal ini kemudian menjadi jelas bahwa kondisi gangguan kejiwaan disebabkan oleh kombinasi dari tiga faktor; faktor keturunan, keadaan psikologis, dan faktor lingkungan.

Untuk kasus Baekhyun sendiri, keadaan psikologis yang rapuh dan lingkungan keluarga yang berantakan adalah penyebab utamanya.

Ayah Baekhyun adalah seorang pemabuk abusif yang senang berjudi. Ia bertubuh kurus, kepalanya botak dan memiliki kumis tebal. Sementara Ibunya adalah seorang _control freak_. Selama bertahun-tahun hidup dalam tekanan pria itu membuat Ibunya merasa perlu untuk memperlakukan Baekhyun sesuai dengan pandangan yang ia pegang.

Baekhyun termasuk jarang dipukuli, hanya sesekali. Dan ketika Ayahnya melakukan itu, Ibunya menjadikan dirinya sendiri sebagai tumbal untuk menggantikan Baekhyun. Tidak banyak yang mengetahui bahwa Baekhyun sering dipukuli, karena Ayahnya selalu memukulinya di bagian tubuh yang selalu tertutup baju.

Suatu hari setelah pulang sekolah—Baekhyun berumur 11 tahun kala itu—bertanya kepada Ibunya tentang mengapa Ayahnya selalu memukulinya, dan Ibunya menjawab dengan senyum letih. _"Karena Ayah menyayangi kita."_

Baekhyun tidak memahaminya, namun ia mempercayai Ibunya lebih dari apapun.

Wanita itu sedang berdiri di depan oven, memanggang kue tart lemon. Baunya memenuhi ruangan dapur yang sempit. Uang hasil dari menjual kue tart itu adalah biaya untuk Baekhyun sekolah, setidaknya sebelum Ayahnya merampas uang itu sambil menjambak rambut Ibunya—berteriak bahwa ia butuh membeli minuman keras.

Baekhyun duduk di kursi meja makan, memandangi beberapa kue tart di atas nampan yang sudah matang. Ia merasakan perutnya keroncongan, lalu ia merentangkan tangan mungilnya untuk meraih nampan. Namun Ibunya menepis tangannya dengan sangat kasar.

"Cuci tangan dulu," katanya, memperingati. Ia tersenyum kepada Baekhyun, namun matanya tidak menunjukkan kasih sayang. "Ayah akan sangat menyayangi kita kalau kita bersih, benar 'kan? _Baekhyunni_ e?"

Baekhyun merasakan punggung tangannya berkedut nyeri. "Iya, Bu." Jawabnya, patuh, lalu turun dari kursi dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk mencuci tangannya.

Ia kembali ke dapur hanya untuk mendapati Ibunya memelototinya. "Sudah gunakan sabun?"

Baekhyun mengangguk.

Tapi Ibunya tidak mempercayainya, berjongkok di depan wajahnya hanya untuk menarik lengannya. "Lihat!" Wanita itu menunjuk kuku-kuku jari tangan Baekhyun yang kotor, berwarna hitam. "Kau bermain di kubangan pasir lagi?!"

Baekhyun menggigit dinding mulutnya, merasa bahwa dirinya ketahuan. "Ti-tidak, Bu."

"Apanya yang tidak?!" Ibunya mulai berteriak histeris. Ia mendorong bahu Baekhyun hingga bocah mungil itu jatuh terduduk, meringis. "Inilah sebabnya," sambung Ibunya, suaranya bergetar, matanya menuding Baekhyun penuh benci, "inilah sebabnya ia sering memukuli kita—memukuliku! Karena kau anak kotor dan jelek!"

Baekhyun mulai menangis. "Maafkan _Baekhyunnie_ , Ibu, _Baekhyunnie_ tidak akan melakukannya lagi. Maafkan _Baekhyunnie_."

Namun Ibunya kalap, dan ia melemparkan nampan besi berisi kue tart lemon kepada Baekhyun. Nampan besi itu mengenai kepalanya, dan Baekhyun menangis makin keras dengan kue tart yang hancur di sekeliling tubuhnya.

Seakan baru tersadar saat mendengar raungan Baekhyun, wanita itu dengan cepat bersimpuh dan meraup Baekhyun dalam pelukannya. "Oh, astaga, maafkan Ibu, Baekhyun- _ah_. Maafkan aku."

Inilah salah satu alasan kenapa Baekhyun tidak pernah membenci Ibunya. Wanita itu sama rapuhnya, sama tidak stabilnya dengan Baekhyun.

Wanita itu kemudian mengangkat Baekhyun hingga berdiri, memegang kedua bahunya dan meremasnya kuat. "Ingat, Baekhyun. Harus selalu bersih. Kalau kita bersih, Ayah akan menyayangi kita. Kau mengerti?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, merentangkan tangan untuk memeluk Ibunya. " _Eung."_

Kemudian, seperti kerasukan, wanita itu menggendong Baekhyun dan membawanya ke kamar mandi, lalu mulai membuka bajunya dan menyiramnya dengan air. Ia meraih sikat dan menggosok kuat tubuh Baekhyun, memberi bilur-bilur merah di sepanjang lengan, punggung dan kakinya. Baekhyun berjengit, tapi ia menahan tangisnya. Ia tidak berteriak bahwa semua perlakuan Ibunya membuatnya kesakitan. Wanita itu kemudian meraih tangan Baekhyun dan menggosok kuku-kukunya, membuat kutikulanya terkelupas dan berdarah.

Wanita itu menghempaskan sikatnya, lalu berdiri dan tersenyum puas. Ia mengambil handuk dan membungkus tubuh Baekhyun, lalu menggendongnya dan membawanya ke kamar, memakaikannya baju bersih.

Semuanya kenangan itu terasa kabur untuk Baekhyun sebelumnya, tapi ketika ia mulai mengikuti terapi dari Profesor Choi, kenangan-kenangan itu mulai kembali dan terasa makin jelas.

Ia mulai memahami betapa 'sakit' Ibunya, betapa wanita itu sangat butuh pertolongan namun tak seorang pun peduli. Sejak kecil, Baekhyun selalu berpegang teguh bahwa semua yang dikatakan Ibunya adalah benar. Baekhyun menyadari bahwa Ibunya meracuni pikirannya sejak kecil, tidak membiarkan Baekhyun bermain bersama teman-temannya dan hanya berdiam diri di rumah. Suatu ketika wanita itu menjemputnya dari sekolah dan Baekhyun ingin bermain lebih lama, ia berkata, " _banyak debu, kotor. Kau bisa sakit."_ Wanita itu kemudian menunjuk salah seorang temannya yang bermain di kubangan pasir, _"kotor. Dimana-mana kotor, banyak bakteri, dan bakteri adalah sumber penyakit. Ibu tidak mau Baekhyunnie sakit."_

" _Kalau Baekhyun bermain dengan mereka, lalu siapa yang akan menemani Ibu?"_ wanita itu memegangi kedua tangannya erat, _"Baekhyun bisa bersenang-senang dengan orang lain sementara Ibu hanya punya Baekhyun. Apa Baekhyun akan meninggalkan Ibu?"_

Baekhyun menggeleng. " _Tidak_."

Dengan kalimat seperti ini, Baekhyun tidak pernah lagi bersosialiasasi dengan orang lain. Ibunya menutup segala koneksi. Di dunia kecilnya, hanya ada dirinya sendiri dan Ibunya terkasih.

Ia mengingat dengan jelas semua pembicaraan mereka. Semua yang terjadi, di kamar, di dapur, di kamar mandi. Semua kehidupannya berpusat di sekitar rumah sempit dan kumuh.

" _Baekhyun,"_ Ibunya berkata, suaranya terdengar dingin, _"rapikan dengan benar."_ Ia menunjuk gelas-gelas di rak, _"kau menyusunnya dengan salah. Mulai dari gelas plastik dulu, lalu gelas kaca dan gelas keramik."_

Baekhyun mengangguk dan mengikuti perintah Ibunya, dan ketika ia selesai melakukannya, Ibunya akan menepuk kepalanya dan memberinya senyum hangat. _"Anak baik,"_ pujinya.

Baekhyun tidak yakin kapan persisnya, namun perasaan takut akan sesuatu yang kotor, virus dan bakteri serta ketidakrapian mulai mendarah daging dalam tubuhnya. Perlahan-lahan, ia mulai ketakutan melihat sesuatu yang kotor atau hal-hal yang tersusun tidak beraturan. Ia beranggapan kalau ia sakit, maka Ibunya tidak akan menyayanginya.

Ia mulai berjengit ngeri ketika melihat setitik debu di lantai, menjauh dari orang-orang yang batuk sembarangan, memakai sarung tangan bahkan saat ia di sekolah. Teman-teman sekelasnya memanggilnya Si Sinting Byun, karena ia seringkali memakai masker dan sarung tangan, duduk di kursi beralaskan sapu tangan di kelasnya. Baekhyun tidak terlalu peduli dengan teman sekelasnya kala itu. Lagipula ia tidak pernah benar-benar berbicara dengan mereka.

Guru-guru bahkan menyerah untuk memperingatinya, bahkan saat mereka meminta kehadiran orang tua murid di sekolah, Ibunya tidak pernah datang. Wanita itu hanya berkata bahwa mereka semua ingin menularkan virus kepada Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun harus berhati-berhati terhadap mereka.

Kemudian, ketika ia menginjak sekolah menengah, Ibunya pernah begitu murka terhadap Baekhyun hanya karena ia tidak melipat cucian dalam satu tumpukan dengan ukuran yang sama.

" _Kau mencampur handuk kecil dengan handuk yang besar,,"_ Ibu Baekhyun berkata, suaranya bergetar marah. _"Lihat! Ukurannya tidak sama! Bagaimana mungkin kau menumpuk lipatan kecil dengan lipatan besar?!"_

Baekhyun sudah sering mendapati Ibunya kalap seperti itu, dan ia sudah belajar untuk tidak menangis lagi. Jadi ia mengangguk dalam diam dan kembali merapikan tumpukan cucian itu.

" _Kau lihat 'kan, Baekhyunnie?"_ Ibunya duduk di samping kasur, memandangi Baekhyun merapikan cuciannya, " _tumpukannya terlihat sangat salah. Bagaimana menurutmu?"_

Baekhyun mengangguk menyetujui. _"Ya. Sangat salah."_

Wanita itu memegangi dadanya. " _Sangat salah hingga membuatku sesak. Mulai sekarang kau harus menumpuk lipatan cucian sesuai ukurannya."_

" _Ya, Bu."_

Satu hal yang Baekhyun sangat yakin, Ayahnya tidak begitu banyak terlibat dalam momen-momen hidupnya. Karena pria itu senang mabuk dan berjudi, ia hampir tidak pernah pulang, kecuali ia kehabisan uang. Dan ketika ia pulang, itu bukanlah kenangan yang ingin Baekhyun ingat.

Tapi ia mengingat semuanya begitu jelas, bagaimana rupa pria itu, bagaimana cara ia berjalan dan cara ia berbicara.

Ibu Baekhyun mungkin _sakit_ , tapi wanita itu melindungi Baekhyun dengan segenap jiwa dan raganya. Ada hari-hari dimana pintu rumahnya akan terbanting keras saat tengah malam, dan Baekhyun yang tertidur dalam pelukan Ibunya akan terbangun, begitu juga dengan Ibunya. Seperti biasanya, Ibunya akan mengunci Baekhyun dalam kamar dan menghadapi Ayahnya sendirian.

Sebelum mengunci pintu, hal yang paling sering wanita itu katakan adalah; _tutup telingamu dengan bantal dan tidurlah._

Tapi Baekhyun tidak menurutinya setiap hal itu terjadi. Memang benar ia menangkupkan kepalanya dengan bantal, tapi ia masih bisa mendengar kedua orang tuanya berteriak nyaring penuh makian, disusul bunyi pecah dan bunyi tubrukan keras.

Baekhyun mendengar wanita itu berteriak, _"Bagaimana kau bisa masuk?!"_

Tapi balasannya hanyalah amukan dan bunyi pecah terdengar. Pria itu berteriak kalap, _"beri aku uang!"_

" _Tidak ada!"_ Baekhyun mulai mendengar isakan, " _Baekhyun memerlukannya untuk membeli buku paket! Aku tidak bisa mem—"_

Bunyi pecahan lagi.

" _Kenapa kau repot-repot membesarkan anak? Buang saja ia ke jalan, seseorang akan memungutnya!"_

Baekhyun berjengit dan menutup kedua matanya kuat-kuat tiap kali ia mendengar bunyi pecahan. Cengkramannya makin erat di sekitar bantalnya.

" _Aku yang akan membesarkannya,"_ suara Ibu Baekhyun kian mengecil, " _aku yang akan melakukannya…."_

Baekhyun tidak bisa mendengar percakapan apapun lagi setelahnya karena Ayahnya pasti mengamuk. Ia hanya mendengar teriakan Ibunya, dan Baekhyun bisa menyimpulkan bahwa wanita itu sedang dipukuli habis-habisan.

Ibunya tidak masuk ke kamar bahkan setelah matahari mulai menampakkan diri, dan Baekhyun masih terkunci di kamar. Ia mendengar bunyi _klik_ pelan tak lama setelah itu, dan daun pintu perlahan terbuka.

Baekhyun bangkit dan berjalan menuju dapur, melihat ruangan yang selalu dijaga Ibunya agar bersih dan tertata rapi kini berantakan. Pecahan gelas dan piring dimana-mana, sementara wanita itu bersimpuh di tengah-tengah pecahan itu. Ada sedikit noda darah yang sudah mengental di lantai.

" _Ibu,"_ panggil Baekhyun.

Wanita itu mendongak, kemudian bangkit. Sebelah matanya bengkak dan membiru, hidungnya berdarah, dan bilur-bilur nampak di sepanjang lengan dan kakinya. Baekhyun melihat wanita itu kemudian berjalan kearah Baekhyun, menginjak beling-beling yang berserak di lantai.

Baekhyun menyadari bahwa noda darah di lantai berasal dari telapak kaki Ibunya. Wanita itu menginjak pecahan-pecahan gelas dan piring tanpa alas kaki.

Perlahan, ia jatuh di depan Baekhyun dan memeluk bocah itu.

" _Maafkan Ibu, nak,"_ wanita itu mulai tersedu, _"kita tidak akan bisa membeli buku paketmu…."_

Baekhyun memeluk leher Ibunya _. "Tidak apa-apa, Bu. Aku bisa meminjamnya dari teman—"_

" _Tidak boleh!"_ Ibunya melepaskan pelukannya, semerta-merta memegang kedua bahu Baekhyun. _"Buku itu sudah disentuh oleh mereka berkali-kali. Kau bisa bayangkan betapa banyak bakteri yang menempel di sana? Bagaimana kalau kau sakit?"_

" _Ba-baiklah,"_ jawab Baekhyun cepat. _"Baekhyunnie tidak akan melakukannya."_

Baekhyun menyadari bahwa mata Ibunya memancarkan ketakutan. _"Kau tidak akan meninggalkan, Ibu 'kan, Baekhyun?"_

Si mungil itu mengangguk. _"Tidak akan. Janji."_

Setelah melalui hari-hari dengan berbicara mengenai trauma masa kecilnya kepada Profesor Choi, Baekhyun tahu bahwa jauh di dalam sana, Ibunya sudah hancur berkeping-keping. Baekhyun berpikir bahwa ia selalu membutuhkan Ibunya, tapi ternyata malah sebaliknya. Yang membuat Ibunya bertahan selama itu hanyalah Baekhyun. Baekhyun adalah dunianya.

Hal ini menjadi alasan lain kenapa Baekhyun tidak akan pernah bisa membenci Ibunya, bahkan setelah mengetahui bahwa gangguan mental yang ia derita berasal dari tekanan wanita itu terhadap Baekhyun selama bertahun-tahun.

Ia menderita gangguan obsesif komplusif, atau _obsessive-compulsive disorder_ (OCD). Gangguan ini membuat Baekhyun selalu berpikiran negatif yang terus-menerus membuatnya merasa gelisah, takut, dan khawatir. Sehingga untuk menghilangkan kecemasan itu, ada obsesi berlebihan dari si penderita. Gejala yang Baekhyun alami adalah _washers_ (mencuci tangan dan mandi berulang kali), serta _symmetry_ dan _orderliness_ (mengatur setiap hal secara berurutan, rapi, simetris dan sejajar).

Berdasarkan penelitian Profesor Choi terhadap Baekhyun, ia menyimpulkan bahwa Baekhyun pada awalnya hanya menderita gangguan obsesif komplusif (karena tekanan dari Ibunya semenjak kecil), namun kemudian mengembangkan gangguan jiwa lain setelah suatu kejadian di malam musim dingin tahun 2012, ketika Baekhyun berumur 18 tahun.

Kejadian itu pula yang kemudian membuat Baekhyun mulai melihat sesuatu—sesuatu yang ia deskripsikan sebagai sulur-sulur hitam yang selalu bergerak, berbisik dan menguarkan bau busuk yang bervariasi.

Setelah meneliti perilaku Baekhyun selama berbulan-bulan, Profesor Choi kemudian menyimpulkan bahwa Baekhyun adalah remaja 18 tahun yang menderita gangguan obsesif komplusif dan skizofrenia.

Uniknya, adalah kenyataan bahwa skizofrenia yang dialami Baekhyun masih berhubungan erat dengan gangguan obsesif komplusif yang dideritanya.

Baekhyun mengaku ia melihat sulur-sulur itu sejak kejadian _itu_ , dan terus-menerus melihatnya. Untuk satu episode yang langka, sulur itu dapat membentuk wujud seorang pria kurus berkepala botak dan berkumis tebal, dan bahkan berbicara kepada Baekhyun.

Tapi episode tersebut terjadi sangat jarang. Baekhyun mengalaminya secara total hanya sebanyak dua kali. Saat kejadian _itu_ terjadi, dan ketika Profesor Choi memberinya sebuah _trigger_ (pemicu atau rangsangan) berupa video kekerasan rumah tangga yang ia putarkan di depan Baekhyun.

Terdengar agak kejam dan tidak manusiawi, memang. Namun Profesor Choi melakukannya untuk sebuah tujuan; memberikan jenis terapi yang tepat kepada Baekhyun.

Setelah mengikuti terapi bertahun-tahun, Profesor Choi yakin bahwa halusinasi Baekhyun akan sulur-sulur itu mulai membaik. Baekhyun memang masih melihat _mereka_ , tapi hampir tidak pernah melihatnya membentuk wujud manusia.

Sampai ketika malam itu, ketika ia diseret paksa untuk masuk ke dalam kurungan.

Ia melihatnya, seakan pria itu kembali dari kematian—Ayahnya.

* * *

Jongdae jelas melewatkan banyak hal. Ia sedang mondar-mandir di ruangan medis pagi itu ketika Profesor Choi masuk, berlari dengan panik.

Pria itu melambaikan tangannya, menyuruh Jongdae untuk mengikutinya. "Jongdae, ayo!"

Jongdae menatapnya bingung, berusaha untuk memprotes karena ia tidak mungkin berlari seperti itu karena tulang rusuknya nyeri. Tapi ia akhirnya mengikuti pria itu dari belakang.

"Ada apa, Profesor?" tanyanya, ketika tubuh mereka sejajar.

Profesor Choi memelankan langkahnya, memijit batang hidungnya. "Teman sekamarmu mendobrak pintu tadi malam. Aku sedang tidak bertugas disini, jadi perawat yang berjaga malam memukuli mereka dan memasukkannya dalam kurungan."

Jongdae terkesiap, menghentikan langkahnya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang mungkin merasuki teman sekamarnya, tapi mereka bukan tipe pasien yang senang mencari masalah, dan Jongdae merasa sangat ragu bahwa mereka mendobrak pintu untuk melarikan diri.

Tidak, tentu saja tidak. Ada sesuatu yang terasa salah.

"Aku tahu," kata Profesor Choi dengan suara menyesal, "aku sungguh minta maaf."

Jongdae seharusnya tahu ini. Profesor Choi mungkin adalah satu-satunya orang yang benar-benar berpihak kepada pasien—maksudnya dengan niatan untuk menyembuhkan mereka alih-alih menjadikan mereka samsak tinju. Tapi Profesor Choi tidak bekerja secara penuh di rumah sakit ini. Pria itu hanya memberi konseling dan terapi dalam bentuk kegiatan sehari-hari, sementara kekuasaan sepenuhnya berada di Direktur Rumah Sakit Jiwa mereka, pria tua yang hampir menginjak enam puluh bernama Cha Wonseok.

Jongdae ingat pria itu pernah berkata kepada para perawat untuk melakukan semua hal yang perlu dilakukan untuk menertibkan para pasien—termasuk memukuli mereka.

Melihat keresahan Jongdae, Profesor Choi mengacungkan serenteng kunci di depan wajahnya. "Kabar baiknya, aku bisa mengeluarkan mereka sekarang. Jadi, ayo."

Jongdae mengangguk mantap.

* * *

Baekhyun berdiri ketika ia mendengar pintunya berderit terbuka.

Ia melihat Profesor Choi berdiri bersama Jongdae, menatapnya was-was.

Baekhyun setengah berlari keluar ruangan. "Profesor, aku—pria itu. Dia sakit, kami hanya berusaha menolongnya. Tapi mereka—mereka…" Baekhyun bergetar.

"Tarik napas, Baekhyun." Kata Profesor Choi. "Kau baik-baik saja. Tarik napas."

Baekhyun mengikuti perintah pria itu. Ketika ia merasa tenang sedikit, ia menggigit bibirnya dan melirik kanan-kiri dengan hati-hati. Baekhyun takut ia melihat sulur-sulur itu lagi—tapi ia belum melihatnya.

Mereka kemudian mendengar pintu di samping ruangan Baekhyun di gedor dengan sangat kuat dari dalam. Sebelah tangan terjulur dari lubang persegi di bawah pintu.

"Profesor Choi!" kata sebuah suara yang Baekhyun kenali sebagai Junmyeon.

Pria paruh baya itu segera membukakan pintu kurungan dan mendapati Junmyeon duduk bersila di belakang pintu. Wajahnya bengkak dan membiru sehingga Baekhyun hampir tidak mengenalinya. Hidungnya bengkok, jelas sekali bahwa luka sehabis dipukuli Chanyeol yang belum sembuh kemarin semakin bertambah parah. Perbannya bahkan sudah hilang entah kemana.

Tapi pria itu menyeringai. "Hai Jongdae." Katanya riang. "Bagaimana tubuhmu?"

Jongdae tersenyum, meringis sedikit. "Baik. Kurasa kau juga baik-baik saja?"

Junmyeon mengangkat bahunya, lalu menatap Profesor Choi. "Mereka memukuliku hingga aku pingsan. Karena ketika aku bangun, aku sudah berada di sini."

Profesor Choi mendesah, dan ia melepaskan kacamatanya. "Mana Minseok?"

"Di ruangan sebelahku, kurasa."

Profesor Choi membuka kurungan di sebelah kamar Junmyeon, dan mendapati Minseok sedang duduk dan menangis di ujung ruangan, memeluk lututnya. Jongdae adalah orang yang pertama maju, berjongkok untuk memeluk pria itu dan menepuk kepalanya.

Melihat itu, mata Baekhyun terasa panas. Semua ini mungkin saja tidak akan terjadi kalau ia tidak meminta teman sekamarnya untuk menolong Chanyeol tadi malam. Tapi ia juga tidak bisa membiarkan Chanyeol sendirian seperti itu.

"Aku mendengar seseorang mengerang dari kamar sebelah, kurasa itu Chanyeol." Kata Minseok pelan ketika Jongdae melepaskan pelukannya.

Tapi Profesor Choi sudah terlebih dahulu membuka kurungan di sebelah kamar Minseok, bahkan sebelum pria itu berbicara. Ia masuk ke dalam ruangan, dan Baekhyun mengikutinya, berdiri di depan pintu.

Chanyeol berbaring miring di tengah ruangan sempit, wajahnya pucat.

Profesor Choi berjongkok di samping tubuh Chanyeol, menyentuh lehernya dengan jari dan memeriksa suhu tubuhnya. Baekhyun mendengar pria itu menggeram rendah. Ia kemudian berteriak nyaring. "Aku butuh tandu! Seseorang sekarat disini!"

Baekhyun merasa kepalanya pening. Ia menutup mulutnya, perlahan berjalan mundur hingga punggungnya bersentuhan dengan tembok. Baekhyun yakin ia tidak bisa membendung tangisnya, jadi ia berlari menjauh.

Ia sampai di kamarnya yang berantakan, melihat pintu teralisnya penyok.

Baekhyun berdiri di depan wastafel dan melihat dirinya sendiri dari pantulan cermin. Pria itu tampak seperti yang selalu Baekhyun bayangkan; pria kurus, tidak terurus, jelek dan kotor.

 _Kau tidak akan bisa menolong siapapun. Kau malah mencelakai teman-temanmu._

Ia meraih sabun cair dan menuangkan isinya ke telapak tangan. Sedikit noda darah mengering di punggung tangannya, membuatnya merasa makin bersalah. Ia kemudian menggosok tangannya. Matanya berair, dan ia mulai tersedu.

 _Kau bahkan tidak bisa menolong Ibumu._

Baekhyun menggosok tangannya makin kuat. "Hentikan," pintanya pada seseorang di depan cermin. "Hentikan, kumohon…"

* * *

Baekhyun tidak yakin dengan apa yang telah terjadi setelahnya, tapi ia ingat Jongdae, Minseok dan Junmyeon kembali ke kamar beberapa jam setelahnya. Junmyeon diberi obat pereda nyeri, dan ditawarkan untuk menginap di ruangan medis namun ia menolak.

Mereka bertiga menawarkan untuk sarapan bersama, tapi Baekhyun menolak dan membungkuk dalam di hadapan mereka, berkata 'aku minta maaf' dengan pelan, lalu berlalu untuk membersihkan diri bahkan sebelum ketiga orang itu sempat memberikan reaksi.

Baekhyun menjauhkan diri dari mereka, menolak semua ajakan, menggeleng dengan halus meski ketiga orang itu memintanya bergabung dengan paksa. Baekhyun merasa bahwa ia menyebabkan segala kejadian hari itu, dan ia merasa tidak bisa bertatap muka dengan mereka karena rasa bersalahnya.

Keesokan harinya, beberapa tukang las memakai seragam bengkel datang untuk memperbaiki pintu teralis kamar mereka, dan Baekhyun masih belum mendengar apa-apa tentang pria berkepala silver itu. Lebih tepatnya, ia berusaha untuk tidak mencari tahu meski kakinya gatal untuk berlari ke ruang medis—namun ia sendiri berusaha untuk menstabilkan dirinya. Ia terguncang cukup kuat karena sosok Ayahnya kembali mendadak muncul, dan entah seberapa kuat ia mengalihkan pikirannya dengan menyusun botol, mengganti seprai dan mencuci tangan, semuanya tak kunjung membuatnya lega.

Oke, Baekhyun mungkin sedikit mendengar beberapa pasien berbicara tentang pria berkepala silver di ruangan medis, tapi Baekhyun tidak mendengar apapun lagi setelahnya.

Yang pasti, setelah kejadian malam itu, Rumah Sakit Jiwa Sowon mendadak geger. Profesor Choi mengamuk kepada beberapa perawat yang ia duga melakukan penyiksaan secara fisik kepada pria berkepala silver itu, sekaligus terhadap pasien di kamar 614—kamar Baekhyun. Ia memperkuat argumennya dengan rekaman CCTV di lorong, memperlihatkan tujuh perawat memukuli Junmyeon dan Minseok, ia juga mengatakan bahwa mereka menelantarkan pasien yang sedang sakit.

Profesor Choi mengancam untuk menjual cerita ini ke jurnalis, membuat Direktur rumah sakit mereka—Cha Wonseok, berkunjung ke rumah sakit dengan harapan agar ia dapat mendisiplinkan para perawat dan mengubah cara mereka memperlakukan pasien. Profesor Choi Shinwoo sudah belasan tahun berkelana dari satu rumah sakit jiwa ke rumah sakit jiwa lainnya, namun ia berhenti di Rumah Sakit Jiwa Sowon untuk satu alasan—Byun Baekhyun. Menurut pria itu, kasus Baekhyun sangat menarik dan ia berniat untuk menulis buku tentang gangguan jiwa yang Baekhyun alami, dan bagaimana Baekhyun bisa mengalami kemajuan dengan cukup baik—dan tentu saja, semua ini sudah mendapat persetujuan dari Baekhyun.

Direktur Cha Wonseok datang tiga hari setelahnya, dan semua penghuni kamar 614 dipanggil ke dalam ruangan direktur. Baekhyun sudah merasa resah bahkan hari-hari sebelumnya. Ia tidak banyak berbicara, dan nafsu makannya merosot. Tiap kali teman sekamarnya berusaha untuk mengajaknya berbicara, Baekhyun hanya menunduk dan menggumamkan _maafkan aku_ berkali-kali. Bagaimana jika dengan kedatang Direktur mereka malah mempersulit posisi teman sekamarnya? Semua ini mungkin saja tidak akan terjadi kalau Baekhyun tidak berulah malam itu…

Tapi nurani kecilnya tidak bisa membiarkan Chanyeol kesakitan seperti itu. Ia tidak bisa mengabaikan orang-orang yang sakit lagi. Rasa bersalah membuat dadanya sesak.

Jadi itulah sebabnya, mereka masuk ke ruangan direktur dengan kursi-kursi yang sudah disiapkan. Bahkan saat memasuki ruangan, Baekhyun berjengit dan melangkah hati-hati. Ruangan itu cukup berdebu, dan Baekhyun menatap kursinya lama bahkan ketika ketiga temannya yang lain sudah duduk. Ia bisa melihat titik-titik debu di sana, dan ia rasa ia tidak sanggup untuk duduk. Namun kemudian Profesor Choi tersenyum kepadanya dan meletakkan sapu tangan di atas kursi tersebut, membuat Baekhyun bernapas lega dan akhirnya duduk di sana. Mereka duduk berjejer di depan seorang pria beruban, dengan Profesor Choi berdiri di sampingnya.

Ketika ia mengedarkan pandangan, Baekhyun terkesiap. Dengan cepat, ia menunduk. Tangannya mulai terasa gatal, jadi ia mengambil _hand sanitizer_ dari sakunya dan menuangnya banyak-banyak di telapak tangan, menggosoknya panik. Ada beberapa perawat yang Baekhyun tahu—tujuh orang yang memukuli Junmyeon dan Minseok malam itu, serta beberapa perawat lain, namun ia tidak bisa benar-benar mengingat nama mereka.

Tapi, bukan itu yang membuatnya resah.

Ada seorang pasien lain yang duduk di samping Profesor Choi, ia bersandar pada kursi, kakinya yang panjang sedikit mengangkang dengan kaya kurang ajar, dan ia tengah menatap Baekhyun. Matanya tajam, dan Baekhyun yakin pria itu berniat untuk membunuhnya.

* * *

Pria yang mengaku sebagai profesor psikologi bernama Choi Shinwoo meminta Chanyeol bersaksi. Tentang apa tepatnya, Chanyeol tidak yakin. Ketika ia tersadar di ruangan medis dengan sekujur tubuh ngilu dan kaku, pria itu sudah berada di sampingnya, mengamatinya hati-hati.

Chanyeol langsung cemberut. "Mana malaikatku?" tanyanya kepada pria itu, dan Profesor Choi membuat ekspresi seakan _apa yang berandal ini ocehkan?_

Tapi Profesor Choi jelas tak mengerti, karena hanya Chanyeol yang melihat malaikat itu dalam mimpinya—manis dan putih. Chanyeol bertanya-tanya kenapa malaikat itu menangis, tapi Chanyeol pikir ia pasti sudah gila.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

Chanyeol menoleh dan mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Ah," kata pria itu, "maafkan aku. Perkenalkan, namaku Choi Shinwoo."

"Kau si profesor itu," kata Chanyeol hati-hati.

Profesor Choi mengangguk. "Dan kau Park Chanyeol." Ia mendengar pria paruh baya itu membuang napas. "Apa yang mereka lakukan padamu?"

Chanyeol mengedikkan bahunya acuh. "Hanya membuatku bermain dengan helm keren dengan tegangan tinggi."

Profesor Choi menggeram. "Sudah kuduga," katanya, ia menunduk dan memijat pelipisnya. "Aku sudah meminta Direktur Cha untuk tidak menggunakan alat-alat dari ruangan itu, tapi mereka tetap menggunakannya tanpa sepengetahuanku."

Chanyeol tidak berusaha menyahut. Anehnya, ia merasa jauh lebih tenang. Ia sudah lama tidak merasa seperti ini—karena setiap hal selalu membuatnya merasa jengkel dan ia kepingin menggebuki orang untuk meredakan rasa jengkel itu.

Tapi kemudian Chanyeol merasakan pria itu menatapnya lama. "Apa?" kata Chanyeol, jelas tidak senang dipelototi. Tentu saja, ia tahu ia tampan. Tapi Profesor ini tidak perlu menatapinya sampai meneteskan air liur seperti itu—sebenarnya, tidak. Profesor Choi tidak meneskan air liur.

"Aku sudah membaca profilmu," ucap pria itu, "apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Chanyeol menyeringai, namun ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan satu detik yang berlalu ketika keningnya berkerut. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku sudah belasan tahun bertemu orang gila, dan ya, aku tahu perbedaannya. Tapi kau… kau tidak gila."

Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya, namun mengendurkannya dengan cepat. Ia mengangguk-angguk dengan gaya menyebalkan. "Tentu saja kau tahu semuanya, kau 'kan Profesornya."

"Aku tanya sekali lagi," Profesor Choi menatapnya, "apa yang lakukan disini?"

Chanyeol memberinya cengiran lebar. "Liburan." Jawabnya, membuat Profesor Choi menghembuskan napas lelah.

"Baiklah," katanya, mengeluarkan beberapa dokumen dari tasnya. "Ada beberapa hal yang perlu kau ketahui."

Profesor itu kemudian menceritakan secara singkat tentang keempat orang pria di kamarnya, dan ketika ia melihat foto seseorang bernama Byun Baekhyun, Chanyeol menyadari bahwa dirinya menegang. Pria itu adalah pria yang ia cekik pada hari pertama ia tiba di rumah sakit jiwa ini.

Tapi pikirannya berkelana lebih jauh.

 _Ma-malaikat? Tapi malaikat ini bukan malaikat melainkan manusia? Terlebih, ia 4 tahun lebih tua dariku, bagaimana mungkin wajah selucu itu berumur 24 tahun?_

Ketika pertama kali melihatnya, Chanyeol berpikir bahwa pria ini berumur sekitar 17 atau 18 tahun.

Profesor Choi menjelaskan tentang kondisi mereka dan menjelaskan satu-satu gangguan yang mereka alami. Ia kemudian menunjukkan profil terakhir.

"Kim Junmyeon," kata pria itu, "Kleptomania. Aku tidak tahu alasannya, tapi kurasa ia sama sepertimu. Seseorang yang menderita kleptomania harusnya cukup mengikuti terapi saja, tidak perlu membawa mereka ke rumah sakit. Namun Ibunya… yah, membuangnya ke sini. Pada dasarnya, seorang kleptomania tidak gila."

Chanyeol merasakan sedikit tusukan dari dalam dadanya. Ia tidak pernah buka mulut, namun pria ini jelas jenius. Ia menebak hampir semuanya.

 _Hampir_.

Profesor Choi mungkin sedikit keliru. Chanyeol memang mungkin bukan orang gila—namun kakak tertuanya beranggapan seperti itu. Menghasut orang-orang di sekitarnya untuk mempercayai itu.

"Intinya," kata Chanyeol jengkel ketika pria itu selesai berbicara. "Ini semua omong kosong dan aku tidak peduli dengan mereka."

Pria itu menatapnya tajam. "Kau _harus_. Karena mereka semua menyelamatkanmu dan dipukul habis-habisan karena itu." ia mengacungkan profil Byun Baekhyun, "pria ini berinisiatif untuk membawamu kepada perawat karena kau demam tinggi—mereka mendobrak pintu teralisnya, namun perawat-perawat berpikir bahwa kalian berusaha kabur."

Chanyeol tidak menjawab, hanya menatap pada foto Byun Baekhyun yang terlihat manis.

 _Malaikatnya_.

"Kau pikir kau bisa berbaring disini karena siapa?" tanya Profesor Choi tajam.

Chanyeol memutuskan bahwa pria bernama Choi Shinwoo ini benar-benar banyak bicara. Ia mungkin harus menutup mulutnya dengan sekali tonjokan…

"Kau harus bersaksi. Mungkin dengan begitu mereka tidak akan semena-mena memukuli kalian lagi."

 _Aku tidak masalah jika harus dipukuli berkali-kali,_ pikir Chanyeol, tapi kemudian ia berpikir bahwa ia mungkin tidak akan suka dengan ide bahwa pria bernama Byun Baekhyun ini juga dipukuli.

 _Yeah, kau pernah mencekiknya dan sekarang kau menaruh hati padanya, cerdas sekali._

Mungkin itu jugalah yang menjadi alasan kuat Chanyeol mau bersaksi di depan pria yang rambutnya hampir memutih bernama Cha Wonseok, yang ternyata merupakan direktur rumah sakit jiwa ini. Pria itu bisa meyakinkannya dengan kalimat-kalimat sederhana.

Chanyeol jelas-jelas sudah menanti kedatangannya. Matanya terpaku pada pintu. Tapi begitu pria itu memasuki ruangan, kepalanya tertuntuk dan ia terus-menerus memainkan jari-jarinya dengan gestur gugup. Kening Chanyeol berkerut, matanya tak lepas dari sosok yang tampak mungil itu.

Ia jelas tidak suka ruangan ini—maksudnya, orang normal manapun tentu tidak akan menyukai ruangan berbau apak dan berdebu di sana-sini. Chanyeol mendengar dari Profesor Choi bahwa direktur mereka hanya akan berkunjung beberapa kali, sehingga ruangan ini tidak pernah benar-benar ditempati. Tapi Baekhyun menunjukkan gerak-gerik seakan ia bisa saja mati kalau ia bersentuhan dengan debu, karena rahangnya mengatup tak senang, dan ia menatapi debu di kursinya seakan debu tersebut musuhnya.

Chanyeol dapat melihatnya menghembuskan napas lega ketika Profesor Choi mengalasi kursi itu dengan sapu tangan dan kemudian duduk. Pria berambut silver itu memiringkan kepalanya, menatap Baekhyun dengan seksama.

Kali ini, ia melirik kanan dan kiri dengan cemas. Tangannya gemetar ketika ia meraih sakunya dan mengeluarkan botol kecil, lalu menuangkan isinya dan menggosoknya ke tangan kuat-kuat.

Ia tampak begitu rapuh.

Seakan tekanan udara saja bisa membuatnya hancur.

 _Dan kau pernah mencekiknya._

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya.

 _Iya, brengsek. Aku tahu itu._

Ketika mata mereka bertemu, pria itu segera menunduk untuk mengalihkan tatapannya. Chanyeol sedikit merasa sakit hati—yah, sedikit. Apa Chanyeol begitu menakutkan sehingga ia tidak mau membalas tatapan Chanyeol? Oh ya, tentu saja. Chanyeol pernah berusaha membunuhnya.

Chanyeol tidak akan membela diri tentang masalah itu. Ia kadang bisa membabi buta kalau orang-orang disekitarnya membuatnya jengkel.

Kakak tertuanya membuatnya jengkel dan Chanyeol memutuskan untuk membakar rumahnya—yang kemudian menjadi alasan utama kenapa Chanyeol bisa sampai di Rumah Sakit Jiwa Sowon.

"Karena kita semua sudah berada di sini, kurasa kita langsung saja." Suara Profesor Choi terdengar dingin. "Chanyeol, apa yang sudah mereka lakukan padamu dan siapa orangnya?"

Chanyeol menyeringai, mengalihkan tatapannya dari Byun Baekhyun yang manis dan menatap perawat-perawat yang saling bisik. "Mereka memberiku hukuman. Tiga pilihan, digebuki sampai mati, dicabuti semua kuku dan helm keren."

Salah seorang dari kerumunan para perawat, Lee Sangkyun, menatap Chanyeol bengis.

Tapi Chanyeol tersenyum makin lebar. "Dia orangnya. Mereka menyetrumku dengan tegangan tinggi."

"Pak Direktur," suara Lee Sangkyun bergetar, "pasien ini memulai keributan dengan memukuli teman sekamarnya, salah seorangnya memar tulang rusuk, kemudian pingsan akibat syok dan patah hidung."

Direktur Cha mengangkat tangan. "Nah, kalau begitu—"

"Memang benar, Park Chanyeol memulai keributan." Potong Profesor Choi cepat, "namun, hukuman kejam seperti itu sangat tidak diperlukan. Selain karena tidak membantu pasien untuk menyembuhkan diri, hanya akan membuat keadaan mental pasien makin buruk. Jika memang harus diberi hukuman, kurungan saja sudah cukup. Mereka bukan binatang. Mereka hanya manusia sama seperti kita, dan mereka membutuhkan bantuan."

"Sekedar informasi untuk Anda, Profesor Choi. Kami sudah melakukan praktik ini sejak lama. Setrum termasuk ke dalam salah satu terapi efektif—"

"Setrum dengan tegangan tinggi, maksudmu, Perawat Lee?" Chanyeol tersneyum lebar, masih bersandar pada kursinya.

Lee Sangkyun menggeram, "intinya, tidak ada yang salah dari praktik yang kami lakukan. Pasien yang berbuat onar harus tetap menanggung konsekuensinya."

Profesor Choi berbalik menatap Direktur Cha yang tak bersuara, ia menautkan jari-jarinya dan keningnya berkerut. "Aku tetap tidak setuju dengan metode ini, Pak Direktur. Hanya karena Rumah Sakit Jiwa Sowon sudah melakukan praktik ini sejak lama, bukan berarti tradisi ini tetap harus dilanjutkan. Anda juga tahu sendiri kalau ini tidak benar. Saya sungguh mengharapkan keputusan yang bijak dari Anda, Pak Direktur Cha."

"Tidak bisa seperti itu, Profesor." Suara Lee Sangkyun meninggi. "Seperti yang sudah saya katakan sebelumnya, pasien yang berbuat onar harus ditertibkan. Mereka semua," pria itu menunjuk deretan bangku Baekhyun dan teman sekamarnya serta Chanyeol, "berusaha untuk melarikan diri. Saya yakin mereka sudah merencanakan ini sebelumnya."

"Jika memang demikian," Profesor Choi tersenyum, "mereka tidak mungkin akan membuat onar jika berusaha melarikan diri. Logikanya, mereka seharusnya mencuri kunci cadangan daripada menghantamkan meja untuk membuka pintu teralis. Pernyataan Perawat Lee tidak benar, Direktur Cha. Mereka hanya berusaha menolong teman sekamar yang sedang sakit. Itu sebabnya mereka terpaksa keluar kamar untuk mencari perawat, namun para perawat segera memukuli mereka hingga babak belur bahkan sebelum mendengar penjelasan mereka. Terlebih, mereka menelantarkan Park Chanyeol yang sedang sakit dan memasukkannya ke dalam kurungan."

Dari ekspresi wajahnya, Chanyeol tahu bahwa Lee Sangkyun sudah kalah telak. Jadi Chanyeol membuat ekspresi congkak yang menyebalkan, tersenyum sumringah sambil memainkan alisnya, mengatakan satu kalimat tanpa suara; _sampai jumpa._

Perawat wanita di belakang Lee Sangkyun—Hani, menatap Chanyeol tidak senang. Ia kemudian maju selangkah, menyeruak dari kerumunan perawat dan menuding Chanyeol. "Kau seharusnya bersyukur Perawat Lee sudah melakukan CPR padamu, dasar kau bajingan!"

Mendengar itu, beberapa orang di dalam ruangan sempit itu terkesiap, menatap Hani tak percaya.

Bahkan Chanyeol juga menyadari Baekhyun yang hanya menunduk sedari tadi kini menatapnya dengan mulut terbuka.

Profesor Choi dengan cepat berbalik. "CPR?!"

Seakan baru tersadar, perawat wanita itu melirik kanan dan kirinya dengan takut-takut. Ia jelas sekali bahwa ia baru saja salah berbicara. Mereka sekumpulan orang idiot yang mengancam Chanyeol untuk tidak buka mulut—bukan berarti Chanyeol takut—tapi pada akhirnya salah satu dari mereka yang membuka rahasia itu sendiri.

Sungguh menggelikan. Sangat menggelikan sehingga Chanyeol tidak bisa menahan tawanya. Ia memegang perutnya, merasa bahwa situasi ini begitu lucu.

"Ti-tidak seperti itu, Direktur Cha." Ucap Lee Sangkyun dengan suara bergetar, segera saja menarik Hani dengan kasar untuk membawanya kembali dalam kerumunan. "Jantung Park Chanyeol sempat berhenti beberapa detik, jadi kami menyelamatkannya dengan melakukan CPR. Dan kami berhasil. Lihat dia! Dia hidup."

Tapi Direktur Cha menghela napas. Chanyeol sudah sangat yakin dengan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Bahkan Profesor Choi tersenyum puas.

Mereka berhasil.

* * *

Direktur Cha memecat tiga perawat yang melakukan penyiksaan terhadap Chanyeol, namun tidak dengan Lee Sangkyun. Baekhyun mengetahuinya belakangan, bahwa Lee Sangkyun adalah keponakan dari Direktur Cha Wonseok itu sendiri.

Sisi baiknya, mereka menyetujui untuk tidak menggunakan Ruang Bermain lagi, dan beberapa peraturan baru dibuat. Salah satu peraturannya adalah untuk menghukum pasien dengan memasukkan mereka ke dalam kurungan saja, tanpa pukulan.

Meski begitu, ada banyak hal yang membuat Baekhyun sangat resah. Ia tidak berani menatap Chanyeol untuk beberapa saat—hanya mendengarkan percakapan saja sementara matanya fokus pada lututnya, kemudian menggigit bibirnya tidak senang ketika ia melihat jejak-jejak debu di lantai. Ia ingin mengambil sesuatu—sapu, alat pel, apapun itu untuk membersihkan debu tersebut. Debu-debu itu membuatnya tidak bisa berkonsentrasi.

Tapi kemudian Perawat Lee berkata bahwa ia sempat kehilangan detak jantung Chanyeol selama beberapa detik, dan Baekhyun jelas saja terkejut hingga kepalanya mendongak dan menatap Chanyeol dengan hanya sepersekian detik.

Namun pria itu tampak begitu santai—ia tertawa terbahak-bahak setelahnya.

Baekhyun tidak mengerti. Baekhyun tidak menyukai hidup, tapi ia jelas tidak ingin mati juga. Tapi Chanyeol tampaknya tak masalah dengan kenyataan bahwa ia bisa saja jadi mayat sekarang, terbaring kaku kalau Perawat Lee tidak melakukan CPR kepadanya.

Baekhyun memikirkan hal itu seharian, bahkan ketika Direktur Cha sudah pulang.

Selain memecat beberapa perawat, ia juga memberikan hukuman kepada pasien di kamar 614 untuk melakukan pekerjaan sosial—bersih-bersih di sekitar Rumah Sakit Jiwa Sowon selama sebulan penuh.

Tidak buruk, sebenarnya. Tapi Baekhyun jelas tidak baik-baik saja.

Meski begitu, Profesor Choi meyakinkan bahwa hal ini baik untuk gangguannya, ia beranggapan bahwa hal semacam ini bisa menjadi terapi untuknya. Namun Baekhyun jelas tidak kepingin memungut sampat dengan tangan kosong, jadi ia meminta barang-barang dari gudang; jas hujan, masker dan sarung tangan. Didampingi oleh Profesor Choi, pengurus gudang meminjamkan barang-barang tersebut dengan setengah hati.

Kenapa jas hujan? Karena benda itu bisa melindungi tubuhnya dari debu-debu yang mungkin menempel pada bajunya.

Baekhyun jelas terlihat konyol ketika ia sedang menyapu halaman, tapi ia tidak peduli. Ia harus fokus menahan kakinya agar tidak segera berlari untuk mandi. Keringatnya membuatnya tak nyaman.

Baekhyun terlalu fokus sehingga tidak menyadari seseorang berderap mendekatinya. Sinar matahari tiba-tiba saja terhalangi dari pandangannya, membuat Baekhyun mendongak. Baekhyun mungkin agak terlambat menyadarinya, tapi pria ini benar-benar tinggi.

Pria berambut silver itu berdiri di hadapannya, cengirannya lebar.

"Kau kelihatan bego," hina pria itu.

Baekhyun mundur selangkah. "Apa maumu?"

"Tidak ada." Jawabnya lagi, mengedikkan bahunya. "Jadi, kau cukup cemas masalah sesuatu yang kotor, ya?"

"Bukan urusanmu." Baekhyun berbalik dan berjalan menjauh.

Tapi pria itu berlari cepat, membuat mereka sejajar. Merasa tidak digubris, pria itu segera berdiri di hadapan Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun membalasnya dengan tatapan sengit.

Tapi cengiran pria itu makin lebar, dan ia menarik masker Baekhyun turun. Baekhyun memasang wajah tak mengerti dan berusaha menaikkan kembali masker ke wajahnya, namun pria itu menahan kedua lengannya.

Ia menunduk untuk menyejajarkan padangan mereka, lalu tiba-tiba saja mendekatkan wajahnya kepada wajah Baekhyun. Otak Baekhyun terlalu lambat untuk bereaksi bahkan ketika bibir pria itu menyentuh bibirnya.

Tak sampai disitu, pria itu membuka mulut dan memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Baekhyun, tak ketinggalan menjilati bibirnya.

"Nah, bagaimana rasanya? aku baru saja mentransferkan virusku padamu." Kata pria itu, senyumnya secerah matahari yang bersinar di atas kepada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terpaku, tak mampu bergerak. Ia merasa lututnya lemas.

Hanya matanya saja yang berbicara, menatap pria berambut silver terang itu dengan pupil yang melebar tak percaya.

* * *

 **A/N: HALOOOOO JADI SAYA KEMBALI MEMBAWA CHAPTER TIGA!**

 **Semoga semoga semogaaa ini nggak mengecewakan. Jadi, sedikit sudah terkuak ya apa kedua masalah karakter utama kita ini hehe.**

 **Oh iya, INI TUH SEBENERNYA BIG THANKS TO MY MUM. Meskipun beliau nggak mungkin baca ini juga wkwk tapi inspirasi ini datang dari dia. Jadi mamaku itu perawat yang pernah dua kali dinas di RSJ. Pertama kali waktu beliau masih mahasiswa, dan yang kedua belum lama ini waktu beliau memutuskan untuk sekolah lagi. Jadi dulu, memang benar di RSJ itu (nggak semua, hanya beberapa) pasiennya sering dipukulin. Ini beliau menyaksikan sendiri waktu jadi dinas dulu. Sekarang, hal kayak gitu udah nggak boleh lagi. Jadi, buat yang nanya, enggak kok, aku rasa RSJ nggak nerapin itu lagi. Di cerita ini cuma dramatisasi dari aku aja hehehehe**

 **Beberapa gangguan jiwa disini, terutama Baekhyun, semuanya datang dari penjelasan mamaku. Jadi meskipun beliau nggak mungkin baca ini, MUM ILY SOOO MUCH!**

 **Anyway, lemme know what you're think in comment section hehe.**

 **LOTS OF LOVE xoxo**


	5. Chapter 4 - Did I Fall?

_"I'm not sure yet, but I guess... It's been about you since the day we met."_

* * *

 **CHAPTER 4**

 **[-||-]**

 **DID I FALL?**

* * *

Terlahir dari keluarga dengan sendok perak bukanlah hal buruk untuk Chanyeol. Ia menyukai fakta bahwa dirinya kaya raya. Ia bisa melakukan hampir seluruh yang ia mau karena Ayahnya.

Omong-omong tentang pria itu, dia sudah uzur dengan empat istri. Chanyeol adalah anak kedua, yang berarti juga Ibunya adalah istri kedua Ayahnya. Wanita itu meninggal karena kanker payudara saat Chanyeol kelas tiga sekolah dasar.

Selain karena keluarga tirinya yang tidak pernah menyukainya dan Ibunya meninggal, Chanyeol benar-benar tidak punya masalah lain.

Saat sekolah menengah, Chanyeol mengenal seorang _hyung_ yang ia jumpai sering membolos di belakang gedung sekolahnya. Chanyeol sesekali datang kesana untuk merokok dengan beberapa teman kelasnya. Pria itu berada di tingkat akhir sekolah menegah atas, memakai seragam Hanlim Multi Art High School yang omong-omong berada di ujung jalan, tidak jauh dari sekolah Chanyeol sendiri.

Chanyeol hanya berumur empat belas tahun kala itu, dan sedikit banyak, ia mungkin mengerti. Ia seringkali melihat pria itu membagi-bagikan bungkusan kertas kecil kepada teman-temannya. Ketika ia bertanya untuk apa barang itu, teman sekelasnya berkata bahwa bubuk susu di dalam kertas itu bisa membawamu terbang ke awan, membuat fantasimu menjadi kenyataan.

Karena rasa tertarik, akhirnya Chanyeol memberanikan diri untuk mendekati pria yang lebih tua itu.

Saat pertama kali melihatnya dengan jarak dekat, Chanyeol segera saja berpikir bahwa pria ini punya paras yang manis. Meski begitu, Chanyeol tidak dapat mengenyahkan pikiran bahwa pria ini terlihat sangat tidak sehat.

"Akhirnya," kata pria itu, menyesap rokoknya dalam-dalam dan menyeringai lebar kepada Chanyeol. "Kupikir kau tidak tertarik. Teman-temanmu menyerbuku dan kau hanya diam di pojokan."

Chanyeol mengerutkan alisnya. Pria ini jelas lebih tua dari Chanyeol, namun tinggi mereka hampir sama. Ia punya tubuh ceking yang bungkuk, tulang bahunya menonjol dari balik seragamnya. Wajahnya pucat dan bagian bawah matanya gelap serta cekung.

"Kudengar Ayahmu kaya raya?"

Kalau masalah ini, Chanyeol jelas tidak perlu menyembunyikan faktanya. "Ya." Jawabnya mantap.

Senyumnya makin lebar sementara ia membuang puntung rokoknya dan menginjaknya pelan. Chanyeol dapat melihat _name tag_ -nya dari jarak sedekat ini, bertuliskan Xi Luhan. Ia merogoh sakunya dan Chanyeol dapat mendengar bunyi gemersik. "Mau membeli satu?"

"Apa itu?"

"Begini saja, bocah." Kata Luhan dengan gemas, "akan kuberi sedikit sampel. Gratis. Kalau kau merasa barang ini cocok untukmu—yah, kurasa kau punya beberapa ribu won di sakumu?"

Chanyeol terlihat ragu sesaat, tapi akhirnya ia mengangguk.

Luhan mengambil satu lipatan kertas kecil berisi bubuk putih yang hampir-hampir mirip seperti puyer, lalu ia menuang seluruh isinya dalam mulutnya sendiri.

Alis Chanyeol menukik tajam ketika ia melihat itu, namun yang terjadi berikutnya membuat Chanyeol menahan napas.

Luhan menarik kerah seragam Chanyeol dan menciumnya, membagi bubuk putih itu dengan lidahnya sehingga Chanyeol mengecap bubuk itu sendiri—rasanya pahit dan aneh—tapi ada yang lebih gawat daripada itu; wajahnya memerah dan ia bisa merasakan tekstur bibir pria yang lebih tua itu, disertai bau tajam rokok. Bukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan, namun Chanyeol mendapati jantungnya berdentum begitu keras—oh ayolah, ia hanya bocah. Dan tadi itu ciuman pertamanya.

Mulai dari titik ini, Chanyeol seringkali mendatangi pria yang selanjutnya ia panggil _hyung_ ini; jelas saja, karena untuk membeli narkoba dan Chanyeol sejujurnya naksir berat padanya.

Nasibnya tamat ketika ia menggunakan barang itu di kelas dan teler setelahnya. Mereka mengeluarkan Chanyeol dari sekolah, dan Ayahnya mengirimnya ke pusat rehabilitasi. Tempat itu menjadi rumahnya selama kurang lebih 14 bulan, dan ketika ia dinyatakan bersih, Chanyeol kembali ke apartemennya hanya untuk dipukuli dengan tongkat golf oleh Ayahnya sendiri.

Ia tidak menolak bahkan ketika tubuhnya babak belur.

"Aku terlalu memanjakanmu," sengal pria tua itu kala itu, jelas kehabisan napas. Tapi Chanyeol tidak menjawab. Ia bergulung di karpet, memeluk perutnya. Kepalanya berputar. Pria ini tidak pernah sekalipun memukuli Chanyeol. Ini adalah kali pertamanya, dan Chanyeol tahu pria ini benar-benar kecewa.

"Bersikaplah dengan baik saat kembali ke sekolah nanti." Adalah kalimat Ayahnya saat pria itu selesai menggebukinya.

Namun tahu apa yang lebih hebat?

Ia kembali ke sekolah seperti seseorang yang tidak pernah dikeluarkan sebelumnya. Ya, itu adalah kekuatan Ayahnya. Chanyeol yakin pria itu memberikan pihak sekolah batangan emas atau semacamnya untuk menerimanya kembali, dan kepala sekolahnya nampaknya cukup rendah untuk menjilat sepatu Ayahnya.

Yang jelas, Chanyeol kembali ke sekolah dan berjalan dengan dada membusung melewati koridor, tidak mengindahkan tatapan menghina yang jelas-jelas dilemparkan oleh setiap orang. Chanyeol malah akan membalasnya dengan senyum sombong, seakan menyiratkan— _bung, uang adalah segalanya. Cobalah untuk tidak hidup miskin di kehidupanmu selanjutnya._

Chanyeol jelas-jelas tidak juga mengindahkan kalimat Ayahnya untuk bersikap baik, karena semenjak kejadian itu, Chanyeol cepat sekali merasa jengkel dan ia merasa perlu untuk menggebuki siapapun yang membuatnya jengkel. Segera saja, ia menjadi kepala geng dan memiliki antek-antek bodoh yang mau saja ia suruh, atau ia pukul sesekali. Singkatnya, Park Chanyeol adalah tukang _bully_ dan tidak seorang pun berani mengusiknya. Bahkan guru-guru dan kepala sekolahnya sendiri yang telah memakan uang Ayahnya menutup mata mereka.

Asal kemarahan dan kejengkelannya bermula dari pria itu—pria yang ia panggil _hyung_ bernama Xi Luhan.

Masalahnya, begitu ia bebas dari pusat rehab, ia mencoba untuk mencari pria itu dengan mendatangi sekolahnya. Namun, tak seorang pun di sekolah itu tahu siapa Xi Luhan. Tidak ada murid bernama Xi Luhan, seakan pria itu tidak pernah ada dari awal.

Meski begitu, lambat laun Chanyeol mulai melupakannya. Ia bahkan tidak lagi ingat bagaimana rupa seorang Xi Luhan. Semuanya hanya berupa kenangan kabur. Bukan juga berarti hal ini membuat perilakunya membaik.

Memukuli teman sekelas, mengutil, merokok—sebut saja. Ia melakukan semuanya, namun tak seorangpun berani buka mulut. Satu hal yang pasti, Chanyeol tidak lagi menyentuh narkoba, meski ada malam-malam ketika dimana tubuhnya menggigil dan ia seperti orang kerasukan, seakan tiap denyut nadinya merindukan sensasi melayang ketika ia menyesap barang itu. Ia berusaha menahannya sekuat diri, dan sejauh ini, ia berhasil.

Ada hal lain yang Chanyeol sadari. Meski seorang berandal, Ayahnya benar-benar menyukai sifat kejam dan tidak tahu dirinya itu—yang kemudian membereskan semua ulahnya dengan uang dan membuat Chanyeol berjalan melewati lorong sekolah dengan senyum sengak ala pemenang. Ia hidup terlalu nyaman dalam naungan Ayahnya bahkan sejak ia kecil. Pria itu memfavoritkan Chanyeol dengan sifat tanpa toleransinya pada orang-orang, dengan visi jelas; bahwa yang akan mengambil alih perusahaan adalah Chanyeol. Berbeda dengan Ayahnya, Ibunya adalah wanita yang selalu berkata bahwa Chanyeol adalah anak yang baik. Ibunya hanyalah orang miskin yang kebetulan memikat hati seorang milyarder.

Sayang sekali, pria itu meninggal belum lama ini, dan Chanyeol kemudian jelas-jelas kehilangan hak istimewanya.

Chanyeol berdiri dengan memakai setelan jas hitam rapi, dan ia belum sepenuhnya sadar. Kepalanya masih berputar, wajahnya masih bengkak dan memerah—ia menginjak umur legal beberapa hari lalu, dan sejak itu hari-harinya di isi dengan mencoba berbagai minuman keras. Ia merayakan hal itu dengan mengundang banyak anak orang kaya lain, yang omong-omong tidak ada satu pun yang menarik minatnya. Wajah mereka silih berganti, dan Chanyeol tidak benar-benar mengingat mereka dengan jelas.

Namun ketika ia sedang pingsan di kamarnya di apartemen mahal yang berantakan pagi itu, Sekretaris Ayahnya mendadak saja menghubunginya dan menyuruhnya untuk berpakaian rapi. Ia mendapatkan berita buruk hari itu; Ayahnya meninggal karena serangan jantung.

Kenyataan ini belum benar-benar menghantamnya karena ia masih setengah mabuk. Chanyeol bahkan musti memfokuskan energinya pada kakinya agar ia tidak jatuh pingsan lagi.

Tanah pemakaman hari itu basah dan berlumpur, mengotori ujung sepatunya. Tidak ada sinar matahari di atas kepalanya.

Meski begitu, matanya melihat dengan jelas bagaimana peti mati Ayahnya diturunkan menggunakan tali tambang menuju liang kuburnya, mengundang sedu-sedan dari orang-orang berpakaian hitam yang menghadiri pemakaman itu.

Chanyeol terlalu mabuk untuk merasa sedih.

Di hadapannya, ada ketiga Ibu tirinya dan masing-masing anak mereka. Istri pertama adalah Kwon BoA dengan anak tunggalnya Park Siwon. Siwon berumur 26 tahun kalau Chanyeol tidak salah, wajahnya seperti kuda dan ia tengah memegang bingkai foto besar Ayah mereka yang berwajah masam. Istri ketiga adalah Kim Hyoyeon dengan kedua anaknya, Park Sehun dan Park Sejun. Sehun dan Sejun adalah kembar identik, dan Chanyeol tidak pernah tahu perbedaan mereka. Selain itu, umur mereka 18 tahun. Sementara istri keempat adalah Han Jisoo, dan anaknya adalah seorang perempuan yang masih berumur 15 tahun, Park Chaeyoung.

Chanyeol tidak pernah benar-benar bertemu mereka, hanya ketika makan malam keluarga besar saat Siwon diterima di jurusan kedokteran di Universitas Seoul, dan ketika Chaeyoung direkrut salah satu agensi besar di Korea untuk menjadi _idol_ dengan nama Rosé. Selain itu, Sehun dan Sejun adalah kembar yang senang berbuat onar—kurang lebih Chanyeol, hanya saja tingkat kriminalitas mereka tidak separah Chanyeol.

Sejak melahirkan Chanyeol, ia dan Ibunya tidak pernah tinggal di rumah mereka. Ibunya meminta apartemen dan mereka tinggal disana mulai saat itu. Ketiga istri dan anak-anak Ayahnya yang lain tinggal dalam satu rumah. Ketika Ibunya meninggal, Chanyeol menguasai apartemen itu sendirian. Ayahnya, tentu saja sering berkunjung.

Chanyeol tidak pernah benar-benar melihat pria itu sebagai seorang Ayah—selain itu ia hanya seperti pria yang kelewat kaya yang senang menyusun takdirnya dengan uangnya—bukannya Chanyeol komplain masalah ini. Ia jelas-jelas menyukainya. Hanya saja, ia kadang berpikir bahwa cara pria itu membesarkannya yang kemudian membuat kepribadiannya seperti sampah.

Sejujurnya, tidak masalah jika kau sampah kalau kau punya banyak uang.

Intinya, Chanyeol tidak benar-benar ingat kejadian hari itu selain hujan turun dengan sangat lebat setelah mereka menguburkan Ayahnya.

Kemudian, semuanya menjadi lebih menarik.

Chanyeol baru saja hendak memasuki mobil untuk kembali ke apartemen, berniat untuk tidur agar mabuknya hilang—namun sekretaris Ayahnya memintanya turun.

"Rapat keluarga, penting."

Chanyeol mengerutkan alisnya, bingung bukan main karena ia melihat pria itu memiliki dua bayangan dan suaranya yang terasa menggema di telinganya. "Terserah saja." Gerutunya.

Mereka memasuki gerbang megah dengan berjalan kaki, Chanyeol berusaha untuk tidak terhuyung-huyung mengejar langkah kaki pria beruban yang gesit di depannya, membawa tas koper dengan wajah gusar.

Chanyeol tidak tahu bahwa sesuatu yang akan pria itu umumkan nantinya, disertai makian Park Siwon, serta hinaan Ibunya akan membuatnya mengamuk dan membakar rumah itu—membuat sepasang anak dan ibu itu menghasut keluarganya yang lain untuk membuangnya ke rumah sakit jiwa.

* * *

Setelah mendengar basi-basi Profesor, Chanyeol kembali ke kamar hanya untuk mendapati kamarnya itu kosong. Pria itu ingat bahwa seluruh penghuni kamar mereka diberi sanksi untuk bekerja sosial, tapi persetan dengan hal itu karena Chanyeol sama sekali tidak mau melakukannya. Bukan saja karena cuaca di luar sangat terik, tapi Chanyeol juga merasa beberapa bagian tubuhnya masih nyeri.

Chanyeol berjalan pelan menuju jendela yang diberi teralis besi di ujung kamarnya, dan bersandar di sampingnya.

Jendela itu memberi akses kepada Chanyeol untuk dapat melihat ke luar, pada halaman depan dimana mereka biasanya senam pagi dan taman kecil di sebelah kiri dengan kolam ikan berukuran sedang.

Tapi bukan itu yang membuat Chanyeol menyeringai lebar.

Berdiri di antara dedaunan dan sampah plastik yang berserak, berdirilah sosok kecil yang memakai jas hujan, sarung tangan dan masker.

Chanyeol tidak perlu melihatnya dua kali untuk tahu bahwa itu malaikatnya.

Oke, baiklah. Malaikat terdengar aneh. Chanyeol mungkin perlu mencari nama panggilan baru untuk pria itu.

Bahkan dari jarak yang cukup jauh pun, Chanyeol bisa melihat kegelisahan pria itu. Ia jelas sedang dalam keadaan yang tidak nyaman, namun ia tetap memunguti beberapa sampah plastik dan memasukkannya ke dalam kantung plastik hitam besar di samping kakinya. Chanyeol bahkan dapat melihat keningnya berkerut.

 _How cute_ , pikir Chanyeol.

Sekarang, dia punya dorongan kuat untuk mendekati pria itu, jadi Chanyeol berbalik dan berderap cepat melewati lorong—hampir setengah berlari.

Tapi kemudian langkahnya terhenti ketika ia mendengar suara yang ia yakini sebagai Profesor Choi. Ia berjalan mendekat dan berhenti di depan ruangan medis. Pintunya tertutup rapat, namun Chanyeol yakin ia tidak mungkin salah mengenali suara itu.

"— _lenganku."_

" _Bisa kau jelaskan lebih detail?"_ Profesor Choi bersuara.

Ia tengah berbicara dengan orang lain, Chanyeol tidak tahu siapa namun suaranya terdengar familier.

Pria itu kemudian menyahutinya lagi. _"Malam dimana Baekhyun mengetahui kalau pria itu demam tinggi, aku adalah orang yang pertama kali ia bangunkan."_

" _Park Chanyeol?"_ tanya Profesor Choi.

" _Ya, Profesor."_ Jawab pria yang satu lagi, _"dia memohon kepadaku untuk menyelamatkan pria itu sambil memegangi lenganku. Dia terlihat sangat ketakutan."_

Meski halus, Chanyeol dapat mendengar Profesor Choi menghela napasnya. _"Trauma masa remajanya."_ Ujar Profesor Choi. _"Ia selalu menyalahkan dirinya atas kematian Ibunya."_

" _Anda berkata bahwa kami harus berhati-hati untuk tidak menyentuhnya,"_ pria itu berkata lagi, _"dan kami memang tidak melakukannya. Tapi malam itu sebelum menyentuh lenganku ia bahkan meletakkan telapak tangannya pada kening si keparat itu untuk memeriksa suhu tubuhnya."_

Chanyeol menyeringai lebar. Ia ingat wajah Baekhyun yang memerah dengan mata berair, dan tekanan lembut di kepalanya—telapak tangan Baekhyun. Ia ingat semuanya dengan jelas.

" _Languange, Junmyeon."_

" _Sorry."_

Kali ini, Profesor Choi membalas, _"jadi ia menyentuh bukan hanya satu orang tapi dua orang?"_

Chanyeol tidak mendengar apapun setelahnya karena tiba-tiba saja mendadak hening.

Kemudian, _"kurasa, dalam keadaan panik, Baekhyun tiba-tiba saja bisa melupakan rasa gelisahnya terhadap sesuatu yang tidak bersih dan tidak teratur. Ini agak sedikit berisiko karena bisa memicu kenangan buruknya, namun kurasa tidak ada salahnya mencoba. Aku akan memikirkan terapi ini untuknya._ "

Hening lagi.

" _Junmyeon?"_

" _Ya?!"_ ada suara terlonjak dari suara pria itu.

Profesor Choi tertawa halus. _"Apa kau menginginkan ini?"_ Chanyeol tidak yakin apa yang dimaksud dengan 'ini' oleh Profesor Choi, namun Chanyeol menerka-nerka bahwa itu adalah barang? Atau mungkin makanan?

" _Kau tahu aku tidak akan memberikannya padamu."_ Profesor Choi melanjutkan.

" _Aku tidak akan mencurinya,"_ balas pria itu, suaranya kesal. _"Aku…. hanya menatapinya."_

" _Percayalah padaku, Junmyeon. Kau sudah sangat jauh lebih baik sekarang. Aku yakin kau bisa mengendalikan dirimu."_

" _Yah,"_ kata pria itu, _"kalau begitu coba singkirkan saja kotak tisu itu dari hadapanku agar aku tidak terus memikirkannya."_

Profesor Choi tergelak. _"Tentu saja."_

Chanyeol mendengar derit kursi, _"baiklah kalau begitu, Profesor. Kurasa ketiga temanku yang lain sudah mulai membersihkan halaman. Aku akan bergabung dengan mereka."_

" _Tentu."_ Kata Profesor Choi. _"Terima kasih atas informasinya, Junmyeon. Ini sungguh kemajuan yang besar untuk Baekhyun."_

" _Senang bisa membantu."_

Chanyeol kemudian mendengar derap kaki dan tiba-tiba saja ia panik. Pria itu—Junmyeon—jelas-jelas sedang berjalan mendekati pintu. Jadi Chanyeol dengan cepat mundur hingga punggungnya bersentuhan dengan dinding koridor. Namun ia tidak sempat berlari karena pintu ruangan medis menjeblak terbuka.

Junmyeon mendongak dan menatapnya dengan ekspresi terkejut. "Apa-apaan?!" serunya.

Chanyeol balas menatapnya dan kemudian menyeringai lebar. Tidak masalah jika memang dia tertangkap basah menguping.

"Jangan ganggu aku, psikopat." Kata Junmyeon selanjutnya, dan ia berjalan menjauh.

Anehnya, Chanyeol sama sekali tidak merasa tersinggung. Ia hanya menatapi punggung Junmyeon yang kian menjauh, masih dengan cengiran lebar. Kalau saja Junmyeon adalah antek-anteknya, Chanyeol mungkin sudah menendang tulang keringnya, atau meninju lehernya. Tapi Chanyeol tidak melakukannya.

Tidak ada rasa jengkel hari ini. Tidak ada perasaan gatal di kepalan tangan untuk menonjok seseorang.

Kemudian, dengan gaya pelan dan tidak kentara, Chanyeol mengendap-endap untuk mengikuti Junmyeon turun ke lapangan.

Ketika ia sampai di depan pintu depan, matanya melihat sosok Baekhyun dan ia tidak bisa berhenti menatapinya. Pria itu kelihatan bodoh karena jas hujannya, sekaligus terlihat seperti bocah SMP karena tubuh pendeknya, membuat seringai Chanyeol makin lebar.

Jadi Chanyeol berjalan dengan penuh percaya diri mendekati pria itu—sama seperti ketika ia kembali ke sekolah setelah secara resmi dikeluarkan.

Hanya saja, Chanyeol yakin ketika ia mendaratkan bibirnya pada pria itu, sensasi yang ia dapatkan sangat jauh berbeda dari yang ia rasakan dulu, saat Luhan melakukannya. Luhan berbau tajam rokok dan terasa pahit… namun Byun Baekhyun….

Ia beraroma lembut pewangi pakaian, dan bibirnya…

 _Bibirnya…._

* * *

Satu hal yang pasti, Baekhyun merasa kepalanya berputar. Teriknya matahari serasa membakar ubun-ubunnya. Ada sedikit rasa menggelitik ketika Chanyeol memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulutnya dan menjilati bibirnya.

Ketika pria itu selesai melakukan hal-hal aneh padanya, ia tersenyum lebar kepada Baekhyun dan berkata, "nah, bagaimana rasanya? Aku baru saja mentransferkan virusku padamu."

Untuk beberapa detik yang terasa lama, Baekhyun hanya mengedip-ngedipkan matanya tak mengerti. Berbagai pertanyaan memenuhi kepalanya. Kenapa? Bagaimana? Apa dia bermimpi?

Tapi kejadian barusan nampaknya bukan mimpi karena Park Chanyeol tiba-tiba saja tertawa begitu keras, memegangi perutnya dan menuding Baekhyun dengan gaya heboh. "ASTAGA LIHAT WAJAH BODOHMU. KAU JELEK SEKALI!"

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya, hidungnya kembang-kempis menahan amarah. Pria sinting ini baru saja menjilati bibir Baekhyun dan mengatainya bodoh.

Baekhyun kemudian berteriak nyaring. "MANUSIA SINTING!" lalu ia membuka sarung tangannya dan melompat untuk menjambak rambut silver Chanyeol yang berkilauan.

Hal yang selanjutnya terjadi adalah sebuah pemandangan yang sangat aneh.

Dari sudut pandang Jongdae dan Minseok di seberang lapangan gedung, ada dua orang yang tampak seperti bocah yang sedang berkelai. Salah satu diantara mereka menarik rambut pria yang lebih tinggi, membuat pria itu berteriak dan merunduk memegangi lengan pria yang satunya. Sementara pria yang sedang menarik rambut pria tinggi itu tengah memuntahkan segala sumpah serapahnya sekaligus menganiaya kepala silver itu dengan menampar ubun-ubunnya berkali-kali.

"Haruskah kita lerai mereka?" tanya Jongdae kepada Minseok.

Namun tiba-tiba saja Junmyeon sudah muncul di belakang mereka. "Mari tonton sebentar lagi."

Minseok mengangguk, namun Jongdae menghela napasnya.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol masih berputar-putar di tengah lapangan—tidak berputar, sebenarnya. Lebih kepada Baekhyun yang menarik rambutnya sehingga membuat Chanyeol mau tidak mau mengikuti tarikan jari-jari Baekhyun karena jika ia berusaha melawan, semua rambut pria itu bisa dipastikan rontok.

Namun anehnya, meski Baekhyun menyumpah seperti itu, Chanyeol masih dapat tertawa di sela-sela teriakan kesakitannya.

"BAIKLAH, BAIKLAH. LEPASKAN AKU SEKARANG! AKU BISA BOTAK!"

"AKU TIDAK PEDULI!"

Baekhyun menyentak rambut Chanyeol lebih kuat, dan mereka semua mendengarnya mengeluarkan suara sekarat.

"RAMBUTKU AAAYAYAYAYAYAYAYA—"

Minseok tertawa keras sementara Jongdae melemparkan sapunya. Junmyeon sendiri sudah memegangi perutnya dari tadi.

"Pria itu masokis atau apa sih?" komentar Junmyeon di belakang Jongdae, "bagaimana mugkin dia tertawa seperti itu saat Baekhyun berusaha mencabuti semua rambutnya?"

Tapi Jongdae sudah terlebih dahulu melangkah ke depan, mendekati Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang masih berputar-putar seperti gasing. Ia berhasil menangkap sebelah lengan Baekhyun, meski pada akhirnya tubuh Jongdae juga ikut berputar sebentar.

"Hentikan!" teriak Jongdae, menarik lengan Baekhyun kuat sekali hingga pria itu berteriak. Jongdae melihat bahwa ia menekan lengan Baekhyun terlalu kuat, tepat pada area dimana lengannya masih membiru akibat pukulan baton oleh salah satu perawat yang sudah dipecat oleh Direktur Cha. "Eh, maafkan aku."

Baekhyun meringis dan memegangi lengannya yang terasa berdenyut. "Tidak usah risau." Katanya, namun suaranya bergetar.

" _Man_ ," panggil Chanyeol, ia memegangi kepalanya, dan rambutnya tampak seperti orang yang baru saja disetrum listrik. Ia kemudian mendorong bahu Jongdae dan pria itu jatuh tersungkur. "Apa-apaan kau?!"

Chanyeol selalu bergerak tanpa berpikir. Begitu juga dengan kepalan tangannya. Dan ia tidak suka cara Jongdae memegangi Baekhyun.

Dari seberang lapangan, Junmyeon dan Minseok segera berlari mendekati Jongdae. Minseok membantu pria itu berdiri sementara Junmyeon balas mendorong bahunya. "Kau yang apa-apaan, bocah?!"

Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya erat. Junmyeon jelas membuatnya jengkel, dan ia ingin menonjok wajahnya, namun matanya beralih menatap Baekhyun yang masih menunduk dan sesekali mengerutkan keningnya seakan sedang menahan sakit. Chanyeol tidak menyadarinya, namun ketika pria itu melepaskan jas hujannya, Chanyeol dapat melihat lebam biru di sepanjang lengan kirinya.

Ia beralih menatap Junmyeon lagi. Jika ia menonjok salah satu dari mereka, maka Chanyeol akan masuk ke dalam kurungan untuk entah berapa lama.

Masuk kurungan berarti ia tidak bisa melihat wajah Baekhyun.

Perlahan, bahkan tanpa Chanyeol sadari, ia melemaskan kepalan tangannya. Wajahnya memerah sementara ia mulai berderap, menyenggol sedikit bahu Junmyeon dengan bahunya, dan meliriknya tajam.

Ketika pria itu berderap menjauh, ia masih bisa mendengar Jongdae yang bertanya, "apa kau baik-baik saja, Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk untuk menanggapi Jongdar, namun Chanyeol tidak tahu bahwa pria itu menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat sosok Chanyeol yang bejalan kian menjauh, masuk ke dalam gedung rumah sakit.

* * *

Jongdae menyarankan Baekhyun untuk kembali kamar, dan Baekhyun menurutinya.

Meski ragu akan bertemu Chanyeol di kamar, keraguan itu seketika hilang karena ia tidak mendapati pria itu disana.

Ia berdiri sebentar di ambang pintu, kemudian menyadari bahwa dirinya terasa lengket dan menjijikkan.

Ada rasa lain.

Sensasi aneh di bibirnya. Sedikit menggelitik dan panas.

Jadi ia menyentuh bibirnya dengan ujung jari, hanya untuk menggeleng kuat-kuat setelahnya. Tindakan barusan sangat tidak higienis, membuatnya mengerutkan dahi dengan jijik.

 _Tidak higienis…._

Mata Baekhyun membulat.

Ia melihat tangannya, bukan pada bekas membiru pada lengannya, namun pada telapaknya. Ia menyadari bahwa ia baru saja menyentuh Chanyeol, dengan inisiatif sendiri. Jongdae bahkan menarik pergelangan tangannya. Normalnya, ia akan berjengit dan mundur untuk menghindari kontak fisik, namun untuk sesaat saat di lapangan tadi, ia tidak merasakan rasa jijik yang biasa ia rasakan ketika seseorang berusaha menyentuhnya.

Tidak ada rasa merayap di tengkuknya, tidak ada rasa gatal di tangannya, tidak ada rasa gelisah.

Baekhyun melirik gugup pada sudut matanya.

Tidak ada sulur-sulur hitam laknat itu.

Ia baik-baik saja.

Namun, karena sudah menjadi kebiasaan, Baekhyun berjalan pelan menuju wastafel, meraih sikat gigi lengkap dengan pastanya, lalu mulai menggosok gigi dan melihat pantulan dirinya dari cermin.

Kepalanya ringan seperti ia sedang melayang, dan ia merasa jauh lebih tenang dari biasanya.

Baekhyun jelas tidak tahu apa yang baru saja terjadi, dan ia tidak bisa menarik kesimpulan apakah hal tersebut baik atau buruk.

Mungkin saja baik—seperti yang selalu Profesor Choi katakan pada dirinya. Bahwa ia sudah membaik.

Ketika ia sudah selesai, Baekhyun kemudian menghidupkan keran dan meraup air menggunakan telapak tangannya lalu berkumur, meludahkan airnya setelahnya.

Baekhyun berdiam diri dalam kamar setelahnya, mandi ketika sore hampir menjelang dan berkumpul di ruang makan untuk makan malam. Ia mungkin akan mengatakannya beribu kali, namun fakta bahwa dirinya begitu tenang dan tidak tergopoh dalam melakukan suatu hal—mandi, mencuci tangan, menyusun botol-botolnya—membuatnya setengah kebingungan dan sejujurnya sedikit kewalahan.

Ketika makan malam dimulai, Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol duduk di pojokan ruang makan, sesekali melirik padanya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Tangan Baekhyun yang tengah memegang sendok berhenti di udara, melihat Jongdae, Junmyeon dan Minseok duduk bersamaan di meja yang sama dengannya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Jongdae. Trims."

Minseok duduk di sampingnya, bergeser sedikit untuk memberi Baekhyun jarak.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan itu," kata Baekhyun tiba-tiba, namun kemudian matanya membelalak. Ia tidak yakin bahwa ia baru saja mengatakannya. Rasanya seperti kalimat tersebut bukan keluar dari mulutnya.

Mata Minseok bergulir dari Baekhyun dan kedua temannya yang lain. "Apanya?"

Baekhyun berdeham, melirik Chanyeol yang tentu saja tengah menatapinya—membuang muka dengan cepat setelahnya ketika tertangkap basah tengah menatapi Baekhyun. "Menjaga jarak," kata Baekhyun, meletakkan sendoknya. "Maksudku, tidak perlu sejauh itu. Segini saja cukup." Baekhyun membuat gestur lima jari dari samping tubuhnya.

Baekhyun melihat Jongdae dan Junmyeon menatapnya bingung.

"Kau…. Yakin?" tanya Junmyeon.

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Ya." Jawabnya.

Pria itu melihat Jongdae tersenyum lembut padanya. "Katakan saja pada kami jika kau merasa tidak nyaman, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Tentu."

Saat makan malam berakhir, Chanyeol tidak kunjung kembali ke kamar.

Hal ini membuat Baekhyun gelisah karena ia sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana cara menghadapi pria itu. Sebagian kecil— _sangaaaat kecil_ —dalam dirinya bertanya-tanya apa yang pria itu lakukan dan kenapa ia tidak mau kembali ke kamar.

Tapi Baekhyun berusaha untuk bersikap tidak peduli.

Ia menenangkan diri dengan bersenandung kecil dan menyusun botol-botolnya, kemudian merapikan seprai dan selimutnya.

Tapi kemudian ia mendengar derap kaki, dan Baekhyun terkesiap. Ia berbalik badan dan melihat Chanyeol berdiri di ambang pintu sambil menatapinya dengan wajah masam.

Melihat perangainya, Baekhyun mungkin bakal digebuki lagi setelah ini.

* * *

Mau tahu kebenarannya?

Chanyeol sebenarnya hanya seorang pengecut.

Setelah melakukan aksi mesum seperti itu kepada Baekhyun, ia tidak mampu kembali ke kamar. Ia tidak bisa bertatapan dengan Baekhyun sekarang. Bahkan disaat ia tidak melihat wajahnya pun sudah cukup untuk membuat jantung Chanyeol berdegup cepat, sesekali bahkan bibirnya berkedut geli.

Otaknya tidak pernah berfungsi dengan baik saat sekolah dulu, namun sekarang tiba-tiba saja ia ingat semua tentang kejadian hari ini. Bagaimana harum pewangi pakaian itu membelai indera penciumannya, bibir yang basah dan lembut, wajahnya yang manis ketika ia tengah marah… _oh ya ampun. Ini gawat._

Ia tidak mau kelihatan bodoh, dan tiba-tiba saja _mood_ -nya jelek sekali.

Ia ingin melihat Baekhyun tapi ia _tidak_ ingin melihat Baekhyun.

 _Yeah_ , kau pasti mengerti, 'kan?

Tapi Chanyeol jelas tidak bisa menghindari pria itu selamanya— _dude_ , mereka satu kamar. Memangnya Chanyeol bisa musnah begitu saja dari kamar itu? Mereka tidak bisa berkeliaran di luar kamar lewat dari jam 10 malam, dan Chanyeol benar-benar tidak kepingin digebuki menggunakan baton sekarang. Konsekuensinya buruk. Dia bisa-bisa dikurung lagi.

Dikurung berarti tidak melihat Baekhyun.

Tidak melihat Baekhyun berarti dunianya kiamat.

Chanyeol meremas kepalanya ketika seseorang membuka lemari sapu. Ia sudah berada di dalam sana hampir lebih dari 30 menit—ya, itulah alasannya kenapa ia seorang pengecut. Ia bersembunyi di dalam gudang suplai, tepatnya pada lemari sapu.

Yang membuka pintu adalah Perawat Yoon Taekyung, terlonjak dan berteriak kaget."Apa-apaan kau?!" teriaknya, menuding Chanyeol bengis.

Chanyeol terkekeh dan mengelus gagang sapu di sampingnya, terbatuk sedikit akibat debu yang tiba-tiba berterbangan di dalam lemari, "hanya berbincang sedikit dengan si cantik disini."

Perawat Yoon Taekhyun memutar bola matanya, mendekat untuk menarik kerah baju Chanyeol. "Keluar! Makan malam hampir dimulai!"

Chanyeol bukan pria dengan postur yang kecil, namun Perawat Yoon berhasil setengah menyeret tubuhnya.

Menggerutu, Chanyeol tersaruk-saruk keluar dari lemari sapu dan menepuk piayamanya yang sedikit berdebu. Chanyeol tidak ingin makan malam sebenarnya, dengan satu alasan yang jelas; ia tidak mau berjumpa dengan Baekhyun.

Tapi kemudian perutnya berkata lain.

Ia mengendap-ngendap melewati jejeran bangku setelah selesai mengambil nampan berisi makanan dari salah seorang perawat, lalu duduk di bangku paling ujung di dalam ruang makan. Sejauh ini aman, karena ia tidak melihat sosok Baekhyun dimanapun.

Namun Chanyeol hampir tersedak _japchae_ -nya ketika ia melihat sosok itu berjalan ringan melintasi ruangan, mengambil nampan dan duduk di seberang ruangan—cukup jauh darinya.

Sebagian dari Chanyeol merasa lega, sebagian lagi merasa tidak rela. Sepertinya jika di deskripsikan dengan persentase, perasaan tidak rela itu jelas mendominasi hingga 99%.

Baekhyun kelihatan normal, dan itu membuat Chanyeol jengkel.

Bagaimana mungkin pria itu tidak terganggu oleh ciuman hebat dari Chanyeol? Ia terlihat jauh lebih tenang dari yang Chanyeol perkirakan, sementara Chanyeol sendiri merasa isi kepalanya porak-poranda.

Chanyeol yakin ia tidak menyuap makanan ke dalam mulutnya dan hanya menatapi Baekhyun dengan mata disipitkan, karena sejurus kemudian pria itu balas menatapnya dan Chanyeol segera membuang mukanya. Ia menunduk untuk melihat nampannya, matanya melotot sementara sesuatu berdentum begitu keras hingga ia terngah-engah.

Perlahan, Chanyeol memberanikan diri untuk mendongak dan melirik Baekhyun lagi, namun pria itu tengah berbicara dengan ketika teman kamarnya yang lain—sejak kapan mereka disana?—dan seseorang yang duduk di samping Baekhyun, pria berwajah datar dengan mata yang berbentuk seperti mata kucing, menggeser tubuhnya mendekati Baekhyun.

Melihat itu, alis Chanyeol menukik tajam, begitu juga dengan sudut mulutnya.

Ia sangat, sangat tidak menyukai itu.

Chanyeol berusaha untuk mengalihkan pikirannya setelah itu, tapi ia tidak mampu dan membiarkan dirinya sesekali melirik Baekhyun. Pria itu makan dengan tenang dan rapi—saat ada serpihan makanan jatuh di atas meja, ia dengan cepat meraih tisu basah dan mengelapnya, sehingga ada beberapa tumpukan tisu basah di samping nampannya.

Chanyeol sengaja makan berlambat-lambat.

Bahkan setelah Baekhyun dan teman-teman yang sekamar dengannya sudah selesai makan, pria itu tidak kunjung kembali ke kamar.

Ia mondar-mandir di ruang makan, di ruang baca, di koridor. Apapun untuk mengulur waktunya agar tidak berjumpa dengan Baekhyun segera. Ia ingin dirinya lelah, dan ketika ia kembali ke kamar nanti, ia hanya akan langsung tidur.

Tapi kemudian seseorang mengetuk bahunya.

Ia menoleh dan melihat Perawat Lee Sangkyun menyeringai padanya, memutar-mutar baton pada tangannya.

"Sudah hampir jam 10," katanya, "masih mau main?"

Chanyeol menatap bengis padanya, tangannya sudah terkepal kuat. Perawat yang satu ini jelas menjadi sumber kejengkelannya dan sejujurnya, hari ini adalah rekor untuknya. Rekor untuk tidak menonjok seseorang dalam hitungan detik.

"Ma-mau apa?!" Perawat Lee melihat kedua tangan Chanyeol yang terkepal erat dengan tatapan was-was, mengacungkan batonnya siaga.

Chanyeol mengatupkan giginya kuat.

Ia mengingat wajah Baekhyun seketika, yang tiba-tiba saja membuat kepalan tangannya melemas. Chanyeol segera berbalik dan hampir setengah berlari melintaasi koridor setelahnya, takut jika dirinya berubah pikiran dan langsung menonjok wajah idiot Perawat Lee.

Ia berdiri di depan kamarnya tak lama setelah itu, mengundang perhatian dari seisi penghuninya—termasuk Baekhyun yang segera berbalik dan menatapnya takut-takut.

Chanyeol membuang napasnya.

Sekarang, setelah melihat wajah pria itu, ia merasa jauh lebih baik.

Jadi Chanyeol berjalan pelan menuju kasurnya, segera saja menarik selimut untuk menutupi seluruh tubuhnya—terutama wajahnya yang terasa menghangat.

Chanyeol tidak merasa lelah, ia yakin itu. Ia seperti baru saja mendapatkan suntikan kafein bahkan ketika lampu-lampu koridor mulai dimatikan dan kamar mereka dikunci.

Ia merasa pengap, tapi ia tidak berani membuka selimutnya. Sesekali menggaruk kakinya yang digigiti nyamuk karena selimut itu tidak cukup menutupi seluruh tubuhnya bahkan saat ia bergelung.

Chanyeol tidak tahu jam berapa persisnya, tapi sepertinya keadaan kamar sudah mulai tenang. Tidak ada lagi yang berbincang-bincang, hanya suara napas yang teratur, menandakan penghuni kamar yang sudah mulai terlelap.

Tapi kemudian ia mendengar suara lain—bunyi kasak-kusuk seseorang di atas kasur, dan keluhan kecil setelahnya.

Chanyeol memberanikan diri untuk menurunkan sedikit selimutnya, mengintip dan melihat Byun Baekhyun menggerutu tentang seprainya.

Chanyeol tidak dapat menahan rasa geli di dadanya, jadi ia menyingkap semua selimutnya, membuat Baekhyun terlonjak dan mundur sedikit.

"Aku pikir kau sudah tidur!" kata pria itu, setengah berbisik setengah membentak.

Bibir Chanyeol tersenyum lebar, ia menyandarkan kepalanya menyamping dengan sanggahan tangannya. "Kenapa kau berbisik-bisik seperti itu?"

" _Sssssttt!"_ Baekhyun meletakkan telunjuknya pada bibir sembari menatap Chanyeol galak. Ia mengalihkan tatapannya pada tiga jejeran kasur kayu di samping mereka dengan tiga orang yang sudah terlelap diatasnya.

Ada sensasi senang luar biasa dan Chanyeol tidak bisa menahannya, jadi ia mengulum senyumnya.

Mau tidak mau, Chanyeol juga ikut-ikutan berbisik setelahnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya ketika ia melihat Baekhyun melanjutkan aktivitasnya dengan merapikan ujung seprainya, masih menggerutu.

Cahaya kamar redup, namun wajah Baekhyun bersinar lebih terang dari rembulan yang menyusup masuk dari jendela berteralis di kamar mereka. Wajahnya yang manis cemberut, menunjuk seprainya tidak senang.

"Aku tidak suka sepraiku kusut…" katanya, suaranya merajuk.

Kening Chanyeol berkerut. "Dan kau tidak bisa tidur karena sepraimu kusut?"

"Tidur saja." Katanya kesal. "Jangan pedulikan aku." Baekhyun masih menarik-narik ujung seprainya agar tidak terdapat kerutan di tengah kasurnya.

"Kenapa kau harus repot-repot seperti itu?" tanya Chanyeol, suaranya terdengar bingung. Ia mulai bangkit dan memakai sandalnya, lalu berjalan mendekati kasur Baekhyun.

"Mau apa?!"

Chanyeol menatapi kasur Baekhyun dengan ekspresi tertarik. "Kalau sepraimu sangat menganggumu," katanya perlahan, "bagaimana dengan begini saja?" Ia tiba-tiba saja menunduk dan menarik lepas seprai kesayangan Baekhyun—aromanya jelas seperti aroma tubuh Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hampir berteriak ketika Chanyeol menggulung-gulung kain itu dan melemparkannya ke lantai.

"Nah," katanya, "tidak ada seprai kusut karena kau _tidak_ memakai seprai. Simpel, bukan?"

Baekhyun menatapnya sengit. Tapi mulutnya sudah tidak mampu berkata-kata. "Menjauhlah." Kata Baekhyun akhirnya, "aku tidak mau berdebat denganmu malam-malam begini."

Chanyeol merasakan hatinya mencelus ketika ia melihat Baekhyun meraih selimutnya dan menutupi tubuhnya, berbaring memunggungi Chanyeol.

"Ta-tapi kena—" Chanyeol menggantung kalimatnya, melihat punggung Baekhyun.

Perasaan macam apa ini? Kenapa ia merasa seperti orang paling brengsek? Oh tunggu dulu. Ia memang brengsek.

Chanyeol berjalan kembali ke kasurnya dengan bahu yang terturun lesu. Ia duduk di tepian kasurnya, masih menatapi punggung Baekhyun. _"Maafkan aku."_ Katanya, suaranya halus seperti bisikan. Kalau saja ruangan itu tidak hening, Baekhyun mungkin tidak akan mendengarnya.

Dari kasur seberang, Baekhyun yang tadinya berusaha memejamkan matanya tiba-tiba saja membiarkan matanya membelalak terbuka. Salah satu sudut bibirnya terangkat ke atas, membentuk senyum kecil. Namun tentu saja, Chanyeol tidak dapat melihatnya.

Baekhyun tidur dengan lelap setelah itu, begitu juga Chanyeol.

Namun Baekhyun tidak pernah tahu bahwa Chanyeol mengendap-ngendap malam itu, menuju kasurnya dengan keadaan setengah bangun—jelas-jelas mengigau.

Chanyeol punya satu kebiasaan ketika ia tidur, dan kebiasaan itu adalah mencari guling. Ia tidak bisa tidur tanpa memeluk sesuatu.

Pagi itu, kamar pasien 614 terbangun akibat jeritan membahana Byun Baekhyun, dan bunyi lain seperti _duk_ yang teredam akibat Park Chanyeol yang baru saja ditendang dari kasur kayu, mendarat pada bokongnya dengan keluhan kesakitan dan sedikit makian.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DI KASURKU?!"

Park Chanyeol meringis, mengusap-usap bokongnya. "Eh… tidur?"

* * *

 **A/N: HALO! MAAF YANG SEBESAR-BESARNYA UNTUK KETERLAMBATAN UPDATE CHAPTER INI.**

 **This might sound like an excuse (it is ha) but it's been so hectic I don't have any time to write T-T mau nangis aja rasanya.**

 **Terlebih, I don't feel really confident anymore about my writings. Terutama Accidentally You!.**

 **I'll probably delete AY! dan ngerevisi ulang baru di post lagi.**

 **Terima kasih buat yang sudah nunggu dan selalu nyempatin diri buat baca meski mungkin chapter ini agak mengecewakan.**

 **But at least setidaknya aku bisa nebus sedikit dong. Huhu.**

 **MAU PELUK SATU-SATU! I LIKE YOU GUYS A LOOOOOT YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW.**

 **Terakhir, seperti biasa, I kinda need your review in this chapter because it's what keeps me going on:)**

 **Terima kasih!**

 **xoxo**


	6. Chapter 5 - Let Me Love You

_"Two damaged people, trying to heal each other is love."  
_ — R. H. Sin

* * *

 **CHAPTER 5**  
 **[-||-]**

 **LET ME LOVE YOU**

* * *

 _Winter 2012, December._

Musim dingin adalah musim yang paling Baekhyun senangi. Alasannya? _Well_ , karena dia bisa menggunakan baju berlapis-lapis, syal rajut dan sarung tangan tanpa perlu di hadiadi tatapan aneh. Semua orang mengenakan baju tebal dan sarung tangan, tak terkecuali dirinya.

Maka dari itu, musim dingin adalah yang terbaik untuknya.

Baekhyun berumur 18 saat itu, dan ia sudah tidak bersekolah. Ketika lulus di sekolah menengah pertama, Ibunya meminta Baekhyun untuk tidak melanjutkan sekolah, dan Baekhyun menyetujuinya dengan senang hati.

Berada di dalam ruangan dengan orang-orang yang selalu melempari tatapan merendahkan merupakan alasan yang cukup bagi Baekhyun untuk tidak melanjutkan pendidikannya. Bahkan tidak seorang guru pun berpihak padanya. Hari-hari Baekhyun dipenuhi dengan anak-anak yang mencoreti bangkunya, melemparinya susu kotak, menempelkan lem pada tempat duduknya. Ia jelas tidak mau kembali ke sana.

Mungkin pada saat itu pula Baekhyun mulai menyadari bahwa ada sesuatu yang lain dari dirinya. Ia tidak terlalu senang berdekatan atau bersentuhan dengan orang lain selain Ibunya. Keringat mereka (ya, Baekhyun bisa melihatnya dengan _sangat_ jelas) mengeluarkan bau tajam. Tangan mereka jelas dipenuhi virus dan bakteri—ya Tuhan, siapa yang tahu apa saja yang sudah mereka sentuh dengan tangan itu?

Selain itu, Baekhyun juga senang menyusun barang-barang sesuai _mood_ -nya—merapikan detail-detail kecil yang barangkali tidak pernah orang lain perhatikan.

Meski musim dingin adalah favoritnya, Baekhyun tetap bisa merasakan kakinya membeku. Sebelah kaus kakinya barangkali bolong—ia tidak peduli. Ia akan membeli yang baru setelah ini, setelah ia selesai membagikan pamflet-pamflet yang tinggal beberapa lembar di tangannya. Ia mungkin juga bisa membelikan Ibunya sarung tangan dan syal rajut baru dengan sisa uangnya.

"Haru's Bulgogi House akan buka akhir pekan ini! Diskon besar-besaran!" teriaknya, suarnya teredam sedikit oleh masker yang ia kenakan, tapi berhasil menarik beberapa orang yang sedang berlalu-lalang di hadapannya. Ia menyerahkan beberapa pamflet pada sekelompok gadis berseragam SMA. Salah seorang dari mereka dengan rambut yang di cat merah terang meliriknya malu-malu dan berbisik pada teman di sebelahnya, cukup keras sehingga Baekhyun mau tidak mau tersenyum miring.

"Oppa _ini manis sekali."_

 _Apanya yang_ oppa _,_ dengus Baekhyun, karena ia berpikir mereka bisa saja seumuran. _Dan apa katanya? Manis?_ Setengah wajahnya tertutup masker. Bagaimana mungkin mereka bisa menyimpulkan bahwa Baekhyun menarik hanya dari kening dan matanya?

Beberapa gadis itu mengambil pamflet dari tangan Baekhyun, dengan sengaja meremas tangannya. Baekhyun terkesiap sebentar. Ia hampir lupa bahwa ia mengenakan sarung tangan. Tetap saja, ia tidak bisa tidak merasa siaga. Tak lama setelah gadis-gadis itu berlalu, Baekhyun membuang napasnya perlahan.

Ia yakin pekerjaan ini tidak akan sulit karena mengharuskan mereka bekerja membagikan pamflet di pinggiran jalan Insa-dong. Jika bekerja di luar pada saat musim dingin, kau tentunya memerlukan pakaian tebal dan sarung tangan. Salju memang belum turun, namun suhu hari ini mencapai -3o C.

Baekhyun mengambil pekerjaan ini lima hari yang lalu, ketika Ibunya berhenti menjual kue tart lemon karena sedang sakit. Ia mengeluh tentang pinggangnya yang ngilu dan kakinya yang membengkak. Jadi Baekhyun mengambil inisiatif untuk mencari pekerjaan, dan ia mendapatkannya secepat ketika ia berusaha mencari. Pemilik Restoran Bulgogi itu adalah seorang wanita berusia empat puluhan, dan sangat baik hati. Ia menggaji Baekhyun dan dua orang lainnya per-hari.

Hampir tengah malam ketika Baekhyun selesai bekerja, dan udara di sekelilingnya terasa membeku. Ia bisa merasakan uap hangat dari dari dalam maskernya ketika ia bernapas.

"Baekhyun- _goon_!" Baekhyun menoleh dan tersenyum lebar ketika Won Haru, wanita tua pemilik Haru's Bulgogi House memanggil namanya, melambai-lambaikan tangan kepada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun berlari kecil mendekati wanita itu tepat di depan pintu restorannya, diam-diam tersenyum bangga ketika melirik dua pekerja lain yang masih memegang beberapa lembar pamfletnya.

Ketika Baekhyun mendekat, wanita itu bertepuk tangan riang. " _Omo,_ bahkan di hari yang dingin ini juga Baekhyun berhasil menyebarkan semua pamletnya?!"

Baekhyun terkekeh dan mengangguk. "Ya, _Sajang-nim."_

Salah seorang di sampingnya mendelik. Baekhyun tidak tahu namanya. Tidak juga berinisiatif untuk mengajak salah satu dari mereka berbicara. Baekhyun datang untuk bekerja, bukan untuk mencari teman. Itu prinsipnya.

"Kerja bagus, Baekhyun. Gitae dan Taewoong juga. Besok tolong kerja samanya lagi. Masih di jam yang sama." Ia mengeluarkan tiga amplop kuning dan memberi Baekhyun salah satunya.

Baekhyun memegangi amplop itu dengan takjub, senang bukan main.

Wanita itu, yang seringkali Baekhyun panggil _Sajang-nim_ , mendesah lembut. "Baekhyun- _goon_ kau lucu sekali," pujinya, "matamu selalu berbinar ketika kau menerima amplop itu." Ia hendak menepuk pundak Baekhyun, namun Baekhyun tanpa sadar mundur. Wanita itu memandanginya bingung, sementara dua pria lain di sampingnya memandanginya dengan alis menukik seakan ia orang sinting yang aneh.

 _Oh, tidak._

"Ma-maafkan aku, _Sajang-nim_." Baekhyun membungkuk.

Wanita tua itu tertawa. "Tidak apa-apa, Baekhyun. Pulanglah sekarang. Gitae dan Taewoong juga. Kalian akan ketinggalan bus terakhir untuk malam ini. Terima kasih atas kerja kerasnya. Tolong datang besok lagi, ya."

Mereka bertiga sama-sama menyahut 'ya _, Sajang-nim!'_ dan masing-masing segera berlalu.

Baekhyun tidak membawa apapun selain dirinya sendiri, namun dua orang di sampingnya masuk ke dalam restoran dan meraih ransel mereka masing-masing. Dari kaca jendela yang transparan, Baekhyun bisa melihat dua orang pekerja itu mencibir padanya. Tidak mengindahkan tatapan tidak senang dan cibiran tadi, Baekhyun segera mengepalkan tangannya dan berlari untuk menuju halte bus.

Ketika ia tiba, Baekhyun menggigil kecil. Kakinya mati rasa, jadi ia duduk di kursi halte dan melihat ke sekelilingnya. Tidak ada satu orang pun disana. Setelah beberapa saat duduk dan menggigil, ia bisa melihat dua orang berjalan bersisian dari kejauhan. Baekhyun berpikir bahwa dua orang itu mungkin adalah Gitae dan Taewoong.

Ketika mereka makin dekat, dugaan Baekhyun ternyata benar. Baekhyun segera menunduk, melihat lututnya—berusaha untuk menghindari percakapan.

Namun hal yang tidak pernah diduga Baekhyun adalah bahwa kedua orang itu berdiri tepat di hadapannya. Baekhyun mendongak ketika lampu di tepi jalan raya terhalangi oleh tubuh kedua pria itu.

Salah seorang dari mereka, mungkin Gitae, memutar bola matanya dan menatap Baekhyun sengit setelahnya. "Ya ampun, aku muak sekali dengan tatapan itu."

Kening Baekhyun berkerut, namun mulutnya tetap tertutup rapat.

" _Fuck_. Berhenti melihatku seperti itu."

"Apa? Aku tidak—"

Baekhyun dapat mendengar bunyi dengingan nyaring begitu sebelah tangan Gitae menampar wajahnya. Ia kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh tersungkur ke lantai beton. Sebelah wajahnya berkedut hebat, dan tanpa sadar bahkan air matanya sudah memenuhi pelupuknya.

"Kenapa kalian—"

Gitae menginjak wajahnya dan Baekhyun berhenti berbicara. Hanya ada rintihan dan rasa sakit hebat di sebelah pipinya. Baekhyun dapat merasakan tangan Taewoong menggapai-gapai bajunya.

"Dimana kau sembunyikan amplop sialan itu?!" maki Taewoong, tangannya tak berhenti menggeledah pakaian Baekhyun.

Baekhyun berontak. "Lepaskan aku!" Ia tidak suka semua ini. Berbagai pertanyaan memenuhi kepalanya. Terlebih, mereka menyentuhnya dengan tangan kotor mereka. Namun Gitae menginjak wajahnya makin kuat.

"Ketemu." Kata Taewoong.

"Bagus." Balas Gitae. Ia kemudian mengangkat kakinya dan meraih kerah Baekhyun hingga pria itu bangkit dan duduk di lantai beton. Baekhyun menepis kuat-kuat tangannya, merasakan rasa ngeri menjalari tulang belakangnya.

 _Jangan sentuh aku_ , pikir Baekhyun. Ia menahan sedunya. Namun kalimat tersebut tidak mampu keluar dari mulutnya.

Gitae tertawa, namun tawanya berhenti ketika matanya betemu dengan mata Baekhyun.

"Apa otakmu kurang? Kenapa kau selalu memakai masker jelek ini? Apa wajahmu cacat?"

Sebelum Baekhyun menyadarinya, tangan pria itu sudah terjulur dan menyentak kuat masker Baekhyun hingga sobek. Baekhyun berteriak dan menggapai-gapai dengan marah. Pria itu bisa melihat sebelah pipi Baekhyun yang memerah akibat tamparan keras tadi.

Gitae tersenyum. Ia memukul pelipis Baekhyun dengan bunyi _pak_ yang nyaring. Baekhyun bergetar hebat, tidak mampu melawan.

"Mau marah? Ayo. Marahlah. Maki aku."

Gitae memukulnya lagi.

Lagi.

Dan lagi.

Baekhyun menangis tanpa suara. Bibirnya mengatup kuat.

"Hei." Panggil Taewoong, suaranya terdengar sedikit khawatir. "Sudah cukup. Kita sudah dapat uangnya. Ayo pergi."

Gitae mendengus. Ia merampas amplop itu dari tangan Taewoong. "Sesuai kesepakatan," katanya kesal, "aku 70 kau 30. Mengerti?"

Taewoong mengangguk.

"Ayo."

Kedua pria itu berjalan santai menjauhi Baekhyun setelahnya, seakan-akan hal yang terjadi barusan adalah sesuatu yang biasa.

Baekhyun mengalami serangan panik tak lama setelahnya. Ia menangis dengan kuat ketika ia berusaha untuk berdiri. Dalam keadaan panik, ia menepis-nepis debu di jaketnya, mengelap wajahnya dengan lengan jaket berkali-kali.

" _Aku kotor. Aku kotor. Aku kotor."_ Ia menggumamkan kalimat tersebut berkali-kali.

Baekhyun tidak mengerti kenapa ia begitu pengecut. Ia bahkan tidak punya keberanian untuk mengejar kedua pria tadi. Ia malah mengkhawatirkan dirinya yang kotor terkena debu lantai beton.

 _Tidak akan ada yang menyayangiku jika aku kotor._

* * *

 _Tidak akan ada yang menyayangiku jika aku kotor._

Baekhyun membuka matanya ketika ia sadar bahwa dirinya menggumamkan kalimat itu. Ia menatap langit-langit kamarnya untuk waktu yang cukup lama.

Sudah lama sekali ketika ia bermimpi tentang masa lalunya—terutama tentang musim dingin tahun 2013. Ia tidak pernah memimpikan kejadian itu lagi, namun akhir-akhir ini semuanya seperti kembali kepada dirinya. Seperti hantu mengerikan yang terus-terusan membayanginya—mengendap-endap di kolong bawah kasur, di belakang pintu, di tempat-tempat gelap yang tidak terkena cahaya.

Kejadian itu adalah kejadian dimana semuanya berawal. Baekhyun tiba di rumah sangat larut, karena ia harus berjalan kaki untuk pulang. Ia tidak bisa naik bus karena tidak punya uang sepeserpun.

Dan ketika ia sampai di rumah…

Baekhyun menghela napas berat. Ia masih ingat dengan jelas bagaimana lantai rumahnya digenangi oleh darah, dan pecahan gelas dimana-mana.

Baekhyun ingat ketika ia menemukan Ibunya dalam keadaan— _tunggu dulu_. Bunyi apa ini?

Bunyinya memang halus, namun Baekhyun mendengarnya dari tadi. Dengkuran seseorang. Bunyinya terlalu dekat seperti sedang berada di samping telinganya. Baekhyun menoleh ke sebelah kiri, ujung hidungnya menyentuh ujung hidung seorang pria. Mata Baekhyun bahkan hampir juling ketika ia harus memfokuskan matanya untuk melihat siapa pria yang sedang menindihnya saat ini.

 _Ah, pantas saja rasanya sesak sekali_ , pikirnya.

Ia melirik ke bawah dan tangan pria itu tengah memeluknya. Dengan _kelewat_ erat.

Baekhyun berpikir keras setelahnya. Rasanya terlalu nyata untuk sebuah mimpi.

Ia melirik ke kiri lagi.

Jelas sekali ia tidak mungkin salah. Memangnya siapa lagi orang sinting yang punya rambut silver selain _orang ini?_

 _Tapi kenapa dia di sini? Di kasurku?_

Baekhyun bergerak sedikit untuk melihat kasur di seberangnya. Minseok, Jongdae dan Junmyeon masih tertidur pulas.

Baekhyun menggeleng.

 _Bukan mimpi._

Mata Baekhyun membelalak ngeri ketika pria itu bergeser mendekat. Wajahnya terbenam di leher Baekhyun dan hidungnya menggesek kulitnya pelan. Baekhyun mendengar pria itu bergumam. _"Mmmhhm, you smell sooo sweet…"_

Baekhyun berteriak dan segera saja menendang pria itu, dan ia jatuh dari atas kasur dengan sangat tidak elit. Baekhyun bisa mendengar pria itu mengaduh sambil mengusap-usap bokongnya.

Minseok melompat bangun, Junmyeon ikut berteriak dan meraih bantalnya untuk menjadikannya tameng, sementara Jongdae bangun dengan gaya malas.

"APA?! ADA APA?!" Junmyeon berteriak dan melihat kanan dan kirinya panik.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DI KASURKU?!"

Chanyeol, pria malang yang sedang terduduk di lantai itu berhenti mengaduh dan mengusap bokongnya. Ia mendongak dari bawah dan melihat Baekhyun yang tengah duduk meringkuk sambil memeluk selimut—seakan-akan Chanyeol baru saja melakukan yang tidak-tidak kepadanya.

"Eh… tidur?" Chanyeol menyeringai lebar sekali ketika ia menyadari situasinya.

"Ya ampun," kata Jongdae, ia mendesah kesal. "Kupikir ada apa. Junmyeon juga kadang-kadang melakukannya, tahu. Ketika dia tidur berjalan."

Junmyeon menurunkan bantalnya, beralih menatap Jongdae sengit. "Memangnya kapan aku tidur di kasurmu?!"

Jongdae mengedikkan bahunya dan menguap.

Minseok, di kasur paling ujung, mengerutkan keningnya. "Kau _tidur_ di kasur Jongdae?"

"Aku tidak pernah melakukannya!"

"Ya, ya. Terserah saja." Jongdae segera menjatuhkan diri ke kasur dan menarik selimutnya.

"Hei!" teriak Junmyeon kepada pria itu, "tolong jelaskan, memangnya kapan aku pernah tidur di kasurmu?!"

Jongdae menggeleng dan menutupi wajahnya dengan bantal.

"Sori," kata Chanyeol sambil terkekeh, dan Baekhyun yang tengah memperhatikan Junmyeon dan Jongdae menoleh kepadanya secepat cahaya. "Kebiasaan tidur. Aku biasa memeluk guling kalau tidur."

Kening Baekhyun berkerut. Ia ingin berteriak kuat sekali, memarahi pria bodoh ini, namun ia tidak melakukannya. Baekhyun melepaskan pelukan pada selimutnya dan merosot ke kasur, berbaring menatapi langit-langit kamarnya dengan ekspresi kosong.

Chanyeol berdiri dengan wajah khawatir. "Hei." Panggilnya, tangannya ia lambai-lambaikan di depan wajah Baekhyun. "Apa kau marah padaku?" tanyanya pelan.

Baekhyun tidak menyahut, hanya menatap langit-langit, masih dengan ekspresi yang sama.

Jongdae yang masih diomeli Junmyeon dari seberang kasur, tiba-tiba saja duduk tegak. "Kau baik-baik saja, Baekhyun?"

Junmyeon berhenti mengomeli Jongdae dan ikut menoleh ke arah Baekhyun. Begitu juga dengan Minseok.

Masih menatap langit-langit, Baekhyun merasakan jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang.

" _Eung_." Jawab Baekhyun halus, mengangguk kecil. "Kurasa aku baik-baik saja."

Jongdae tersenyum dan kembali menghempaskan diri ke kasur. "Syukurlah kalau begitu."

"Wow." Kata Junmyeon. _Aku harus melaporkan ini kepada Profesor Choi,_ pikirnya, namun sudut bibirnya tetap terangkat ke atas.

Baekhyun tidak tahu kenapa ia tidak merasa kesal, atau resah, atau berbagai perasaan rumit yang selalu ia rasakan ketika seseorang berdiri terlalu dekat, atau bahkan menyentuh kulitnya.

Perasaan muak dan jijik itu… ia tidak merasakannya. Apa ada sesuatu yang salah dalam dirinya? Baekhyun mendengus dan tersenyum miring. Chanyeol yang masih bediri, melihatnya bingung.

"Kau benci sekali padaku, ya?" kata Chanyeol, salah satu alisnya naik ke atas.

Baekhyun akhirnya berhenti memandangi langit-langit dan beralih menatap Chanyeol. "Ya." Jawabnya, tapi anehnya senyumnya mengembang dengan lebar.

Chanyeol terkekeh, mengangkat bahunya. "Aku bisa bertahan dengan itu."

Baekhyun tidak tahu apakah dirinya membaik atau malah memburuk. Hanya saja setelah tidak merasa panik seperti yang sering ia lakukan, ketika ia merogoh sakunya untuk meraih _hand sanitizer_ , ia merasa agak kosong. Baekhyun telah melakukannya selama bertahun-tahun, dan sekarang, ketika ia tiba-tiba saja sadar bahwa ia tidak segera melakukannya untuk menenangkan diri… terasa agak aneh.

Baekhyun duduk tegak ketika ia mendengar kunci pintu kamar mereka dibuka oleh salah seorang perawat. Ia berdiri seketika itu juga, keluar kamar untuk mandi.

* * *

Baekhyun memberanikan diri untuk mandi di kamar mandi umum alih-alih mandi di kamar mandinya yang lama. Ia sudah mandi di kamar mandinya yang lama sejak ia pindah ke kamar 614. Profesor Choi mengatakan jika Baekhyun masih merasa tidak nyaman, ia selalu bisa kembali ke kamar khususnya, dengan catatan hanya untuk mandi. Baekhyun benar-benar kesal saat itu, terlebih ketika ia dipindahkan secara paksa dan harus tidur dengan orang lain.

Hari ini, Baekhyun berpikir bahwa dirinya sudah tidak waras. Bukannya ia pernah waras sebelumnya. Tapi sepertinya aksinya hari ini merupakan aksi bunuh diri.

Baekhyun menggeleng keras ketika ia memasuki ruangan itu.

Kamar mandi Rumah Sakit Jiwa Sowon tidak memiliki bilik. Hanya sebuah deretan pancuran air tanpa sekat. Jadi ya, kau bisa melihat semuanya disini. Orang gila mungkin tidak akan peduli. Baekhyun mungkin juga akan tidak peduli jika ia tidak punya penyakit yang diidapnya sekarang.

Tapi Baekhyun membuang napas lega ketika ia melongokkan kepalanya untuk melihat isi ruangan. Tidak ada siapa-siapa. Cukup mengejutkan bahwa belum ada orang yang berniat mandi ketika matahari sudah mulai naik.

Baekhyun mengetatkan handuk pada pinggangnya, sebelah tangannya memeluk alat mandinya sendiri—hanya sebotol sabun cair dan sikat busa.

"Sebaiknya mandi dengan cepat sebelum orang lain datang." Gumamnya pelan.

Ia berjalan pelan melewati pancuran-pancuran. Lantainya agak licin dan berlendir, membuatnya bergidik ngeri. Banyak rambut menggumpal di sekitar lubang air. Tapi Baekhyun tidak berhenti berjalan. Sudah terlanjur basah, pikirnya, berusaha optimis.

Ada kurang lebih 15 pancuran di sebelah kirinya, dan banyak gantungan handuk serta rak berisi sabun-sabun dan sikat di kanannya. Ia memilih pancuran paling ujung, melepaskan handuknya dan menghidupkan kerannya.

Airnya dingin. Ada hawa dingin yang merayap di tulang belakangnya.

 _Tidak buruk juga_ , pikir Baekhyun.

Ruangan ini sedikit berbau lembab, tapi setidaknya tidak ada bau lain yang membuat Baekhyun mual. Baekhyun menuang sedikit sabun pada sikatnya dan mulai menggosok tubuhnya pelan.

"Sendirian saja?"

Baekhyun terlonjak dan segera mematikan kerannya. Ia hampir terpeleset ketika ia berusaha meraih handuknya dan memakainya dengan gopoh.

"Mana teman bodohmu? Yang rambutnya seperti profesor sinting itu?"

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya. Busa sabun masih tersisa di lengan dan dadanya, tapi ia tidak peduli.

Ia mulai berjalan melewati pria itu. Tapi ia menahan lengan Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun terkesiap.

Pada jarak sedekat ini, Baekhyun bisa melihat remahan roti di sudut bibirnya, dan bulu hidungnya dari atas bibirnya. Memuakkan. Baekhyun bahkan bisa mencium bau keringatnya.

Dengan panik, Baekhyun menjatuhkan sabun dan sikat busanya. Ia mulai merintih.

"Perawat Lee," kata Baekhyun, setengah memohon, "tolong jangan sentuh aku…"

Pria itu, Lee Sangkyun, tertawa. "Kalian pikir kalian akan selalu merasa aman karena Profesor Choi? Kalian itu hanya orang sinting. Tidak ada yang waras. Tunggu saja ketika aku menghancurkan kau dan teman bodohmu itu. Dia harus membayar ini."

Perawat Lee meludahi Baekhyun, tepat di wajahnya.

Mata Baekhyun melebar sementara deru nafasnya meningkat. Ia bisa merasakan rasa lengket dan hangat yang memuakkan menggelayuti pipinya. Pada saat bersamaan, Baekhyun melihat sudut matanya. Sulur-sulur itu kembali. Baekhyun jatuh bersimpuh dan berteriak, mengusap wajahnya dengan handuknya sendiri.

"Jangan!" Baekhyun menampar-nampar udara yang dipenuhi oleh kabut gelap. "Pergilah! Kumohon pergilah…"

Ketika ia duduk di lantai porselen yang licin dan berlendir, teriakannya makin kuat. Nafasnya serasa sesak dan awan-awan hitam membutakan matanya. Baekhyun mulai mengap-mengap ketika ia sadar dirinya tidak bisa bernafas.

Ada bau yang luar biasa busuk menggantung di sekitar kepalanya, mencekik lehernya.

Wajah Perawat Lee makin buram dari penglihatannya ketika pria itu berjalan menjauh dengan tawa yang terus bergema.

* * *

Chanyeol mendengarnya, ketika Baekhyun berteriak. Keningnya mengernyit, bertanya-tanya apa yang pria itu lakukan di kamar mandi umum untuk pasien.

Ia berlari secepat yang ia bisa melewati koridor. Di pintu masuk kamar mandi, ia berpas-pasan dengan manusia yang sudah lama ingin ia cekik sampai mati, Perawat Lee Sangkyun.

Chanyeol berhenti berlari, melihat pria itu keluar dari sana sembari bersiul, memutar-mutar batonnya dengan gaya santai. Chanyeol tidak perlu berpikir dua kali untuk menarik kerahnya dalam sekali sentakan, membuat seragam perawatnya yang berwarna putih menjadi kusut.

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan?!" Chanyeol menggeram.

Tapi Perawat Lee hanya tersenyum, seakan-akan ekspresinya menyiratkan bahwa _aku sudah menang._

Nafas Chanyeol memburu. Ia begitu marah seakan ia merasa ia mau gila. Kepalan tangannya sudah berada di udara, namun ia mendengar teriakan lagi. Ia menghempaskan Perawat Lee sehingga punggungnya berbenturan dengan dinding koridor dan segera berderap masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

Matanya membelalak ketika ia melihat Baekhyun bersimpuh di lantai, setengah telanjang dengan napas yang putus-putus. Ia kesulitan bernapas, dan terus-terusan menggosok wajahnya dengan handuk.

Ia berteriak, berkata _pergilah, kumohon_ , berkali-kali hingga membuat sesuatu dalam diri Chanyeol pecah berkeping-keping.

Chanyeol dengan cepat bersimpuh di sampingnya.

"Hei, hei, Baekhyun. Baekhyun! Lihat aku!" Ia meraup wajah Baekhyun dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

Pria itu sedang menangis. "Aku—" napasnya terputus, "ti-tidak bisa—"

Chanyeol tidak tahu apa yang sedang ia lakukan, namun melihat dari seberapa banyak Baekhyun menggosok wajahnya yang sudah memerah, Chanyeol tahu bahwa tindakan yang selanjutnya ia lakukan adalah sesuatu yang tepat.

Ia meraih sabun cair yang tergeletak di lantai dan menuangnya sedikit ke tangannya, lalu menggosoknya pelan ke wajah Baekhyun.

"Lihat aku." Kata Chanyeol lagi. "Cukup lihat aku saja."

Matanya tidak fokus dan napasnya masih memburu, namun Baekhyun mengikuti perintah Chanyeol.

"Tidak apa-apa." Kata Chanyeol lagi. "Tarik napasmu, pelan-pelan saja." Dengan sangat lembut, Chanyeol menggosokkan sabun ke bagian pipi Baekhyun dan turun ke lehernya. Tangannya naik lagi, kembali mengusap lembut pipinya.

Baekhyun berhenti tersedu-sedu, seiring dengan napasnya yang kembali normal.

"Ya," bisik Chanyeol lembut, "Tarik, hembuskan. Tarik, hembuskan. Benar begitu. Kau sudah baik-baik saja. Kau sudah bersih." Chanyeol kemudian berdiri dan menghidupkan keran, menadah sedikit airnya lalu membasuhkannya ke wajah Baekhyun dengan sangat berhati-hati agar sabun tersebut tidak masuk ke matanya.

Selama Chanyeol membasuh wajahnya, mata Baekhyun sama sekali tidak berhenti menatap sosoknya.

"Nah," kata Chanyeol ketika ia mengusap lembut wajah Baekhyun untuk yang terakhir kali. "Sudah baik-baik saja sekarang."

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan sebagai balasan.

"Apa kau bisa berdiri?" tanya Chanyeol selanjutnya.

Baekhyun tidak menjawab, namun ia melihat ke bawah dan mengerutkan hidungnya jijik.

Handuk Baekhyun sudah basah dan lembab, dan Chanyeol yakin ia mungkin tidak mau memakainya. Jadi Chanyeol melepaskan piyamanya dan memakaikannya kepada Baekhyun. Piyama itu berukuran XXL, cukup untuk menenggelamkan tubuh mungil Baekhyun.

"Mungkin akan sedikit bau," kata Chanyeol sambil nyengir lebar, "tapi kau boleh memakainya."

Ketika Baekhyun selesai memasukkan kedua lengannya ke bolongan lengan piyama, Chanyeol melingkarkan lengan kanannya ke pinggul Baekhyun dan membantunya berdiri. Ujung piyama itu berada sedikit di atas lutut Baekhyun, dan tanpa sadar Chanyeol menghembuskan napas lega.

Ia bisa merasakan jantungnya berpacu.

 _Dasar sinting. Bahkan dalam keadaan seperti ini pun…_

Chanyeol melirik ke bawah dan melihat sedikit paha Baekhyun yang terekspos. Ia menampar wajahnya sendiri setelah itu.

Baekhyun terlonjak, mendongak dan menatapnya heran.

"Maafkan aku." Kata Baekhyun pelan, dan Chanyeol sendiri bingung kenapa Baekhyun mengucapkan kalimat itu. "Apa aku menjijikkan bagimu?" Baekhyun tiba-tiba bertanya. "Kau pasti terkejut. Kau baru saja melihat orang gila kumat."

Chanyeol tersenyum miring dan mendengus. Ia menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Aku juga gila. Jangan lupakan itu."

Namun Baekhyun melepaskan diri dari Chanyeol dan berjalan ke dekat pancuran. Ia menghidupkan keran dan membasuh tangan serta pahanya yang terasa licin.

Chanyeol terkesiap dan mengalihkan pandangan begitu Baekhyun menyingkap sedikit piyama untuk membasuh pahanya.

 _Pikirkan hal lain. Pikirkan hal lain. Oke bagus. Mari pikirkan bagaimana cara untuk membunuh Perawat Lee malam ini._

* * *

Baekhyun yakin Chanyeol setengah mati menahan rasa jijiknya. Kalau tidak, kenapa ia menatapi paha Baekhyun dengan ekspresi seperti itu? Lalu kenapa pula ia menampar wajahnya sendiri? Apa ia menyesali kenyataan bahwa dirinya baru saja menolong Baekhyun?

Ketika Baekhyun melihat ke bawah, barulah ia sadar pahanya terasa licin dan menteskan lendir. Ia hampir muntah. Dengan gugup, Baekhyun melirik kanan dan kirinya. Tidak ada tanda-tanda sulur itu akan kembali.

Jadi ia melepaskan diri dan mulai membasuh tangan dan pahanya sendiri. Sudah cukup merepotkan dan membuat orang lain jijik akan dirinya hari ini.

Lagi pula, Chanyeol tidak akan sebaik itu. Baekhyun seharusnya sudah menduganya.

Baekhyun tertatih untuk menuju ke koridor setelahnya, dan Chanyeol menyusulnya dengan wajah protes.

"Kau yakin kau bisa jalan sendiri?" tanyanya, ia terus-terusan mengekori Baekhyun.

Baekhyun melirik sedikit kepadanya dan segera membuang muka. "Ya." Jawabnya.

Bukan pertanyaan Chanyeol yang membuat Baekhyun tidak nyaman. Tapi kenyataan bahwa ia sangat santai berjalan di koridor tanpa mengenakan atasan. Kenapa pula ia bertelanjang dada demi Baekhyun? Nah, itu lagi satu hal yang menjadi pertanyaan besar bagi Baekhyun. Kenapa ia melakukannya? Chanyeol bisa saja meninggalkannya sendirian disana, telanjang bulat dan hina. Dia tidak seharusnya peduli. Tapi ia tidak meninggalkan Baekhyun.

Dia malah membasuhi wajah Baekhyun dan berkata bahwa Baekhyun akan baik-baik saja. Berulangkali.

Baekhyun sendiri bingung dengan bagaimana dirinya bisa merasa tenang akibat kalimat Chanyeol. Biasanya, yang membuat Baekhyun tenang adalah mandi dan botol-botol sabun dan _hand sanitizer_ -nya.

Sesaat, semuanya terasa seperti akan baik-baik saja ketika Chanyeol yang mengatakannya.

Kenyataan bahwa Baekhyun sekarang hanya dibungkus piyama pria ini sedikit membuatnya yakin bahwa dirinya sedang bermimpi. Namun lantai porselen di kakinya terasa dingin dan menusuk. Terlalu nyata untuk menjadi mimpi.

Baekhyun mengulangi kalimat itu beserta senyum tulus Chanyeol yang terus melekat di kepalanya sejak tadi.

 _Mungkin akan sedikit bau, tapi kau boleh memakainya._

Masalahnya, piyama itu tidak mengeluarkan bau apapun. Baekhyun menggigit dinding mulutnya. Ini buruk. Baekhyun selalu bisa mengendus bau keringat seseorang. Tapi pria ini… dia _jelas_ berkeringat layaknya manusia normal lainnya. Hanya saja bau keringatnya tidak mengusik Baekhyun. Ia hampir-hampir berpikir aroma piyama ini menyenangkan dan nyaman.

Hampir.

"Hei!" Chanyeol membentak, dan Baekhyun terlonjak. "Oh, sial." Katanya lagi. "Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud membentakmu."

Baekhyun mengkerut ke dinding, lalu mendongak dan menatapnya dengan mata tajam penuh keingintahuan.

 _Apa yang sedang berusaha kau lakukan?_

"Aku…" Chanyeol mulai bersuara, namun ia menghentikan kalimatnya. "Biarkan aku menolongmu."

Salah satu alis Baekhyun menukik tajam. "Kenapa?" ia akhirnya menyatakan keingintahuannya.

Chanyeol mengedikkan bahunya. "Aku juga tidak tahu. Tapi biarkan aku membantumu, hm? _Please_?"

Baekhyun tidak berkata apa-apa ketika Chanyeol kembali meraih pinggulnya dan memapahnya untuk kembali ke kamar.

* * *

Chanyeol bisa melihat kilatan api dari mata Kim Junmyeon.

Baekhyun segera melepaskan diri dari Chanyeol dan duduk di tepian kasurnya.

"Apa yang lakukan padanya?!" Junmyeon menuntut dan menuding Chanyeol dengan geram.

Chanyeol mengangkat kedua tangannya di udara. "Bukan aku." Katanya kalem.

Masih melihat Chanyeol dengan pandangan tidak senang, Junmyeon mendekati Baekhyun yang duduk dengan mata kosong, berhati-hati untuk tidak menyentuhnya. "Baekhyun—"

"Perawat Lee." Kata Baekhyun, matanya mulai berair. "Ia meludahi wajahku."

"Dia meludahimu?!" Junmyeon berteriak.

Chanyeol sebenarnya sudah bisa menduganya, Perawat Lee memang melakukan sesuatu kepada Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengira Perawat Lee mungkin menyentuh Baekhyun—tapi meludah? Apa pria sinting itu serius?

"Jongin juga pernah melakukannya." Jongdae, yang sedari tadi melompat-lompat di atas kasur menarik perhatian Chanyeol.

Junmyeon meletakkan jari telunjuknya ke bibir dan berbisik _ssstt_ kepada Jongdae. "Itu berbeda, Jongin. Kau hanya iseng. Oh ya, omong-omong _dia_ baru saja kembali tadi."

Baekhyun mengangguk dan mendongak, memaksakan senyum lemah kepada pria itu. "Hai, Jongin."

Situasi di hadapan Chanyeol saat ini cukup membuatnya bingung. Sepertinya ia baru saja menyaksikan teman sekamarnya kumat.

"Siapa _hyung_ ini?" Jongin menunjuk Chanyeol.

"Teman baru." Jawan Junmyeon.

Jongdae—atau Jongin, berhenti melompat di atas kasur dan turun lalu berjongkok di samping Baekhyun. "Apakah _noona_ baik-baik saja?"

Baekhyun menggeleng dan mulai meraih salah satu botol _hand sanitizer_ dari meja kecil di samping kasurnya. Ia mulai menangis pelan.

Chanyeol mendesah berat. "Akan kubunuh bangsat sialan itu dengan tanganku sendiri." gumamnya.

"Jangan, anakku." Chanyeol menoleh dan melihat Minseok sedang tersenyum kepadanya.

"Kenapa dia—"

"Oh tidak, jangan lagi." Junmyeon mengerang.

"Kau tidak boleh membunuh, anakku." Minseok mengelus kepala Chanyeol. "Bertobatlah sekarang. Aku akan mengampunimu."

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya. "Memangnya siapa kau?"

Minseok tersenyum tulus. "Tuhan."

Jongin terkekeh kecil sementara alis Chanyeol menukik tajam.

 _Penghuni kamar ini kumat pada saat bersaaman,_ great. Pikir Chanyeol.

Mereka semua kemudian memperhatikan Baekhyun menuang begitu banyak _liquid_ alkohol _hand sanitizer_ di tangannya dan menggosoknya kuat. Chanyeol bisa mendengar pria itu mendesis kecil ketika kutikula jempolnya terkelupas dan berdarah.

Tidak mengindahkan Minseok yang tengah mengoceh kepadanya tentang bertobat, Chanyeol berjongkok di hadapan Baekhyun.

"Sudah cukup." Katanya, menatap Baekhyun intens. "Kau _sudah_ bersih. Ingat? Tidak perlu melakukannya lagi."

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya dan sebutir kristal bening lolos dari matanya. Gosokan pada tangannya melambat.

Chanyeol menghembuskan napas lelah. "Kenapa kau menggosoknya begitu kuat? Itu hanya akan menyakiti dirimu." Ia tidak berusaha menyentuh Baekhyun, namun ia menunduk dan meniup jempol Baekhyun yang berdarah dan terkelupas.

Junmyeon menatapi mereka dalam diam. Matanya tak berhenti beralih dari Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Ia jelas harus melaporkan ini kepada Profesor Choi. Tidak seperti dirinya, Baekhyun mungkin punya peluang besar untuk sembuh dan kembali menjalani kehidupan normal. Jadi Junmyeon tersenyum.

Junmyeon beralih menatap Minseok. "Hei, Tuhan gadungan. Aku butuh pendapatmu."

Minseok merentangkan kedua tangannya. "Katakan, anakku."

"Apakah balas dendam itu dosa?"

Minseok mengusap-usap dagunya. "Tentu saja. Kau tidak boleh melakukannya. Balaslah mereka dengan kebaikan."

"Bagaimana jika…" Chanyeol bersuara, "teman baikmu baru saja dijahati orang. Apa yang harus kau lakukan?"

Minseok memelototi Chanyeol. "Tentu saja balas dendam, bodoh!"

Junmyeon tersenyum miring, mengangguk kepada Chanyeol. "Kita sudah dapat ijin." Katanya, dan Chanyeol terkekeh.

"Ngomong-ngomong, _hyung_ , kenapa kau tidak pakai baju?" Jongin mencibir, menunjuk perut Chanyeol yang berbentuk kotak-kotak dengan tatapan jijik, "apa kau berusaha memamerkan badanmu?"

Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun dan ia berani sumpah melihat pria itu tersipu. Jadi Chanyeol mengedikkan bahunya dan tersenyum. "Mungkin." Jawabnya.

Junmyeon menggamit bahu Jongin. "Hei bocah. Apa kau punya ide bagus untuk mengerjai orang?"

Jongin menyeringai lebar. "Ada tiga level, Junmyeon _hyung_. Biasa, sedang, mematikan. Kau mau yang mana?"

"Mematikan." Kata Junmyeon, hampir bersamaan dengan Chanyeol.

"Oke, jadi begini—"

"Teman-teman," Baekhyun bersuara untuk yang pertama kali, suaranya serak dan basah, "aku pikir itu bukan ide yang bagus."

"Tapi aku pikir itu ide yang _sangat_ bagus?" Junmyeon tersenyum kepadanya.

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Aku sudah tidak apa-apa."

Jongin memberengut. "Jongin yang kenapa-napa. Tidak ada yang mau pakai ide Jongin?"

"Itu yang dia inginkan. Perawat Lee ingin kalian melakukan itu—memberontak. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan kalian disiksa lagi." Baekhyun menghembuskan napas, suaranya bergetar. "Tidak karenaku."

Minseok ikut-ikutan berjongkok di samping Chanyeol. "Tidak apa-apa, anakku. Kadang ketika terjepit kita juga harus melakukan sesuatu. Aku akan mengampuni dosa kalian yang satu ini. Ingatlah untuk selalu beribadah dan siapkan banyak makanan untukku. Aku akan memaafkan kalian."

Chanyeol tidak bisa menahannya, jadi ia tertawa keras sekali. Ia melihat Minseok dengan binar tidak percaya di matanya. " _Woah_ , aku suka dia. Apa dia selalu seperti ini?"

Junmyeon meringis. "Kadang-kadang."

"Tentu, Tuhan. Aku akan selalu berdoa kepadamu. Tolong jangan jebloskan aku ke neraka." Chanyeol memasang gestur menyembah.

Minseok mengelus kepalanya. "Kau benar-benar manusia yang taat, anakku. Akan kujamin surga untukmu."

"Teman-teman," panggil Baekhyun, nada suaranya tidak senang. "Aku serius. Kalian tidak perlu melakukan ini."

" _Nope_." Junmyeon menggeleng."Diskusi ditutup. Ayo sarapan."

"Tapi—"

Chanyeol berdiri dan tersenyum kepadanya. "Mau sarapan?"

Baekhyun mengatupkan mulutnya. Untuk sesaat, ia yakin dirinya baru saja terhanyut oleh sosok Chanyeol yang tinggi dan tampan, tersenyum kepadanya dengan lembut.

Tanpa sadar, Baekhyun mengangguk.

* * *

Chanyeol muncul belakangan di ruang makan. Syukurlah, ia sudah mengenakan atasan saat itu.

Ketika ia duduk di samping Jongin, wajahnya berseri-seri.

"Sudah kau dapatkan, _hyung?_ " tanya Jongin.

Chanyeol mengangguk, memandangi Junmyeon dan Minseok dengan cengiran lebar.

"Apa yang berusaha kalian lakukan?" Baekhyun berbisik, memelototi Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tidak menjawab dan hanya mengedipkan sebelah matanya kepada Baekhyun. Baekhyun hampir berhenti bernapas.

"Kemarikan supmu." Kata Chanyeol, merampas sup Jongin tiba-tiba. Chanyeol tidak bisa menghentikan seringai lebar yang terpatri di wajahnya. Ia menunduk sedikit dan menuangkan begitu banyak cairan jernih dari dalam botol kecil ke dalam sup. Cairan berbau tajam menyengat, membuat mata Baekhyun berair. "Pembersih lantai." Katanya sambil terkekeh. Ia menyerahkan mangkuk itu kepada Jongin. "Jangan diaduk. Nanti berbusa." Ia memperingatkan Jongin dan bocah itu mengangguk dengan khimad.

"Percayalah padaku." Katanya tiba-tiba kepada Baekhyun saat ia menyadari mata Baekhyun melebar dan menatapnya dengan tatapan protes

"Tapi kena—"

"Tuhan," Chanyeol memanggil Minseok, "apa kau merestuiku?"

Minseok merentangkan tangannya lagi. "Lakukanlah, anakku."

Seringai Chanyeol makin lebar. "Sekarang, Jongin." Katanya.

"Permisi!" Jongin mengangkat tangannya, sementara Chanyeol mulai meraih kerah Jongin dengan kasar. "Lepaskan aku!"

Melihat kegaduhan itu , beberapa perawat yang sedang berjaga mendatangi meja mereka.

"Apa yang berusaha kalian lakukan?!" Baekhyun berbisik marah, namun ketika ia menoleh kepada Junmyeon, pria itu hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum menenangkan.

Chanyeol dan Jongin kemudian beradu mulut, saling memaki satu sama lain—berteriak tentang Chanyeol yang memaksa Jongin untuk meminum supnya.

Muncul dari kerumunan, Perawat Lee dan batonnya, siap di tangan. "Kamar tukang onar, ya?" katanya, ketika ia mendekati Chanyeol dan Jongin.

"Perawat! _Hyung_ bodoh ini menyuruhku meminum supnya!" Jongin menuding Chanyeol bengis.

"Lalu? Apa masalahmu?"

" _Hyung_ bodoh ini mau meracuniku!"

Perawat Lee menatapi mereka curiga. Matanya lalu beralih kepada Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun segera menunduk menatapi mangkuk supnya.

"Mana supnya?" kata Perawat Lee, dan Jongin menyerahkan mangkuk supnya. Ia mengendus bau sup itu, dan mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Chanyeol dapat merasakan keringat dingin mengaliri belakang tengkuknya. Ia menahan napas, berdoa agar bau pembersih lantai dari sup itu tidak terlalu menyengat.

Tapi Chanyeol menyeringai lebar ketika Perawat Lee mendekatkan mulutnya ke bibir mangkuk dan menghirup seteguk dari kaldu sup itu.

Pria itu berhenti, tangannya membeku sementara mangkuk sup terlepas dari tangannya dan pecah menghantam lantai.

Perawat Lee kemudian terbatuk begitu kuat, memegangi lehernya, jatuh melengkung ke lantai.

"AIR! AIR!"

Baekhyun bisa melihat pria itu bergelung kesakitan. Ia juga bisa mendengar Chanyeol dan Jongin melakukan _high five_ dari bawah meja.

Diam-diam, Baekhyun tersenyum.

* * *

 **A/N: HALOOO I'M SOOOO SORRY I'VE BEEN INACTIVE *crying***

 **Kayanya tiap chapter minta maaf mulu deh ya heran. TAPI INI TUH BENERAN TELAT BANGET YA? MINTA MAAF BANGET GATAU MAU NGOMONG APA LAGI.**

 **Terima kasih buat yang terus-terusan nanya kelanjutannya karena itu sesungguhnya dorongan besar buat aku di tengah-tengah kesibukanku sekarang. Terima kasih juga buat yang selalu nunggu dan mau menyempatkan diri buat baca.**

 **I'm sending hugs to all of you!**

 **Honestly ya aku agak sedikit down pas berita Minseok enlisting, DAN HARI INI DAPAT BERITA YANG SAMA SOAL KYUNGSOO. Masih belum ngeikhlasin Minseok trus tiba-tiba Kyungsoo... T-T**

 **Gatau deh ya ini lebay atau nggak, udah tau dari lama si harus nyiapin diri ngeikhlasin satu-satu member buat wamil, tapi rasanya tetep aja huhu sedih akutu.**

 **Semoga Minseok kembali dengan sehat wal-afiat ya! Kyungsoo juga!**

 **You guys staying here kan? For our boys? :')**

 **Terakhir, can I at least get a review so you guys can cheer me up? Please?**


	7. Chapter 6 - Spell My Name

_"Your ilness does not define you. Your strength and courage does. Be Brave, Be Humble."_

* * *

 **CHAPTER 6**

 **[-][-]**

 **SPELL MY NAME**

* * *

 _Summer 2018, June._

"Terima kasih karena sudah sempat meluangkan waktu untuk hari ini. Meski aku tahu ini bukan waktu yang tepat karena kita semua sedang berduka, namun Direktur mengamanatkan bahwa hal ini harus segera… _dilaksanakan_."

Chanyeol duduk dalam diam, wajah Ibu tirinya— Kwon Boa—seperti meleleh dalam _make up_ tebalnya di mata Chanyeol.

Ia berpikir keras selama beberapa saat meski kepalanya pening, mencoba untuk mengingat-ingat nama pria yang tengah berdiri di ujung meja di samping kirinya—Sekretaris Ayahnya. Chanyeol tidak ingat. Tapi mungkin marganya adalah Yoo.

Sehabis setelah selesai memakamkan Ayahnya, Chanyeol mengikuti pria tua itu untuk masuk ke _mansion_ besar mereka dan duduk di meja makan marbel. Meja makan marbel itu bentuknya memanjang, berwarna krem.

Di hadapan Chanyeol—duduk dengan mata yang memelototinya—adalah Siwon dan Ibunya Kwon Boa. Di sebelah pasangan Ibu dan anak itu ada Han Jisoo dan anaknya Chaeyoung. Chaeyoung memakai topi bundar berwarna hitam yang disematkan jaring berwarna serupa dan kacamata gelap, sibuk mengutak-atik ponselnya sementara Han Jisoo melirik mereka semua bergantian dengan ekspresi gugup. Kemudian, di samping kanan Chanyeol adalah Sehun dan Sejun lalu ibunya, Kim Hyoyeon.

Hanya Chanyeol sendiri yang tidak memiliki Ibu.

Pemikiran itu membuatnya terkekeh, mengundang tatapan mengerikan dari duo Ibu dan anak di hadapannya.

Beberapa pelayan mulai muncul dan membawakan mereka beberapa pot teh hangat dan berbagai macam makanan kecil.

"Tuan muda," pelayan di sampingnya menawarkan handuk kecil. Chanyeol mengangguk, meraih handuk itu. Ia menyadari bahwa pakaiannya hampir basah kuyup dan sepatunya terselimuti oleh lumpur.

"Ibu, lihat bajingan ini. Dia mabuk di hari Ayah meninggal."

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya, berhenti mengusap rambutnya yang basah dan melemparkan handuk basah tersebut kepada Siwon dengan kekuatan penuh—tepat di muka tololnya.

"Hei!" Siwon memukul meja dengan keras dan berdiri.

Chanyeol mendongak dan menatap tajam Siwon. "Kalau kau mau bergosip dengan Ibumu, maka lakukan dengan benar. Aku masih bisa mendengarnya."

Chanyeol merasakan sedikit tepukan di lututnya—Sejun, atau mungkin Sehun, Chanyeol tidak tahu—memberinya dua jempol dari bawah meja. Sudut bibir Chanyeol terangkat ke atas.

Kemudian, Chanyeol mengedarkan pandangannya pada sekelompok orang yang duduk di meja marbel, "lagi pula memangnya aku tahu pria itu bakal mati hari ini?"

"Tutup mulut!" Kwon Boa menuding Chanyeol geram. "Kau anak tidak tahu diri. Apakah kau tahu sebarapa banyak uang yang Direktur habiskan untukmu? Tapi kau dengan mudahnya—"

" _Eonni_ ," Han Jisoo memotong, memegangi lengan Boa. "Sudahlah. Bukan waktu yang tepat untuk hal sepert—"

Boa menepis tangan wanita itu begitu kuat hingga ia berteriak. "Siapa yang kau coba panggil _eonni_? Kau juga dan anakmu, membuatku muak."

Untuk pertama kalinya, Chaeyoung mendongakkan pandangannya dari ponsel genggamnya dan balas menatap Boa sengit. Namun sebelum ia mengatakan apapun, pria tua di ujung meja berdeham dengan sangat keras.

"Maafkan aku, Nyonya sekalian, Tuan dan Nona Muda. Aku sungguh-sungguh tidak punya waktu untuk ini."

Kwon Boa menarik tangan Siwon dan pria itu segera duduk di kursinya, masih menatapi Chanyeol dengan penuh kebencian sementara Chanyeol sendiri hanya berusaha untuk tidak kolaps di tempat ia duduk karena kepalanya terasa sangat berat.

"Ini adalah surat yang ditinggalkan oleh Direktur—"

"Baca suratnya nanti saja." Boa mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. "Sekarang beri tahu aku siapa yang akan meneruskan perusahaan—oh, sebenarnya, tidak perlu." Ia mengelus kepala Siwon dengan sayang setelahnya, "tentu saja yang akan mengambil alih perusahaan adalah Siwon. Anakku adalah anak tertua dan yang paling berkompeten." Boa melirik Chanyeol setelah ia mengatakan itu—jelas sekali sedang mengisyaratkan bahwa Chanyeol adalah kebalikan dari semua yang ia katakan tentang Siwon.

Kim Hyoyeon berbunyi untuk yang pertama kalinya. "Kurasa tidak begitu, _eonni_. Bisa saja salah satu dari anakku." Ia tersenyum, bersedekap dengan gaya santai.

"Ha!" Kwon Boa tertawa, begitu juga Siwon yang terkekeh dengan gaya merendahkan, "jangan buat aku tertawa. Sehun dan Sejun masih sekolah. Dan mereka sering terlibat masalah." Matanya beralih kepada Chanyeol. "Tapi kau lebih parah, tentu saja. Jadi peluangmu—bahkan untuk mendapatkan secuil saham perusahaan adalah nol besar."

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Benar sekali. Terima kasih. Aku anggap itu sebagai pujian."

Bocah di sebalah Chanyeol—Chanyeol yakin sekarang bahwa ia adalah Sehun karena ada tanda lahir di belakang telinga sebelah kirinya—menoleh dan menatapi Chanyeol dengan mata berbinar, seakan kagum. Chanyeol mungkin saja salah, tapi Sehun dan Sejun adalah orang yang paling ttidak pernah mencari masalah dengannya.

"Sayang sekali, Nyonya," Sekretaris Yoo bersuara, "Siwon harus terus fokus di rumah sakit karena ia baru saja mulai sebagai dokter intern." Pria itu mengenakan kacamata yang tadinya ia gantung di leher, lalu membaca dokumen yang ia pegang, "alasan lain yang dituliskan oleh Direktur adalah karena Siwon tidak punya kemampuan untuk memimpin perusahaan."

Chanyeol terbatuk—berusaha untuk menyembunyikan tawa sarkasmenya, sementara Sehun dan Sejun merasa bahwa mereka sama sekali tidak perlu menyembunyikan tawa tersebut, malah merayakannya dengan ber- _high five_ ria. Kim Hyoyeong lebih parah—Chanyeol yakin wanita itu sedang histeris sekarang.

Wajah Siwon dan Ibunya memerah.

"Tidak mungkin!" Boa berdiri, merampas kertas yang sedang dipegangi oleh Sekretaris Yoo. Ia membacanya dengan cepat, lalu menyobek-nyobeknya dengan brutal dan menghamburkannya ke wajah Chanyeol.

"Dia." Kwon Boa menuding Chanyeol dengan telunjuk bengkok yang kukunya dihiasi kutek merah darah. "Direktur ingin dia yang mengambil alih perusahaan."

"Apa?!" Kim Hyoyeon berdiri. " _Eonni_! Kenapa kau robek kertasnya?!"

Sehun menepuk lengan Chanyeol dan berbisik, bersamaan dengan Sejun yang menatapinya antusias, "aku sudah menduganya. Selamat, _hyung._ "

Chanyeol tidak yakin bahwa apa yang ia dengar barusan adalah sesuatu yang benar, jadi ia menoleh ke arah Sekretaris Yoo dan kepada si kembar identik—Sehun dan Sejun—secara bergantian.

Han Jisoo adalah yang paling tenang. Ia sudah menduga bahwa hal semacam ini—menentukan ahli waris dan perusahaan hanya akan diberikan kepada anak laki-laki, sementara ia memiliki anak perempuan—bukan berarti ia menyesalinya. Sebaliknya, Kwon Boa dan Kim Hyoyeon sangat jarang menargeti mereka. Han Jisoo sudah cukup puas dengan kehidupannya, terlebih karena Chaeyoung sudah debut menjadi _idol_ , ia tidak punya kekhawatiran lain. Jadi wanita itu mengangkat tangannya dengan kalem. "Bagaimana dengan Chaeyoung?"

"Nona Chayoung dan Nyonya akan mengambil alih _departement store_ di Gangnam, sementara Sehun dan Sejun diberikan apartemen Hyundai di daerah Myeong-dong sebagai investasi."

"Ta-tapi," Siwon mulai berusara, "dia ini _terbelakang_." Ia menunjuk Chanyeol. "Nilainya di sekolah bahkan tidak bagus! _Aku_ yang berhasil masuk ke Universitas Seoul jurusan kedokteran. Aku cakap dan mampu! Ayah tidak bisa melakukan ini."

"Tuan Muda Siwon, kau tidak lulus masuk ujian."

Kwon Boa hampir pingsan begitu ia mendengar kalimat Sekretaris Yoo. Syukurlah Siwon dengan sigap meraih Ibunya sebelum wanita itu menghantam lantai. "Sekretaris Yoo, jangan lakukan—"

Sekretaris Yoo menurunkan kacamatanya dan mengusap keningnya yang berpeluh, "Kau bisa masuk karena koneksi Ayahmu. Kau _tidak_ lulus ujian, Tuan Muda."

"Apa?" Siwon terperangah, lalu menatapi Ibunya curiga. "Ibu… kau tahu tentang ini?"

Chanyeol yakin wajah Kwon Boa baru saja dirasuki hantu karena wajah wanita itu mendadak berubah menjadi pucat. Bahkan _make up_ tebalnya tidak bisa membantu untuk mengembalikan rona wajahnya.

"A-aku melakukan yang kubisa sebagai Ibumu, Siwon. Ayahmu menyetujuinya. Kau seharusnya berterima kasih—"

" _Kau_ yang meminta Ayah untuk meluluskanku?"

"Aku hanya—"

Siwon menyentakkan tangan dari Ibunya dan berderap pergi dari ruang makan, wajahnya merah padam. Wanita itu terlihat sangat bingung. Keinginannya terbagi dua—antara hendak mengejar Siwon dan tetap berargumen di meja makan. Namun ia memilih opsi nomor dua karena selanjutnya ia berkata, "Sekretaris Yoo, kau tidak bisa melakukan ini. Kau juga tahu bahwa bocah ini tidak bisa melakukan apapun, dan apa kau bilang? Direktur ingin ia yang mengambil alih perusahaan? Kita semua bisa hancur!"

"Nyonya, tolong tenangkan diri Anda." Sekretaris Yoo menyuruhnya duduk, namun wanita itu menolaknya dengan kasar. Sekretaris Yoo membuang napas lelah. "Aku hanya melakukan apa yang ditugaskan. Posisiku disini adalah sebagai seseorang yang menyampaikan amanat. Aku menyampaikan semuanya persis seperti yang Direktur inginkan—dan benar, Tuan Muda Chanyeol belum memenuhi persyaratan sebagai seseorang yang akan mengambil alih perusahaan, namun setelah ini ia akan diberikan pelatihan intens hingga ia bisa mencapai standar yang Direktur inginkan."

"Kami tidak masalah dengan itu." Sehun dan Sejun menyahut secara bersamaan, yang kemudian dihadiahi tepukan keras di belakang kepala oleh Ibu mereka sendiri.

"Kalian tidak dalam posisi bisa ikut senang seperti ini, anak-anak." Kim Hyoyeon berbisik sengit.

"Bagaimana jika dia menolaknya?" Boa menatap Chanyeol.

Sekretaris Yoo mengangkat bahunya. "Kalau begitu—"

"Maafkan aku," Chanyeol memotongnya kalimat pria tua itu dengan cepat. "Tapi aku sama sekali tidak memiliki keinginan untuk menolak posisi ini." Salah satu sudut bibirnya naik ke atas, membentuk senyum sombong, "selamat bersenang-senang dengan rasa kecewamu—dan oh, serta _rajukan_ anakmu."

"Ka-kau…" kedua telapak tangan Boa mengepal erat di samping tubuhnya, tapi ia tidak mampu berkata apapun.

Jadi ia berbalik dan berderap dengan marah, meninggalkan bunyi gema _high heels_ -nya yang menghantam lantai marmer.

"Kau akan menyesali ini, nak." Kim Hyoyeon berdiri, kedua tangannya menyentak Sehun dan Sejun dengan paksa agar mereka segera berdiri.

"Bu!" Sejun beteriak protes, tapi Hyoyeon sama sekali tidak mengindahkan teriakan protes itu.

Mereka mengikuti Kwon Boa dan berderap pergi keluar dari ruang makan. Tak lama setelahnya, Han Jisoo dan Chaeyoung juga pergi. Ibu dan anak perempuan itu sama sekali tidak mengatakan apa-apa kepada Chanyeol. Hanya pergi begitu saja. Chaeyoung bahkan tidak repot untuk menoleh. Wajahnya menyiratkan seakan topik tentang warisan ini membuatnya bosan dan ia hanya ingin pulang dan berbaring ke kasurnya.

Hanya Chanyeol dan Sekretaris Yoo yang tertinggal di sana.

"Yah, kurasa itu berjalan dengan _cukup_ baik." Sekretaris Yoo mengusap peluhnya lagi dengan lengan jas hitamnya. "Tuan Muda Chanyeol," kata pria itu ketika ia mengemasi dokumennya ke dalam map, "pelatihanmu akan mulai minggu depan. Aku mohon, _dengan sangat_ , berusahalah dengan baik. Direktur mempercayaimu, dan aku yakin ia punya alasan yang kuat kenapa ia memilihmu."

Chanyeol tidak menjawab, namun ia tersenyum begitu lebar. Kepalanya terasa ringan.

 _Mereka semua akan berada di bawah kakiku._ Chanyeol membatin. _Aku akan menghancurkan mereka seperti yang sudah mereka lakukan kepadaku dan Ibu._

Tapi Chanyeol tidak tahu bahwa semua keinginan untuk balas dendam itu hanya angan-angan. Karena untuk 24 jam kedepan, ia tiba di rumah sakit jiwa, masih menggunakan jas hitam yang ia kenakan saat memakamkan Ayahnya.

* * *

Semuanya berjalan dengan buruk.

Baekhyun tahu seharusnya ia tidak tersenyum kala itu.

Ketika Perawat Lee memegangi lehernya sambil melengkung di lantai ruang makan, Baekhyun tahu mereka akan berada dalam masalah besar.

Perawat Lee terbatuk dan mulutnya mengeluarkan darah—belasan perawat berbondong-bondong memasuki ruang makan dan beberapa diantara mereka menggotong pria itu ke atas tandu.

Mereka semua disuruh untuk memasuki kamar lebih awal dari biasanya karena semua pasien mendadak panik dan keadaan menjadi tidak terkontrol.

Ketika mereka berjalan beriringan menuju lorong untuk kembali ke kamar, Baekhyun mendengar Jongin berbisik halus kepada Chanyeol; " _hyung_ , apa kita membunuhnya?"

Chanyeol hanya memberinya seringai lebar. "Tenang saja. Aku akan mengurusnya."

Baekhyun ingin berteriak dan memaki pria itu. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa bersikap begitu tenang?

Ketika mereka sampai di kamar, salah seorang perawat segera mengunci pintu kamar mereka yang berteralis. Lalu Baekhyun mendengar perawat lain berteriak bahwa mereka harus memberikan pil karbon aktif kepada Perawat Lee untuk mengatasi keracunan yang dialaminya—serta besar kemungkinan bahwa kerongkongan Perawat Lee iritasi karena ia batuk darah.

Sesuatu menghantam Baekhyun begitu telak ketika ia duduk di tepian kasurnya, membelakangi Chanyeol yang segera berbaring di kasurnya sendiri sambil bersiul rendah.

"Kita semua akan mati." Kata Baekhyun, suaranya bergetar, "begitu Perawat Lee pulih, dia akan membunuh kita semua."

"Baekhyun," Junmyeon terlihat sama resahnya, "kau tidak membantu."

Minseok duduk bersila di atas kasurnya dengan tangan di paha dan mata yang dipejamkan. "Sekiranya kau lupa," kata Minseok, "aku tidak bisa mati, ingat? Aku Tuhan."

"Apa ini salah Jongin?" Jongin bersuara, berjongkok di kasur Junmyeon dengan wajah memelas.

"Tidak." Chanyeol menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan mantap. Ia kembali duduk di atas kasurnya. "Dengarkan aku. Kalian akan baik-baik saja."

Baekhyun berbalik menghadap pria itu. Wajahnya memerah. "Aku sudang bilang padamu bahwa itu bukan ide yang bagus!"

Chanyeol berdiri, ekspresi wajahnya keras. "Lalu apa aku harus diam saja setiap kali dia menganggumu seperti tadi pagi?!"

Baekhyun mulai mengutis kutikulanya. "Tapi… kalian akan…" suaranya memudar, "karenaku, kalian akan…" Ia hampir berlari menuju wastafel ketika ia melihat sudut jempolnya berdarah. Seperti yang sudah sering ia lakukan, Baekhyun akan menuangkan sabun ke tangan lalu menggosoknya begitu kuat—seirama dengan detak jantungnya yang menggila.

Ia bergumam sesuatu, kalimatnya sulit dimengerti, tapi Chanyeol menangkapnya sebagai _aku kotor_ , serta kalimat lain yang berupa rengekan.

Baekhyun terus menggosok tangannya namun pikirannya tak kunjung tenang.

Chanyeol jelas tidak bisa berdiam diri ketika Baekhyun melakukan hal semacam itu lagi, jadi ia membuang napas dan berjalan pelan, lalu berdiri tepat di belakang Baekhyun. Tidak terlalu dekat, namun Chanyeol bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas dari pantulan cermin retak di hadapan mereka.

Sosoknya tinggi dengan bahu yang lebar. Baekhyun nampak mungil jika dibandingkan dengan pria itu—kepalanya bahkan hanya sampai dada Chanyeol saja.

"Lihat aku." Kata Chanyeol, suaranya lembut

Baekhyun tidak menggubris kalimat itu dan masih menggosok tangannya.

"Baekhyun," katanya lagi, "lihat aku."

Baekhyun mendongak begitu ia mendengar suara Chanyeol, pandangan mereka terkunci dari pantulan cermin.

Chanyeol memberinya senyum.

Senyum itu lagi.

"Bagaimana kau mengeja margamu?"

"Apa?"

"Margamu. Bagaimana kau mengejanya?"

Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya, tanpa sadar gosokan pada tangannya melambat. Ia jelas kebingungan dengan pertanyaan itu. "B, Y, U, N." kata Baekhyun, menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol dengan menuturkan tiap hurufnya.

Baekhyun yakin mata Chanyeol baru saja berbinar. "Lalu bagaimana kau mengeja namamu?"

"B-A-E-K-H-Y-U-N?"

"Bagus." Balas Chanyeol, jelas sekali dengan nada yang puas. "Kalau begitu, sudah waktunya membasuh tanganmu."

"Apa?"

"Sudah saatnya kau membasuh tanganmu." Kata Chanyeol sekali lagi. "Kau sudah menggosoknya cukup lama dengan mengeja namamu sendiri." Ia mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan cengiran lebar.

Baekhyun menatap pria itu seakan ia terhipnotis. Matanya hanya menatap mata Chanyeol dari pantulan cermin, namun ekspresinya tidak menunjukkan emosi apapun. Senyum Chanyeol… mengerikan. Bukan dalam artian buruk, tapi Baekhyun memiliki firasat bahwa Chanyeol bisa melakukan apa saja dengan senyuman itu—entah itu tulus atau tidak—Baekhyun masih tidak bisa memutuskan.

"Baekhyun?"

"Ya?"

"Basuh tanganmu."

Bahkan tanpa menyadarinya, Baekhyun mengangguk.

* * *

Penghuni kamar 614 berdiam diri setelahnya. Waktu berjalan begitu mengerikan ketika manusia tak saling berbicara. Jongin terlelap di kasur Junmyeon sambil memeluk kakinya ketika jam bahkan belum menunjukkan pukul sepuluh. Ketika Baekhyun menoleh, Junmyeon ternyata juga sudah memejamkan matanya.

Minseok masih duduk di posisi yang sama sambil menggumamkan kalimat yang ia katakan sebagai 'balasan doa' untuk umatnya—sementara Baekhyun, ia melakukan hal yang seringkali ia lakukan untuk menenangkan diri; menyusun botol sabun dan _hand sanitizer_ -nya.

"Berhenti menatapiku." Baekhyun meletakkan satu botol lagi di atas meja kecilnya.

"Aku tidak sedang menatapimu." Balas Chanyeol, yang jelas-jelas adalah suatu kebohongan.

Baekhyun menggerutu kesal setelahnya. Ia bisa merasakan hawa panas dari tengkuknya hanya karena Chanyeol menatapinya—atau lebih tepatnya mengawasi gerak-geriknya, sedari tadi.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Chanyeol setelahnya.

Baekhyun tidak berani menoleh, namun ia yakin Chanyeol sedang duduk di tepian kasurnya sembari memandangi Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menghancurkan susunan botolnya dan kembali mulai dari awal, kali ini dengan susunan dari ukuran yang terbesar hingga terkecil. "Kau tidak perlu terus-terusan melakukan itu."

"Aku tidak mengerti."

Tapi Baekhyun berusaha untuk tidak menggubris Chanyeol. Ia menyelesaikan susunan terakhirnya dan baring ke kasur, bergelung dalam selimutnya lalu memejamkan matanya.

* * *

 _Ia menghancurkan susunan botolnya lagi,_ pikir Chanyeol. Itu sudah yang ketujuh kalinya.

Sampai kapan ia akan terus melakukan itu?

Kenapa pula ia selalu melirik kanan dan kirinya dengan gugup?

Chanyeol tidak tahu berapa lama ia menatapi Byun Baekhyun yang sibuk dengan dunianya—keningnya berkerut seakan ia sedang berkonsentrasi penuh, sementara tangannya tak berhenti mengatur susunan botol-botol.

Chanyeol baru sadar bahwa ia mungkin menatapi Baekhyun terlalu lama ketika pria itu memintanya untuk tidak menatapinya lagi. Jadi Chanyeol membalasnya dengan sebuah kebohongan—bahwa ia _tidak_ sedang memperhatikan Baekhyun.

Merasa tertangkap basah, Chanyeol merasakan tenggorokannya kering.

Baekhyun jauh lebih rapuh dari yang Chanyeol bayangkan. Ia melakukan hal-hal rumit berulangkali untuk menenangkan dirinya, dan kalimat yang paling Chanyeol benci adalah ketika Baekhyun mengatakan dirinya kotor. Baekhyun menggumamkannya seperti mantra—seakan ia memaksakan dirinya untuk mempercayai hal tersebut.

Chanyeol hampir mau tertawa. Bukan karena hal tersebut lucu, tapi karena hal tersebut membuatnya kesal.

Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa mengira dirinya kotor?

Wajah Baekhyun memang agak pucat, namun kulitnya halus dan matanya jernih, bahkan tubuhnya beraroma seperti pewangi pakaian. Bagaimana mungkin manusia semanis Baekhyun kotor? Maksudnya, ia jelas jauh dari definisi itu.

Meski merasa sedikit malu setelah tertangkap basah (terlebih karena ia menyangkalnya), Chanyeol tetap bertanya kepada Baekhyun tentang keadaannya. Ia tidak terlihat baik ketika ia mulai menggosok tangannya dengan sabun atau gel pembersih tangan, atau ketika ia menyusun botol-botolnya seperti itu.

Tapi Baekhyun mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Chanyeol memutar otaknya. "Kau tidak perlu terus-terusan melakukan itu."

Kening Chanyeol berkerut. _Melakukan apa?_

"Aku tidak mengerti."

 _Tolong jelaskan padaku._

Belum sempat ia megutarakan kegelisahannya, Baekhyun berhenti menyusun botol-botolnya dan menyembunyikan dirinya ke dalam selimut.

Mulut Chanyeol sudah akan membentuk kalimat protes, namun tidak ada suara yang keluar dari sana. Tangannya bahkan terhenti di udara. Chanyeol mungkin berpikir bahwa Baekhyun kesal tentang insiden hari ini, Chanyeol bisa mengerti. Meski Baekhyun tidak memintanya, ia bersedia melakukannya lagi dan lagi—melindungi Baekhyun, maksudnya.

Ia tidak bisa membiarkan Perawat Lee sialan itu melakukan hal-hal buruk lagi kepada Baekhyun.

Pria itu mengusak rambut silvernya frustasi, membuat rambutnya mencuat ke segala arah. Ia tidak bodoh, ia tahu bahwa hal yang ia lakukan berisiko, dan dari karakternya, Lee Sangkyun adalah manusia busuk yang senang menyimpan dendam.

Baekhyun mungkin benar—mereka akan tamat ketika Perawat Lee pulih. Pria itu jelas bukan tipe yang akan diam begitu seseorang melakukan kejahatan kepadanya.

Masalahnya, Chanyeol adalah orang dengan tipe yang sama—barangkali lebih buruk.

Ia tidak akan membiarkan siapapun terluka, termasuk Baekhyun—meskipun ia harus menanggung semuanya sendiri.

Chanyeol melirik jam di dinding kamar mereka dan menyadari bahwa ruangan telah sunyi. Sudah lewat tengah malam ketika ia mendengar suara napas Baekhyun yang teratur. Pria mungil itu berbaring menyamping menghadap Chanyeol—selimutnya menutup hingga pundak. Keningnya tertutupi oleh surai hitam yang sedikit berantakan, dan wajahnya terlihat tenang. Sebelah tangannya mencuat dari selimut ke tepian kasur.

Chanyeol tersenyum lembut ketika ia melihat itu.

Dengan langkah kaki perlahan, ia mendekati Baekhyun dan duduk bersila di samping kasurnya. Kasur kayu itu tidak terlalu tinggi, bahkan ketika Chanyeol duduk bersila dengan tegak, tepian kasurnya masih berada di bawah dagunya.

Chanyeol mungkin sudah pernah mengatakan ini sebelumnya, dan ia jelas akan mengatakannya lagi. Cahaya lorong rumah sakit dan kamar mereka temaram. Bulan di luar jendela berteralis memberi sedikit cahaya, namun wajah Baekhyun bersinar lebih terang dari apapun di hadapan Chanyeol.

Ada dorongan kuat yang aneh dari dalam diri Chanyeol. Sebelum ia menyadarinya, sebelah tangannya sudah terangkat dan menyentuh halus poni gelap Baekhyun, menyibaknya sedikit agar matanya tidak terhalangi oleh rambutnya.

Tapi ia masih tidak puas.

Punggung jemarinya turun ke pipi, mengusapnya selembut kapas.

Chanyeol terkekeh halus ketika matanya terpaku pada sebelah tangan Baekhyun yang mencuat dari tepian kasur. Dengan sangat hati-hati, Chanyeol menyelipkan tangannya di bawah tangan Baekhyun—terdiam beberapa detik untuk menimbang tangan tersebut, tersenyum lembut ketika ia sadar bahwa tangan Baekhyun sangat mungil jika dibandingkan dengan telapak tangannya—lalu membawanya kembali ke dekat tubuhnya.

"Kau tahu, nak, kau tidak boleh melakukan itu."

Chanyeol terlonjak, lengannya menubruk kaki meja di sampingnya.

Matanya melotot panik, melihat bergantian kepada Minseok dan Baekhyun. Ketika ia melihat napas Baekhyun masih teratur dan matanya yang terpejam, ia melepaskan hembusan lega.

"Apa-apaan?!" Chanyeol berbisik sengit, memicingkan mata untuk melihat Minseok yang berbaring dengan mata yang terbuka lebar. Chanyeol yakin pria itu balas memelototinya dengan sorot menuduh.

"Apa yang baru saja kau lakukan, anakku…" Minseok tiba-tiba saja bangun dan duduk bersila di atas kasurnya, "adalah sebuah pelecehan seksual. Cukup bagiku untuk menjebloskanmu ke neraka."

Chanyeol menggigit bibirnya. "Aku tidak melakukan apapun!" ia masih berbisik, melirik bergantian kepada Minseok dan Baekhyun. Syukurlah, si mungil itu tampaknya masih terlelap.

Minseok menggelengkan kepalanya tak setuju, bibirnya mencebik. "Berdoalah pagi-pagi sekali. Aku akan mempertimbangkan dosamu yang satu ini."

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya, menggumamkan _astaga_ dengan jengah, tapi ia akhirnya mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya kepada Minseok. "Ya, ya, terserah saja."

Masih duduk bersila di atas kasurnya, Minseok menatapi Chanyeol beberapa saat. Kemudian, "anakku." panggilnya lagi.

"Aku mulai berpikir apakah aku harus menonjokmu atau tidak, Tuhan. Jadi berhentilah memanggilku anakmu. Aku bukan—"

"Apa kau menyukainya?"

Chanyeol berhenti mengoceh.

Ada keheningan yang aneh untuk beberapa detik setelah itu. Chanyeol memecahnya dengan tawa sumbang—lalu panik dan segera menutup mulutnya saat ia sadar bahwa dirinya mungkin tertawa terlalu keras, namun Baekhyun tetap tidak bergerak. Napasnya masih teratur.

"Kau tahu—"

"Tutup mulut." Potong Chanyeol cepat. Telapak tangannya terkepal kuat.

Pria berambut silver itu tidak berani melihat Minseok yang ia yakini sedang menatap dirinya dengan intens sekarang. Alih-alih, matanya tertuju lurus pada Baekhyun yang sedang tertidur lelap.

Pertanyaan itu bergema nyaring di kepalanya seperti bunyi sirine.

 _Apa kau menyukainya?_

Chanyeol merasakan sesuatu membuncah di dadanya. Rasanya asing. Menggelitik. Menyenangkan. Mendebarkan. Nafasnya mulai tidak beraturan begitu matanya terpaku pada bibir Baekhyun yang mengatup lembut.

Ia ingin…

 _Apa yang kau inginkan?_

Ia teringat bagaimana ia mencoba mengerjai Baekhyun dengan mencium (menjilat) bibirnya dengan tidak senonoh di halaman rumah sakit kala itu. Perasaan itu menggelitik bibirnya seakan hal tersebut baru saja terjadi.

Chanyeol mendengar gema itu lagi. Lebih kuat. Lebih lantang. Lebih jelas.

 _Apa kau menyukainya?_

Pria itu, dengan peluh yang dapat ia rasakan mengalir di tengkuknya, mengangkat jari telunjuknya. Seluruh tubuhnya—beserta jari telunjuk yang menggantung di udara—bergetar hebat. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi, tapi ia tahu bahwa ia tidak punya kontrol untuk hal ini.

 _Untuk perasaan ini._

Ia yakin semuanya menjadi jelas begitu ujung telunjuknya menyentuh bagian bawah dari bibir Baekhyun yang sedang tertidur pulas. Sentuhan itu menjalarkan arus listrik yang membuat seluruh tubuh Chanyeol menggelenyar hebat.

Chanyeol tanpa sadar tersenyum.

Pria dari seberang kasur, yang sedari tadi memasang mata dengan teliti memperhatikan untuk gerak-gerik Chanyeol, mengangkat sebelah bibirnya ke atas. Hanya sebuah senyum samar, dan ia tahu bahwa ia tidak lagi memerlukan jawaban atas pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan tadi.

* * *

Dalam mimpinya, Baekhyun mendengarkan kegaduhan—pintu besi teralis dibuka dengan kasar sehingga besinya menghantam dinding, lalu ada teriakan protes dan sumpah serapah.

 _Baekhyun!_

Ketika seseorang memanggil namanya, barulah ia sadar bahwa dirinya tidak bermimpi.

"Baekhyun!"

Matanya otomatis terbuka—ekspresinya keruh dan jantungnya berdebar tidak beraturan.

Meski tidak fokus, matanya menangkap wajah Junmyeon yang buram, diiringi makian Jongdae yang melengking—tunggu dulu. Jongdae selalu berbicara dengan sopan. Ia hampir tidak pernah memaki, lain cerita jika yang memaki adalah Jongin.

Baekhyun duduk tegak dengan kecepatan cahaya, melihat seisi penghuni kamar 614 tengah porak-poranda dengan tiga perawat yang memegang batol dan pistol setrum.

"Apa yang—"

Kalimat Baekhyun terhenti ketika ia melihat Jongdae duduk bersimpuh dengan menautkan tangannya ke hadapan salah satu Perawat. "Bawa aku saja. Sungguh. Ini semua ide Jongin. Jongin adikku! Bukan dia yang melakukan ini." Kalimat akhir ia tujukan kepada Chanyeol yang tengah diapit oleh dua perawat lainnya, tangannya menyatu di depan tubuhnya, terikat oleh tali _strapping_.

Baekhyun mendongak, menatap ekspresi Chanyeol yang sulit diartikan.

"Mundurlah sebelum aku terpaksa melakukan ini padamu." Perawat di hadapan Jongdae menodongkan pistol setrumnya kepadanya.

Junmyeon dengan cepat mendekati Jongdae dan membungkuk, berusaha meraih lengan pria itu agar ia berdiri dan menjauh. "Jongdae, sudahlah, ayo kita—"

"Tidak!" Jongdae menyentakkan lengannya dari Junmyeon dan kembali bersimpuh, meremas celana putih Si Perawat. "Semua ini tidak akan terjadi kalau tidak ada Jongin. Kumohon, kau harus membawaku—"

"Sayang sekali, bukan kau yang Perawat Lee inginkan." Lalu dengan kalimat itu, Si Perawat menerjang bahu Jongdae hingga ia terjengkang ke belakang sembari berteriak kesakitan.

Baekhyun perlu beberapa detik sebelum ia memproses kejadian di hadapannya—ia melihat Minseok mulai mengepalkan tangan, dan Junmyeon yang bersimpuh membantu Jongdae yang tengah kesakitan. Yang paling membuatnya bingung adalah kenyataan bahwa tidak ada sinar matahari menembus jendelanya. Masih dini hari untuk memulai sebuah keributan.

"Tidak!"

Baekhyun yakin suara itu keluar dari mulutnya. Ia sendiri kebingungan dari mana ia bisa mendapatkan keberanian dan kenapa suaranya bisa terdengar begitu keras.

Perawat itu melihat Baekhyun jengah. "Apa lagi, sekarang?"

"Aku…" Baekhyun menunduk, menatapi kulit tangannya yang tipis dan kemerahan, "apa yang akan kalian lakukan kepadanya?"

"Ya ampun. Itu sama sekali bukan urusan kalian. Orang gila satu ini berusaha mencelakai seorang perawat. Hukuman adalah sesuatu yang wajar."

"Aku!" Baekhyun mendongak, berteriak lagi, matanya mulai berair. "Aku yang memintanya melakukan itu. Chanyeol tidak mau, tapi aku yang memaksa. Aku benci Perawat Lee!"

"Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kalian semua masuk kurungan saja? Masalah selesai."

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan panik, pupilnya bergetar. "Tidak! Mereka semua tidak ada hubungannya dengan ini." Chanyeol kemudian menyikut salah seorang perawat yang tengah memegangi lengannya, "bukankah aku yang Perawat Lee inginkan?"

"KAU TIDAK BISA MELAKUKANNYA! AKU YANG AKAN—"

Baekhyun tahu napasnya memburu. Perasaan itu kembali. Ia melirik kanan dan kirinya, menyadari bahwa gumpalan-gumpalan awan berbau seperti tikus mati mulai merayap di atas langit-langit—ia bisa merasakan tubuhnya menggigil.

Chanyeol tahu reaksi itu. Jika Baekhyun mulai melakukan gerak-gerik itu, sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi dan Chanyeol tidak mengiginkannya. Jadi ia memanggil nama Baekhyun dengan lantang. "Baekhyun."

Baekhyun terlonjak, matanya kembali fokus kepada Chanyeol.

Pria berambut silver itu tengah tersenyum. "Benar begitu. Lihat aku saja."

"Chanyeol, aku—"

"Aku hanya akan menginap di kamar lain, untuk—ah, untuk berapa lama kau bilang tadi?" Chanyeol menoleh ke kirinya, menuntut jawaban dari salah seorang perawat.

"Selama yang Perawat Lee inginkan."

Baekhyun tahu Chanyeol hampir menggeram, tapi matanya kembali kepada Baekhyun dan ia memaksakan sebuah senyum.

"Aku yakin itu tidak akan lama." Katanya ringan, suaranya ceria. "Kita sudah menghapus kebijakan Ruang Bermain dan pukulan hingga babak belur, kan? Aku akan baik-baik saja. _Kau_ akan baik-baik saja."

Baekhyun menarik napasnya, ia hampir sesengukan, namun ia berusaha menahan kuat tangisnya dengan mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali.

"Baekhyun, bagaimana kalau begini saja—"

"Tutup mulut, bocah. Waktunya pergi. Ayo." Kedua perawat itu berusaha menyeret Chanyeol, namun Chanyeol memberinya senyum sehangat matahari yang bahkan masih belum muncul di ufuk barat.

Ketika mereka keluar kamar dan Chanyeol diseret melewati lorong, kepala pria itu tetap menoleh ke belakang. Ia berteriak, dan suaranya menggema di penjuru lorong. "Baekhyun! Eja namaku lain kali jika kau sedang mencuci tanganmu, ya?"

Baekhyun berdiri di ambang pintu, tangannya terkepal di dada, namun ia akhirnya mengangguk.

Chanyeol menangkap anggukan itu dan memberinya cengiran lebar.

* * *

Ketika matahari meninggi, Baekhyun sudah siap dengan sepatu _boot_ , sarung tangan plastik dan maskernya. Tidak ada jas hujan kali ini karena ia berada di dalam ruangan.

Baekhyun tidak tahu berapa lama ia mengepel lantai ruang makan. Tubuhnya sedikit pegal, sesungguhnya.

Minseok dan Junmyeon bertugas mengumpulkan sampah pada tiap kamar pasien, dan Jongdae barangkali tengah berada di halaman depan rumah sakit untuk menyirami tanaman. Pria itu hampir lupa bahwa mereka masih harus melakukan pekerjaan sosial—sebagai hukuman karena sudah 'berusaha untuk kabur' tempo hari.

Baekhyun sudah bertanya kepada salah satu perawat tentang mengunjungi pasien yang dikurung, tapi perawat tersebut tidak memberinya izin.

" _Tidak ada kunjungan_." Baekhyun masih ingat nada ketusnya.

Ia banyak memikirkan tentang Chanyeol saat ia mengepel lantai. Chanyeol akan terkurung dan makan hanya dengan sehari sekali, untuk entah berapa lama.

Satu hal lain yang Baekhyun tahu adalah ia tidak melihat Perawat Lee dimana pun. Biasanya ia akan mengganggu salah satu pasien, menjahili, atau memukuli mereka. Yang terakhir mungkin sudah agak jarang karena peraturan baru—terima kasih kepada pasien kamar 614, tentu saja.

Tapi tetap saja, Baekhyun tahu pria itu tetap melakukannya dengan sembunyi-sembunyi.

Baekhyun berhenti mengepel dan menghembuskan napas lelah. Semua ini salahnya.

 _Tidak akan ada yang menyayangimu jika kau kotor._

Kalimat itu adalah kalimat paling buruk bagi Baekhyun. Kalimat itu tertato di kepalanya dan menusuk hatinya bagaikan belati. Kali ini, Baekhyun tidak perlu melirik sudut matanya untuk mengetahuinya. Bahkan baunya saja menggantung di bawah hidungnya. Tidak peduli ia menggunakan masker, atau bahkan membekap mulut dan hidungnya, bau itu tidak mau hilang.

Kali ini baunya beraroma tajam alkohol.

Ia kenal bau ini.

Bau tubuh ayahnya di malam sebelum ia mati. Sebelum Baekhyun membunuhnya.

Baekhyun terhuyung mundur, pinggangnya menghantam meja.

Awan kelabu menggantung tebal dari langit-langit, semakin rendah.

Baekhyun menunduk dan menutup telinganya, berteriak dengan meninju-ninju udara.

"C, H, A, N," katanya, mulai bergumam, "Y, E, O, L."

Ia mengulangi ejaan itu, berkali-kali.

Namun ketika ia mengintip dari balik lengannya, sulur-sulur hitam itu masih menggantung di sana, bergerak dalam irama pelan yang tidak beraturan.

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya, mulai menangis.

Ia sadar akan satu hal; bahwa mantra itu tidak berguna jika Chanyeol tidak berada di sampingnya.

* * *

Dalam beberapa hari ke depannya, Baekhyun mengalami episode berkali-kali. Ia tidak tidur ketika malam dan hanya menyusun botol-botolnya, karena ketika ia memejamkan mata, yang ia lihat hanyalah siluet seorang pria berkepala botak dengan bau tajam alkohol di seluruh tubuhnya.

Ia ingin berbicara kepada Profesor Choi, namun pria itu tidak berada di rumah sakit saat ini dan Baekhyun tidak tahu kemana ia harus mencarinya.

Baekhyun takut dirinya menjadi lebih buruk. Baekhyun takut karena ia tidak mendengar berita dari Chanyeol.

Baekhyun ingat bahwa sesi terapi mereka dikurangi menjadi dua minggu sekali, karena pria itu percaya bahwa Baekhyun sudah membaik.

Sekarang, Baekhyun tidak lagi percaya dengan kalimat itu.

Ia tidak akan pernah sembuh.

Baekhyun tidak memegang suatu agama tertentu, tapi untuk pertama kalinya ia merasa dirinya perlu berdoa. Jadi setelah ia membantu mengumpulkan piring kotor di ruang makan (kali ini ia memakai jas hujan karena tidak mau terkena cipratan kuah sup) ia memutari gedung rumah sakit untuk mencari tempat yang pantas untuk berdoa.

Rumah Sakit Jiwa Sowon menyediakan gereja, kuil (dalam ruangan) dan sebuah ruangan kecil untuk umat muslim beribadah—tapi Baekhyun tidak pergi ke salah satu dari tiga tempat yang sudah tersedia itu.

Ia merasa tidak pantas.

Kakinya berhenti di ruang baca, dan ia menghembuskan napas lelah.

"Baiklah. Daripada tidak sama sekali." Katanya.

Ia masuk ke sana, melihat beberapa orang pasien tengah duduk sambil membaca, menggambar, menyusun balok-balok dengan berbagai warna dan membuat pesawat kertas.

Baekhyun mengambil kursi paling pojok, tertutupi oleh dua rak buku setinggi kurang lebih dua meter.

Ia duduk di meja bulat, kursinya rendah seperti kursi anak-anak hingga membuat lututnya tertekuk hingga dada, lalu ia mulai memejamkan mata dan menautkan tangannya.

Baekhyun yakin ia belum pernah berdoa selama masa eksistensinya, dan ia tidak yakin apa ia melakukannya dengan benar, namun ia tetap melakukannya tanpa ragu.

Baekhyun mulai berbisik halus. "Tuhan, jika kau memang di sana—aku tidak bicara tentang Minseok—tapi Kau, Tuhan yang sesungguhnya, jika kau mendengarkanku, tolong aku. Aku harap Chanyeol dan teman-teman sekamarku baik-baik saja. Dan… aku ingin sembuh. Kuharap aku sembuh. Kuharap… aku tidak melihat Ayahku lagi. Aku tahu ini hukumanku karena telah membunuhnya. Tapi aku harap semua ini berhenti—"

Baekhyun berhenti membisikkan doanya ketika ia mendengar kekehan kecil, tepat di samping telinganya.

Bulu kuduknya meremang tatkala penciumannya disergap oleh bau busuk mulut seseorang.

Baekhyun membuka matanya dan seketika itu juga pupilnya melebar.

"Halo." Sapa pria itu, "lama tidak jumpa."

Ia tersenyum, dan Baekhyun merasakan hawa dingin merayapi tulang belakangnya.

Baekhyun tidak mampu bereaksi ketika pria itu membungkuk dan menyelipkan sebelah telapak tangannya ke dalam selangkangan Baekhyun dan meremas bagian dalam pahanya.

"Apa kabarmu? Masih sakit mental seperti biasa?"

* * *

 **A/N: I AM SO HAPPY THAT I FINISHED MY FINAL EXAMS.**

 **And the fact that I also finished this chapter (sighs, such a battle).**

 **HALO! Apakah chapter ini telat? Iya kayaknya. Tapi semoga aja terbayar, ya.**

 **TINGGAL TIGA HARI SEBELUM DO KYUNGSOO WAMIL:)**

 **Pada siap mental dan fisik kan? Semoga aja.**

 **Sejujurnya aku hanya berharap Asylum Breakout makin kesini nggak makin ngaco dan ngebosenin. Rencananya ini tuh bakal berapa chapter doang, tapi akhirnya panjaaaang lagi, panjaaaang lagi.** **Gapapa kan, ya? Huhu. Feedbacknya juga bakal aku bacain satu satu (SELALU INI MAH).**

 **Terima kasih buat yang sudah menunggu dan menyempatkan diri buat baca.**

 **Aku tau kalau Asylum Breakout cuma cerita fiksi, namun diluar sana beneran ada orang yang lagi struggle dengan masalah yang sama seperti di cerita ini. Buat kalian yang punya struggle seperti ini, tolong ingat kalo aku selalu berada di pihak kalian. Kalian luar biasa hebat dan spesial, dan kalian nggak perlu merasa sendiri. Ada banyak orang yang sayang dan peduli sama kalian. Terima kasih karena sudah menjalani hari-hari kalian meski sulit.**

 **Lots of love from Prim xoxo**


	8. Chapter 7 - Touché

_"When you touch me, that's how galaxies collide."_

* * *

 **CHAPTER 7**

 **[-||-]**

 **TOUCH** **É**

* * *

Jika memang harus menyalahkan seseorang—atau sesuatu—maka Chanyeol akan menumpahkan seluruh kesalahan tersebut kepada alkohol.

Kau tahu, sebenarnya, tidak juga. Chanyeol memang orang yang tidak konsisten—hey, umurnya baru 20—tapi setelah ia pikir-pikir, alkohol bukan penyebabnya, karena Chanyeol ingat dengan jelas bahwa saat itu dirinya dalam keadaan _sober_ —mabuknya sudah hilang.

Maka, sekali lagi, jika harus menyalahkan seseorang, Siwon adalah penyebabnya. Chanyeol seharusnya segera mematahkan lehernya saat ada kesempatan—kemudian duduk bersila sambil tersenyum, menikmati pemandangan Kwon Boa yang sedang menangis memeluk mayat anaknya.

Alasannya simpel, Park Siwon berusaha melawan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tidak pulang ke apartemennya hari itu, ketika mereka selesai memakamkan Ayahnya. Ia tidak tahu darimana ia mendapatkan keberanian, namun ketika seorang Kepala Pelayan wanita berkata kepadanya bahwa di luar hujan lebat dan ' _sebaiknya Tuan Muda Chanyeol menginap saja'_ , Chanyeol menyetujuinya dalam sekali anggukan.

 _Mansion_ besar itu terdiri dari empat lantai dengan luas yang tidak pernah Chanyeol perkirakan—yang pasti, _mansion_ mereka _memang_ luas dan jelas sekali banyak kamar kosong.

Kepala Pelayan tersebut mengantar Chanyeol ke lantai 4 (menggunakan _lift_ mini) dan menuntunnya ke kamar. Chanyeol tidak tahu persis milik siapa kamar tersebut (mengingat bahwa ia jarang sekali berkunjung ke _mansion_ ini) namun dari bau apak, sedikit debu dan keadaan ruangan yang jelas sekali tidak pernah tersentuh, Chanyeol menebak mungkin kamar tersebut merupakan salah satu dari sekian banyak kamar untuk tamu— _yeah_ , mendiang Direktur punya banyak sekali kolega yang sesekali berkunjung dan menginap.

Kepala Pelayan tadi memasang ekspresi takut ketika ia melihat keadaan kamar itu. "Maaf, Tuan Muda," katanya dengan suara _timid_ sambil menunduk, "kami akan membersihkan kamar ini dengan cepat. Mohon tunggu—"

Pria tinggi di hadapan Kepala Pelayan itu mengangkat tangannya cepat dan menggeleng. "Tidak perlu repot."

"Apakah Anda yakin? Tapi debunya—"

"Bisakah kau tinggalkan aku sendiri sekarang? Sebelum aku mematahkan hidungmu."

Wanita itu mundur beberapa langkah. "Ba-baik, Tuan Muda Chanyeol. Ada telepon kabel di atas nakas yang terhubung ke seluruh telepon kabel lain di rumah. Silahkan panggil saya jika Anda butuh sesuatu."

Ia berjalan berbalik menuju pintu ketika Chanyeol memanggilnya. "Hei." Katanya, dan wanita itu menghadap Chanyeol.

"Ya?"

Chanyeol berbaring di atas kasurnya. "Dimana mereka semua?"

"Siapa—ah, para nyonya dan putra-putrinya? Saya rasa mereka tidak akan pulang hari ini, Tuan Muda. Nyonya Kwon, Nyonya Han dan Nyonya Kim sudah menelpon sebelumnya."

Pria itu meletakkan lengan di kepalanya, menutupi matanya. Ia tersenyum. "Bagus." Katanya. "Sekarang keluarlah. Tutup pintunya."

Chanyeol tidak melihat wanita itu lagi, tapi ia mendengarnya menjawab: "baik Tuan Muda. Selamat beristirahat."

Pria itu bahkan tidak mendegar bunyi pintu yang ditutup karena ia segera terlelap setelahnya.

* * *

Hampir dini hari ketika Chanyeol terbangun. Ia hanya tidur beberapa jam, namun ia seperti merasa bahwa ia tidur seharian. Hari masih gelap, matahari masih belum muncul.

Chanyeol merasa kerongkongannya kering, jadi ia bangkit dan berjalan menyusuri lorong lalu turun ke lantai 1 menggunakan _lift_ untuk mendapatkan segelas air. Beberapa pelayan sudah bangun dan mulai mengemasi rumah. Chanyeol ingat dulu sekali ketika ia pertama kali ke _mansion_ ini, Ayahnya berkata bahwa mereka punya sekitar 20 orang pelayan dan 2 Kepala Pelayan diantaranya.

Beberapa pelayan menyapanya, namun Chanyeol tetap berjalan lurus. Ia tersenyum sinis sedikit, memikirkan bahwa semua kekayaan—bahkan _mansion_ besar ini akan jatuh ke tangannya dalam hitungan detik, dan bagaimana ia akan menghancurkan para Ibu tirinya serta anak-anak mereka yang tolol—oh, ia mungkin akan 'menyimpan' Sehun dan Sejun sebagai peliharaan alih-alih mengusir mereka seperti yang lain nantinya.

Chanyeol sungguh tidak sabar untuk menunggu hari itu datang.

Ia melintasi lorong panjang dan sampai di ruang makan, tempat dimana mereka rapat kemarin sore. Di sebelah kanan dekat dengan dinding ada sebuah pintu yang menghubungkan ruang makan dengan dapur besar tempat dimana para pelayan dan koki memasak makanan untuk tuan rumah.

Lengan Chanyeol sudah hampir menyentuh gagang pintu bulat berwarna keemasan, namun kemudian berhenti di udara ketika ia mendengar seorang wanita berbicara.

"— _aku tidak yakin."_

Dugaan Chanyeol tentang wanita itu saja yang berbicara terbukti salah karena selanjutnya pembicara kedua menyahut—juga seorang wanita yang terdengar seperti awal empat puluhan, _"tapi kita harus melakukannya. Kita tidak dalam posisi bisa memilih,_ Chef-nim _."_

Suara wanita yang kedua terdengar familiar untuk Chanyeol. Ia berpikir beberapa saat, kemudian menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Pembicara kedua adalah Kepala Pelayan yang mengantarnya menuju kamar tadi malam.

" _Kita bisa masuk penjara. Ini jelas pembunuhan berencana, kau seharusnya—"_

Kepala Pelayan tadi memotong ucapan sang Chef dengan panik _. "Sssssst!_ Chef-nim! _"_

Chanyeol menyeringai.

 _Pembunuhan berencana, huh?_ Sesuatu dalam diri Chanyeol seperti tergelitik karena ia sudah memiliki dugaan. Sesuatu di dalam kepalanya berbunyi seperti alarm, berkata _ah, inikah sebabnya dia menawariku tidur disini?_

Jika seseorang tidak sengaja lewat dan melihat bagaimana Chanyeol tersenyum, mereka jelas akan berpikir bahwa Chanyeol adalah psikopat andal.

" _Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Aku hanya seorang koki."_ Chanyeol bisa mendengar suara Chef itu memelas.

Namun, bahkan suara si Kepala Pelayan terdengar tidak yakin. " _Lakukan saja."_ Ia terdiam sebentar, lalu kemudian melanjutkan, _"Tuan Muda Siwon bilang ia akan memberi kita_ reward _yang pantas. Hanya kau dan aku yang ia pilih dari sekian banyak pelayan disini—itu berarti Tuan Muda Siwon mempercayai kita."_

Seringai Chanyeol makin lebar, keji dan bengis.

Chanyeol jelas tidak punya masalah menguping, dan berhubung belum banyak pelayan yang berkeliaran, ia memutuskan untuk mendengarkan lebih jauh.

" _Kalau begitu akan kuhancurkan pilnya dan kucampur ke dalam setiap makanan dan minuman yang akan kita berikan kepadanya untuk sarapan pagi ini."_ Lanjut sang Chef.

" _Ide bagus_." Jawab Kepala Pelayan, _"lalu dia akan mati overdosis dan—selesai."_

" _Lalu mayatnya?"_ terdengar bunyi _tak-tak-tak-tak_ yang cepat, seperti ketika seseorang sedang mencincang sesuatu di atas papan kayu.

" _Tuan Siwon yang akan mengambil alih."_

Chanyeol menggeleng dengan rasa geli. Ia bersumpah bahwa dirinya setengah mati ingin menahan tawa. _Manusia-manusia tolol_ , pikirnya. _Kalian semua berada dalam genggamanku, sungguh tikus-tikus kecil yang malang._

Chanyeol tahu ia bisa mempercayai instingnya.

Kali ini, ia tidak perlu menguping lebih jauh karena ia tahu ia harus mengikuti instingnya.

Pria tinggi itu berbalik dan berderap santai menuju lorong menuju lantai bawah tanah—sebuah gudang peralatan. Matanya terpaku beberapa ken yang jelas berisi minyak tanah. Chanyeol memutar otaknya. Ia tidak bisa mengangkut semuanya sendiri, jadi ia naik ke lantai 1 dan menegur salah seorang pelayan yang sedang menyirami tanaman.

"Ya, Tuan Muda?"

Chanyeol menunjuk pintu menuju ruang bawah tanah. "Bawa semua ken minyak ke halamaan depan, oke? Tidak ada pertanyaan. _Move_."

Selagi pelayan itu melakukan apa yang Chanyeol minta, pria tinggi itu segera berlari menuju kembali ke dapur. Ia tersenyum sumringah seakan-akan hal baik baru saja terjadi.

Ketika ia membuka pintu dengan tendangan kasar, ia melihat Chef wanita itu sedang memotong sayur yang Chanyeol duga adalah bahan untuk membuat sup, namun ketika ia mengedarkan pandangannya untuk memindai dapur, Kepala Pelayan tadi sudah tidak ada di sana.

"Tu-Tuan Muda Chanyeol!" wanita itu terlonjak. "Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Pinjami aku korek api."

"Kenapa Anda perlu ko—"

Chanyeol membuat gestur seakan ia sedang merokok, dan wanita itu mengangguk dan memberikan beberapa kotak korek api kayu dan satu korek api gas kepadanya.

" _Thank you."_ Chanyeol menyambar barang itu dan segera berlari menuju pintu. Namun sebelum ia menutupnya, ia melongokkan kepalanya dan melontarkan senyumnya yang paling ceria, "oh ya, Chef. Kau mungkin harus sedikit berhati-hati dengan api."

Mata Chanyeol hanya menangkap ekspresi wajah wanita itu yang kebingungan, karena selanjutnya ia sudah kembali berlari menuju halaman depan.

Ketika ia tiba di sana, ia melihat pelayan pria tadi sudah membawa sebelas ken yang terisi penuh dengan minyak—ia berdiri di antara ken-ken itu dengan eskpresi bingung.

Katakanlah ia gila, tapi Chanyeol bisa merasakan jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat dan adrenalin memenuhi seluruh pembuluh darahnya.

"Hei." Chanyeol memanggilnya dengan sedikit terengah akibat berlari. "Tuang semua minyak mengelilingi bangunan. Sekarang."

Menilik dari gerak-geriknya, Chanyeol yakin pelayan pria dungu ini mulai merasa curiga. Namun ia membalas Chanyeol dengan wajah senyum tanpa ragu. "Tuan Muda, apa yang hendak coba Anda laku—"

Chanyeol berjalan marah menuju pria itu dan meraih kerahnya—pelayan itu menutup mulutnya begitu Chanyeol melakukan itu. Chanyeol menariknya dengan kasar sehingga ujung pantofel pria itu terseret ke lantai semen. "Atau begini sana," kata Chanyeol, senyumnya masih ceria seakan apa yang hendak ia lakukan hanyalah sebuah permainan sepele, "kau bisa lakukan apa yang aku pinta, atau aku bisa memecahkan kepalamu dengan sekali hantaman ke lantai semen ini. Bagaimana?"

Chanyeol bisa merasakan pria itu bergetar di bawah tangannya, seperti hamster kecil yang ketakutan, _seperti yang Chanyeol harapkan_. Ketika ia berbicara, suaranya serak. "Ta-tapi… Tuan Muda—"

"Oh ya ampun," Chanyeol terkekeh, menutup mulutnya dan memasang ekspresi kaget, "apa yang sedang kau pikirkan? Apa kau pikir aku akan melakukan yang tidak-tidak?"

"Lalu kenapa—"

"Tentu saja tidak!" Chanyeol mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan menampar wajah pria itu main-main. Ia melepaskan genggamannya pada pria itu. "Sekarang, lakukan."

Pelayan pria itu beberapa tahun lebih tua dari Chanyeol, dan untuk kali pertama dalam hidupnya, ia merasa bahwa dirinya tidak bisa melawan pria tinggi berambut silver di hadapannya ini. Aura yang Chanyeol miliki mengerikan, begitu dominan dan menakutkan sehingga ia dapat merasakan tatapannya yang tajam menembus batok kepalanya, merayap turun ke tulang belakangnya. Ia bisa merasakannya, bahwa Tuan Muda yang satu ini adalah murni seorang tiran. Bahkan ketika Chanyeol tersenyum seperti itu, senyumnya tidak mencapai mata—membuat kaki pelayan pria itu terasa lemas.

Berjalan terseok-seok, ia mengambil satu ken dan mulai menumpahkan isinya mengitari dinding luar bangunan.

Ia mendengar Chanyeol bertepuk tangan tak sabar. "Cepatlah, siput dungu! Kau lamban sekali!"

Ketika pelayan itu hampir selesai, Chanyeol mendekatinya dan menepuk belakang kepalanya.

"Sana, beri tahu tikus-tikus lain kalau aku akan menghancurkan sarang kalian."

Pelayan itu menatap Chanyeol tidak percaya, matanya memancarkan kebencian yang begitu kentara. Tapi ia tidak berlama-lama menatap Chanyeol dan segera berlari menuju pintu utama. Chanyeol memutar bola matanya, bergumam bosan ' _seakan itu akan menyelamatkan kalian'_ dengan pelan.

Ia mengeluarkan korek api gas dari saku celana hitamnya, tersenyum lebar ketika tangannya mematik dan api muncul.

" _Let it burn."_

Tangannya kemudian melemparkan korek api ke tanah.

Chanyeol terkekeh begitu ia melihat api menjalar dengan cepat mengelilingi bangunan. Kilatan api yang memantul di kornea matanya nampak ganjil. Ia mundur, berjalan menuju jalan setapak yang terbuat dari semen yang diberi pecahan batu marmer—jalan setapak yang menghubungkan gerbang ke pintu utama—dan duduk bersimpuh di sana.

Kagum adalah ekspresi yang tepat untuk menggambarkan wajah Chanyeol sekarang. Ia melihat kobaran api menjilati dinding _mansion_ besar itu seakan ia tengah melihat sesuatu yang menakjubkan, menegangkan.

Beberapa detik setelahnya, terdengar teriakan dari segala arah diikuti segerombolan manusia yang memakai seragam hitam putih dengan celemek dan dasi—saling memadatkan diri di pintu utama.

Melihat itu, Chanyeol tertawa terbahak-bahak, tubuhnya melengkung di jalan setapak dan tangannya memegangi perut.

Ia berteriak, menyahut-nyahuti teriakan panik lainnya seakan-akan ia sedang menonton konser band favoritnya.

Tak berapa lama setelahnya, api sudah menyentuh lantai tiga, dinding bangunan mulai menghitam dengan bunyi derak api yang menyatu dengan teriakan panik—terdengar seperti sebuah melodi acak di telinga Chanyeol.

Ia berhenti tertawa dan merebahkan diri di jalan setapak—sekelilingnya terasa hangat. Ia merasa hangat dan puas. Penuh akan dirinya sendiri.

Ketika ia mendongak, langit mulai terlihat cerah.

Jadi ia tersenyum, merayakan kemenangannya.

* * *

Chanyeol terbagun ketika seseorang menampar wajahnya.

Rasanya nyeri, pipi kirinya berdenyut.

Ketika ia membuka mata, pandangannya masih kabur. Ia bisa melihat samar-samar beberapa orang berseragam putih—empat atau lima orang—salah satunya berjongkok di hadapannya dengan senyumnya yang sangat khas—tolol dan mesum.

Chanyeol segera saja terkekeh begitu ia menyadarinya.

Ia tidak sedang berada di _mansion_ besar. Ia tidak sedang membakar rumah dan berusaha mencelakai orang lain.

Orang lain yang sedang berusaha mencelakainya sekarang.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" ketika ia berbicara, suaranya serak. Pembersih lantai itu bekerja dengan baik rupanya, sayang sekali ia tidak minum cukup banyak untuk membuatnya tewas.

Chanyeol melihat lorong yang gelap di sela-sela kaki perawat yang berdiri di hadapannya, dan menyimpulkan bahwa sudah lewat tengah malam atau mungkin sudah dini hari ketika mereka masuk.

Jadi, dengan gaya malas seperti orang yang baru bangun, Chanyeol menegakkan penggungnya, mengusap mata dan pipinya.

Chanyeol tidak bodoh. Meski hanya diberi satu mangkuk nasi putih dan satu gelas air putih setiap harinya, ia yakin staminanya dalam keadaan baik. Dan menghitung dari banyaknya mangkuk dan gelas yang telah diberikan ke kurungan ini untuknya, ia memperkirakan bahwa hari ini sudah hari ketiga semenjak ia dikurung—sudah dua malam ia tidur di lantai beton yang dingin dan ember besi di ujung ruangan dekat dengan pintu sudah setengah penuh dengan air seninya sendiri (tolong jangan tanyakan baunya) dan pagi dini hari ia disambut oleh orang yang sungguh ingin ia cekik hingga mati—jelas bukan kunjungan yang menyenangkan.

Ada sesuatu yang berat di dadanya semenjak ia dikurung. Sesuatu itu berbisik bahwa ia merindukan Baekhyun dan berharap Baekhyun baik-baik saja.

"Kau tau," Perawat Lee merangsek maju, "aku langsung kesini begitu aku terbangun. Istirahatku tidak tenang karena dalam mimpiku aku membunuhmu berkali-kali. Sayang sekali bahwa itu hanya mimpi."

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar begitu ia mendengar kalimat itu.

Jika pria tolol ini baru terbangun dari rumah sakit akibat keracunan, maka dua hari belakangan ia tidak berkeliaran disini—yang berarti Baekhyun aman. Namun senyumnya sirna begitu ia sadar bahwa Baekhyun mungkin tidak akan aman mulai hari ini. Chanyeol cemberut kesal akibat pemikiran itu, matanya mulai terbiasa melihat dalam kegelapan.

"Pamanku menyuruhku cuti." Katanya lagi, sebelah tangannya mengibas di udara untuk menyuruh perawat lain mengikat tangan Chanyeol dengan tali nilon tebal. Chanyeol tidak melawan. Ia memang dalam kondisi baik—benar, ia yakin ia bisa melumpuhkan lima orang di hadapannya ini, tapi tidak sekarang. Ia harus bermain dengan tenang kali ini. Tidak perlu membuang energi.

"Tapi," lanjut Perawat Lee, "aku terlalu sayang dengan kalian, manusia cacat mental. Aku ingin merawat kalian dengan baik. Aku bisa merawatmu hingga sembuh."

Chanyeol mengeluarkan suara tawa tertahan. "Suaramu jelek sekali," ia berkata dengan gaya malas, "bisakah kau berhenti bicara sekarang?"

Ekspresi geram Perawat Lee terlihat dengan jelas di dalam ruangan yang temaram itu. Ia mengangkat tangan dan menampar kepala Chanyeol dengan sangat kuat hingga Chanyeol bisa mendengar telinganya berdenging. Namun meski begitu, ia bergeming. Wajahnya tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun—bahkan tidak ada rasa sakit disana.

Sebaliknya, Chanyeol mendongak sembari mengibaskan rambut silvernya yang lepek akibat keringat dan meludahkan salivanya tepat di wajah Perawat Lee. Tersenyum lebar, Chanyeol mengembalikan kalimat yang Perawat Lee tanyakan kepadanya saat ia menampar wajahnya pertama kali; "bagaimana rasanya? Kau melakukannya kepada Baekhyun tempo hari."

Tangan Perawat Lee bergetar, sudut matanya berkedut. Chanyeol bahkan tidak berusaha melawan dan pria ini seperti hewan liar yang kehilangan akal sehat.

"Angkat dia!"

Butuh tiga orang untuk memapah Chanyeol—karena ia menolak untuk berdiri dan tidak satu terjangan maupun tamparan dapat membuatnya bergerak, jadi mereka memapah kuat badannya yang kokoh seperti batu dan setengah menyeretnya melewati lorong yang sunyi senyap.

Perawat Lee dan empat anteknya membawanya ke kebun belakang. Selama Chanyeol berada di rumah sakit jiwa ini, ia belum pernah mencoba untuk menjelajahi bagian-bagian rumah sakit sehingga ia sendiri merasa asing dengan keadaan kebun yang ternyata memiliki banyak tanaman.

Langit sudah mulai berwarna keemasan ketika mereka membawanya ke gudang pupuk yang hanya terdiri dari atap seng dan dinding kayu yang dipaku tidak beraturan dan memukulinya habis-habisan. Perawat Lee seperti orang kerasukan, berteriak tentang harga dirinya dan bagaimana Chanyeol sudah mempermalukan martabatnya dan omong kosong lain yang terdengar begitu kekanak-kanakan.

Chanyeol tidak melawan. Ia hanya bergelung di lantai lembab berbau kotoran sapi—tangannya yang terikat oleh tali nilon memproteksi kepala sementara tendangan dari berbagai arah menjamah tubuhnya. Ia merasakan tubuhnya remuk redam, namun ia memantapkan hati bahwa ini bukan saatnya untuk melawan. Ia harus bersikap baik dan keluar dari kurungan. Itu adalah prioritas utamanya—karena ia harus melindungi Baekhyun.

Tidak ada satu bunyi pun yang keluar dari bibir Chanyeol. Ia menahan rasa sakitnya, memendamnya menjadi sesuatu yang lebih besar—amarah. Alih-alih bersuara ketika mulutnya terbuka, ia hanya meludahkan darahnya sendiri.

* * *

Malam itu, Baekhyun bermimpi buruk.

Berulang-ulang seperti sebuah komidi putar jahat yang tidak mau berhenti.

Adegan yang terjadi selalu sama.

Mereka sedang berada di ruang makan untuk sarapan pagi. Baekhyun duduk menghadap jendela kaca sementara Chanyeol duduk di hadapannya, membelakangi jendela. Cahaya matahari yang menelusuk masuk membuat rambut silver Chanyeol seperti bercahaya, hampir-hampir membutakan mata.

"Bagaimana supnya?"

Baekhyun menciduk sesendok sup dan mengendusnya. Ia menggeleng jijik di hadapan Chanyeol, namun Chanyeol membalasnya dengan tawa ringan. "Baekhyun, kau tahu bahwa kita tidak boleh pilih-pilih soal makanan, 'kan?"

"Aku tahu." Balas Baekhyun.

"Cobalah makan sedikit."

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Baiklah."

Sendok makannya berhenti di udara ketika ia mendengar seseorang bersiul. Bunyinya bergema di telinganya, seakan-akan bunyi siul itu memenuhi ruang makan. Ketika ia menoleh ke belakang, Baekhyun melihat Perawat Lee sedang berpatroli mengitari jejeran meja makan sambil mengayun-ayunkan batonnya, bersiap-siap menertibkan pasien yang mungkin tiba-tiba saja kambuh.

"Jangan lihat, Baekhyun." Baekhyun mendengar Chanyeol memerintah dan ia segera menunduk untuk menatap mangkuk nasinya. "Makan saja."

Ketika Baekhyun mendongak untuk meneliti ekspresi Chanyeol, Baekhyun tahu pria tinggi itu juga sama jijiknya kepada Perawat Lee.

Bunyi sepatunya Perawat Lee terdengar makin dekat dan Baekhyun tahu bahwa ia sedang berjalan ke meja makan mereka. Baekhyun berusaha untuk tidak gemetar. Sendok di tangannya terasa seberat batu dan telapak tangannya berkeringat.

Baekhyun kemudian mendengar pria itu bersiul rendah tepat di belakangnya, namun Baekhyun tidak berani menoleh. Sejujurnya, Baekhyun tidak perlu menoleh untuk tahu bahwa Perawat Lee sedang memindai tubuhnya dengan tatapan penuh nafsu. Baekhyun selalu tahu. Tapi kenyataan yang Baekhyun tidak tahu adalah bahwa Chanyeol membencinya—ia sungguh membenci bagaimana Perawat Lee selalu mencuri kesempatan untuk melirik atau menyentuh Baekhyun.

Tahu-tahu saja, Baekhyun sudah mendengar Chanyeol memaki, sesuatu yang berbunyi seperti _mesum bangsat_ , melompat ke atas meja makan dan berdiri di hadapan Perawat Lee yang tampak terperangah. Tubuhnya yang tinggi tampak menjulang dari atas meja makan, penuh aura ganjil yang tidak bisa Baekhyun jelaskan. Bahkan untuk sesaat, Baekhyun merasakan dirinya bergidik ketika ia melihat mata Chanyeol berkilat-kilat _seperti itu_ , ada sesuatu yang sangat mengerikan di sana.

Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya seperti gambaran buram untuk Baekhyun karena ia tidak bisa fokus ketika dirinya merasa tidak aman. Perasaan seperti sesuatu yang mulai merayap di belakang tubuhnya, rasa gatal di tangannya, kepulan awan hitam di sudut matanya—semua menyergapnya dalam sekali serangan.

Chanyeol barangkali mengatakan sesuatu kepadanya, dan Baekhyun tidak tahu apakah ia mendengarkan kalimat itu atau bahkan melakukan apa yang ia katakan kepadanya.

Baekhyun mendongak ketika Perawat Lee mengancam untuk mengurung Chanyeol lagi.

"Tidak, Perawat Lee!"

Pria itu menyeringai. "Kau dengar 'kan, kata teman kecilmu ini?"

Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Entah bagaimana, Chanyeol melompat dari atas meja makan dan menerjang pria itu. Perawat Lee menubruk beberapa meja di belakangnya dan jatuh terlentang.

Tidak menunggu lama, Chanyeol segera saja bersimpuh di atas tubuh Perawat Lee yang terlentang di lantai. Sebelah tangan Chanyeol menggengam erat kerah seragam pria itu sementara tangannya yang lain sibuk menumbuk wajahnya berkali-kali.

Beberapa perawat lain masuk ke dalam ruang makan—namun Chanyeol sudah selesai dengan urusannya. Ia terengah-engah, berbalik menghadap Baekhyun dan tersenyum sebelum akhirnya salah satu perawat memukul belakang lehernya hingga ia jatuh terjerembab ke lantai.

Matanya hampir tertutup, tapi Baekhyun tahu bahwa tatapannya Chanyeol hanya terpaku kepadanya.

Bahkan sebelum Baekhyun menyadarinya, ia sudah menangis dengan keras.

Lalu seseorang memanggil namanya berulang kali.

Baekhyun membuka mata, merasakan bantalnya lembab.

"Baekhyun." Jongdae berjongkok di samping kasurnya. "Kau mengigau."

"Dan menangis dengan histeris." Junmyeon menambahkan dari seberang kasur. Mata Baekhyun beralih dari Jongdae dan Junmyeon yang tampak khawatir lalu kepada kasur paling kanan dimana Minseok tengah tertidur pulas.

Baekhyun berusaha bangun. Ketika ia mengusap wajahnya, ia merasakan air mata membasahi pipinya sendiri. Ia berusaha berdiri, kepalanya terasa pening. Meski begitu, ia memaksakan diri untuk membasuh wajahnya di atas wastafel. Setelah selesai membasuh wajah, ia melihat matanya yang merah dan sembab dari pantulan kaca.

Jongdae dan Junmyeon bertukar pandangan.

"Apakah…" Baekhyun mendengar Junmyeon bersuara lagi. "Terjadi sesuatu?"

Baekhyun menatap Junmyeon dari pantulan kaca dan memaksakan sebuah senyum. "Tidak ada yang terjadi."

"Sungguh?" Jongdae menimpali.

Baekhyun membalasnya dengan anggukan.

Ia menggigit bagian dalam mulutnya, meletakkan tangannya yang bergetar hebat di belakang tubuhnya. Ia tidak bisa membuka mulut sekarang. Jongdae, Junmyeon dan Minseok barangkali menyadari bahwa Perawat Lee sudah kembali pagi itu.

Sesuatu yang tidak mereka ketahui adalah Perawat Lee yang siang ini melecehkan Baekhyun di ruang baca rumah sakit mereka. Begitu ia membuka mata dan menyadari bahwa pria yang menyentuhnya adalah Perawat Lee, Baekhyun terpaku untuk beberapa saat. Ia harus mencubit pahanya sendiri untuk membuat dirinya berlari dari sana, berusaha kuat untuk tidak melirik ujung matanya.

Dan jika Baekhyun memberi tahu mereka, semuanya akan menjadi kacau. Baekhyun tahu bahwa mereka akan menyusun rencana lain untuk membuat Perawat Lee menderita, dan Baekhyun tidak menginginkannya. Baekhyun tidak bisa membuat orang lain mempertaruhkan nyawa mereka untuknya—tidak lagi.

Ia bahkan tidak tahu kapan Chanyeol akan dilepaskan dari kurungan. Ia tidak bisa kehilangan salah satu dari mereka lagi.

Hari ini, Baekhyun sudah mandi berkali-kali, menggosok tubuh terutama bagian pahanya, menumpahkan begitu banyak _hand sanitizer_ setelahnya, merasakan kulit tangannya yang memerah dan mengelupas—semuanya tidak bekerja.

Ia beberapa kali mencoba untuk mengeja nama Chanyeol, tapi hal tersebut juga tidak ada gunanya. Baekhyun sudah menyadarinya. Ia sudah tahu bahwa mantra itu tidak bekerja jika Chanyeol tidak bersamanya.

Ia masih merasa tubuhnya kotor. Ia masih bisa melihat gumpalan awan hitam dari langit-langit kamarnya.

Bahkan saat ini sekalipun.

Berusaha untuk menghindari tatapan curiga dan berbagai pertanyaan lainnya, Baekhyun segera memadatkan diri ke dalam selimut dan mencoba untuk memejamkan matanya.

* * *

Selama mengerjakan hukuman kerja sosialnya, Baekhyun terus-terusan berusaha untuk waspada. Dimana ia melihat sedikit saja sosok Perawat Lee, Baekhyun segera berlari dan kabur.

Ketika ia tidak bisa kabur—saat itu ia tengah mengumpulkan piring kotor dari ruang makan—ia biasanya akan berada di kerumunan dan pura-pura membaur. Perawat Lee menyadarinya, tapi karena Baekhyun berada di tengah-tengah pasien dan perawat lainnya, Perawat Lee tidak berusaha mendekat.

Tugas mereka yang terpecah membuat Baekhyun juga tidak bisa berbicara dengan salah satu dari teman kamarnya. Namun, meski begitu, salah satu dari mereka selalu bertanya apakah Perawat Lee menganggunya, dan Baekhyun hanya menggeleng.

Mereka mungkin sudah mulai mencurigainya, bahwa Baekhyun menyembunyikan sesuatu—yah, Baekhyun memang bukan seorang pembohong yang baik, lagipula.

Meski kesulitan, Baekhyun berhasil melewati satu hari ini tanpa didekati oleh Perawat Lee. Meningginya tingkat kewaspadaan Baekhyun membuat kebutuhannya akan keteraturan dan ketenangan menjadi lebih buruk dari biasanya. Ia harus mengulangi kepada dirinya sendiri bahwa sangat berisiko untuk pergi mandi sendiri (meski ia mati-matian membutuhkan hal tersebut untuk kestabilan mentalnya) jadi ia membawa empat botol penuh _hand sanitizer_ dalam sakunya.

Frekuensi menggunakan cairan alkohol itu juga lebih sering dari bisanya, membuat bagian kedua punggung tangannya kemerahan akibat lelas dengan permukaan yang licin.

Tapi bagian yang terbaik adalah ia berhasil bertahan hari ini.

Meski kadang ia bertanya-tanya bagaimana ia akan bertahan esok hari.

* * *

Tengah malam.

Baekhyun yang tidak bisa tidur tiba-tiba mendengar bunyi besi berkarat yang saling beradu—teralis besi kamar mereka menjeblak terbuka. Baekhyun segera duduk tegak dengan posisi waspada.

Penghuni kamarnya melakukan hal yang sama. Mereka tiba-tiba saja siaga dan duduk di kasur masing-masing.

Tapi mata Baekhyun melebar begitu ia mengenali sosok itu.

Tinggi, berambut silver dengan senyum jahil, diapit oleh dua perawat yang membawanya ke depan pintu teralis.

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar, melangkah masuk sambil merentangkan tangan. Kedua perawat tadi langsung kembali mengunci teralis dan segera beranjak.

"Sekarang, mengakulah. Siapa yang merindukanku?" katanya sambil tersenyum lebar, memamerkan deretan giginya.

Berusaha mengontrol napasnya, Baekhyun meneliti Chanyeol yang berdiri di hadapannya.

Minseok adalah orang pertama yang melompat, menggantungkan tubuhnya pada lengan Chanyeol.

"Hei, Tuhan Gadungan!" Chanyeol berteriak, kemudian tertawa.

Jongdae berdiri disusul oleh Junmyeon. Ia menatap Chanyeol, menggeleng tidak setuju.

Chanyeol segera menyadarinya. _"Aw, man."_ Katanya, nada suaranya kecewa. "Kau sudah bukan Tuhan lagi?" Ia meraih kedua bahu Minseok, mengguncang-guncangnya kesal. "Mana Tuhan-ku?!"

"Simpanse. Sudah dua hari ini." Junmyeon menyahut sambil terkekeh.

Chanyeol tertawa. "Baiklah, simpanse tidak buruk juga."

Hanya Baekhyun yang tidak bersuara. Ia tidak bisa merasa senang karena ia melihatnya dengan jelas—lengannya yang membiru, sebelah matanya yang lebam, sudut bibirnya yang pecah dan lecet.

Baekhyun hampir tidak bisa bersuara. Ia bisa merasakan kerongkongannya tersendat dan perih. "A-apa yang mereka lakukan kepadamu?"

Chanyeol segera menoleh dan berjalan menuju kasur Baekhyun, berjongkok di sampingnya. "Hei. Apa kau juga merindukanku?" suaranya secerah matahari, begitu juga dengan senyumnya.

"Perawat Lee yang melakukannya padamu." Kata Baekhyun. Ekspresinya marah.

"Dengar, Baekhyun." Ujar Chanyeol, suaranya mendadak serius. "Tidak apa-apa. Biarkan ia melakukan apa yang ia mau sekarang. Ia boleh memukulku. Tapi aku akan melindungimu."

Baekhyun ingin bertanya, _kenapa? Kenapa kau mau melakukannya?_ Tapi tidak ada kalimat yang keluar dari mulutnya. Ia tidak mampu.

"Aku ingin tidur." Katanya, segera masuk ke dalam selimut dan membelakangi Chanyeol—berusaha menutupi kenyataan bahwa air matanya sudah tumpah.

Ia ingin memeluk Chanyeol—tapi ia sendiri tidak yakin bahwa Chanyeol menginginkannya. Kenapa pula Chanyeol mau dipeluk oleh makhluk jelek dan kotor seperti dirinya?

Baekhyun bisa mendengar Chanyeol menghela napas berat. "Baiklah. Selamat tidur."

Chanyeol berbincang-bincang sebentar dengan Junmyeon, Minseok dan Jongdae. Junmyeon bertanya tentang luka-luka Chanyeol, tapi pria itu berkata bahwa ia akan menceritakannya nanti. Jongdae bahkan mengatakan bahwa mereka seharusnya tidak memukuli Chanyeol lagi, bahwa siapapun yang memukuli Chanyeol seharusnya dihukum karena mereka melanggar peraturan baru.

Sisanya, mereka hanya bertanya tentang keadaan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol, entah mengapa menjawabnya dengan kalimat yang diselingi tawa—jelas tidak membuat Baekhyun merasa lebih baik.

* * *

"Aku tahu kau belum tidur." Suara bisikan Chanyeol memecah keheningan malam itu.

Sudah lewat tengah malam ketika pasien kamar 614 kembali tidur—tapi tidak dengan Baekhyun, dan tidak juga dengan Chanyeol karena ia mengkhawatirkan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tidak menjawab, tapi Chanyeol mendengar bunyi napas tertahan, serta beberapa sedotan ingus. Pria itu tengah berbaring memunggungi Chanyeol, memeluk selimutnya. Ia kemudian mendengar bunyi kasak-kusuk dari belakangnya, menandakan bahwa pria tinggi itu bangkit dan barangkali duduk di tepian kasurnya.

"Boleh aku kesana?"

Baekhyun terdiam beberapa saat—berusaha berpikir. Tapi ia akhirnya menyerah terhadap egonya dan ikut bangun, duduk bersila dan bersandar pada punggung kasurnya.

Chanyeol segera berdiri dan duduk di hadapan Baekhyun, sama-sama bersila. Ia membuang napas lelah, berbisik dengan suara yang terdengar sangat pilu, "kenapa kau menangis, hmm? Mimpi buruk?"

Baekhyun tidak tahu harus mulai darimana. Jika berbicara mimpi buruk, ya. Ia bermimpi tentang Chanyeol yang kembali masuk ke kurungan hanya karena berusaha melindunginya.

Selagi Baekhyun membisu, mata Chanyeol menatapinya dari atas hingga bawah—kemudian terpaku pada punggung tangannya.

"Oh astaga, Baekhyun." Chanyeol terkesiap. Ia memandangi Baekhyun hati-hati. "Apa aku boleh melihatnya? Tanganmu?"

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya. "Apa kau tidak merasa jijik?"

Mata Chanyeol membulat, menatap Baekhyun tidak percaya. Tangannya menggenggam udara dengan kesal, sebelum akhirnya menyisir surai silvernya ke belakang dengan jari-jari tangannya. "Kenapa aku harus merasa jijik, Baekhyun? Bisa kau beri aku satu alasan?"

Pria itu menunduk, poni gelapnya menutupi matanya sendiri. Ia berbisik halus, hampir-hampir memelas. "Karena aku kotor. Dan tidak akan ada yang menyayangiku jika aku kotor."

 _Kalimat itu lagi_ , pikir Chanyeol frustasi. Ia sering mendapati Baekhyun menggumamkan kalimat bodoh itu.

Chanyeol memajukan tubuhnya, menundukkan sedikit bahunya agar wajah mereka sejajar. "Baekhyun," panggil Chanyeol, dan ketika ia melakukannya, suaranya penuh kekaguman, "apakah kau tidak pernah menyadari bahwa dirimu…" Chanyeol berhenti sesaat, napasnya entah mengapa terengah-engah, Baekhyun bisa merasakan rasa hangat menyapu wajahnya, "bahwa kau sangat manis?"

Baekhyun mendongak. Wajahnya bertemu wajah Chanyeol yang hanya berjarak beberapa senti.

"Jadi tolong," Chanyeol berbisik lagi, "bolehkah aku melihat tanganmu?"

Ketika Chanyeol memundurkan kepalanya, Baekhyun merasa dirinya sedang terhipnotis. Ia bahkan tanpa sadar menaikkan kedua tangannya di udara, seakan menyerahkannya kepada Chanyeol.

Melihat itu, Chanyeol tersenyum lembut. Ia berhati-hati meraih pergelangan tangan Baekhyun dan membawanya ke dekat wajah, menelitinya dengan matanya sendiri. "Kulitmu tipis dan merah. Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Aku yakin rasanya perih." Kening Chanyoel berkerut, seakan-akan ia yang sedang kesakitan. "Berapa banyak kau menggunakan pembersih tangan alkohol itu?"

"Aku tidak tahu." Jawab Baekhyun membuang muka. "Mungkin cukup banyak."

Chanyeol berhati-hati untuk tidak menyentuh bagian yang terkelupas. Ia membawanya ke bibir dan meniupinya dengan pelan.

Baekhyun dapat merasakan jantungnya berdetak begitu cepat. Sekujur tubuhnya serasa panas-dingin akibat sentuhan Chanyeol.

Tak lama setelahnya, Chanyeol mengembalikan tangan Baekhyun ke pangkuannya—masih dengan gaya perlahan seakan-akan Baekhyun adalah sesuatu yang begitu rapuh dan berharga. "Kenapa kau melakukannya? Apa sesuatu mengganggumu?"

 _Sesuatu… atau lebih tepatnya seseorang—tidak. Jangan sekarang._

"Tidak ada." Jawab Baekhyun.

Anehnya, Chanyeol sama sekali tidak curiga. "Baiklah."

"Ya."

Sebelum semuanya menjadi canggung, Chanyeol bersuara lagi. "Boleh aku menyentuhmu?"

Baekhyun mendongak kaget. "Apa?!"

Chanyeol kemudian menyadari bahwa kalimat barusan terdengar sangat aneh, jadi ia melambaikan kedua telapak tangannya di hadapan Baekhyun dengan wajah panik. "Bu-bukan begitu maksudku!" suaranya tiba-tiba saja terdengar sumbang, "yah, kau tahu, karena kau tidak suka disentuh jadi kupikir…." Suaranya kian mengecil.

"Kenapa kau mau melakukannya?"

"Untuk memastikan bahwa kau baik-baik saja, kurasa?"

Baekhyun memicingkan matanya. "Kau tidak berpikir bahwa menyentuhku membuatmu muak atau—"

"Kenapa kau selalu berpikir seperti itu?" Chanyeol memutar bola matanya. "Bagaimana mungkin manusia semanis kau membuatku muak? Itu mustahil."

 _Manis. Aku manis._

Baekhyun tidak membalas. Mereka mungkin terdiam untuk beberapa waktu, saling menikmati detak jantung masing-masing yang berdetak lebih liar dari biasanya.

Chanyeol kemudian mengangkat tangannya ke atas. "Kau boleh berkata tidak jika kau tidak mau, Baekhyun. Aku tidak memaksamu."

Baekhyun yakin dirinya menatap mata Chanyeol cukup lama, berusaha mencari kilatan jahil di sana, tapi ia tidak mendapatkan apapun selain ketulusan.

"Ba-baiklah."

Chanyeol menyeringai lebar. Ia merangsek maju.

Tangan kanannya yang pertama kali bergerak. Ia meletakkan telapak tangannya pada pucuk kepala Baekhyun, lalu tertawa. Baekhyun jelas tidak mengerti mengapa ia bisa tertawa dengan wajah babak belur seperti itu, dan jelas sekali tidak paham bahwa Chanyeol mendapati Baekhyun sangat menggemaskan. Telapak tangannya kemudian turun, membelai sisi rambut Baekhyun dengan lembut.

"Rambutmu cukup panjang, kau tahu. Kadang ketika kau tidur ponimu menutupi separuh wajahmu."

Baekhyun yakin ia merasakan sesuatu setiap kali Chanyeol menyentuhnya. Semacam percikan api yang menggelitik. Kalimat barusan malah membuat kepalanya berputar—Chanyeol selalu memperhatikannya saat tidur. Sungguh mengejutkan.

Ia menyisipkan beberapa helai surai gelap Baekhyun ke belakang telinga, lalu turun ke pipinya. Ia melebarkan tangannya dan membiarkan telapak tangannya menangkup sebelah pipi Baekhyun—berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak karena hangatnya pipi Baekhyun membuatnya sedikit menggila.

Ada sedikit rona merah di sana, Chanyeol menyadarinya.

"A-apa…" Baekhyun berusaha bersuara dan ia sadar suaranya serak, "kau baik-baik saja selama di dalam kurungan?"

Chanyeol mengangguk dan tersenyum, tapi matanya tidak berhenti menatapi tangannya yang tengah menangkup pipi Baekhyun. Jempol Chanyeol sibuk membuat gestur memutar di sekitar pipinya yang bertekstur halus.

"Tapi kau babak belur," kata Baekhyun lagi, suaranya memelas.

"Benar." Balas Chanyeol. "Tapi aku baik-baik saja."

"Kau tidak baik-baik saja."

"Aku baik-baik saja setelah aku melihatmu baik-baik saja jadi semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

"Kalimat itu membuatku pusing."

Chanyeol terkekeh. " _How cute."_ Bisiknya, matanya sayu.

Ketika Baekhyun mencoba menatap mata Chanyeol, Baekhyun mendapatkan sebuah perasaan baru.

Bahwa entah bagaimana, di mata Chanyeol, dirinya tampak berharga.

 _Berharga dan dicintai._

Sangat mustahil, memang. Tapi Baekhyun merasakannya. Setiap sentuhannya, setiap tatapannya, setiap kali bibirnya melengkung ke atas ketika ia mengucapkan nama Baekhyun.

Dia bukan makhluk jelek dan kotor yang selama ini ia percayai.

Ia Byun Baekhyun yang dicintai.

Jadi Baekhyun mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan menyentuh pipi Chanyeol yang lebam dengan ujung jemarinya. Chanyeol membeku untuk beberapa saat, tapi kemudian ia tersenyum.

Dengan sangat berhati-hati untuk tidak membuat Baekhyun mundur, Chanyeol meraih jemarinya dan membawanya ke bibir—memejamkan matanya dan mengecupnya dengan kecupan seringan kapas.

Ketika Chanyeol membuka matanya, ia melihat Baekhyun sedang terperangah sementara butir-butir kristal mulai menuruni pipinya. Baekhyun sedang menangis tanpa suara.

Chanyeol terenyuh dan bergeser maju makin dekat. Ia tahu, kali ini ia tidak perlu meminta izin kepada Baekhyun untuk melakukannya. Jadi ia meraup wajah Baekhyun mendekat dengan kedua telapak tangannya, menyatukan kening mereka ketika Baekhyun mulai terisak.

" _Ssssshh, it's okay, Baekhyun. It's okay."_

Tangan Baekhyun terkepal kuat di pangkuannya, berusaha keras untuk tidak mengeluarkan suara ketika ia menangis.

Tapi Chanyeol mengusap air mata Baekhyun, berkata bahwa mereka akan baik-baik saja—berulangkali.

Menunduk, Chanyeol mengecup ujung hidung Baekhyun. Mengeluarkan kalimat berikutnya dengan segenap jiwa dan raganya.

" _I think I'm in love with you."_

* * *

 **A/N: Bentar, tarik napas dulu.**

 **HALOOOO PARTY PEOPLEEEE~**

 **Cukup lama kan ya buat update chapter ini.**

 **SEMOGA INI MOMENT CHANBAEKNYA TIDAK KURANG HUHU.**

 **Maaf yang sebesar-besarnya karena sudah bersikap malas. Chapter ini kenapa aku kaya suntuk banget gak ngerti lagi. Lagi mikirin plot yang menarik dan nggak yang itu-itu aja ternyata susah juga ya.**

 **Maaf juga jika chapter ini mengecewakan. Aku akan berusaha lebih keras untuk chapter selanjutnya T^T**

 **July asik juga sih menurutku sejauh ini. City Lights oke banget. Konser Yixing juga mantep. Mana sekarang lagi heboh Exploration kan. Dan dua hari kedepan kita bakal dapet subunit paling kece sedunia a.k.a EXO-SC! You guys ready?!**

 **ANYWAY SHOUT OUT TO YOU GUYS WHO ALWAYS LOYAL TO ASYLUM BREAKOUT! THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH! I WISH I CAN REPAY YOU WITH SOMETHING, BUT I'M BROKE HAHAHA.**

 **Sedikit reviewnya boleh kan ya?**

 **Lots of Love, xoxo**


	9. Chapter 8 - The Hypnosis

_"Just being there for someone can sometimes bring hope when all seem hopeless."_

— Dave G. Llewelyn

* * *

 **CHAPTER 8**

 **[-||-]**

 **THE HYPNOSIS**

* * *

Seluruh tubuhnya membeku. Ia berjalan selama hampir satu setengah jam di musim dingin, dan ia sendiri tidak yakin sudah pukul berapa ketika ia sampai di rumah.

Beberapa pemuda mabuk mengisi lorong-lorong gelap yang kumuh, dan Baekhyun harus berlari untuk menghindari mereka meski tubuhnya mati rasa. Jalan raya belum sepenuhnya sepi, namun segerombolan geng motor mulai muncul, mengklaim jalanan untuk mereka sendiri.

Baekhyun berharap ia bisa menaiki bus, tapi ia tidak punya uang sepeserpun. Terlebih karena ia tidak pernah membawa kartu busnya. Lagi pula, ia tahu bahwa sudah tidak ada bus saat larut malam seperti ini.

Meski begitu, ia bersyukur ia bisa sampai di rumah dengan selamat.

Baekhyun ingat dirinya menghembuskan napas lelah dan bersandar pada tembok di samping pintu untuk menarik napas. Ia bersyukur ia menggunakan masker. Hangat napasnya terperangkap dan menyebar ke seluruh wajahnya—tetap saja, giginya bergemeltuk hebat dan ia yakin bibirnya membiru. Sungguh keajaiban baginya ia tidak tewas di tengah jalan akibat panik memikirkan sejumlah virus dan bakteri yang mungkin mengambang di udara.

Ia menghembuskan napas dengan lelah, kemudian menghadap menuju pintu. Rumah mereka tidak luas, berbentuk _letter_ L. Ruang tamu bersambung dengan dapur, dan hanya ada satu kamar. Di samping pintu rumah mereka ada tangga beton menuju rumah tetangga di atas (ada dua rumah lain di atas rumah Baekhyun), namun mereka tidak pernah benar-benar saling menyapa.

Ada banyak puntung rokok di ujung tangga, yang Baekhyun yakini adalah ulah anak bungsu di rumah atas yang barangkali masih bersekolah. Baekhyun berdecak dan menggeleng, bertanya-tanya manfaat macam apa yang mereka dapatkan dari merokok, karena sesungguhnya rokok sangat tidak berguna. Selain rokok, ada jejak sandal berwarna kecokelatan yang mungkin adalah lumpur, terus naik ke atas tangga.

Tapi Baekhyun berhenti memikirkan hal tersebut, yang menurutnya juga sama-sama tidak berguna. Kepalanya mulai berpikir bagaimana ia harus menghadapi Ibunya sekarang. Wanita itu tidak pernah menuntut Baekhyun untuk bekerja, ia cukup melarang keras Baekhyun, sebenarnya. Tapi Baekhyun tidak bisa melihat Ibunya terus seperti itu, dan mereka juga kesulitan secara finansial. Baekhyun ingin membantu.

Baekhyun meringis. Ia hampir lupa bahwa sebelah pipinya memar. Cuaca yang dingin membuat ototnya mati rasa, namun ketika ia menggerakkan pipinya, ia masih bisa merasakan sedikit rasa nyeri. Tamparan Gitae benar-benar membuat penglihatannya mengabur, jadi bisa dipastikan bahwa memarnya akan bertahan untuk beberapa hari ke depan.

Tenggelam dalam pikiran diselimuti oleh cuaca yang membeku, Baekhyun bertanya-tanya kenapa hidupnya sangat sial—tidak hanya dipukuli oleh rekan kerjanya, tapi mereka juga mencuri uangnya. Hidup sungguh… tanpa belas kasih.

Baekhyun menggeleng keras setelahnya, berusaha untuk membuang segala energi negatifnya. Apapun konsekuensinya, ia akan menghadapinya. Ibunya mungkin akan histeris begitu ia melihat wajah memar Baekhyun, dan jelas sekali akan memakinya dengan kalimat yang sering ia dengar. Entah berapa kalipun Baekhyun mendengarnya, kalimat itu selalu menusuk gendang telinganya dan ia merasa bahwa kepalanya akan pecah.

 _Bahwa ia anak jelek dan tidak seorangpun menyayanginya._

Tangan Baekhyun kemudian terangkat untuk meraih gagang pintu rumahnya, namun gagangnya patah dan menggantung di pintu. Tangannya berhenti sebelum ia sempat meraihnya, sementara matanya panik melihat pintunya yang tidak terkunci.

Pria mungil itu langsung siaga. Ia melihat kanan dan kirinya, berbalik untuk menghadap jalananan gang, tapi tidak ada siapapun. Hanya lampu jalan yang sedikit berembun sehingga jalanan terlihat suram.

Perlahan, Baekhyun membuka pintu.

Ia harus memicingkan mata untuk membiasakan pandangannya terhadap kegelapan, sementara tangannya menyusuri dinding. Ketika ia yakin dirinya tiba di dapur, Baekhyun membuka maskernya dan segera saja mual. Ada sesuatu yang menusuk hidungnya, membuatnya terhuyung ke belakang sementara tangannya menutupi mulut dan hidung.

 _Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick._

Napasnya memburu, dan ia bisa meraskan keringat mengaliri punggungnya.

Baekhyun berhenti melangkah ketika ia meraskan sesuatu merembes masuk ke dalam kaus kakinya—kental dan dingin.

Baunya amis.

 _Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick._

Baekhyun berbalik dan jatuh terpelset, bokongnya menghantam lantai kayu dan ia berteriak kencang. Tangan yang menopang tubuhnya baru saja menimpulkan bunyi kecipak di lantai, dan sesuatu memercik ke wajahnya.

Mata Baekhyun melebar. Ia bisa melihat semuanya dengan jelas sekarang.

Berbaring telungkup dengan genangan darah, adalah Ibunya.

"I-Ibu?" Baekhyun merintih.

Ia bergeser maju dan bersimpuh di dekat tubuh Ibunya yang tidak bergerak. Genangan darah di sekitar tubuh Ibunya pecah dan mulai menyebar di sekitar lantai.

Baekhyun menggerakkan tubuh Ibunya, menyentuh wajahnya.

Ia terperanjat dan mundur. Tubuh Ibunya terasa dingin di bawah sentuhan jemarinya—bukan karena suhu musim dingin. Ini dingin yang _lain_ , dingin yang mengerikan. Bahkan ujung jemarinya terasa kebas.

Tubuh Baekhyun berguncang hebat begitu ia menarik tubuh sang Ibu ke dalam pelukan dan ia meraung.

"Ibu…" suaranya serak, "Maafkan aku…"

Ia memeluk kepala Ibunya, melihat separuh dari pecahan botol minuman beralkohol menancap di lehernya.

Baekhyun menangis dalam diam. Ia tidak bisa bergerak. Bau amis mengusik penciumannya, namun meski begitu ia tidak bisa melepaskan Ibunya sekarang. Ketika ia mengusap air matanya, darah kental berlepotan di wajahnya.

Sesuatu dalam dirinya hancur dan remuk. Baekhyun tidak bisa mengeluarkan kalimat apapun selain tangisan. Ia bergoyang pelan, memeluk Ibunya ketika ia menangis, seakan ia sedang menimang wanita itu, menghantarkannya ke dalam tidur yang panjang.

Baekhyun tidak tahu berapa lama ia menangis sambil menggigit bibirnya, menimang Ibunya yang sudah tidak bernyawa.

Napasnya tercekat, ia mengalami kesulitan bernapas.

Dalam pikirannya yang berkabut, Baekhyun bahkan tidak perlu menebak siapa yang sudah melakukan semua ini. Bau tajam alkohol yang bercampur dengan bau amis darah menjelaskan semuanya.

Puntung rokok, jejak sandal di tangga.

Hanya saja, jejak itu bukan dari lumpur.

Baekhyun meletakkan kepala Ibunya hati-hati di lantai, membuka jaket tebalnya dan menyelimuti tubuh wanita itu. Ia menunduk untuk mengecup kening Ibunya—masih dengan tubuh yang bergetar.

"Tu-tunggu sebentar, Bu. Aku juga… aku juga akan _pergi_."

Ia berdiri dan melangkahkan kaki yang terdengar seperti bunyi detikan nyaring.

 _Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick._

Baekhyun membanting pintu rumahnya dan berlari tanpa alas kaki menaiki tangga, menuju rumah atap paling atas.

Napasnya memburu, suhu dingin sama sekali tidak menganggunya sekarang. Dengan wajah dan baju bernoda darah, Baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya kuat, sementara air mata mengaliri pipinya, membuat darah di wajahnya luntur dengan corak yang sangat ganjil.

Baekhyun melihatnya, pria itu. Sedang duduk di ujung balkon.

Pria itu mendengar langkah kaki Baekhyun dan berbalik.

" _Baekhyunnie…"_

"TUTUP MULUT!"

Wajah pria itu memerah akibat minuman keras, jelas sekali menandakan bahwa ia mabuk, tapi ia menangis dan ia terlihat kacau.

"Kau…" suara Baekhyun bergetar, "KAU MEMBUNUH IBUKU!"

Pria itu menendang salah satu pot bunga dari tanah liat, dan pot itu hancur berantakan. "Aku tidak sengaja melakukannya! Aku juga tidak ingin melakukannya! Aku hanya butuh uang…"

"APA SEMUA INI BELUM CUKUP UNTUKMU?! BELUM CUKUP BAGIMU UNTUK MEMBUAT KAMI MENDERITA?!" Baekhyun berteriak histeris, tangisnya pecah di tengah-tengah kalimat itu, dia ia terdengar sangat menyedihkan. "Kenapa… kenapa kau melakukan ini?"

Pria itu terdiam sambil menatap Baekhyun lama. Ia kemudian berbalik dan kembali menengadahkan kepalanya untuk melihat langit kelabu yang tak berbintang.

Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Baekhyun mendengarnya. Suara-suara itu.

Kalimat yang bersahut-sahutan di kepalanya, berbeda suara, berbeda _gender_ , namun menyuruhnya untuk melakukan satu hal yang sama. Beberapa di antara mereka tertawa riuh, sebagian lainnya menangis, berteriak histeris.

 _Dorong dia, idiot._

 _Lakukan sekarang!_

 _Ayo. Sedikit dorongan saja._

 _Dan kau akan terbebas selamanya._

 _Ayo!_

 _Maju dan dorong dia!_

Baekhyun setengah berlari menuju balkon—dan tahu-tahu saja ia sudah melongokkan kepalanya ke bawah, melihat wajah Ayahnya yang syok sementara tangan pria itu menggapai-gapai udara dengan putus asa.

Lalu, terdengar bunyi yang sangat memuakkan—Baekhyun menyaksikan semuanya. Bagaimana tengkorak Ayahnya membelah terbuka, sedikit bagian otaknya yang terlihat seperti kentang tumbuk merembes keluar bersama darahnya, dan bagaimana tangan dan kakinya tertekuk ke arah yang tidak seharusnya.

Baekhyun berteriak, memaki ke langit. Ia seperti sedang mendeklarasikan kemenangannya—lalu kenapa air matanya tak kunjung mengering, dan kenapa dadanya terasa begitu sesak seperti ia ingin mati?

Ah, benar.

Mati.

Baekhyun tersenyum, mengusap air matanya.

Ia mulai merangkak naik ke balkon.

Sebelah kakinya tersandung dan ia hampir kehilangan keseimbangannya, namun ia berhasil berdiri di atas tembok beton tipis itu, merentangkan tangannya sambil tersenyum lebar.

Pria mungil itu memejamkan matanya. Ia bisa merasakan angin berhembus melalui tubuhnya, membuat pijakannya goyah. Baekhyun mendengarnya lagi, suara bersahut-sahutan. Belasan orang seperti sedang memadati kepalanya; berteriak, tertawa, menangis—masih dengan satu tujuan.

 _Tidak apa-apa._

 _Ayo, Baekhyun._

 _Kau bisa bebas._

 _Terbang!_

Kemudian sunyi, dan Baekhyun bisa mendengar suara detikan itu makin keras di telinganya.

 _Selamat tinggal._

Tapi kemudian sebuah kekuatan bertekanan menariknya ke belakang dan ia jatuh terlentang dengan kepala yang membentur lantai beton.

Telinganya berdenging sementara matanya menatap langit malam yang kelabu.

Baekhyun melihatnya untuk pertama kali; sebuah sosok yang terbentuk dari sulur-sulur hitam, naik dari dinding beton dan merangkak mendekati Baekhyun, berbau tajam alkohol.

Sulur-sulur itu kemudian memadat, membentuk seorang pria dengan kumis tebal dan kepala botak.

Ayahnya.

Seakan ia baru saja bangkit dari kematian.

Napas Baekhyun terputus-putus. Ia berusaha menampar dan menggapai sulur itu, namun tiap kali ia menyentuhnya, mereka buyar dan kembali memadat dengan bau yang lebih tajam. Baekhyun hanya berteriak kuat setelahnya, memuntahkan seluruh makian kepada sulur-sulur yang mengambil rupa Ayahnya.

Baekhyun mendengarnya lagi. Bunyi detikan itu lagi.

 _Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick—_

Bunyi itu kemudian berhenti.

Baekhyun membuka matanya, merasakan seluruh tubuhnya bergetar hebat dengan penglihatan yang kabur oleh air mata.

Ia bangun dari kasur besi, mengusap matanya perlahan, lalu melihat Profesor Choi yang tengah menelitinya dengan serius. Sebelah tangan pria itu menahan jarum metronom di samping kasur besi Baekhyun—dari sanalah asal bunyi detikan itu. Ia selalu mendengarnya ketika mereka melakukan sesi ini.

Profesor Choi nampak lelah, matanya memancarkan kekhawatiran. "Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, kepalanya terasa berat.

"Maafkan aku…" Profesor Choi memijat pelipisnya, "…membuatmu harus melalui ini lagi."

Baekhyun tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali mereka melakukan sesi hipnoterapi—Baekhyun tidak pernah menyukainya. Rasanya seperti kembali merobek luka yang masih berdarah, hanya membuatnya makin buruk.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu, Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun duduk di tepian kasur, dan kasur besi itu menimbulkan suara decit berkarat. "Aku tidak bisa bilang diriku baik-baik saja."

"Aku tahu." Ujar Profesor Choi. Ia ikut duduk di atas kasur besi di seberang kasur Baekhyun. "Bagaimana kejadiannya?"

Pria mungil itu menggeleng pelan, kaki pendeknya yang tidak menjejak lantai ikut bergoyang. "Semuanya sama. Aku ingat setiap detilnya, tidak ada yang berubah."

Profesor Choi memberikan tisu basah dan tisu kering sekaligus kepada Baekhyun, dan pria itu bergumam _terima kasih_ sebagai balasannya.

Pagi itu, Profesor Choi kembali ke Rumah Sakit Jiwa Sowon dan segera mengunjungi kamar mereka. Ia meminta Baekhyun untuk melakukan sesi hipnosis—dan meski Baekhyun enggan, pria itu tetap menyetujuinya. Dari prespektif Baekhyun, pria paruh baya itu terlihat cukup kacau—wajahnya tidak berseri seperti biasa, jelas sekali terlihat lelah dan ia tampak sudah tidak mengurus diri selama beberapa hari.

Setelah membersihkan diri, Baekhyun mengikuti pria itu menuju ruang medis. Bahkan tanpa basi-basi, pria itu meminta Baekhyun untuk berbaring, dan segera saja melakukan hipnosisnya. Ia berkata kepada Baekhyun untuk rileks, menarik napas dan menghembuskannya secara perlahahan, lalu memejamkan matanya. Baekhyun bisa mendengar bunyi detikan metronom setelahnya.

Lucunya, Chanyeol menentangnya dengan keras ketika Profesor Choi membawa Baekhyun tanpa membawa dirinya—berakhir dengan Chanyeol yang juga mengekori mereka ke ruangan medis. Namun Profesor Choi memintanya (dengan kalimat yang sangat hati-hati) untuk tidak masuk, jadi Baekhyun yakin pria itu sedang menunggu sambil menggerutu di depan pintu.

Tentang Chanyeol…. Baekhyun tidak sempat mendiskusikan kalimat aneh yang ia lontakan kepadanya tadi malam. Tapi ia akan memikirkan Chanyeol nanti.

"Apa kau sibuk belakangan ini, Profesor?" Baekhyun memberanikan diri untuk bertanya sambil mengusap wajahnya dengan tisu basah. Ia punya beberapa pertanyaan lain, namun sepertinya pertanyaan barusan adalah yang paling pantas untuk dikeluarkan sekarang.

Pria itu mengangguk. "Aku bertemu teman dekatku di Kanada. Profesor terkenal di bidang ini. Kami mendiskusikan banyak hal dan dia membantuku meriset tentang… banyak hal." Pria itu menatap Baekhyun dengan hati-hati.

Baekhyun hanya menarik ujung bibirnya ke atas, tersenyum sopan. Tentu saja ini semua tentang pekerjannya.

Baekhyun ingin bertanya lagi, tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya.

"Apakah terjadi sesuatu selama aku pergi?" Profesor Choi memicingkan matanya.

Baekhyun ragu untuk sesaat. Tapi kemudian ia mendongak dan menatap pria itu tepat pada matanya. "Tidak." Balasnya.

Kening pria itu berkerut.

Baekhyun tidak bisa memberitahu pria ini bahwa Perawat Lee melakukan pelecehan seksual kepadanya tempo hari. Lagipula, apa untungnya? Profesor Choi mungkin akan melindungi dirinya, tapi hal tersebut tidak akan bertahan lama. Profesor Choi akan menghilang dari waktu ke waktu… ia tidak akan selalu ada.

"Profesor, kenapa kita melakukan sesi ini lagi?" Baekhyun kemudian memutuskan untuk bertanya.

Pria itu terdiam beberapa saat. "Aku tahu hal ini tidak nyaman untukmu, Baekhyun. Tapi aku harus memastikan sesuatu."

"Apa maksudmu?" Sebelah alis Baekhyun meninggi.

"Bisakah kau ingat kembali, apa yang benar-benar terjadi malam itu?"

Baekhyun menghembuskan napas lelah. "Aku sudah mengatakan semuanya kepadamu, Profesor. Bahkan saat sesi pertama kita dimulai. Semuanya yang terjadi persis seperti yang sudah kuceritakan."

Profesor Choi terdiam lagi.

"Profesor… apakah kau tidak mempercayaiku?"

Pria itu memasang ekspresi terkejut. "Tentu saja tidak, Baekhyun. Aku mempercayaimu, sungguh."

Kini, giliran Baekhyun yang tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

Pria itu bersuara lagi. "Bagaimana dengan penglihatanmu? Apa kau masih melihat sulur-sulur itu?"

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya. "Ya." Jawabnya. "Sejujurnya, Profesor, aku melihat Ayahku lagi ketika aku dikurung waktu itu."

Pria itu melepas kacamatanya, mengurut batang hidungnya. "Ya, aku sudah bisa menebaknya. Itu karena kau menyaksikan adegan kekerasan di hadapanmu."

Pria mungil itu bisa melihat kekhawatiran di wajah Profesor Choi.

"Bagaimana dengan keinginanmu untuk membersihkan diri dan merapikan sesuatu?" Ia kembali memasang kacamatanya dan menatap Baekhyun.

"Aku…" Bahu Baekhyun merosot. "Kurasa masih sama saja. Aku tidak merasakan perubahan."

Pria itu hanya mengangguk sebagai balasannya.

"Profesor," panggil Baekhyun, "apa aku semakin memburuk?"

Mata pria itu melebar. Tapi kemudian ia menatap Baekhyun sedih. "Aku harus melakukan beberapa tes lagi untuk mendapatkan jawaban itu, Baekhyun. Maafkan aku." Ia berhenti sebentar. "Aku sungguh-sungguh minta maaf."

Baekhyun berusaha untuk tertawa, namun suaranya sendiri bergetar. "Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf, Profesor."

"Aku akan berusaha lebih baik." Profesor Choi menatap Baekhyun. "Tunggulah sedikit lagi."

Baekhyun tersenyum. Ia bisa melihat ketulusan di sana, dan rasa hangat yang diakibatkan oleh pria itu menyebar hingga ke ujung tubuhnya. Kakinya bergoyang lagi. "Terima kasih, Profesor."

"Belum." Katanya. "Jangan berterima kasih sekarang, karena aku belum melakukan apapun."

Baekhyun berusaha tertawa lagi, meski ketika ia merasa sedang menelan bongkahan batu sekarang. "Tapi, Profesor—"

"Ya?"

"Aku…" Baekhyun tidak yakin dengan kalimat selanjutnya, namun entah mengapa ia seperti harus memberi tahukan hal ini kepada pria itu. "Tapi kupikir aku merasa sedikit aneh akhir-akhir ini."

Pria itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Aneh? Apa maksudmu?"

Wajah Baekhyun mulai merona. _"Ya ampun,"_ gumamnya, _"ini bodoh."_

"Baekhyun? Ada apa?"

"Kurasa…" Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya, tangannya meremas seprai dengan kuat, "kurasa aku baik-baik saja jika Chanyeol menyentuhku."

"Park Chanyeol?!" Mata pria itu melebar, menatapi Baekhyun tidak percaya.

Baekhyun membalasnya dengan anggukan, dan Baekhyun yakin dirinya melihat Profesor Choi baru saja menyambar buku catatan dan pulpennya dengan kekuatan secepat kilat.

Pria itu sudah siap pada posisi mencatat, mata pada Baekhyun dan tangan di atas buku catatan kecilnya. "Baiklah. Aku ingin kau jawab pertanyaan berikut dengan sungguh-sungguh. Kau bisa melakukannya?"

Baekhyun membalas menatap pria itu dengan bingung. "Ya, kurasa aku bisa."

"Apa yang kau rasakan ketika ia menyentuh kulitmu?"

Baekhyun berpikir keras. "Aku… aku tidak merasakan apapun?"

"Bagaimana dengan keinginan untuk mencuci tangan atau menggunakan _hand sanitizer_?"

"Tidak."

"Apa kau mendengar sesuatu, atau melihat sulur-sulur ketika ia melakukannya?"

Baekhyun menggeleng, melirik sedikit kepada tangan kanan Profesor Choi yang sibuk mencoreti kertas meski matanya sedang menatap Baekhyun (bagaimana bisa ia melakukan itu?)

"Perasaan mual?"

Baekhyun menggeleng lagi.

Baru saja, Baekhyun yakin bahwa wajah Profesor Choi berubah menjadi lebih terang.

"Baekhyun," panggil pria itu. "Aku rasa kita tidak perlu melakukan tes lagi."

Pria mungil itu tidak mengerti, namun ia mengangguk. "Baiklah, Profesor."

"Kita akan bicara lain kali, Baekhyun. Aku harus—" pria itu turun dari kasur, "menghubungi temanku." Ia menghakhiri kalimatnya dengan memberikan senyuman kepada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun kemudian melompat dari kasur besi, mengangguk. "Sampai jumpa, Profesor."

Ia berjalan pelan menuju pintu, menyentuh wajahnya yang terasa hangat. Wajahnya mungkin sedikit bengkak karena ia menangis ketika sesi hipnoterapi, tapi selain itu Baekhyun merasa dirinya baik-baik saja.

Sudah waktunya melakukan pekerjaan sosialnya—ia bersama Jongdae hari ini. Sebaiknya segera menyusul pria itu.

"Apa-apaan?!"

Baekhyun terlonjak dan mendongak, mendapati Chanyeol berada di balik pintu dengan ekspresi marah. Matanya memelotot sementara alisnya menukik tajam.

"Ya ampun," Baekhyun menekan dada dengan telapak tangan, menghembuskan napas perlahan.

Chanyeol mendekat, menurunkan wajahnya untuk melihat wajah Baekhyun mendekat, tapi Baekhyun mundur dengan cepat.

Baekhyun bisa mendengar Chanyeol menggeram. "Apa yang dia lakukan padamu?! Kenapa kau menangis?!"

Baekhyun melongo sebentar, mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Tapi bahkan sebelum Baekhyun sempat menjelaskan, pria tinggi itu mendobrak masuk ke ruangan Profesor Choi dan membanting daun pintunya tepat di depan hidung Baekhyun.

Suara Baekhyun menciut. "Cha-Chanyeol?"

* * *

Kakinya mengetuk lantai porselen tak sabar.

Lebih dari tiga puluh menit semenjak Baekhyun masuk ke sana, dan Chanyeol bersumpah ia mendengar suara mendesah.

Telinga supernya tidak mungkin salah. Barusan itu benar-benar suara mendesah.

Chanyeol menjambak rambut silvernya, menendang dinding lorong dengan gemas.

Baru ketika ia berniat untuk menerobos masuk, Baekhyun muncul dari balik pintu dengan wajah memerah dan mata yang sembab. Segera saja, mata Chanyeol membelalak.

Profesor sinting itu jelas melakukan sesuatu kepada Baekhyun.

Jadi Chanyeol menerobos masuk dan mengunci pintunya agar pria itu tidak bisa kabur.

Profesor Choi sedang duduk di meja kerjanya, ponsel genggam di telinga dan ia tengah berbicara dengan serius.

"Ya, Sam. Pasienku baru saja mengatakannya kepadaku."

Alis Chanyeol menukik tajam—pria itu berbicara dalam bahasa Inggris.

Melihat Chanyeol yang berdiri dengan marah, Profesor Choi memberi isyarat kepada Chanyeol untuk menunggu. Chanyeol menyeret kursi dengan sengaja menimbulkan suara gaduh dan Profesor Choi menatapnya tak senang, dan Chanyeol hanya membalasnya dengan seringai.

Akhirnya, ia mematikan ponsel dan meletakkannya ke atas meja, lalu menghadap Chanyeol.

"Seingatku," katanya ketus, "kau tidak punya jadwal terapi denganku. Kau tidak akan pernah punya jadwal terapi, kalau itu alasanmu kesini. Dan kenapa pula wajahmu lebam seperti itu?"

"Ha." Dengus Chanyeol, memutar bola matanya. "Siapa bilang aku mau ikut sesi terapi bodohmu?"

Profesor Choi menaikkan alisnya kesal.

Chanyeol berdeham setelahnya. "Baekhyun." Ujarnya, "kenapa dia menangis? Bukankah terapi seharusnya bertujuan untuk menyembuhkan?"

"Kau belum jawab pertanyaanku."

Chanyeol memajukan kursinya. "Perawat Lee. Aku berusaha meracuninya. Tapi sayang sekali dia tidak mati," Chanyeol mendesah, "lalu aku dikurung dan dia memukuliku di gudang kotoran sapi di halaman belakang. Fantastis." Ia mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan kekehan kecil dan senyum lebar.

"Kau—APA?!"

"Kau tahu, Profesor Choi." Chanyeol menopang wajahnya ke atas meja dengan telapak tangannya. "Dia melakukan sesuatu kepada Baekhyun. Dan aku sangat, sangat tidak senang dengan itu. Jadi aku berusaha membunuhnya." Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Oh, ya ampun." Profesor Choi melepaskan kacamatanya, memijat batang hidungnya karena mendadak saja ia merasa migrain. "Apa yang sudah terjadi selama aku tidak disini?"

"Tidak penting." Potong Chanyeol cepat. "Sekarang giliran aku bertanya. Apa yang lakukan kepada Baekhyun?"

"Kau tahu bahwa aku punya kode etik untuk pekerjaan, bukan? Aku tidak bisa sembarangan memberitahu informasi pasienku."

Pria tinggi itu menatap Profesor Choi tajam. "Aku. Tidak. Peduli."

"Biarkan aku mengajukan beberapa pertanyaan lagi."

Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Kenapa Perawat Lee memukulimu lagi? Aku yakin bahwa kita sudah mentiadakan hukuman itu—"

Park Chanyeol tertawa. "Profesor, kau tidak pura-pura polos, 'kan?"

"Apa?"

Mata Chanyeol berubah tajam. "Kau pikir pria seperti Perawat Lee akan diam saja setelah kita mempermalukannya waktu itu? Kau sungguh berpikir seperti itu? Naif sekali. Aku bisa lihat dia akan berusaha melakukan apapun untuk membuatku menderita."

Profesor Choi mengenakan kacamatanya lagi sembari menghembuskan napas lelah. "Aku tidak bisa membiarkan hal ini terjadi…"

"Ya." Kata Chanyeol. "Aku _juga_ tidak bisa."

"Baiklah." Balas Profesor Choi, "kurasa aku bisa memikirkan itu nanti. Sekarang, apa maumu?"

"Baekhyun."

"Aku bisa lihat bahwa kau tampak sangat tertarik dengan urusan pasienku, Park Chanyeol." Profesor Choi menyarkan sebuah senyum.

Chanyeol merasa bahwa dirinya tidak perlu menyembunyikan apapun, jadi ia mengangguk sembari menjawab 'ya' dengan mantap.

"Terkutuklah aku." Profesor Choi menggerutu. "Sesi ini disebut sesi hipnoterapi. Aku bermaksud untuk mencoba memulihkan memori yang ditekan oleh alam sadarnya. Kami sudah melakukannya beberapa kali, meski aku tahu Baekhyun tidak menyukainya. Tapi dia salah satu pasien yang sangat kooperatif. Untuk pasien skizofrenia, sesi hipnoterapi adalah pilihan terakhir dan sangat tidak disarankan, namun aku tidak punya pilihan lain. Aku harus memastikan sesuatu."

"Sesuatu?" nada suara Chanyeol terdengar tertarik sekarang.

"Aku meminta Baekhyun untuk menyelami masa lalunya, tragedi yang menyebabkan gangguan mentalnya sekarang."

"Tunggu dulu." Suara Chanyeol terdengar marah. "Kau ingin memulihkan memorinya? Tapi kau bilang memori itu sumber traumanya? Bukankah seharusnya Baekhyun melupakannya saja?"

"Dengarkan aku dulu." Ujar Profesor Choi. "Kau tahu, terkadang sesi ini tidak sepenuhnya bekerja karena kualitas informasi yang diingat pasien tidak selalu bisa diandalkan."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Ingatan Baekhyun tentang kejadian itu dan dengan kejadian yang _sesungguhnya_ … tidak selaras."

Chanyeol terdiam lama. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana ia harus mencerna kalimat itu.

Melihat Chanyeol yang tidak tahu bagaimana harus merespon, Profesor Choi melanjutkan. "Dengarkan baik-baik." katanya, suaranya berat dan penuh kesedihan. "Aku akan menceritakan dari awal tentang kejadian yang Baekhyun percayai."

Chanyeol mendengarkan Profesor Choi bercerita dalam diam. Matanya berulangkali berpindah dari kacamata pria itu, ke gestur tangan dan ekspresi wajahnya. Bahkan tidak sekalipun Chanyeol menyela. Selama Profesor Choi menuturkan kalimatnya, adegan-adegan tentang Byun Baekhyun yang berumur delapan belas tahun—rapuh dan sangat butuh pertolongan berkeliaran di kepalanya. Tangannya mengepal kuat karena ia merasakan hatinya remuk.

Baekhyun sungguh menyedihkan. Chanyeol tidak punya kalimat lain untuk mendiskripsikan pria itu ketika Profesor Choi bercerita.

Ketika Profesor Choi selesai bercerita, ada keheningan yang terasa mencekik di udara.

Baekhyun masih sangat muda, dan ia menyaksikan dua kematian sekaligus dalam satu malam.

"Lalu," Chanyeol memaksakan dirinya bersuara meski ia merasa tercekik, "apa maksudmu dengan 'tidak selaras'? Kalau begitu, Baekhyun berbohong?"

"Tidak." Jawab Profesor Choi sambil menggeleng. "Dia mengatakan yang sebenarnya."

"Dengar," Chanyeol berkata dengan nada frustasi, ia mulai menarik rambut silvernya. "Aku bukan jenius di sekolah, jadi langsung ke inti saja." Sudah cukup bagi Chanyeol merasa buruk karena ia memikirkan bahwa Baekhyun harus melalui semua hal mengerikan itu sendirian, dan Profesor ini malah bermain-main dengan kesabarannya.

"Baekhyun tidak pernah membunuh Ayahnya." Profesor Choi terdengar lelah. "Sebagian memori yang ia percayai hanya rekayasa alam bawah sadarnya—ia seperti harus menyalahkan diri sendiri atas kematian Ibunya dengan meyakinkan diri sendiri bahwa ia yang membunuh Ayahnya atas rasa bencinya."

"Lalu—"

"Pria itu bunuh diri. Baekhyun tidak pernah mendorongnya dari atas balkon."

"Tapi bagaimana kau tahu?" Chanyeol melongo.

Pria paruh baya itu menarik napas dan membuangnya perlahan. "Seluruh penghuni di rumah atap itu menyaksikannya, Chanyeol. Ayahnya duduk di tepian tembok balkon dalam keadaan mabuk. Baekhyun tidak pernah mendorongnya karena ia mengalami kejang dan kolaps, kesulitan bernapas."

"Tapi…" suara Chanyeol bergetar. "Kenapa? Kenapa Baekhyun membuat dirinya berpikir seperti itu?"

"Baekhyun… dia seseorang dengan pikiran yang rapuh. Melihat Ibunya mati seperti itu membuatnya syok. Rasa bersalah akibat tidak bisa melindungi Ibunya dan rasa benci kepada Ayahnya adalah pemicunya. Jauh di dalam dirinya, ia berkali-kali ingin membunuh Ayahnya. Malam di musim dingin itu seperti sebuah kesempatan untuknya. Tapi ia hanya seorang remaja, Chanyeol. Dia hanya remaja delapan belas tahun yang rumit, dan ia tidak mungkin benar-benar ingin membunuh seseorang. Tapi ia berpikir bahwa membunuh Ayahnya adalah balasan yang setimpal atas apa yang pria itu lakukan kepada Ibunya. Jadi ia membunuh pria itu—di dalam pikirannya. Itu yang ia percayai selama enam tahun belakangan ini, dan ia menyesalinya. Ia menyesal karena sudah membunuh Ayahnya."

Chanyeol tidak merespon, lalu Profesor Choi melanjutkan. "Aku harus melakukan hipnosis ini berkali-kali karena aku ingin ia mengetahui hal yang sebenarnya—bahwa apa yang terjadi malam itu sama sekali bukan salahnya. Tapi alam bawah sadar Baekhyun menutup rapat-rapat tentang memori yang sesungguhnya. Seakan menolak untuk memaafkan dirinya sendiri."

Cukup lama bagi Chanyeol untuk menelan dengan baik semua informasi menyedihkan itu.

"Sekarang, apa kau akan berhenti mencurigaiku? Aku hanya berusaha membantu."

"Kenapa kau sangat tertarik dengan Baekhyun?" tanya Chanyeol akhirnya.

"Aku sudah belasan tahun mencari pasien unik untuk materi buku-ku, dan ya, kau boleh bilang aku brengsek karena menganggap Baekhyun seperti itu. Namun seiring sesi tanya jawab dan terapi kami lakukan selama bertahun-tahun, aku menyadari bahwa Baekhyun _membekas_ untukku. Aku bersungguh-sungguh ingin membantunya sembuh."

Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Mungkin pada awalnya aku hanya bersimpati—tolong jangan katakan itu kepada Baekhyun karena ia pasti akan membencinya—tapi sesuatu yang lebih kuat dari simpati terus tumbuh. Baekhyun adalah orang yang baik, dan ia juga berhak mendapatkan kehidupan yang baik—Chanyeol?" Profesor Choi berhenti sebentar, "Kenapa kau menangis?"

" _Huh_?" Chanyeol mengusap pipi dengan lengannya. "Apa-apaan?! Aku tidak menangis!"

Profesor Choi menampilkan seulas senyum. "Kurasa debu di ruanganku cukup buruk, ya? Matamu sampai merah seperti itu."

"Ya!" sergahnya, "kau harus menyedot debu di ruangan ini kapan-kapan. Aku mau membasuh wajahku. Mataku perih." Chanyeol mulai bangkit dan berjalan panik menuju pintu.

Profesor Choi menggigit lidahnya, berusaha kuat untuk tidak tertawa. "Ya, tentu. Silahkan."

Ketika tangan Chanyeol menggapai gagang pintu, pria itu mendengar Profesor Choi kembali bersuara.

"Tolong pertahankan sikap tertarikmu kepada Baekhyun."

Chanyeol tidak menjawab dan segera keluar dari ruang medis.

Namun, ada senyum yang terpatri di wajahnya.

* * *

"Baekhyuuuuuuuun!" Jongdae mengeluh. "Kumohon, berhentilah sekarang. Kau sudah menyusun boks itu tiga kali dan kau masih belum puas?!"

Baekhyun meringis dari balik maskernya. "Maaf. Kebiasaan buruk susah mati. Susunannya masih terlihat salah di mataku."

Jongdae tertawa. "Ini yang terakhir kali, ya?"

Baekhyun mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Ya."

Pria mungil itu, seperti biasa mengenakan masker dan jas hujan hari ini. Mereka diminta untuk membenahi gudang peralatan dan Baekhyun berjengit ketika matanya menatap debu keemasan yang beterbangan terkena sinar matahari yang menelusuk masuk lewat ventilasi.

"Jongdae," panggil Baekhyun ketika ia diam-diam menggeser salah satu botol pembersih lantai di rak kayu ketika Jongdae tidak melihat.

"Ya?" jawab pria itu, menyapu bagian bawah lemari berisi handuk dan sisa baju pasien terdahulu.

"Apa aku menganggu?"

Jongdae berhenti melakukan aktivitasnya dan berbalik menghadap Baekhyun. Ia memainkan gagang sapu dengan ekspresi berpikir. "Hmmmm." Katanya, lalu, "Ya. Seharusnya aku meminta Junmyeon saj—"

"Kalau begitu serahkan kepadaku."

Baekhyun dan Jongdae otomatis menolehkan kepala mereka ke depan pintu—berdiri bersandar dengan congkak adalah Park Chanyeol, menatap Jongdae kesal.

Jongdae melirik Baekhyun. "Apanya?"

Chanyeol menunjuk Baekhyun dengan dagunya. "Dia."

Jongdae mulai menyapu lagi. "Aku cuma bercanda, tahu." Balasnya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Baekhyun. "Aku tidak serius waktu aku bilang ingin Junmyeon yang ada disini. Sungguh."

Dari semua orang, Jongdae sungguh tidak ingin mencari masalah dengan Park Chanyeol. Ia sudah sekali terkena luapan emosi pria itu, dan ia jelas tidak menginginkannya lagi.

Pria yang berdiri di dekat susunan rak botol pembersih lantai kemudian tertawa, dan Chanyeol bersumpah ia tidak pernah melihat apapun yang lebih indah daripada itu. bahkan suara tawanya menyenangkan, dan terasa hangat.

"Tidak apa-apa, Jongdae. Aku tidak tersinggung." Balas Baekhyun.

"Omong-omong," lanjut Jongdae ketika Chanyeol berjalan masuk dan mendekati Baekhyun untuk membantu pria mungil itu menggeser meja timpang, "kau seharusnya membantu juga, Chanyeol. Ini hukuman kita semua, asal kau tahu saja."

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya. "Aku baru saja mau mulai, Jongdae. Tutup mulut dan—"

"Teman-teman." Panggil Baekhyun, ia tersenyum. "Ayo kerjakan saja."

Chanyeol mengangguk, dan ia bertekad untuk tidak menghiraukan Jongdae lagi. Setelah itu, Chanyeol memfokuskan matanya kepada Baekhyun saja, dan ketika mata mereka tidak sengaja bertemu, Baekhyun akan menunduk dengan cepat lalu membuang muka.

Dia masih tampak bodoh di mata Chanyeol, dengan jas hujan transparan dan maskernya. Setengah wajahnya bahkan tertutup. Chanyeol tidak bisa melihat apapun selain matanya—lalu kenapa, bahkan hanya dengan hal seperti itu Chanyeol bisa merasakan dadanya semakin liar?

Mereka tidak banyak berbicara. Baekhyun lebih senang memfokuskan diri menyusun barang-barang yang sudah berulangkali ia susun, dan setiap kali Jongdae menegurnya untuk tidak melakukan itu, Chanyeol mendelik kepadanya.

Baekhyun berusaha mengangkat kursi rusak dari ruang baca yang sudah tidak pernah digunakan (melihat dari banyak debu di tempat duduknya), tapi Chanyeol mendekat dan segera menyambar kursi itu dari tangannya, dengan sengaja membuat sedikit kontak fisik ke lengannya.

Chanyeol tahu seharusnya ia sedikit menjaga jarak, tapi Chanyeol tidak bisa menahannya. Ada sedikit perasaan untuk menggoda Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol penasaran dengan reaksinya.

Chanyeol melenggang santai melewati Baekhyun sambil membawa kursi itu ke pojok ruangan, dan ketika ia berbalik, ia melihat Baekhyun masih di posisi yang sama. Matanya melihat lengannya—tapi tubuhnya tidak bergerak.

 _Ah, sial. Apa dia tidak menyukainya?_

Tapi beberapa detik setelahnya, Baekhyun kembali bergerak menuju rak botol pembersih lantai. Tapi ia tidak kembali menyusunnya, hanya menatapi susunan botolnya saja.

Chanyeol tersenyum.

Mereka bertiga kemudian terlonjak ketika seseorang mengetuk pintu gudang perlatan dengan baton. Ketika Chanyeol menoleh, ia adalah orang yang paling pertama maju.

"Halo, Perawat Lee. Bagaimana tenggorokanmu?" Chanyeol menyapanya dengan suara yang hangat, memamerkan deretan giginya yang putih.

Chanyeol bisa merasakan seseorang berdiri di belakangnya—Baekhyun menarik ujung bajunya, memberi isyarat kepada Chanyeol untuk mundur. Jadi Chanyeol mundur, dan ia bisa merasakan bahwa Baekhyun berdiri sangat dekat dengan tubuhnya. Pria tinggi itu menyembunyikan Baekhyun dari balik tubuhnya yang menjulang.

Perawat Lee membalas tatapan mengejek Chanyeol dengan geram. Ia mengayun-ayunkan batonnya di tangan, walkie talkie dan alat setrum listrik tersemat di pinggangnya. "Bersihkan dengan benar, anak-anak." Kata pria itu akhirnya.

"Tentu." Balas Chanyeol, masih tersenyum.

Perawat Lee tidak repot untuk masuk ke dalam gudang dan segera berlalu.

Chanyeol bisa mendengar bahkan Jongdae menghembuskan napas lega ketika Perawat Lee hilang dari pandangan mereka. Pria itu brengsek, tapi ia menyebabkan cukup trauma untuk teman-teman sekamarnya.

Detik berikutnya, Chanyeol merasakan tarikan dari ujung belakang bajunya terlepas dan Baekhyun terduduk di lantai dengan tubuh yang gemetaran. Napasnya putus-putus, dan matanya melirik panik ke kanan dan kiri bergantian. Ia menggigit bibirnya sementara tangannya yang gemetar terkepal kuat di pahanya.

Chanyeol duduk bersimpuh di hadapannya. "Baekhyun." Ia memanggilnya dengan suara lembut. "Tidak apa-apa. Kau bisa lihat aku?"

Baekhyun melirik ke langit-langit dengan takut.

Jongdae memaki, melemparkan sapunya. "Tunggu disini. Aku akan mengambilkan _hand sanitizer_ -nya."

Chanyeol bisa mendengar derap kaki Jongdae yang kian menjauh, namun matanya lekat hanya kepada Baekhyun. "Baekhyun, lihat aku." Katanya, mengulangi kalimatnya. Mata pria mungil itu bergetar, tapi Chanyeol bisa melihat bahwa dirinya berjuang begitu kuat untuk memfokuskan pandangannya kepada Chanyeol.

"Ya, tidak apa-apa. Lihat, kau baik-baik saja." Chanyeol menarik dan membuang napas perlahan, memberikan gestur agar Baekhyun mengikutinya.

Pria itu hampir menangis. Matanya sudah berkaca-kaca.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Baekhyun. Tidak akan ada yang melukaimu. Kau aman." Chanyeol mengeliminasi jarak mereka dengan bergerak maju. Wajah Baekhyun tepat di depan wajahnya. "Cukup lihat aku saja. Ya? Hm?" ia melanjutkan kalimatnya sambil berbisik.

"Di-dia…" Baekhyun akhirnya bersuara, ia masih berusaha mengatur napasnya yang tidak beraturan, "…menyentuhku. Dia meremas pahaku."

Jika adegan kekerasan adalah _trigger_ untuk Baekhyun, maka kalimat yang pria mungil itu katakan barusan adalah _trigger_ untuk Chanyeol.

* * *

 **A/N : HOLA! How's everyone?**

 **This chapter takes another long battle for me.**

 **Mungkin karena aku dapet email tentang bagaimana I shouldn't romanticize mental illness.**

 **Agak sedikit menampar keras aku karena kalimat itu nggak salah. Aku ragu mau berhenti disini aja atau lanjutin. Tapi aku gak bakal berhenti, simply karena aku suka banget nulis dan kalian yang selalu ngasih kekuatan ke aku. Mungkin aku belum benar-benar dewasa karena masih goyah akibat kalimat itu. Aku gak bakal nyari pembenaran, atau excuse, atau apa.**

 **Tapi nggak ada satupun niatku, selama nulis Asylum Breakout, untuk merendahkan orang-orang yang menderita penyakit ini. This whole story just pure from my idea and that's why it's called (fan)fiction.**

 **Jadi maaf yang sebesar-besarnya, jika mungkin ada beberapa dari kalian yang merasa offended in some ways.**

 **Dih. Kesannya kaya ngadu gitu ya? Aku gatau tapi aku ngerasa aku harus share cerita ini dan minta maaf ke kalian yang tersinggung.**

 **Terima kasih buat yang selalu menyempatkan diri buat baca. Itu kekuatan terbesar untuk aku.**

 **I might cry, so I'll stop.** **Hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

 **A little review won't hurt, right?**

 **Thankyou! Lots of kisses xoxo**


	10. Chapter 9 - Reason

_"So drop your chin and take yourself back home, and roll out your maps and papers, find out your hiding places again."_

—Lorde, The Love Club

* * *

 **CHAPTER 9**

 **[-||-]**

 **REASON**

* * *

Kemanapun arah kakinya melangkah, Chanyeol merasa dirinya diikuti oleh seekor anak anjing. Ia sudah berusaha berlari, tapi anak anjing itu ikut berlari di belakangnya, sampai akhirnya ia menyerah dan berbalik—sudut matanya berkedut kesal, memandangi Baekhyun yang balas menatapnya dengan takut-takut.

"Sudah kubilang," jelas Chanyeol jengkel, "aku tidak akan membunuh pria itu." Lalu, dilanjutkan dengan suara lirih, "setidaknya, tidak _sekarang_."

Baekhyun berhasil menenangkan diri—terima kasih banyak kepada Chanyeol—tapi kemudian ia tersadar bahwa Chanyeol terlihat sangat marah. Lihat, matanya saja masih berkilat-kilat seperti _itu_ bahkan hingga sekarang. Baekhyun takut Chanyeol kalap dan mencekik Perawat Lee hingga mati, jadi ia tidak bisa membiarkannya sendirian. Pria berambut hitam itu bahkan harus meninggalkan Jongdae yang sedikit melongo melihat Baekhyun sudah tampak tenang tanpa perlu menggunakan _hand sanitizer_ demi mengekori Chanyeol.

Baekhyun rasanya ingin mengutuk dirinya sendiri—ia tidak percaya pengakuan itu bisa meluncur begitu saja dari bibirnya, semudah itu. Padahal ia bertekad untuk menyimpan kejadian itu sendiri, tapi Chanyeol memberinya rasa aman, dan entah kenapa Baekhyun jadi ingin bersembunyi di balik pria itu. Baekhyun yakin ia bisa mengontrol dirinya sendiri, tapi bahkan hanya dengan kehadiran Perawat Lee mampu membuat tubuhnya gemetar ketakutan.

Baekhyun masih bisa mencecap rasa busuk di ujung lidahnya bahkan setelah kepergian Perawat Lee, seperti ia telah menelan kembali muntahan yang tidak mampu ia keluarkan—dan paha bagian dalamnya tiba-tiba saja terasa nyeri.

Setelah Baekhyun mengatakan pengakuan itu, Chanyeol berdiri dengan tangan terkepal dan wajahnya mengeras—Chanyeol menampilkan ekspresi _itu_ lagi, ketika ia begitu marah. Baekhyun bahkan bisa merasakan bahwa bulu romanya berdiri—sekarang, setelah Baekhyun pikir-pikir kembali, Chanyeol memang memiliki aura yang dominan semacam itu, saat mereka pertama kali bertemu dulu ketika Chanyeol berusaha mencekiknya.

Sebelum ia berderap keluar, Baekhyun menghadang jalannya, tapi Chanyeol tetap berjalan tanpa memedulikan Baekhyun—membuat Baekhyun harus berlari membuntuti pria itu.

"Aku tahu." Balas Baekhyun ketika mereka sampai di ruang baca, dan Chanyeol duduk di salah satu kursi dekat dengan jendela. Sudah cukup lari-larinya. Hawa musim panas sama sekali tidak membantu.

Pria tinggi itu mendengus, jelas sekali berusaha menahan rasa jengkelnya, membuat Baekhyun duduk di hadapan pria itu sambil membuang muka. Rambut silvernya seperti bercahaya ditempa sinar matahari musim panas.

"Dimana?" tuntut Chanyeol, alisnya menukik sementara mata gelapnya meneliti Baekhyun dengan tajam.

Baekhyun harus terdiam beberapa saat sebelum ia memproses pertanyaan itu, lalu ia menjawab sambil melirik sisi paling pojok di ruang baca dengan gugup—sebuah kursi yang tertutupi oleh rak buku setinggi hampir dua meter. Baekhyun tidak sempat melihat wajah Chanyeol, tapi pria itu sudah berderap menuju rak buku tadi.

Lagi, Baekhyun mengikutinya dengan langkah berat.

Chanyeol menunjuk kursi itu. "Dia _menyentuh_ pahamu _disini_?"

Baekhyun tidak mampu melakukan apapun selain mengangguk dan meneguk ludahnya kasar.

"Kapan?"

Tanpa sadar, Baekhyun mundur selangkah. Ekspresi bengis Chanyeol membuatnya ciut. Menyadari itu, wajah Chanyeol melunak.

"Baekhyun," panggilnya, "aku _harus_ tahu. Bisa kau tolong beri tahu aku karena jika tidak, aku merasa kepalaku mau pecah dan detik ini juga aku bisa saja berlari dan meremukkan kepala Perawat Lee."

Baekhyun meneguk ludahnya lagi. Ia menimbang-nimbang jawabannya untuk beberapa saat. "Ku-kupikir," Baekhyun memulai dengan terbata, "saat Perawat Lee kembali ke rumah sakit ini, setelah insiden sup pembersih lantai. Dan…" Baekhyun mendongak untuk melihat wajah Chanyeol, "ketika kau dikurung."

Chanyeol memaki kasar, dan Baekhyun berjengit. "Sudah kuduga." Ia melanjutkan, "hari itu juga dia memukuliku di gudang pupuk."

Mata Baekhyun membulat. Chanyeol belum benar-benar bercerita tentang kejadian itu, tapi sekarang Baekhyun akhirnya tahu.

Chanyeol berbalik menghadap rak buku, tangannya meremas papan rak itu dengan geram, sementara Baekhyun memutuskan untuk duduk di kursi—meski merasa jijik karena kursi itu mengingatkannya kepada insiden pelecehan, ia merasa harus duduk karena kepalanya terasa pening.

"Maafkan aku." Baekhyun tidak tahu kenapa, tapi ia merasa ia harus mengatakannya. Kepalanya menunduk menatapi jempolnya yang sudah berdarah—ia melakukannya lagi, mengutis kutikula jempolnya tanpa sadar.

Pria di hadapan Baekhyun segera saja berbalik dan menggeleng keras. "Tidak, tidak." Ujarnya dengan ekspresi sedih, "jangan katakan hal seperti itu." Chanyeol kemudian membuang napas dan membiarkan punggungnya merosot dan duduk di lantai sembari bersandar pada rak buku. "Kau tahu," katanya, tertawa kecil, "aku merasa sangat marah sekarang. Tapi anehnya aku merasa tenang. Dan yeah, barangkali juga merasa sedikit tidak berguna."

Giliran Baekhyun yang menggeleng. "Kau menyelamatkanku." Ucapnya, "berkali-kali."

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil. "Dan aku akan terus melakukannya."

Baekhyun terdiam, ia tidak tahu bagaimana ia harus membalas kalimat itu.

"Tetap saja," lanjut Chanyeol lagi, "aku bersumpah akan membunuh pria itu—" Baekhyun memelototinya, "iya, iya, tidak sekarang, kok. Mungkin nanti malam, atau di suatu siang ketika aku sedang renggang."

Kalimat itu berhasil membuat ujung bibir Baekhyun tertarik ke atas.

Mata Chanyeol yang terus menatapnya agak membuat hawa terasa semakin panas untuk Baekhyun. "Aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun melukaimu lagi, Baekhyun. Aku berjanji."

Tekad. Baekhyun melihatnya ketika ia mendongak unutk menatap mata Chanyeol. Kilatan tekad di mata pria itu.

Jadi, Baekhyun mengeluarkan kalimat yang terus menghantuinya. "Kenapa?"

"Apa kalimatku tadi malam kurang jelas?" tanya Chanyeol, suaranya terdengar ringan namun entah kenapa serius, "atau kau pura-pura lupa?"

Baekhyun membuang muka, wajahnya makin panas. "Kau menambahkan kalimat _think_." Komentar Baekhyun, berusaha untuk menjaga suaranya tetap tenang, "seakan… umm… _kau tidak yakin?"_ kalimat terakhir keluar sebagai bisikan halus.

Kalimat itu terngiang lagi di kepala Baekhyun setelahnya; _I think I'm in love with you._

Tawa Chanyeol meledak, membuat Baekhyun terlonjak sedikit dari kursinya. Berbagai pertanyaan lain kemudian memenuhi kepala Baekhyun, sebagian mungkin karena dirinya takut dan khawatir bahwa Chanyeol hanya menganggap dirinya sebagai lelucon. Kalau memang begitu, Baekhyun mungkin akan menenggelamkan diri sekarang saking malunya.

Ketika ia berhenti tertawa, Chanyeol akhirnya bersuara, "dan apa kalimat itu menganggumu?"

Baekhyun tidak menjawab, masih membuang muka.

"Bisa lihat aku sebentar?" Chanyeol meminta dengan nada manis, dan Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya kepada pria itu seperti sedang terhipnotis—ekspresinya lembut dan matanya memancarkan kehangatan, "aku tidak terlalu bagus dalam merangkai kata-kata dan kalimat itu keluar begitu saja tanpa kusadari. Tapi ya, aku bersungguh-sungguh ketika aku mengatakannya."

 _Tapi kenapa?_ Kalimat Chanyeol tidak menjelaskan semuanya. Baekhyun setengah mati penasaran tapi tidak ada yang keluar dari bibirnya.

"Kau pasti sangat bingung, ya?" lanjut Chanyeol lagi. "Aku tidak berusaha memaksakan apapun kepadamu, Baekhyun. Tapi setidaknya biarkan aku melindungimu. Kuharap kau memberiku izin atas itu."

Baekhyun melihat jempolnya lagi, masih berdarah, sedikit nyeri—dadanya juga sama. Sesak dan nyeri dengan sensasi yang anehnya, menyenangkan.

"Jika kau tanya aku dari mana mulainya, kurasa saat aku pertama kali melihatmu."

"Ketika kau mencekikku?" kalimat Baekhyun keluar begitu saja tanpa ia sadari. Ia berniat untuk bercanda, tapi kalimat itu terdengar tanpa emosi bahkan di telinganya sendiri.

Eskpresi Chanyeol menggelap ketika ia menggeleng. "Ketika aku datang pertama kali, diseret oleh petugas melewati kamar kita sekarang. Kau melihatku dari balik teralis besi."

Baekhyun terkesiap. Ia ingat kejadian itu, rasanya sudah lama sekali ketika ia mendapati pria tinggi dengan rambut silver yang mengamuk, lalu dilumpukan oleh beberapa perawat dan diseret begitu saja melewati lorong. Baekhyun ingat Chanyeol yang setengah sadar dengan mata hampir menutup, bertemu pandang dengan miliknya.

"Aku menyesal karena sudah…" Chanyeol menarik napas, "membabi buta setelahnya. Kadang ketika aku jengkel, aku ingin mematahkan beberapa tulang dan meremukkan beberapa tengkorak."

Anehnya, Baekhyun tersenyum menanggapi itu. "Aku tidak ragu," balasnya.

"Tapi aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi." Lanjut Chanyeol, "eh, tidak juga, sih. Hanya kalau diperlukan. Terutama kepada Perawat—"

"Chanyeol." Baekhyun memanggilnya dengan nada memperingati. Matanya seolah berkata _jangan coba-coba_.

Pria itu nyengir lebar. "Baiklah, akan kucoba untuk menahan diri."

"Lalu," ujar Baekhyun, tidak berusaha untuk menyembunyikan nada penasarannya lagi sekarang, "kenapa kau… eh, itu…" Baekhyun berhenti, matanya terpaku pada bibir Chanyeol.

Pria berambut silver itu bahkan tidak perlu menunggu Baekhyun untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya, karena dari cara ia tersenyum, Baekhyun tahu bahwa Chanyeol mengerti. "Ketika aku menjilat bibirmu?"

Baekhyun yakin telunjuknya baru saja mengutis kutikula jempolnya lagi, karena sekarang lukanya terasa sangat menyengat sehingga membuat ia tanpa sadar mendesis.

"Kadang, ketika aku sangat tertarik kepada sesuatu—" Chanyeol berdeham, "atau _seseorang_ , aku bisa agak sedikit hiper. Maafkan aku jika waktu itu aku membuatmu… tidak nyaman."

Sesuatu di kepala Baekhyun berteriak _tidak!_ dengan sangat keras, dan Baekhyun merasa lega ketika ia tidak benar-benar menyuarakan kalimat itu lewat bibirnya. Ada jeda cukup lama diantara mereka, sebelum akhirnya Baekhyun melanjutkan dengan suara getir, ia masih mengutis kutikulanya, "apa kau tidak masalah dengan orang seperti _ku_?"

Salah satu alis Chanyeol naik. "Orang sepertimu? Apa mak—"

"Aku tidak _normal_ , Chanyeol." Potong Baekhyun sembari mendongak melihat pria itu, "aku tidak waras. Apa kau masih bisa berkata kau menyukai _ku_?"

"Lalu?" suara Chanyeol terdengar tajam sehingga Baekhyun berjengit dan kembali menunduk. Chanyeol mengutarakan kalimat itu seakan-akan hendak berkata: _lalu kenapa kalau kau tidak waras? Memangnya kenapa?_

"Lalu kenapa…" suara Baekhyun bergetar. _Kenapa kau masih menyukaiku?_

"Oh, Baekhyun." Suara Chanyeol terdengar mencelus. Pria itu sepertinya baru sadar bahwa Baekhyun mengutis kutikulanya hingga berdarah, jadi ia bergeser mendekat dan duduk bersila di depan Baekhyun. Meski duduk di bersila lantai, Chanyeol dengan mudah menundukkan sedikit kepalanya untuk meniupi jempol Baekhyun yang berdarah.

Baekhyun menahan isak, dan ia berhasil. Ia mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali untuk mencegah air matanya jatuh.

"Aku mencintaimu karena kau Baekhyun." Kata Chanyeol tiba-tiba saja. Kalimatnya benar-benar terdengar sangat… _mudah_. Bukan berarti maksudnya Baekhyun menangkap siratan ketidaktulusan, tapi Baekhyun belum pernah mendengar seseorang mengatakan hal itu kepadanya, dan Chanyeol mengatakannya seakan hal itu bukanlah masalah besar. Seakan ia manusia normal yang juga boleh menerima cinta. Hal itu membuat Baekhyun heran, berusaha berpikir keras dan mencari-cari alasan lain terhadap kalimat itu, tapi Baekhyun malah mendapati bahwa semuanya terasa semakin jelas.

Pria berambut silver itu masih sibuk meniupi jempol Baekhyun. Bahkan tanpa menatap mata Baekhyun, Baekhyun masih bisa merasakan kehangatan yang Chanyeol pijarkan dari sekujur tubuhnya. "Karena kau Baekhyun, yang rapuh dan kuat pada saat bersamaan. Yang telah berjuang selama bertahun-tahun dan masih berdiri dengan tegar dengan kedua kakimu sendiri. Kau, Baekhyun yang baik hati dan mengagumkan." pria itu akhirnya mendongak, matanya membentuk lengkungan setengah bulan ketika ia tersenyum kepada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mendengar jantungnya berdegup makin kencang.

"Kau meminta yang lain untuk mendobrak pintu teralis kamar saat aku sakit, bahkan setelah aku pernah menyakitimu. Kalau kau bukan seseorang dengan hati malaikat, maka aku tidak tahu lagi."

Baekhyun tidak pernah menyangka bahwa Chanyeol melihat dirinya sebagai seseorang yang seperti itu. Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun terdengar seperti seseorang yang sangat… _besar_. Bukan manusia pengecut yang selalu ia percayai, jelek dan tidak pantas. Ia memproses kalimat itu lama, hampir percaya bahwa Chanyeol mungkin saja bercanda, tapi wajah pria itu tidak menunjukkan hal demikian—ia tersenyum dengan senyum itu lagi—penuh kepercayaan diri yang menenangkan.

Pemikiran lain tiba-tiba saja muncul di benak Baekhyun dan membuat pria itu makin bingung—ia setengah berharap bahwa Chanyeol menyentuhnya. Baekhyun tidak pernah merasa haus akan sentuhan, tapi Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun menginginkannya. Sentuhannya selalu terasa berbeda, hangat dan menyenangkan.

"Tapi," ucap Baekhyun akhirnya dengan suara serak, "kenapa kau selalu berbicara informal—seperti kita seorang teman? Aku empat tahun lebih tua darimu."

Pria berambut silver itu melongo—wajahnya jelas sekali syok seakan menyiratkan, _serius nih, aku baru saja menyatakan cinta padamu dan kau mempermasalahkan hal itu?_

Sejujurnya, Baekhyun tidak tahu bagaimana ia harus merespon segala cinta yang Chanyeol tumpahkan kepadanya—ia tidak pernah mengalami hal barusan sebelumnya, dan meski ia tahu Chanyeol mungkin tidak akan menyukai bahwa Baekhyun berusaha menghindari pembicaraan semacam itu, Baekhyun tetap harus melakukannya. Ia hanya berharap setidaknya ia bisa mencairkan sedikit suasana karena ia tidak mau menangis.

Meski wajahnya ngeri, Chanyeol berhasil mengeluarkan kekehan kecil. "Apa itu jenis _kecenderunganmu?_ Kau lebih suka kupanggil _hyung_?"

Bulu roma Baekhyun baru saja berdiri, sontak menyesali topik pengalihan pembicaraan yang ia pilih. "Hentikan."

Tawa Chanyeol menggema kemudian, terdengar seperti bunyi alat musik yang menyenangkan di telinga Baekhyun. "Baekhyun _hyung_."

"Tidak." Baekhyun menggeleng. "Baekhyun saja sudah lebih dari cukup."

Chanyeol kemudian mendesah setengah hati, matanya masih memancarkan kehangatan yang sama. Ia menunjuk jempol Baekhyun dengan dagunya. "Tidak sakit?"

"Sedikit."

"Kau…" Chanyeol menggantung kalimatnya, "kenapa selalu saja menyakiti diri sendiri?"

Baekhyun tidak menjawab, terlebih karena kalimat itu keluar dengan suara yang sangat lirih dari bibir Chanyeol.

"Boleh kulihat?"

Baekhyun hampir berteriak kesenangan (a _khirnya!_ ) dengan cepat ia mengangguk. Wajahnya terasa panas lagi.

Seperti yang Chanyeol lakukan kemarin malam, ia meraih pergelangan tangan Baekhyun terlebih dulu dengan sangat lembut dan hati-hati—percikan listrik yang Baekhyun rasakan begitu telapak tangannya menyentuh kulit tangan Baekhyun terasa seperti suntikan energi yang tiada habisnya. Ia membawanya ke bibir dan kembali meniupinya pelan. Eskpresinya melembut, namun ketika ia melihat kulit punggung tangan Baekhyun yang terkelupas serta kemerahan dan tipis, wajahnya berubah menjadi jengkel lagi.

"Begini saja," ujar Chanyeol, masih memegangi kedua pergelangan tangan Baekhyun, "aku akan berusaha sekuat diri untuk tidak menonjok Perawat Lee atau menimbulkan masalah lain, tapi—"

"Tapi?" Baekhyun mengangkat alis curiga.

"Tapi," Chanyeol melanjutkan, "kau juga harus berusaha untuk mengurangi penggunaan cairan beralkohol, mengutis kuku, mencuci tangan—"

Seketika saja, Baekhyun menggeleng dengan gusar. "Ti-tidak."

"Terlalu berat?"

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Baiklah." Kata Chanyeol akhirnya, "kurangi pemakaian _hand sanitizer_ dan tidak mengutis kuku saja. Bagaimana?"

Wajah Baekhyun nampak bimbang. "Lima kali pakai _hand sanitizer_ dalam sehari?"

" _Dua_ kali sehari." Tolak Chanyeol.

"Tiga kali?"

"Dua kali, Baekhyun." Chanyeol tersenyum menenangkan, tapi suaranya terdengar tegas.

"Dua kali." Baekhyun sepakat.

"Dan tidak boleh mengutis kuku."

Baekhyun mengangguk.

Chanyeol segera membalikkan tangan Baekhyun dan mengecup ringan kedua telapak tangannya secara bergantian. Ia tersenyum lebar sekali setelahnya, membuat jantung Baekhyun serasa jungkir balik. Baekhyun baru sadar bahwa dirinya tidak pernah menolak kecupan-kecupan itu. Bahkan saat Chanyeol mengerjainya pertama kali dengan menjilat bibirnya, Baekhyun berpikir bahwa kala itu, rasanya tidak terlalu buruk. Selain jantungnya yang berdetak liar, kepala Baekhyun dipenuhi pemikiran tentang apakah tangannya cukup bersih sehingga ia tidak akan menularkan penyakit kepada Chanyeol—ia khawatir Chanyeol yang terserang virus atau bakteri akibat mengecup tangannya, bukannya mengkhawatirkan dirinya sendiri.

"Oh, dan satu lagi."

Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol dengan raut penasaran.

"Jangan jauh-jauh dariku."

Baekhyun tidak pernah mengangguk begitu cepat sebelumnya.

* * *

Ia bersungguh-sungguh dengan kalimat itu, jika kau tanya. Chanyeol sungguh tidak bisa membiarkan Baekhyun jauh barang satu jengkal lagi sekarang. Baekhyun juga tidak memberikan respon buruk atas kecupan dan sentuhan yang Chanyeol berikan, jadi ia berpikir bahwa aman baginya untuk sedikit berdiri atau duduk lebih dekat dengan pria mungil itu.

Seperti sekarang. Ketika makan siang, mereka duduk bersisian dengan bahu yang hampir saling bersentuhan—jarak mereka awalnya tidak terlalu dekat, tapi Chanyeol perlahan menggeser bokongnya, sesekali melirik Baekhyun untuk membaca reaksi pria mungil itu, tapi Baekhyun tampak baik-baik saja.

Chanyeol harus menahan cengirannya ketika ia teringat tentang bagaimana wajah Baekhyun memerah seperti tomat sembari berkata; _tapi, kenapa kau selalu berbicara informal—seperti kita seorang teman? Aku empat tahun lebih tua darimu._

Baekhyun tidak salah. Sejauh yang Chanyeol tahu pria itu berumur 24 tahun, jelas 4 tahun lebih tua dari Chanyeol. Tapi Chanyeol memang tidak memiliki keinginan memanggil Baekhyun dengan panggilan formal—meski ia akan melakukannya kalau Baekhyun meminta, tapi melihat reaksi Baekhyun yang juga sama jijiknya dengan Chanyeol, mereka sepakat untuk melupakan hal itu.

Ada satu masalah lain yang agak Chanyeol takutkan, sebenarnya. Ia tidak tahu apakah ia benar-benar bisa menahan diri untuk tidak merontokkan gigi Perawat Lee kalau pria itu tidak sengaja lalu-lalang di hadapannya sambil menyeringai tolol. Meski ia sudah membuat perjanjian dengan Baekhyun, Chanyeol sesungguhnya tidak percaya dengan dirinya sendiri. Ia bertekad untuk mencobanya, karena semua yang ia lakukan hanyalah untuk Baekhyun seorang—kalau Chanyeol melirik tangan Baekhyun yang bopeng akibat kutikula terkelupas dan kulitnya yang tipis lagi, Chanyeol bisa meradang hingga ke tulang saking jengkelnya.

Chanyeol menebak bahwa mungkin selama tiga hari masa kurungannya, Baekhyun memakai _hand sanitizer_ terlalu banyak, barangkali untuk menghalau rasa jijik dan takutnya terhadap Perawat Lee yang sudah melecehkannya.

Sial, dari semua orang, kenapa harus Perawat Lee?

Pria itu sudah pernah berusaha membunuh Chanyeol (oke, baiklah, hal itu kecelakaan, tapi tetap saja) dan sekarang ia mengusik Baekhyun— _ya, salahkan ide brilianmu tentang pembersih lantai itu, Park. Cerdas sekali._

Bahkan sebelum Chanyeol menyadarinya, pria itu sudah merancang rencana-rencana untuk membalas Perawat Lee di dalam kepalanya, kalau bisa sekalian membuat pria itu tewas mengenaskan agar ia tidak pernah mengusik Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, atau siapapun di Rumah Sakit Jiwa Sowon lagi.

"Tidak akan ada yang bakal mencuri makananmu, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol segera mendongak dan bertemu pandang dengan Junmyeon yang tengah menatapnya heran. Pria itu kemudian menyadarinya—keningnya pasti tengah berkerut, tangannya terkepal di atas meja dengan ekspresi seram. Chanyeol melonggarkan kepalan tangannya dan membawanya ke bawah meja, melirik ke samping dan menyadari Baekhyun juga sedang menelitinya dengan tatapan curiga. Chanyeol memberinya cengiran lebar.

Jelas saja, dua pasang mata penuh tanya menatap mereka ketika Chanyeol dan Baekhyun duduk terlalu dekat ketika makan siang hari itu—Junmyeon sudah mengerutkan hidungnya curiga, sementara Jongdae hanya memasang ekspresi kalem seakan _aku sudah tahu, jadi terserah kalian_ sambil menyeruput supnya dengan gaya yang sangat menyebalkan.

Minseok?

Dia duduk berjongkok di atas kursi panjang di samping Jongdae, mengeluarkan rentetan kalimat yang tidak akan pernah Chanyeol mengerti. Bunyinya kira-kira seperti ini; uuuuh, ah! Ah! Ooh! Uh-uh ha! Ha! Hu… hu… hu…

Mungkin artinya adalah _ayo teman-teman, nikmati makanan ini selagi kalian masih bisa._

Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya kepada Baekhyun lagi, melihat pria itu hanya mengaduk-aduk campuran nasi dan sup sapinya dengan wajah tidak minat. Chanyeol menunduk dan mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Baekhyun.

"Tidak enak?" tanyanya sambil berbisik ke telinga Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengangguk, menatap mangkuknya tanpa selera. Di seberang meja, Chanyeol mendengar Junmyeon terkesiap—entah apa maksudnya, Chanyeol tidak tahu.

Lampu imajiner tiba-tiba saja muncul di atas kepala Chanyeol dan bersinar dengan terang, menandakan bahwa ia baru saja mendapatkan ide untuk menggoda Baekhyun. Ia memasukkan sendok ke dalam mulut dan mencecapnya agar bersih, lalu menyendokkan nasi penuh dari mangkuknya sendiri lengkap dengan kuah dan sepotong daging besar. "Mau coba punyaku? Aku bersumpah rasanya enak sekali." Ia mengangkat sendoknya dan membawanya ke udara menuju bibir Baekhyun.

Selanjutnya, Chanyeol tahu bahwa ia akan menyesali perbuatan itu.

Baekhyun membuka mulut dan melahap sesendok penuh yang Chanyeol tawarkan—hal berikutnya yang Chanyeol sadari, tangannya sudah gemetar dan sendoknya jatuh ke meja dengan bunyi dentingan nyaring, diiringi suara terkesiap tidak hanya dari Junmyeon kali ini, namun juga Jongdae.

"Ka-kau…"

Baekhyun mengunyah makanan itu dengan santai, lalu menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan menuduh. "Bohong." Katanya, wajahnya kesal.

"Hah?" Chanyeol melongo. "Maksudku, _apa?"_

"Kau bilang," Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya, menelan makanan itu dengan ekspresi terpaksa, "rasanya enak. Sama saja bagiku. Tidak enak."

Bibir Chanyeol berkedut, sudah hendak membentuk cengiran lebar dengan jantungnya yang tidak mau berhenti melompat.

Baekhyun meraih sendok Chanyeol yang jatuh ke meja dan mengembalikannya ke dalam mangkuk pria itu. "Aku akan makan punyaku dan kau makan punyamu."

" _Eh?"_ Chanyeol menatapi pria itu, masih bergetar, " O-oh, iya. Baiklah."

Chanyeol memalingkan wajah setelah itu, merasa tubuh dan wajahnya sehangat sinar mahatari musim panas di luar. Ia hanya berusaha menggoda, barangkali dengan niatan untuk menguji Baekhyun, tapi ia berani sumpah bahwa ia sama sekali tidak akan mengira bahwa Baekhyun mau makan dari sendok yang sudah ia cecap—Baekhyun jelas melihatnya 'kan? Tidak mungkin kalau Baekhyun tidak melihat bahwa Chanyeol sudah memasukkan sendok itu ke mulutnya sendiri sebelum menawarkan sesendok nasi tadi. Jarak mereka sangat dekat, Baekhyun bisa melihat semuanya.

Yang paling mengejutkan adalah reaksi tubuh Chanyeol sendiri. Seluruh kulitnya terasa seperti tergelitik. Baekhyun hanya makan dari sendoknya—sungguh hal yang sepele, ia bahkan sudah pernah menjilat (mencium paksa) atau mengecup Baekhyun beberapa kali sebelumnya, tapi rasanya sangat berbeda. Mereka bahkan tidak benar-benar melakukan kontak fisik— _well_ , Baekhyun makan dari sendoknya, jadi bisa terhitung sebagai kontak fisik _tidak langsung_. Mungkin karena kala itu Chanyeol murni hanya ingin menggoda, tapi sekarang, Chanyeol melakukannya untuk membuktikan diri di mata Baekhyun.

Melihat gelagat Baekhyun yang baik-baik saja setelah makan satu mulut dengan Chanyeol seperti secara tidak langsung memberi Chanyeol lampu hijau.

Ini _gawat_. Chanyeol jadi sangat ingin mencium pria mungil itu sekarang, yang jelas adalah mustahil karena ia tidak bisa melakukannya. Chanyeol harus mengingatkan diri untuk tidak menggoda Baekhyun seperti itu lagi, karena hal seperti itu bisa saja menjadi senjata makan tuan, sama seperti sekarang.

Dari seberang bangku, Jongdae hanya memberikan cengiran lebar, setengah mengurus mangkuk Minseok agar ia makan dengan benar, sementara Junmyeon menatap Chanyeol dan Baekhyun secara bergantian dengan jijik. "Halo, ada orang disini, tahu." Ujarnya jengkel sambil mengelap sendoknya ke lengan baju dan memasukkannya ke dalam saku piyamanya.

Jongdae dengan cepat memukul punggung tangan pria itu, menggeleng tak setuju. Ia menengadahkan tangannya kepada Junmyeon. Junmyeon bersungut-sungut kesal dan mengembalikan sendok itu kepada Jongdae.

Chanyeol teringat sesuatu tentang Junmyeon yang sangat menggemari benda-benda berkilau, dan sendok itu terbuat dari besi antikarat—termasuk ke dalam salah satu benda kegemarannya.

"Tidak boleh." Jongdae berkata tegas. "Kau juga harus mengembalikan garpu dan sumpit yang kemarin-kemarin."

Junmyeon masih menatapnya kesal. "Iya, iya."

Chanyeol kemudian tersadar sesuatu. Ia mungkin belum lama menempati kamar 614, namun sekarang ia tahu bahwa masing-masing pasien di kamar mereka memiliki peran untuk membantu satu sama lain.

Jongdae mungkin adalah orang yang paling berjasa. Ketika ia adalah dirinya sendiri, yang jelas adalah pria normal biasa, ia mengurus hampir seluruh teman sekamarnya—dan tidak sedikitpun Chanyeol mendapati bahwa hal itu membebani dirinya. Wajahnya nampak selalu ceria dan baik-baik saja, seperti mengatakan bahwa dirinya tidak masalah harus mengurusi orang lain.

Hampir-hampir menyiratkan bahwa mereka adalah keluarga yang saling mengurus satu sama lain.

Mereka juga sudah melakukannya kepada Chanyeol.

Hari dimana ketika Chanyeol sakit parah dan mereka semua berusaha mengeluarkan pria itu dari balik pintu teralis untuk mencari perawat.

Chanyeol dengan cepat menoleh kepada Baekhyun, yang sudah tertawa kecil melihat Jongdae mengomeli Junmyeon. Ekspresi Chanyeol melembut, menatapi wajah Baekhyun yang terlihat cerah dan sangat manis, tanpa beban—seakan mereka hanya teman sejawat biasa yang sedang menghabiskan waktu makan siang bersama, seperti orang normal kebanyakan.

 _Mereka tidak gila._ Kalimat itu berkumandang di telinganya. _Mereka hanya orang-orang yang spesial._

Chanyeol mungkin pernah mendengar Profesor Choi mengatakan hal semacam itu, dan sekarang, Chanyeol mengerti. Ia menyetujui pernyataan itu.

Baekhyun beralih menatap Chanyeol, masih tertawa kecil sambil menunjuk Junmyeon dan Jongdae. Chanyeol mendesah, menopang wajahnya menyamping untuk menghadap Baekhyun.

 _Aku sungguh, sungguh ingin menciummu sekarang,_ Chanyeol membatin.

Kesadaran itu kemudian menghantam Chanyeol kuat. Ia juga ikut tersenyum lembut melihat wajah manis Baekhyun yang tertawa cerah seperti itu, namun ia menyadari dirinya menginginkan lebih. Ia bisa merasakan rasa serakah menggerogotinya dari dalam.

 _Lupakan Perawat Lee tolol itu. Aku ingin membawamu lari dari sini. Hidup bahagia bersamamu._

Senyum getir Chanyeol berhasil tersamarkan oleh kekehan ringan. Baekhyun yang tertawa di hadapannya melambat seperti adegan _slow motion_ dengan latar belakang hitam putih di mata Chanyeol. Hanya pria itu yang berwarna, bersinar paling terang. Matanya yang indah membentuk lengkung tipis, sedikit rona di pipi yang bersih dan putih, bibir penuh yang menggairahkan.

Kegetiran itu mulai berlomba-lomba menggerogotinya bersama rasa serakahnya. Rencana itu terdengar menjanjikan untuk Chanyeol, tapi ia tidak yakin Baekhyun bersedia melakukannya. Chanyeol ditendang keluar dari rumah dan di cap sebagai maniak gila oleh keluarganya, ia tidak punya uang sepeserpun. Kalaupun ia berhasil keluar dari rumah sakit jiwa ini dengan asumsi bahwa Baekhyun bersedia mengikutinya, memangnya kemana ia akan pergi? Ia tidak punya tempat bernaung.

 _Lari dan membangun hidup bersama? Jangan membuatku tertawa. Memangnya kau bisa apa selain memukuli orang?_

Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya. Untuk alasan yang sulit dijelaskan, ia merasa luar biasa marah kepada dirinya sendiri.

* * *

Choi Shinwoo sedang duduk di meja kerja di rumahnya, dokumen pasien seperti biasa berserak di atas meja, banyak catatan kecil disana-sini. Ia berbicara serius dengan seseorang dari seberang telepon.

"Sam, kau yakin metode itu bisa berguna? Baekhyun sudah bersamaku selama enam tahun. Ia memang membuat kemajuan, tapi—"

Suara dari seberang telepon itu tertawa kecil. " _Shinwoo-_ ya _, kau terlalu khawatir."_

Samantha Jung adalah salah satu psikolog termasyhur yang saat ini bekerja di Kanada, juga merupakan teman dekat Choi Shinwoo saat kuliah dulu.

" _Meski harus kuakui aku juga sama sepertimu ketika Amber mulai menemukan titik terang."_ Lanjut Sam. Amber adalah pasien skizofrenia yang khusus ditangani oleh wanita itu. " _Mungkin kasusnya tidak seberat pasienmu—siapa? Ah, Baekhyun. Tapi pada dasarnya, mereka semua sama."_

"Aku hanya takut…" Shinwoo menggantung kalimatnya, "kalau hal ini tidak berjalan sebagaimana mestinya. Aku sungguh-sungguh ingin pasienku sembuh, Sam."

Shinwoo teringat ketika ia pertama kali bertemu Baekhyun— remaja 18 tahun yang ceking, wajah pucat dengan mata nyalang yang selalu melirik ke sekelilingnya dengan takut-takut, tangan dibungkus sarung tangan, menjaga jarak setidaknya beberapa meter dengan makhluk hidup lain. Baekhyun memang sudah jauh lebih baik, tapi _baik_ saja tidak cukup.

" _Aku tahu."_ Balas Sam. _"Aku sudah menjelaskannya tempo hari ketika kau mencariku seperti orang kesetanan."_

Shinwoo tertawa, menggelengkan kepala tak percaya.

" _Lucu, ya? Kau dan aku kuliah bertahun-tahun untuk mempelajari penyakit kejiwaan, mengobservasi pasien dan menulis berlembar-lembar laporan, tapi ternyata jawabannya cukup simpel."_

Pria paruh baya itu menuliskan sesuatu di kertas buku catatannya, kemudian melingkari tulisan itu berkali-kali.

"Kau membuat hal itu terdengar seperti kuliahku sia-sia saja."

Samantha membalasnya dengan tawa. _"Aku harus pergi, Shinwoo."_ Kata wanita itu akhirnya, _"tuliskan_ e-mail _untukku mengenai perkembangan pasienmu. Jika sesuatu terjadi, segera hubungi. Aku mungkin bisa datang kesana dan membantu."_

Shinwoo mendengus. "Kesaktianku masih belum hilang." Ucapnya jengkel, "aku bisa sendiri."

" _Keras kepala seperti biasa,"_ komentar wanita itu, mencemooh Shinwoo. _"Baiklah kalau begitu. Sampai jumpa."_

"Ya. Sampai jumpa."

Choi Shinwoo meletakkan ponsel ke atas meja, kemudian bersandar ke kursi dan menengadah menatap langit-langit ruang kerjanya.

Kurang lebih seminggu yang lalu, Shinwoo untuk pertama kalinya berkonsultasi masalah pasiennya dengan teman kuliah yang ia taksir berat dulu, Samantha Jung. Bahkan hingga saat itu, wanita itu masih _single_ —tapi bukan itu yang harus dibahas sekarang. Samantha juga memiliki satu pasien unik bernama Amber yang menderita skizofrenia. Belum lama ini, Amber mengalami kemajuan yang sangat baik dan akhirnya sembuh.

Sembuh terdengar seperti sebuah mukjizat yang mustahil, memang—alasan yang cukup untuk membuat Choi Shinwoo mengambil penerbangan kelas pertama dari Seoul menuju Quebec. Ia bertemu langsung dengan Amber, yang sama sekali tidak menunjukkan gejala penderita skizofrenia.

Meski begitu, Sam berkata bahwa ia masih harus memonitor wanita itu dan memastikan bahwa Amber baik-baik saja untuk, barangkali, beberapa tahun ke depan.

Percakapan dengan Amber adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak pelajaran berharga yang Shinwoo dapatkan.

"Sejauh yang aku ingat ingat, aku hidup bahagia bersama pacarku di perumahan dekat bukit. Kami beternak dan menanam sayur-mayur, anak kami empat." Amber tertawa kala itu, di sebelahnya adalah seorang pria bernama Adam, _janitor_ rumah sakit jiwa dimana Amber ditempatkan, sekaligus tunangan wanita itu.

Sebelum menemui Amber, Sam sudah menceritakan segala trauma yang mendasari gangguan jiwa Amber. Wanita itu hampir bunuh diri karena pacar lamanya—Jack Heinn—menghamili ia di luar nikah. Jack berjanji untuk menikahi Amber, membuat wanita itu mempertahankan janinnya meski ia tidak mau. Tapi setelah kandungan menyentuh tiga bulan, Jack tidak pernah muncul. Desas-desus yang Amber dapatkan adalah bahwa Jack menikahi wanita lain di luar kota.

Hal itu membuat Amber hampir bunuh diri yang kemudian menyebabkan dirinya keguguran. Ia mengiris lengannya, namun ditemukan dengan cepat oleh kedua orang tuanya dan segera di bawa kerumah sakit.

Shinwoo berhati-hati untuk tidak melirik bekas guratan panjang di sepanjang lengan wanita itu.

"Ia menjanjikanku itu." ucap Amber lagi, masih tersenyum sementara Adam meraih dan menggengam tangannya. "Jack bilang kita akan menikah dan tinggal di rumah dekat bukit. Aku sangat mencintainya." Lalu ia menoleh untuk menatap Adam. "Dulu."

Shinwoo tidak melakukan apapun selain mendengarkan, seperti yang sudah ratusan kali ia lakukan sebagai seorang psikolog.

Amber melanjutkan, "aku begitu putus asa tentang rencana itu. Aku begitu mencintainya hingga aku menciptakan semua skenario _happily ever after_ di benakku. Di dalam pikiranku, Jack tidak jadi menikahi tunangannya di luar kota. Ia memilih menikahiku, dan selama yang aku ingat, kami hidup bersama bertahun-tahun. Beternak dan bercocok tanam bersama empat anak kami."

Suara Samantha kemudian berbunyi nyaring di kepala Shinwoo: _kau tahu, Shinwoo, tapi hal itu tidak pernah terjadi. Semua itu hanya ada di dalam pikirannya. Amber tidak bisa lagi membedakan realita dan khayalan yang sangat didambakannya. Ia menghabiskan tahun-tahun dalam hidupnya dengan duduk berjam-jam di dekat jendela, menatap langit, atau duduk di kursi sembari menatap kelap-kelip cahaya lampu dengan senyum damai, berbicara sendiri, tertawa dan bersenandung—karena di kepalanya, ia sudah hidup bahagia bersama Jack Heinn._

"Aku tidak tahu dari mana mulainya, tapi Adam selalu mengajakku berbicara setiap kali ia selesai bekerja." Lanjut Amber. "Ketika aku percaya bahwa diriku sedang bersama Jack di belahan dunia lain—di dalam skenario yang aku ciptakan—Adam selalu menceritakan tentang hari-harinya, hal-hal favoritnya, buku-buku dan film yang pernah ia tonton."

"Dia tidak pernah merespon." Adam menimpali dengan tawa kecil, "aku seperti berbicara dengan tembok."

Mau tak mau, Shinwoo juga tersenyum.

"Aku terus melakukannya selama kurang lebih tiga tahun, kurasa?" lanjut Adam lagi.

"Aku mendengarnya," tambah Amber, "ketika ia berbicara. Tapi suaranya terasa jauh. Dan tiap kali ia melakukannya, bayangan di dalam kepalaku serasa mengabur. Jack tidak seperti benar-benar disana, seperti sebuah hologram. Begitu juga dengan anak-anakku. Aku memutari seluruh rumah, ke ladang kebun kami hingga ke balik bukit demi menemukan suara Adam—aku merasa bahwa aku harus mencari sumber suara itu. Karena suaranya membuatku merasa seperti berdiri di bawah matahari setelah mengalami hipotermia, hangat dan menyenangkan."

Adam tersenyum lembut ketika ia mendengar itu, membuat Amber meremas tangan pria itu makin kuat. Cahaya cincin yang tersemat di jari manis kedua insan itu memantul terkena sinar matahari.

"Lalu aku melihatnya untuk pertama kali. Pandanganku semakin jelas. Aku merasa bahwa diriku buta selama bertahun-tahun. Aku melihat Adam duduk di depanku, berbicara sambil tertawa mengenai anjingnya yang bernama Philp. Aku sadar bahwa diriku tidak bersama Jack di _wonderland_ kami. Aku sadar diriku tidak punya anak, terlebih lagi ternak dan sayur bayam yang harus disirami. Aku hanya duduk di sana, memandangi Adam berbicara."

"Amber menangis setelahnya," Adam melanjutkan, "aku harus memanggil Profesor Jung karena kupikir ia sakit, tapi kemudian ia mengucapkan kalimat pertamanya kepadaku."

"Aku bilang terima kasih kepadanya." Amber bergeser ke samping dan mengecup pipi Adam. "Terima kasih karena sudah menembus tabir kebohongan dalam hidupku."

Senyum masih terpatri di wajah Adam. "Aku sadar bahwa Amber merespon kalimatku. Saat itu aku tahu, dia sudah _terbangun_."

Ketika mereka selesai bercakap-cakap sore itu, Shinwoo segera mendatangi klinik Samantha, karena ia punya begitu banyak pertanyaan yang harus diajukan. Ia sungguh berbahagia untuk pasangan itu, namun semuanya terasa ganjil untuk dirinya. Shinwoo tidak pernah menemukan seseorang yang tiba-tiba saja sembuh dari penyakit kejiwaan seperti itu—tidak tanpa terapi.

Tapi Sam mengomelinya. "Tidak semuanya harus logis, Shinwoo- _ya_."

Shinwo mengerutkan keningnya sambil menatap wanita itu.

 _Tidak semuanya harus logis dan dijelaskan secara ilmiah_. Sam mengatakan bahwa hal seperti ini juga mengejutkan untuknya, dan dengan kesungguhan hatinya, ia juga hanya ingin pasien yang ia tangani sembuh.

Sam kemudian berkata. "Terkadang, ketika sedang sakit, kita hanya perlu mencari alasan kuat untuk sembuh."

"Lalu, apa maksudmu? Bahwa Amber sudah menemukan alasannya, begitu?"

Samantha tersenyum lebar. _"Bingo."_

Sekarang, setelah Shinwoo mendengar pengakuan Baekhyun bahwa pria itu merasa baik-baik saja ketika Chanyeol yang menyentuhnya… Shinwoo mungkin pada akhirnya sedikit mengerti.

Pria paruh baya itu kembali melihat kertas kecil yang sudah ia coret dengan lingkaran berkali-kali di atas meja kerjanya.

 _Reason_ —alasan.

Alasan kuat adalah kuncinya.

Baekhyun mungkin juga, telah menemukan alasannya.

* * *

"Kalau kau mau duduk di sini, duduk saja." Baekhyun menunjuk kaki dipan kayunya dengan lirikan mata. "Jangan memandangiku seperti itu."

Senyum Chanyeol segera mengembang. "Boleh?"

 _Memangnya, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa menolak wajah penuh harap seperti itu?_ Gerutu Baekhyun dalam hatinya.

"Asal jangan buat seprainya kusut saja." Kata Baekhyun halus. Ia tidak yakin apakah Chanyeol mendengar kalimat itu atau tidak, karena sejurus kemudian pria itu hampir setengah berlari menuju kasur kayu Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengangguk. _"Yup."_

Pria itu sungguh-sungguh dengan kalimatnya—tentang tidak akan meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian—yang agak membuat Baekhyun kewalahan. Ia merasa khawatir lagi, jadi ia melirik Chanyeol dan susunan botol _hand sanitizer_ -nya di meja samping kasurnya.

"Berapa kali kau sudah menggunakan barang itu hari ini?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun terdiam memikirkan jawaban dari pertanyaan itu. Beberapa detik kemudian, ia bergidik ngeri.

 _Belum sama sekali._

Baekhyun hanya menjawab kalimat itu di dalam kepala, tapi ia segera menatap tangannya dan mengerutkan hidung dengan jijik. Chanyeol beberapa kali memanggil namanya, tapi Baekhyun mulai melirik langit-langit kamarnya tanpa mengindahkan panggilan itu. Napasnya mulai memburu begitu ia melihat sulur hitam bergulung-gulung di pojok ruangan dekat dengan toilet—ya Tuhan, Baekhyun merasa sudah lama sekali terakhir ia melihat sulur laknat itu—jadi ia segera meraih botol _hand sanitizer_ dengan kasar, meruntuhkan susunannya yang apik.

" _Woah, woah_ , Baekhyun." Chanyeol bergeser mendekat, tidak terlalu memadati pria mungil itu, namun cukup untuk Baekhyun memfokuskan penglihatan kepada mata cokelat gelapnya yang hangat. "Apa kau bisa melihatku?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, menelan ludah. Ia melihat sulur itu mulai merayap ke belakang Chanyeol, tidak terlalu tebal, tapi bau busuknya mulai menusuk hidung Baekhyun.

"Bagus." Kata Chanyeol, ia tersenyum menenangkan. "Gunakan sedikit saja." Ia melirik botol _hand sanitizer_ Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mulai menuang, matanya berkali-kali menatap sulur di belakang Chanyeol dan botol di tangannya secara bergantian.

"Cukup." Perintah Chanyeol, suaranya lembut tapi tegas. "Baekhyun, _cukup_."

Baekhyun menunduk menatapi telapak tangannya, melihat bahwa gel alkohol itu tertuang sedikit lebih banyak dari yang mungkin Chanyeol inginkan.

"Kau tahu," lanjut Chanyeol lagi, suaranya masih terdengar sangat tenang sehingga membuat Baekhyun terheran-heran, "kurasa tanganku juga kotor. Keberatan kalau berbagi?"

Mata Baekhyun tidak menatap Chanyeol ketika ia sedang berbicara karena matanya masih tertuju pada sulur hitam tipis itu, sekarang sudah mundur dan mengendap-endap diantara kasur Minseok dan Jongdae, baunya pun kian samar. Baekhyun memberikan botol _hand sanitizer_ -nya kepada Chanyeol.

Pria itu tertawa ringan dan menggeleng sebagai balasan. Ia meraih botol itu dan meletakkannya ke kasur, tapi kemudian meraih pergelangan tangan Baekhyun, mulai menggosokkan tangannya sendiri ke telapak tangan Baekhyun.

"Berbagi, maksudku _seperti ini_." Ucapnya, senyumnya lembut dan menawan—membuat Baekhyun terkesiap dengan tubuh yang sedikit tersentak ke depan. Baekhyun merasa kesulitan bernapas lagi, sensasi aneh yang menyenangkan mengalir dari sentuhan Chanyeol dan menjalar hingga ke ujung kepala dan kaki Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengambil hampir dari separuh gel alkohol itu untuk telapak tangannya sendiri dan menggosok sisanya ke punggung tangan Baekhyun perlahan. Rasanya dingin tapi menyengat kulit punggung tangan Baekhyun yang tipis serta kutikulanya yang kemerahan, membuat Baekhyun menggigit bibir untuk menahan rasa pedihnya.

Chanyeol menunduk dan meniupi punggung tangannya—seketika membuat rasa pedih itu sirna.

"Rasa sakitnya akan cepat menghilang kalau ditiup seperti ini." Jelas Chanyeol. "Bagaimana? Lebih baik?" tanya Chanyeol setelahnya ketika ia berhenti menggosok tangan Baekhyun, namun tidak melepaskan pegangannya.

Baekhyun menunduk, melihat pergelangan tangannya digenggam oleh Chanyeol, kemudian dengan cepat mendongak untuk melihat sulur-sulur hitam itu. Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan—selain Jongdae dan Junmyeon yang menatapnya khawatir serta Minseok yang sudah bergelung ke dalam selimutnya, tidak ada hal lain.

Baekhyun tidak melihat sulur-sulur itu dimana pun.

Jadi, ia tersenyum lemah, akhirnya menatap Chanyeol yang tengah menatapnya balik dengan mata berbinar. "Terima kasih." Hanya itu yang mampu diucapkan Baekhyun, dan yang menurutnya paling pantas.

Chanyeol tertawa ringan. "Ah, sial." Katanya, dan kening Baekhyun berkerut. "Aku punya ide gila. Mau dengar?"

Mata Baekhyun mulai melebar.

"Mau kabur dari sini bersamaku?"

* * *

 **A/N: SUMIMASEN YEOROBUNS(?) SAYA KEMBALI!**

 **I'm so so sorry that this chapter takes way too much time than I expected. Padahal aku udah nerima banyak banget energi positif dari chapter sebelumnya. Aku harap aku bisa membayar semua energi positif itu melalui chapter ini.**

 **I won't talk too much this time. Aku gak bisa ngucapin apapun selain terima kasih, dan rasa bersyukur aku karena kalian masih mau baca cerita ini dan memberikan support yang luar biasa.**

 **Terakhir mungkin reviewnya?**

 **Lots of Love, xoxo**

* * *

 **BIGGEST THANKS TO (also as a prove that I did read all of your reviews EVERYDAY):**

 **[SehunSapiens] [k0k0b0p] [Iron Baek] [emaknyachanyeol] [Rubaeby] [freakness] [Smeraldo Flower] [googirl] [ ] [tkxcxcxmrhmh] [chocohunna] [CHANBAEQ] [Dga641] [intan6586] [Miskaa] [Bubbleclay] [almaepark] [dooremi] [akhtarHabib] [anggihan] [channie18] [Wulan6104] [fairychika93] [Guest:Riririi] [Guest:semangat sayang] [uchihaharuno13] [Guest:Chanbaek] [Human Gak Jelas] [Callmenoona] [xiaobao] [KertasBee] [terangbulan] [finnanuralizah] [krus anthemon] [ttalgibaek]—etc.**

 **I'M SENDING HUGS TO ALL OF YOU! DO YOU GUYS FEEL IT?**


End file.
